Undisclosed Desires
by AlinLautner
Summary: -Te deseo Isabella...- murmuró Edward acariciando el cuello de Bella con sus labios, sentía la respiracion de la chica bastante errática.-Tómame...- susurró y sintió los dientes del vampiro sobre su piel, llevando una descarga por todo su cálido cuerpo.
1. Prefacio

Chiicooss, aquii comiienzoo mi nuevoo Ficc, jejeje, esperoo y les gusteee, dejoo el Summary completo:

Basado en una sola cancion: "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse... placeres no divulgados...

-¿como se que no estas mintinedo?- pregunté entre jadeos por su proximidad...

-¿acaso no confias en mi?- me sentí abrumada por su pregunta... ¿podia creerle?

La academia que une la tres principales razas de seres en el planeta mientras éste se encuentra en guerra; Humanos, Vampiros y Licantropos viviendo dentro de una fortaleza que los mantiene seguros del mundo exterior; ¿que sucede cuando cometes el error de fijarte en un ser de clase nocturna? Incluso cuando él y su familia ocultan un secreto que te involucará a ti y a tus amigos...Amor, deseo, miedo, ¿cuanto puede soportar el corazon de una humana? Su sangre, su cuerpo, su mirada... Edward esta perdidamente segado por ella, haciendolo alejarse, mantener la distancia y utlizando a otras chicas insipidas para saciar su sed... ¿cuantos placeres nunca se han divulgado entre ellos? Lo podrás descubrir... EdwardxBella..Lemmons y caos;DDiganme que opiinas chicoss...xD!!! Ustedes ya me conocennn^^!!

****

**=Prefacio=**

Sabia que la decisión ya estaba tomada, incluso en mi estado era incapaz de reaccionar a algo que no fueran sus caricias recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome llegar al momento debido para disfrutar mi sangre…

Cualquier cosa podía pasar y yo sería inmune a eso… incluso Jacob podía aparecerse pero eso no iba a impedir que no continuáramos con lo que hacíamos…

Las gotas de lluvia seguían dando golpecitos a la ventana y los truenos impedían que alguien escuchara mis jadeos…

Sus manos trazaron un camino desde mis piernas hasta mi cuello y después sentí sus fríos labios deslizarse por mi pecho hasta la garganta, olfateando, deleitándose con mi olor… lo había aborrecido antes, lo había odiado mas que a nada en el planeta pero ahora estaba entregada a él… dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de cada maldita sensación que me dominaba…

Entonces lo sentí, sus movimientos rítmicos y nuestras respiraciones irregulares, sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura guiándome en esto… sus húmedos besos en mi cuello, haciéndome llegar a la cima, al momento en que para él seria el indicado… mis piernas se ciñeron mas a su cintura y solté un gemido con su nombre… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y después de un beso casi salvaje en mis labios, deslizó su lengua por mi garganta y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello… una corriente intensa se desplazó por mi cuerpo, era mas que solo placer, mucho mas que esa tonta sensación… era todo… era el cielo… mi cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse entre sus brazos y no paré de decir su nombre incluso cuando él me liberó para decir mi nombre, mezclado en un gruñido con la voz mas erótica que haya escuchado en mi vida…


	2. Weird

**Recomendaciion: escuchen las sinfonias del nuevo disco de Muse mientras leen el priimer capiitulo: el disco se llama "the resistance" y son tres sinfoniias, les recomiiendo la priimera o la segundaa jejeje, los dejoo leer;D

* * *

**

**=Undisclosed Desires=**

**=weird=**

**Bella POV…**

Otro año llegaba ya… siempre la misma rutina, el día parecía no ser peor, mientras estacionaba mi auto veía como los otros chicos comenzaban a llegar… suspiré.

Saqué las maletas con mucha lentitud y después miré hacia el cielo nublado; ¿Qué cosa sucedería ahora en la academia? Nunca era un año normal y afortunadamente este seria el ultimo para mi, pero que mas daba si de todas formas el mundo siempre iba a estar en peligro mientras esos malditos chupasangre rondaran a sus anchas… y mucho peor era cuando disputaban territorio con seres como mi mejor amigo… ya han de entender la historia conforme pase el tiempo…

Mi nombre es Isabella y tengo 19 años, mis padres murieron el año pasado a manos de una orgía de vampiros hambrientos que atacaron la ciudad, los estudiantes nocturnos de esta academia no pudieron hacer nada, en realidad no se les permitía… igualmente a los enormes lobos que cursaban conmigo, nadie podía interferir en los hechos del exterior, la academia era como una fortaleza, enorme y rodeada de la sombra de los árboles y siempre con cielo nublado…

Caminé hacia el interior, tenía ganas de recostarme un rato y después leer un libro, o lo que sea menos ver a un estudiante de la clase nocturna, los cuales ahora, estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios…

-nombre…- espetó el subdirector, oh, el era un hombre lobo por si tienen duda y el director un vampiro, vaya par ¿cierto?...- oh, lo lamento Isabella, es nuevo año, hay nuevos… adelante…

-gracias…- le sonreí levemente y caminé hacia el elevador para ir a mi dormitorio.

-¿Bella?- levanté la vista cuando escuché su voz, el enorme hombre corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo…

-Jacob… te extrañé…

-y yo a ti pequeña, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, él siempre estaba pendiente de mí, sobre todo porque temía que yo tuviera el mismo final que mis padres… le sonreí con amargura…

-estoy bien, pero no me presiones, solo ha pasado un año…- él me volvió a abrazar y me acompañó a mi habitación, esto era algo bueno de la academia, nos permitían mantener amistades con los hombres lobo, los cuales tenían el turno matutino, igual que los humanos como yo, también nos permitían relacionarnos con los vampiros, pero muy pocos lo hacían, ya han de suponer porque…

-no te molestes, pero… estos últimos dos meses, bueno… te ves muy hermosa… incluso más que antes…- me hizo sonrojar pero evité que me viera de esa forma…

-gracias, Jake, solo tú me ves así…

-no lo creo, pero… mejor no investigamos quien lo hace ¿vale?

-me parece bien…- contesté riendo bajito…- esto es genial, tendré la habitación solo para mi otra vez…- musité, Jake comenzó a reír, él sabia que me gustaba estar sola, ser una chica independiente, por eso, aunque suene extraño, yo era una chica fuerte…

-¿quieres dar una vuelta por el campus?- preguntó, yo miré a la ventana, parecía que ya era la hora de ellos…

-creo que es su hora de escuela…- Jake suspiró.

-vamos, Bella, nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo, lo sabes, anda, antes de que esos chupasangre deslumbren a todos… deja que algunas te envidien un rato…

-claro, antes de que ellos los deslumbren…- Jacob comenzó a reír y juntos salimos de ahí…

Caminamos hasta el exterior, ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Mi cabello se movía al compas del viento, era algo completamente extraño que siempre soplara este tipo de aire cuando ellos iban a salir.

Jacob me iba contando lo que había echo en estas vacaciones, parecía bastante divertido comparado con mi monótona vida encerrada en mi casa sin nada que hacer mas que recordar a mis padres.

Uno de los jardines, en el que estábamos nosotros comenzó a llenarse de gente, bueno, mejor dicho, de chicas, entonces comenzaron a llegar…

-ay están de nuevo…- espetó Jacob, él mismo sentía cierto rencor hacia esos monstruos…- ¿no irás a gritar como ellas?- levanté una ceja y Jake comenzó a reír…

-aun no entiendo porque los odias, al menos yo tengo una escusa, pero tu, ¿Qué piensas de ellos?- pregunté cuando nos detuvimos para hablar, quedamos bastante cerca de donde ellos pasarían…

-no lo se, acaban con lo que sea, no les interesa nada mas que su poder y el dominio de mas territorio para saciar su estúpida sed, es… frustrante…

-vaya… no creí que fuera por eso, pensé que simplemente era porque son enemigos por naturaleza…- bromeé y Jake comenzó a reír, entonces comenzaron a pasar a un lado de nosotros, decidí ignorarlos pero era imposible, aun riendo, giré mi rostro inconscientemente, una chica de cabello negro, o mejor dicho una vampiresa, me sonrió, seguramente pensando que yo le sonreía a ella…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jacob a mi lado…

-eh… nada…- aseguré, fruncí el ceño mirando hacia el suelo y de nuevo me giré… ¿lo había visto antes? No lo creo, lo abría recordado, pero, la academia no aceptaba a nuevos vampiros, era contra las reglas, o mejor dicho como precaución de que entrara algún espía… el vampiro me miró, sentí como si el aire comenzara a faltar en mis pulmones, el tiempo parecía detenerse en cuanto sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos; él me miró de arriba abajo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa que me hubiera hecho tambalearme de no ser por mi repulsión hacia ellos, aun así yo no cambié mi gesto, estaba abrumada, no entendía como su mirada me había afectado tanto, finalmente volvió a girar su rostro, para seguir con el paso normal aun así yo lo seguí mirando, incluso cuando estaba a punto de entrar él pareció ladear la cabeza, como si viera por el rabillo del ojo y después las puertas se cerraron…

-montón de imbéciles…- espetó Jacob, yo sacudí la cabeza y lo miré…- ¿te sientes bien? Estas bastante pálida…

-s…si, estoy bien…- sonreí y tomé aire…- ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿de que?

-hay… Jake, hay nuevos estudiantes…

-¿Qué? Debes haber visto mal…

-t…te lo juro, nunca… nunca lo había visto…- contesté mientras miraba hacia las enormes puertas y recordaba su bello rostro…- tampoco a la otra…

-ok, esto es preocupante, te llevaré a la enfermería…

-¿Qué? No, Jake, me siento bien, yo… iré a descansar, debo arreglar mi uniforme…

-oh cierto…- Jake me miró de arriba abajo y después se cruzó de brazos…- tendré que mantenerte vigilada, una mini falda, saco y botas negras no son una buena combinación para una mujer como tú…

-eres desesperante Jacob Black…- fue lo único que dije, de nuevo comenzó a reír y yo casi corrí hacia el interior, comenzaba a hacer más frío y ya estaba obscuro.

&

&

&

_-basta… por favor, tómenme a mi…- mis gritos nunca eran escuchados, caí al suelo con mi cuerpo temblando por que estaba llorando…- ¡basta!- volví a gritar… ellos acabaron con mis padres y llegaron a mí… uno me miró y me tomó de los brazos para levantarme, sonrió y vi como la sangre de mamá corría por la orilla de su labio, comencé a temblar y él sonrió con mas ganas, sus labios presionaron la piel de mi garganta y sus dientes cortaron la suave piel…_

Desperté agitada y en medio de un grito de terror y con lágrimas en los ojos, mi habitación estaba en penumbra y el reloj marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana, me desplomé en la cama y comencé a llorar, no se cuanto tiempo lo estuve haciendo pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no eran las seis de la mañana sino las ocho y media, suspiré para tranquilizarme y me levanté… hoy era el primer día de mi ultimo año de clases…

Después de darme una ducha me vestí con el uniforme, era negro con líneas blancas en el saco y en los botones de la falda, la cual era de tablones y bastante corta… mis botas, como Jacob había dicho, eran negras y llegaban hasta las rodillas dejando expuesto parte de mis muslos, el tacón era alto, pero en estos tres años ya caminaba perfectamente con ellos…

Cogí mis libros y salí de mi dormitorio, acomodé un poco mi cabello el cual solo cepillé porque me gustaban los rulos que se formaban en él…

Varios chicos ya caminaban hacia sus clases, busqué a Jacob con la mirada pero no lo encontré, resoplé de frustración…

Caminé sola por un buen rato, la escuela era bastante grande, dividida en cuatro secciones, una era solo de humanos, otra era de los hombres lobo, la mas grande era la de los vampiros y la ultima era para "la sana convivencia" pero pocos pasaban por ahí, hoy… decidí caminar por ese jardín… como siempre estaba nublado, ni un rayo de sol iluminaba el espacio…

-hola…- di un respingo cuando la misma chica que vi ayer apareció de la nada frente a mí, traía puesto su uniforme, solo que el de ella era blanco, aun así lograba ver su blusa color negra, que en mi caso era blanca…- te vi ayer, mi nombre es Alice ¿y tu?

-yo, voy a clases…- musité…

-ey… creí que los humanos eran mas respetuosos… - la miré con ceño fruncido, ella tenía las manos sobre su diminuta cintura…

-Isabella… puedes llamarme Bella, mis amigos lo hacen…

-entonces soy tu amiga, eso suena estupendo, nunca había sido amiga de una humana, es algo nuevo y se que será divertido…- sus brazos rodearon mi esbelta figura y yo me quedé inmóvil…

-no te preocupes…- espetó…- no planeo beber tu sangre…- sin saber porque le sonreí y ella también lo hizo…

-eres nueva ¿cierto? Creí que no permitían ingresos en las clases nocturnas…

-eso no se aplica para los Cullen, nosotros no somos como los salvajes de allá afuera…

-¿los Cullen?- inquirí, ella suspiró.

-mi familia, ellos también son nuevos…- entonces vino a mi mente aquel rostro…- aunque uno de mis hermanos es exasperante…

-¿uno de ellos? Es…

-¡Alice!- un chico rubio llegó a su lado en un parpadear, yo no me moví, él vampiro se dio cuenta de mi presencia…- oh, hola, soy Jasper…

-Bella.- contesté secamente y mordí mi labio inferior…

-¿haciendo amigos, cariño?- inquirió el tipo y guiñó hacia mí, Alice le plantó tremendo beso, y eso que él era mucho más alto…

-si, es mi nueva amiga… es una humana…- parecía como si ser humano fuera la gran cosa, Jasper levantó una ceja y extendió su mano hacia mí, yo la tomé no sin antes titubear… era frío…

-un gusto Bella…- agregó.- bueno, no te quitamos mas tu tiempo, creo que ya es hora de tus clases…- yo asentí y Alice hizo un mohín.

-¿te puedo buscar a la hora de la salida? ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo tú y yo? Así nos conocemos mejor y nos hacemos mejores amigas…- espetó Alice con mucho entusiasmo…

-eh… supongo…- evité mencionar a Jacob, no era el momento- debo irme.

-que tengas un buen día…- me dijo el chico.

-nos vemos Bella…- agregó Alice y yo me giré para seguir caminando, no estuve tranquila hasta que me senté en el asiento de siempre… Jacob recién estaba entrando al aula y tomó asiento a mi lado…

-lamento tardar, me dormí.- se explicó con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí y ahí comenzó el día, no le comenté nada de mi "nueva amiga" y esperé con paciencia que llegara el almuerzo…

Iba caminando hacia una de las aulas, donde había dejado olvidado un libro, Jacob se había adelantado a la siguiente clase…

Entré en el salón, ahí estaba el mentado libro, casi corrí hacia mi siguiente clase, mi tiempo se estaba acabando y me gustaba ser puntual… mientras cruzaba el jardín mi libro resbaló entre mis manos y me detuve, lo levanté rápido pero cuando me giré choqué contra algo parecido a una pared que me hizo caer al suelo…

-lo lamento…- espetó, yo traté de cubrir el exceso de piel que se mostraba gracias a la minúscula falda… extendió su mano y yo la tomé, la frialdad me hizo darme cuenta de que había chocado contra un vampiro… levanté el rostro al instante y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro…- ¿te lastimé?- preguntó como si no le importara…

-estoy bien…- espeté casi sin ver esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de Alice, pasé a su lado.

-¿ni siquiera un gracias?- inquirió, entonces me giré y lo observé con detenimiento, los últimos botones de su camisa negra estaban desabrochados y su saco abierto, mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia y su cabello estaba despeinado, como si acabara de tener sexo…

-no voy a agradecer al estúpido sanguijuela que me tiró al suelo…

Él llegó a mí mas rápido de lo que yo tomé aire y su fría mano apretó mi brazo…

-¿sanguijuela? ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a seres superiores a ti?

-suéltame…- siseé… él así lo hizo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó…

-eso no te importa…- espeté bastante enojada… él soltó un gruñido sordo y su mano me empujó hacia él…

-hueles muy bien…- susurró…- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Puede que lo disfrutes…- la mano que estaba en mi espalda baja fue bajando hasta que el maldito cerdo apretó mi trasero…

-¡suéltame!- él me soltó carcajeando y después me dejó ir…- eres un imbécil…

-te veré pronto Isabella…- el aire abandonó mis pulmones, ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre? Le iba a preguntar pero él ya se había ido…

Me quedé ahí parada, sin hacer nada, simplemente tratando de comprender porque sabía mi nombre y porque su estúpido toque había dejado rastro en mí…

-Sr. Swan… ¿Qué hace aquí en medio?- el directo me asusto pero me hizo salir del trance…

-n… nada, lo lamento Sr. Foster… yo… iré a clase…

-así lo espero…- asentí y caminé hacia el aula en la que ya debía estar…

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que di vuelta en uno de los pasillos y escuché que alguien jadeaba, ¿Qué no podían hacer sus porquerías en una habitación? Estaba dispuesta a gritarles que dejaran de ser unos cerdos pero me quedé estática cuando vi de quien se trataba… una chica rubia estaba prácticamente entregada a lo que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo era apoyado contra la pared y su blusa estaba abierta, lo peor, él… succionaba algo de su cuello, bebía de su sangre…

* * *

**Holaaa, jejeje, aquii ando de nuevoo, que acaboo de termiinar con "Dangerous Love" y ahora voy por algoo mas de terror, esperoo y sii les gustee el nuevoo Fic, y ojala haya publiico para que lo leaann jajaja, tengoo que deciirles quee parecee que voy a borrar la historiia de "Love is written with Blood" porque casii no tiiene reviiewws asii quee... pues... pufff:// **

**En fiin, por favor, no dejen de pasar a mi otro fic: "Many Chances For Love", proxiimamente lo actualiizo, iigual que esteee, ya casii termiino miis exammeness jejeje, buenoo me despiidoo, por favorr dejenmme sus comentarios, para saber sii debo seguiir o mejor hasta aquii jajaj, kizezzz.... (see valee dar sugerenciasss;)...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE!! REVIEWSS^^!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	3. Surprised

**=surprised=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Qué hacia? Corría, gritaba, no lo se… cualquiera de estas opciones se fue al caño debido a que yo no me movía… ¿pero que nadie vendría por aquí?

_-sigue…-_ jadeó la chica, como si ser vaciada de sangre fuera la cosa mas excitante del mundo…- _más…-_ el vampiro siguió bebiendo de su sangre, y yo seguía mirando… mi mente me decía que saliera corriendo a pedir ayuda pero mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, solo mirando, viendo como esa estúpida chica era prácticamente devorada por placer…

Finalmente ella soltó un gemido bastante audible y entonces el vampiro se separó… ahogué un grito poniéndome una mano sobre la boca, era él… el mismo que había visto, el mismo que me había ayudado a levantarme del suelo… su rostro se giró hacia donde yo estaba y al fin me moví, con mucha rapidez, pegué mi cuerpo a la pared, para que él no me viera, eso no lo detendría, vendría a buscar… salí corriendo por el lado contrario y sin mirar atrás… subí las escaleras con toda la rapidez que era posible, nadie podía verme porque ahora estaban en clase, los de turno nocturno descansaban en sus habitaciones o rondaban en bosque… menos él, que estaba alimentándose de una pobre chica… el aire comenzó a faltarme y me detuve, deje que mi cuerpo descansara sobre la pared mientras intentaba recuperarme, sentía mis pulmones arder… ¿Cuánto abría corrido?

Comencé a deslizarme por la pared, como si me estuviera derritiendo en ella, una vez que estuve completamente sentada en el suelo dejé que el nudo en mi garganta se disolviera, solté un sollozo y sin saber porque la pesadilla que había tenido comenzó a pasar por mi mente, me abracé instintivamente las piernas y apoyé mis codos en las rodillas mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos… poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que me recuperé por completo, ¿Por qué demonios esto me afectaba tanto? Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y me levanté del suelo, me alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi uniforme y suspiré… seguramente Jacob se estaría preguntando por mí, o tal vez estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos peludos… los cuales también eran mis amigos…

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y me di cuenta de algo… ¿Dónde estaba mi libro? No recordaba haberlo tenido cuando me puse a llorar así que comencé a buscarlos… me daba pánico volver a ese pasillo, tal vez ahora me encontraría con una cadáver… sin darme cuenta de cuando ya me encontraba de nuevo en ese jardín, miré hacia todos lados un poco desorientada pero ahora no había nadie… crucé por el pavimento y se podría decir que no podía caminar mas rápido hasta que llegué al pasillo…

-ey… ¿Bella?- me giré para ver quien me llamaba… me quedé estática, era la misma chica que había visto hace un rato, si definitivamente era ella… venía caminando de prisa hacia mí, el cuello de su camisa estaba hacia arriba, cubriendo perfectamente la marca que ese maldito desgraciado pudo haber dejado…

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí con voz temblorosa…

-oh… nada importante, solo quería saber si entrarás a clase… no quiero ser la única que anda a paseando en horas de trabajo…- dijo con una sonrisa, se veía tan normal, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada…- ¿Bella?

-yo… eh… no, no iba a entrar, ya solo faltan unos minutos para que se termine la hora…

-¿quieres compañía?- preguntó…

-n…no es necesario… prefiero andar por ahí sola… estoy buscando algo…

-¿te ayudo? ¿Qué se te perdió?- por Dios, como podía comportarse tan natural…

-sabes… ya recordé donde lo deje, en mi dormitorio… yo, debo ir por eso…

-esta bien… te veo luego, entonces…- yo solo asentí, la chica siguió caminando de lo más normal; yo me quedé ahí parada, observándola, solo por si acaso, tal vez en su siguiente paso caería al suelo por falta de fuerzas o algo así, pero eso nunca pasó… mordí mi labio inferior, me sentía bastante perturbada, tal vez sería bueno avisarle de esto al director, aunque, si la chica estaba viva no era algo peligroso…

-¿chica rebelde? - casi pierdo el equilibrio por lo rápido que me giré al escuchar su voz… ¿de donde había salido? Comencé a respirar irregularmente, pensando que yo era su segunda victima, o tal vez él me había descubierto mirando y ahora quería mantenerme con la boca cerrada, lo cual nos llevaba al mismo fin, que yo fuera solo su alimento…

-¿te comió la lengua el lobo? - preguntó con sorna, yo no le contesté, di un paso hacia atrás… - tranquila… no planeo hacerte daño… nunca seria capaz de lastimar semejante cuerpo…- sus ojos parecía deleitarse con lo que miraban, lo cual me ponía nerviosa…- ¿ahora no me contestarás?

-no tengo porque hacerlo…- me felicité a mi misma por la forma en que salió mi voz…- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-sabes Isabella…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó en frente de mí, bastante cerca… di otro paso hacia atrás pero eso solo me hizo chocar contra la pared… bien, estaba acorralada…- no sabia que fueras tan… curiosa…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- inquirí, aunque en parte sabía la respuesta…

-¿no lo sabes?...- me pegué a mas no poder a la pared…- se que me viste hace unos momentos, Bella… lo viste todo, pude percibir tu aroma desde que ibas acercándote a ese pasillo, escuchar tus pasos con esas botas… percibir la esencia de una mujer lista para ser probada…- decía mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del movimiento de mi pecho, el cual subía y baja gracias a que estaba jadeando…

-déjame ir…- musité en voz baja…

-no puedo hacerlo, preciosa… me encanta olerte… eres deliciosa…- sus manos atraparon mi cintura y comenzaron a recorrerla… sin saber porque yo empecé a sentir la piel ardiendo bajo mi ropa…- ¿sabes como se cuando una mujer esta necesitada?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mí…- su sangre… comienza a oler mejor… y Bella… la tuya huele mucho mejor que cuando una mujer esta excitada… tu sangre me llama, me quema la garganta cuando solo me imagino lo dulce que sería cuando te hiciera llegar al placer…- mis jadeos eran cada vez mas rápidos y mi corazón latía a mil por hora…

-d…déjame…- jadeé, él sonrió y continuó tocando mi cuerpo, una de sus manos bajó hacia mi pierna izquierda… jadeé audiblemente y sentí como deslizaba sus labios por sobre mi cuello… su fría mano se deslizó por mi pierna, hacia arriba…

-quiero probarte…- su voz sonó ronca, yo por fin reaccioné y puse mi mano sobre la de él cuando me di cuenta que estaba tocando mas de lo debido, aun así no se detuvo…

-por favor, basta…- rogué casi sin aire… la sensación era exquisita, algo que nunca había sentido… sentía su respiración en mi garganta, y como su mano comenzaba a desabotonar mi saco…- d…detente…

-eres tan malditamente deseable…- su fría lengua lamió la piel de mi cuello y juro que sentí como acomodaba sus dientes sobre esta parte, pero gracias al cielo él se apartó y se echó hacia atrás jadeando… aun en mi etapa de ensoñación me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían obscurecido…

No dejé de mirarlo y fue hasta después de un minuto que escuché que alguien se acercaba, era uno de ellos… pero yo lo conocía, Jasper…

-te estábamos buscando…- espetó bastante serio hacia el tipo…- ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Edward?- Edward… ese era su nombre, ¿Cómo alguien tan maldito podía tener un nombre tan lindo? Logré que mi respiración se normalizara…

-estaba… ocupado…- contestó el otro mirándome como si estuviera molesto, parecía como si su mirada me traspasara la piel…

-¿te sientes bien Bella?- me preguntó Jasper…

-¿la conoces?- inquirió Edward viéndolo con rencor…- ¿de donde la conoces?

-nos encontramos esta mañana… mientras platicaba con Alice, por cierto, me pidió que te saludara si te veía…- traté de sonreírle pero era algo verdaderamente difícil…- íbamos a ir a cazar ¿nos acompañas?

-¿cazar?- pregunté inconscientemente… Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido…

-si, Bella… nosotros tenemos una dieta especial, tratamos de llevarla al pie de la letra, aunque en ocasiones es difícil dominar los instintos… aun así, procuramos beber suficiente sangre de animales y sí estar satisfechos, por simple seguridad hacia los humanos…

-¿no beben sangre humana?- pregunté…

-eso no te importa…- espetó Edward, Jasper lo miró algo molesto…- ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a hacer las cosas de humanos? No lo se, llorar como acostumbras…

-Edward…- exclamó Jasper…

-deja de mostrarte interesada en nuestros asuntos, Isabella, seres tan débiles como tu no tienen derecho a preguntar por nuestras vidas…- me quedé sin habla, pero aun así no quería llorar, estaba molesta, molesta conmigo misma, por haber caído tan fácil a sus mañas, por haber sentido ese estúpido sentimiento de necesidad tan fuerte, por como aun sentía el ardor en la piel que Edward había tocado… Edward, el solo nombre me hacia doblegarme… me hacia querer sentirlo…

-Bella, lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano…- se disculpó Jasper, yo ni siquiera lo miré, mantenía un debate mental mientas observaba la mirada enfurecida de Edward, inconscientemente llevé una mano a mi garganta, donde Edward había estado a punto de morder, él frunció el ceño en cuanto lo hice…

-no importa…- musité y me giré para irme de ahí…

&

&

&

&

&

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Agradece que era el primer día y no hicimos nada, si no después tendrías problemas…- venía diciendo Jacob que caminaba a mi lado…- me encontré con Ana, me dijo que te había visto…- Ana era la rubia de la que Edward se estaba alimentando…- toda la hora de artes estuviste fuera y ahora pareces perdida… además…- me hizo detenerme…- hueles extraño…

-¿de que hablas?- al fin reaccione, di un paso hacia atrás, había olvidado que Jacob podía percibir el olor a vampiro y Edward se había acercado bastante a mí…

-hules a… Bella ¿Dónde estuviste?- Jacob actuó rápido y logró distraerme… su mano tomó la mía y extendió mi brazo… lo revisó y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro…

-deja de verme, Jacob…- exclamé y empecé a caminar lejos de él, el aire comenzó a soplar bastante fuerte logrando que mi cabello revoloteara y sobre todo que el rastro mayor fuera percibido por Jake… el licántropo volvió a alcanzarme y esta vez giró mi rostro con mucha facilidad, coloqué mis manos en su muñeca y entonces él se acercó a mí, como si intentara besarme, pero no lo hizo, deslizó su nariz por mi garganta y se alejó abruptamente…

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó mientras veía como temblaban sus manos…

-no… no de que hablas…- espeté, él tomó mi mano con mucha fuerza…

-¿Dónde estuviste Bella? Tu… hueles a uno de ellos… tu cuello huele a uno de esos malditos chupasangre… ¿te hizo daño?

-n…no, nada paso… suéltame Jacob…

-¿entonces lo estas aceptando? ¿Estuviste con un maldito chupasangre?

-déjame...- forcejeé para que soltara mi brazo…- Jacob, déjame en paz… no paso nada, estoy bien... además, a ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer…

-¿Qué? Bella, te pudo haber lastimado, pudo haberte matado…

-eso es una tontería… tu estúpido prejuicio te hace pensar estupideces… ahora suéltame…- reclamé, él me dejo libre pero colocó sus manos en mis hombros con mucha fuerza…

-¿prejuicio? Bella… ¿Qué te pasa? Ningún prejuicio, tener relaciones con ellos no es bueno, tus padres ya sufrieron por eso y no voy a dejar que tu vayas por el mismo camino…

-no metas a mis padres en esto…- solté con un sollozo…- déjame en paz… ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quien meterme y con quien no… suéltame…

-¿acaso te estas escuchando? Suenas como una niña estúpida…- me dejó libre…

-pues entonces soy una niña estúpida, eso a ti no te importa, y sabes que… deja de comportarte como mi maldito guardaespaldas, yo hago lo que quiero, si ahorita me dan ganas de follarme con uno de ellos lo voy a hacer y no me importa si estas de acuerdo o no, haz tu propia vida y deja que yo caiga en la misma mierda que mis padres, no me importa… por una vez déjame sola, déjame vivir…

-¿a si que ahora además de estúpida también eres puta? - su pregunta me hizo detenerme… lo miré con rabia…- vamos, explícame que cambio porque casualmente te perdiste por una hora y cuando te encuentro te comportas así… ¿Qué no te dejó satisfecha la sanguijuela con la que te metiste? Por que en todo caso estoy yo, al menos intentaría hacer algo…- además de rabia, lo miré con asco, ¿acaso se estaba insinuando?

-vete a la mierda, Jacob Black…- espeté con toda la rabia que fui capaz de expresar…

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡¿eso no te importa?!- grité, incluso varios de los que estaban ahí voltearon a verme, a observar el espectáculo…- no quiero verte, cuando quiera que me juzgues por andarme tirando a cualquiera entonces acudiré a ti….

-bien…- exclamó… lo fulminé con la mirada y el suavizó el gesto…- ok, ya… lo siento no quería decir eso…

-vete al diablo…- siseé y salí caminando con el orgullo desbordándose por cada poro de mi cuerpo… escuché que Jacob me llamaba pero aun así no lo miré otra vez, ahora mismo estaba molesta, completamente enojada… tanto así que no me di cuenta por donde iba caminando, solo quería llegar a mi habitación, hacer mis deberes y descansar…

Crucé el ultimo patio, donde estaba la entrada del turno nocturno y resoplé al recordar el motivo causante de mi disputa con Jacob… murmuré cosas para mi misma, la mayoría malas y entonces escuché un grito… vi hacia el espeso bosque, y de nuevo gritó alguien… miré hacia la academia pero no había nadie cerca… en otro momento hubiera salido corriendo, pero no ahora que estaba tan enojada que no me importaba andar por ahí…

Me tropecé con algunas ramas en el suelo pero logré llegar a donde provenían los gritos, a unos metros de la academia, había una cerca, al parecer ese era límite, nadie podía cruzarla a menos que quisieras morir cruelmente, ni siquiera yo me acerqué, parecía una fortaleza, miré hacia lo mas obscuro, y después hacia la poca luz que llegaba desde la escuela…

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?- llamé pero nadie contestó…- ¿hola? ¿Necesitan ayuda?- seguí caminando hacia el lado oeste, un poco mas cerca de la barda…

Seguí llamando a lo que sea que estaba gritando pero nadie contestó, me decidí por volver pero algo llamó mi atención, detrás de un arbusto sobresalía algo parecido a un pedazo de tela, caminé hacia allí y en efecto, era un trozo del saco del uniforme y al parecer era de un humano…

Crucé por el arbusto y jadeé cuando me arañé una parte de la pierna derecha… miré hacia atrás cuando escuché algo pero por esta estupidez tropecé con un bulto y caí de bruces al suelo logrando rasparme el brazo… levanté la vista y se podría decir que el aire comenzó a faltarme, el bulto con el que me había tropezado era una persona, una chica… no la conocía pero era una chica… comencé a jadear… me arrastré por el suelo para tocarla o moverla, lo hice pero ella no contestó, estaba fría, y tenia esas marcas, las obvias marcas de que uno de ellos se había alimentado con ella… cubrí mi boca por el grito que iba a soltar y me dejé caer de nuevo en el suelo, con mis piernas y los brazos me fui moviendo hacia atrás… algo se escuchó cerca de donde yo estaba pero no logré ver nada, me seguí arrastrando, tenía miedo de levantarme y quedar a la vista de cualquiera… otro ruido se escuchó, como si hubieran pisado una rama, mi espalda chocó contra el árbol y cubrí mi boca con amabas manos para que no se escucharan mis sollozos… cerré los ojos con fuerza y el ruido aumentó, estaba bastante cerca…

Abrí los ojos, empañados por las lágrimas y me quedé viendo el cadáver de la chica, rogando porque no fuera nada y pudiera irme corriendo a dar aviso pero sabia que no podía hacerlo… recordé lo que Edward me había dicho, él podía olerme a gran distancia, tal vez, los otros también y ya había descubierto mi presencia… una respiración se escuchó y una mano fuerte tocó mi hombro, como nunca antes lo había echo, solté un grito de terror y el agarre se hizo mas fuerte…

* * *

**Buueno aquii andaa el siguiiente capitulo, graciias los que han dejadoo revieww, de verdad se los agradescoo peroo igual son muuuuy pocosss jajaja;D Por favorr diganme que opiinan de la hiistoriia, osea, sii debo seguiirla, como veran, el Edward de aquii es una maldito frivolo desgraciiado, un poco maliito, pero... haber que pasa en el futuroo jajaja, buenoo, me despiido, pasen a mi otra historiia: "Many Chances For Love" y no dejen de dejar sus reviewsss. Quee anden de lo mejor, kiizezz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITOO VERDEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	4. Desire

**=Desire =**

**Bella POV…**

-… ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! – el gritó fue tan fuerte que sentí como si mi garganta hubiera sido raspada con algo… su brazo soltó mi cuerpo y yo me eché hacia adelante, chocando con el cadáver de la chica, volví a gritar y esta vez sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con fuerza y me levantaron del suelo…

-¡cálmate!- gritó, seguí forcejeando por dos segundos más hasta que lo reconocí…- maldita sea, deja de moverte Isabella…- las lagrimas salían casi sin parar y llegó un momento en que sentí como si mi cuerpo perdiera las fuerzas, como pude, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y esperé que los espasmos terminaran, sentí como sus brazos soltaban mi cuerpo, pero no por mucho tiempo…- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue? ¿Viste algo?

Finalmente logré calmarme y lo miré…

-tu la mataste… ¡tu lo hiciste!- solté entre sollozos, Edward me miró como si estuviera completamente loca pero no me podía engañar, había visto y oído lo suficiente para que lo acusara… además, nadie más podía entrar en esta escuela…

-¿podrías clamarte y decir algo coherente?- inquirió algo exasperado y colocó su mano en mi brazo…

-¡no me toques!- grité, él me miraba como si quisiera mantenerme callada, pero mi miedo y furia combinados me hacían comportarme de esta manera…

-como no hacerlo, además… ¿Qué haces aquí? Algún otro pudo haberte atrapado a ti también… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado cerca para percibirte?

-¿otro? Fuiste tú, tú la mataste, te alimentaste con ella y esta vez no me quedaré como una estúpida viendo como haces esto sin que alguien te lo impida…

-¿vas a culparme?- se acercó rápidamente, su mirada era extraña y sus ojos trataban de atraer mi atención…- olvidarás esto…- sin saber porque algo comenzó a pasarme, sus ojos… ¿Qué había en ellos?- me dejarás llevarte a casa y olvidaras lo que ha pasado… estas bien ahora…- su voz era tan sedosa, hipnotizante y suave… parpadeé un par de veces más, me sentía aturdida, como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo… una extraña pesadez comenzaba a subir por mis piernas hasta que llegó a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y unos brazos fríos rodearon mi cuerpo; justo ahora no sabía lo que estaba pasando, me sentía tan extraña… pero aún así percibía el viento golpeando mi rostro con fuerza, como si estuviera volando o como si fuera en un auto con la cabeza afuera… pero era incomodo… bastante incómodo; además de eso empecé a sentir frío… me removí entre lo que sea que me iba cargando y logré acomodarme mejor… finalmente ese viento terminó y la frialdad y ese extraño cuerpo pétreo fue remplazado por algo caliente y cómodo, suspiré y dejé que mi cuerpo se acomodara más…

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldito imbécil?...- decía una mujer con voz linda y después sentí un tacto frío en mi brazo, en mi cuello y en el otro brazo…- ¿la mordiste? ¿La usaste como a una de esas urgidas de la academia?

- no, Alice, por primera vez no lo hice… simplemente la ayudé…

-¿ayudarla? Esta inconsciente… bueno, tal vez solo se desmayó, aunque parece sentirse bien… pero parece como si hubiera sido victima de nuestro don…- de pronto ella dejó de hablar…- lo usaste con ella… ¡eres una maldito estúpido, Edward!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-deja de gritar, tal vez ella este despierta ahora… te lo explicaré luego, es sobre… ellos…

-¿ellos? ¿En la academia? ¿Cómo demonios entraron?...- de nuevo dejó de hablar y fue entonces cuando salí de mi extraño transe, abrí los ojos de golpe y enfoqué el techo, comencé a ver a todas partes, pero no me ubicaba…

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacia Alice aquí?, sin contestarle me incorporé de la cama, y ahí estaba él, viéndome como si fuera solo una cosa que adornaba la habitación… fruncí el ceño por mi leve confusión…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté y me levanté… sentí como si la habitación diera vueltas y gracias las botas me tropecé pero sus brazos me sujetaron firmemente de la cintura…- s…suéltame…

-hum… creí que ya no serias tan grosera… estas en mi habitación…

-¡¿Qué?!- Dios, por Dios, por Dios… yo, en la habitación de ese maldito chupasangre, y no solo eso… también quería decir que estaba dentro de la zona de vampiros, junto con toda esa orgia de bebedores sangrientos… por primera vez en la vida me sentía atrapada, como un ratón en un laberinto sin salida y es que esto era… yo humana y dentro de su casa…- me voy…- espeté pero antes de que llegara a la puerta Alice se interpuso…

-no, espera… ¿recuerdas algo?

-n…no… demonios, no se nada, no se ni siquiera lo que hago aquí o…- miré a Edward y él tenia una estúpida sonrisa socarrona…- solo recuerdo que discutía con Jacob y después… estaba aquí…

-oh, entonces, esta bien… pero… ¿no tienes ninguna otra molestia? Aunque no pareces pálida ni tienes marcas…

-no la mordí maldita sea…- di un respingo con la voz de Edward, él se acerco a mí…- apesta a perro… tal vez por sus amistades de mierda… - abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación… yo me quedé inmóvil mientras reaccionaba, Alice colocó su mano sobre mi brazo…

-te acompaño al jardín… mis compañeros suelen ser un poco… explícitos cuando… hay humanos cerca… algunos no controlamos la sed, es el caso de mi hermano, pero, al menos sabe como no matar a alguien, simplemente consume lo necesario…

-eso no implica que no utilice a otras chicas como comida…

-¿chicas? Oh… ¿no me digas? Lo descubriste ¿Verdad?

-algo parecido… pero no quiero hablar de eso… no contigo…

-¿Qué no somos amigas?- preguntó mientras avanzábamos por esos pasillos con sanguijuelas mirándome…- supongo que ya te dijo nuestro pequeño secreto, acerca de cuando esta mejor la sangre…

-s…si ya lo hizo…- me ruboricé sin pensarlo….

-es un desconsiderado de primera…- no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos al jardín donde solo había tres vampiros más, uno de ellos era Jasper y a los otros dos aun no los conocía…- eh, Bella… hay algo que quiero que uses…

-¿Qué use? ¿Es algo tuyo?- aun me sentía desorientada y eso me frustraba… ella asintió y la vi quitarse un hermoso guardapelo en forma de media luna… tomó mi mano lo puso en ella…

-es solo por seguridad… nosotros, los vampiros, tenemos un don, con el podemos controlar la mente de los humanos, solo de ellos… nunca se dan cuenta, incluso pueden ser capaces de cosas terribles solo porque los controlamos… esto, tiene dentro una especie de… hechizo, no se explicarte muy bien, pero… si lo traes puesto, serás inmune a ese don… créelo Bella, lo hago porque quiero que estés a salvo.

-si esto ayuda a no caer en su supuesto don ¿Por qué lo tenias tu?

-lo tengo desde que era humana, eso es una reliquia familiar, pero muy eficiente…- dijo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí…- anda, póntelo, además, así Edward no será capaz de engañarte otra vez…

-¿otra vez?- pregunté, ella trató de sonreír… un momento ¿Edward ya me había engañado?

-eh… olvídalo, haber yo lo pongo…- su tacto frío me hizo estremecer pero no me molestó en lo absoluto.- listo, se te ve muy bien.- le sonreí.

-ey Alice, ya es hora de irnos, Edward acabará con todos los animales de los alrededores…- gritó uno de los tipos que andaba por ahí, era enorme, cuando me miró sonrió y yo solo lo miré seria…

-él es Emmet, vamos te lo presentaré- fui arrastrada por Alice hasta que llegamos a donde ellos estaban.- Emmet, ella es Bella, mi nueva amiga…- el tal Emmet me sonrió de nuevo- Bella, ellos son Emmet y Rosalie, mis hermanos prácticamente…- dijo lo ultimo como si solo fuera un sobre nombre, miré a la tal Rosalie, por Dios, ¿había visto a una mujer tan hermosa? Incluso me sentí cohibida frente a ella, la vampira me dedicó una sonrisa curva pero no dijo nada…- oh, lo siento Bella, pero, iremos a cazar, obviamente no te puedo invitar a ir, pero… te puedo ver luego, por cierto, te cambié de zapatos, es genial que seas de la misma talla que yo…

-¿Qué?- miré hacia mis pies y era cierto, aunque la diferencia de las botas no era mucha…- yo… eh…

-no te preocupes…- espetó Alice y tomó la mano de Jasper…- nos vemos luego, no hagas nada malo sin mi…- sonreí sin querer y ellos salieron corriendo, me quedé en ese sitio por un momento, viendo el colguije del collar, un don, aun no comprendía todo eso acerca de los vampiros pero ahora tenía un dato, ellos podían controlar tu mente ¿Qué tal si mis padres fueron asesinados en la ignorancia? No eso no podía ser, prácticamente yo había sido testigo de eso.

Di un respingo cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, ni siquiera recordaba que traía el celular en la chaqueta… era Jacob, no le contesté, sus palabras de verdad me habían molestado, caminé hacia mi habitación, debía hacer algo de tarea y sobre todo cambiarme de ropa, mi uniforme estaba hecho una total porquería y no sabia porque, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a esa habitación.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré con seguro, abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire, saqué mis libros y comencé a desvestirme, me paseé por la habitación en ropa interior mientras buscaba algo más cómodo…

Me metí a la ducha, esperé a que mi cuerpo se relajara aunque fuera solo un poco, de nuevo estuve pensando en mis lagunas mentales, me sentía tan abrumada, llena de dudas, algo había pasado, y seguramente fue grave porque desperté en la habitación de Edward, recordé el don y salí de la tina, desnuda me miré en el espejo, revisando si tenia alguna mordida, aunque suene loco, tal vez eso había pasado, pero no encontré nada, salí del baño con una toalla…

Miré hacia la ventana, sentía que alguien me estaba mirando, aunque era imposible, nadie podía ver hasta el cuatro piso del edificio… a menos que estuvieran arriba del árbol que estaba a más de cien metros de distancia…

Me quité la toalla y no me puse sostén, ya me iba a acostar así que me vestí solo con la camisa tamaño jumbo con la que acostumbraba dormir, me dediqué a hacer la tarea en la cama…

_Había dos razones por las que pensaba que esto era un sueño, en primera, no estaba sola, y mi cuerpo era aprisionado por otro con mucha mas fuerza mientras sentía como mis terminales nerviosas cobraban vida, no solo eso, yo besaba a alguien… _

_-Edward…- jadeé cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cuello…- hazlo…- susurré, entonces sus dientes hicieron presión, mi cuerpo se deshizo en sus brazos mientras el bebía mi sangre… de pronto yo ya no estaba en esa habitación y Edward no estaba ahí… un cadáver vacio estaba frente a mi y yo parecía estar tirada en el suelo… unos brazos de acero me jalaron de la cintura y me levantaron con mucha facilidad… su sonrisa me hizo sonreír pero de un momento a otro su rostro se deformó en una mueca de sed…_

_-no, no lo hagas…- rogué pero él hizo caso omiso…- Edward, basta…- volví a pedir, soltó un gruñido ronco y sin decir más sus dientes se hundieron en la piel de mi garganta… solté un grito aterrador y traté de zafarme…_

_-sabes delicioso…- jadeó y volvió a beber hasta que mi cuerpo iba deshaciéndose en sus brazos, mas allá, dentro del espeso bosque, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo…_

Me levanté de un tirón de la cama, jadeando y con lagrimas en los ojos… mis libros seguían en la orilla de la cama, pero yo estaba bien acomodada en la almohada, me giré hacia la ventana, seguía abierta y ahora el cielo estaba obscuro… me levanté y caminé hacia allí, algo llamó mi atención un poco antes… mi libro, el que creía perdido estaba en el buro a un lado de la cama, lo tomé entre mis manos y luego observé el exterior… no había nadie afuera, las luces estaban encendida en los jardines y también en el edificio de los de la clase nocturna… no quise dar mas vueltas al asunto y decidí volver a la cama…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando estaba levantándome, me arreglé como siempre para ir a clases; rogué no ver a Jacob y agradecí no haberlo hecho, no se donde se había metido… así estuvo toda la semana completa, tampoco había señal de uno de los Cullen… no había visto a Alice, ni a Edward…

Aunque si escuchaba comentarios, unos de los cuales prefería nunca enterarme, hasta el momento ya había cinco tres chicas que juraban que Edward era el mejor en la cama, sin saber porque eso me molestaba, no sabia si solo era la molestia de saber que ellas usaba o el imaginarlo con otra, opte por la primera opción…

-Seth, perdona ¿Dónde esta Jacob? No lo he visto toda esta semana…- si lo se, no lo soporte, sea como sea, él era mi amigo y me preocupaba…

-oh… ¿no lo sabes? Su padre, Bill, murió hace dos días, Jacob faltó esta semana porque debía cuidarlo, trató de decirte pero nunca contestabas…- me sentí culpable…- creo que vendrá a clases hasta la semana entrante o tal vez mañana…

-oh… gracias…- me despedí y sin dudarlo lo llamé, me mandó a buzón…- Jake, soy Bella… yo, lo siento, me acabo de enterar y de verdad perdóname, me comporte como la mujer mas infame de la tierra, lo siento tanto Jake… sea como sea, recuerda que cuentas conmigo, no importa para que… te quiero mucho hombre lobo…- dejé de mensaje. ¿Ahora que hacia? Mi lista de amigos era muy corta y sin Jacob no tenia caso salir de mi habitación. Después de haber ido a la biblioteca, a explorar los jardines haber si me encontraba con Alice, fui a terminar en la torre astronómica, la mas alta y en donde podía ver casi todo el bosque y tal vez un poco de la ciudad…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sola, encerrada en mis pensamientos…

-¿acaso no tienes vida social?- me giré rápidamente cuando lo escuché, ahí estaba, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, decidí no enojarme… suspiré…

-no cuando Jake no esta aquí…- acepté, él levantó una ceja…

-¿él… es tu novio?- preguntó sin moverse pero me miraba a los ojos…- ¿tuvieron una discusión pre marital?- preguntó con sorna…

-él no es mi novio... es solo que, es como si lo fuera… lo conozco desde hace mucho… eso es todo…

-¿y no son novios? Eso es verdaderamente raro, y tal vez difícil para él… ¿es un perro cierto?

-licántropo… - defendí y él soltó una risita…

-no hay diferencia- espetó…- ¿ya te acostaste con él o aun sigue haciendo su lucha?

-¿Qué? Tú… eres un estúpido egocéntrico y tonto… no todo el mundo es como tú y yo no soy como cualquier otra chica de la academia que es capaz de cogerse hasta con lo primero que encuentren con tal de tener un rato de placer… yo no soy así…- espeté en voz alta, él dejó de sonreír y me miró arriba abajo…

-aun así… no creo que paces desapercibida… eres de verdad, hermosa…- dejé escapar un jadeo y miré al suelo, no me enrojecí, es solo que… fue extraño que él lo haya dicho de forma tan seria.-

-¿Qué intentas Cullen?- le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos, él me devolvió la mirada y en un parpadeo se acerco a mí…

-trato de… comprender esto…- explicó con ahogada…- ¿en que piensas?

-¿Qué tratas de comprender?- inquirí en un susurro debido a nuestra proximidad.

-porque me pareces tan distinta… te odio por eso…

-¿por ser distinta?

-si… es frustrante verte siendo indiferente conmigo aun cuando ya debiste haber sido mía desde la primera vez que te vi… y aun no lo eres…

-no lo seré…- contesté y recordé el sueño que tuve la noche pasada, la primera parte…

-Bella, se que sientes algo por mi…- se inclinó hacia mi rostro…- aunque trates de negarlo terminaras siendo mía…- sus manos sujetaron mi cintura…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-obsesión… aunque no te necesito para nada mas que para atormentarme… para recordarme cada maldito día lo que debería ser mío y aun no lo tengo…- me molestó su explicación y traté de alejarme pero él me sujetó con mas fuerza…- no, quiero que estés cerca…

-acabas de decir que no te sirvo para nada…

-es la verdad, solo quiero tocarte…- sentí su respiración cerca de mi oreja…- sentirte en mis brazos, escucharte jadear mi nombre y probar tu sangre cuando te haga llegar a la cumbre… puedo hacerlo Bella… puedo hacerte llegar a ahí con bastante facilidad…

-aléjate…- logré decir…

-no quiero hacerlo…- me miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño…- no tengo ni un mierda de idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento pero sea lo que sea, me hace querer besarte…- no contesté nada, mi pulso se aceleró y empecé a jadear…- me hace querer tocarte…- me quedé inmóvil y entonces colocó una mano en mi espalda baja y con la otra me empujó de la cintura hacia él. No hice absolutamente nada para evitarlo pero cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, mi cuerpo se desconectó por completo, mis brazos quedaron aprisionados entre nosotros y sus labios se volvieron exigentes, sentía arder mi cuerpo, no me molestaba el tacto frío de sus manos bajo la tela de mi blusa, simplemente quería estar mas cerca, gemí en su boca cuando me pegó mas a su cuerpo y lo sujeté de los cabellos para profundizar el beso mientras miles de sensaciones se apoderaban de mí… Edward se separó solo por un momento y fue lo que aproveché para tomar aire antes de que volviera a besarme con fuerza…

* * *

**Buueno, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, pueden escuchar la canciion de Muse: _Undisclosed Desires_ para que se den una iidea de lo que planeo hacerr jajaja, graciias a los revieews pero son muy poquiitos, jejeje, por favor no dejeen de mandarme sus opiiniiones, pasen a: "Many Chances For Love" ... peroo dejenn sus opiniones y sugerenciias tambiien, asii yo las adaptoo al Fic, vale??!! bueno me despiido, nos vemos en la siguiiente actualiizacion, kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE!!! REVIEWWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSS^^!!!**


	5. What is this?

**=What is this?=**

**Bella POV…**

Deseaba más, por primera vez en mi vida quería ser egoísta, quería que él terminara de apagar el fuego que había iniciado, que tomara lo que fuera de mi y después siguiera haciéndome suya… pero en el fondo, muy en fondo sabia que estaba mal, sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo terrible, pero al mismo tiempo inevitable, parecía como si mi cuerpo encajara perfectamente en el suyo, como si mis labios hubieran sido hechos solo para los de él… para ambos…

Mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared y yo solté un gemido en su boca… demonios, debía detener esto, pero no quería hacerlo… necesitaba que me tocara… mis dedos se hundían en el cabello de Edward y nuestro beso no podía ser mas fuerte… su lengua exploraba mi boca con movimientos perfectos y la cercanía de su cuerpo me hacia jadear en busca de aire… sentí como sus labios abandonaban los míos y empezaba a besar mi mandíbula y después mi garganta…

-Edward…- jadeé sin pensarlo y lo incité a que besara esa parte de mi anatomía, mi cuerpo ardía bajo la estorbosa tela y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cintura y su respiración se aceleraba conforme lamia mi cuello…- Edward… - su agarre se hizo mas fuerte solo por un momento y chocó su pelvis con la mía, un gemido salió de mis labios cuando sentí su excitación tan cerca… él gruñó bajito y se separó de mi abruptamente… lo vi caer al suelo y quedarse ahí sentado intentando controlar su respiración, yo estaba al borde de la combustión espontanea… era increíble el mar de sensaciones que emanaba mi cuerpo… la necesidad que por primera vez sentía…

-es imposible…- jadeó y evitó verme a los ojos, yo, aun jadeante me acerqué a él…- Bella, aléjate, por favor…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté entre jadeos y me incliné quedando agachada frente a él tratando de tener un contacto visual…

-eres… tu cuerpo…- jadeó y me miró o mejor dicho miró hacia mi garganta o tal vez a mi pecho…- tu sangre es… muy fuerte para mí…- sin saber porque coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla y él me miró a los ojos, ya no eran color miel, eran de un tono café obscuro, muy obscuro… me acerqué un poco más…

-dime la verdad…- susurré…- ¿Qué te atrae de mí?...- él no dejó de mirarme a los ojos, él había dicho que mi cuerpo, pensé y por inercia llevé una mano a los botones de mi blusa y los desabroché, solo los primeros dos, pero Edward no pasó desapercibido ese movimiento, estaba mirándome hacerlo, me acomodé sobre mis rodillas para estar mas cómoda y de nuevo me acerqué a él…

-no sabes cuanto deseo probarte…- jadeó viéndome a los ojos… parecía como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, como si de verdad le doliera tenerme tan cerca, pero eso no era todo, mi reacción, el sentimiento que me provocaba era lo preocupante de la situación, aun me sentía excitada, con ansias de más… ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de esto?

Sin saber porque tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué en mi cintura, la mano que tenia en su mejilla la deslicé hasta tomarlo del cuello y acercarme más, rápidamente entendió mi necesidad y me estrechó contra él, aun no me besaba pero yo quería hacerlo…

Arruiné el espacio que nos separaba y choqué mis labios con los de él, mi respiración se aceleró y él estaba peor…

-debes alejarte…- jadeó sobre mis labios, si esto le costaba tanto porque aun no tomaba lo que quería de mi…

-no…- dije entre jadeos y me acomodé más sobre él…

-Bella…- gruñó…

-hazlo…- me separé de sus labios, me sentía tan necesitada, mucho, el sentimiento era casi incontrolable y él solo trataba de mantenerse controlado…- hazlo…- espeté en voz alta pero aun así Edward no movió ni un musculo, entonces yo me abracé de él, Edward inhaló lo mas que pudo cerca de mi cuello y sus labios se hundieron en el hueco de mi garganta…- tómame…- gemí y ahí lo sentí, solté un gemido bastante audible cuando sus dientes atravesaron mi piel y me sentí aun mejor cuando él comenzaba a beber, podía sentir mi cuerpo rendirse ante él y sobre todo sentir esa magnifica sensación placentera inundarme por completo…

Edward me estrechó con mas fuerza y yo gemí su nombre, su brazo derecho me estrechó de la espalda baja y su otra mano hizo presión en mi cabeza, cerca de mi cuello…

-Edward…- jadeé cuando esa placentera sensación se hacia cada vez mas intensa pero no llegaba a ser lo máximo, faltaba algo… sentía como succionaba su tan preciada necesidad y como mi cuerpo se deshacía entre sus brazos, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero él estaba sobre mí y yo tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás… su boca abandonó mi cuerpo y yo me quedé jadeante en el suelo…

Llevé mi mano izquierda hacia la resiente herida y traté de controlar mi respiración, giré la cabeza para poder verlo, él estaba de nuevo recargado en la pared, su mano cubría su boca y la otra reposaba sobre el suelo, me incorporé con lentitud y lo miré a los ojos…

-vete ahora…- dijo con voz ronca…

-no…- negué, de un solo movimiento él se levantó y me llevó con él en el movimiento, sus manos apretaban mis brazos y yo lo miraba consternada… ¿Qué había pasado?

-vete de una maldita vez, Isabella…

-¿Por qué?- inquirí en un siseo…- ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez? ¿Por qué no lo haces y nos haces un favor a los dos?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- inquirió…

-¿serás sincero?- pregunté sin contestarle…

-¿acaso no confías en mí?- su pregunta me sacó de la ensoñación, no sabia que decirle…

-quiero saberlo…- espeté…- toma todo lo que quieras y después déjame en paz- agregué con un hilo de voz que solo él podía escuchar, él respiraba irregularmente y su dulce aliento solo me incitaba a querer besarlo otra vez…

-porque tu sangre no es lo único que quiero de ti… pero ahora tengo una idea de lo increíble que puede llegar a ser si logro lo que de verdad quiero…- se inclinó hacia mi y cerré los ojos pensando que iba a besarme pero no lo hizo, ya no había ningún contacto y cuando abrí los ojos él ya no estaba…

Solté un jadeo cuando miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo…

-¿Edward?- lo llamé pero nadie contestó…

&

&

&

Acomodé el cuello de la blusa a modo que no se viera ninguna marca, corrí hacia mi dormitorio, si alguien veía esto habría problemas, no quise ni siquiera pensar en ellos, cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave pero al momento de girarme di un grito bastante alto…

-¡mierda, Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?- espeté en voz alta, ella parecía molesta… en un segundo se colocó frente a mí… tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y luego giró mi rostro…- no, Alice, espera…- jadeé pero ella ya lo había visto, soltó un gruñido bajo…

-¿Cómo permitiste que pasara eso?- preguntó enojada…- contéstame, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no… no es lo que estas pensando, Alice yo… ni siquiera pensé en nada…

-sabias que puedo asesinar a mi propio hermano por esto…

-no lo harás… y tampoco comentaras nada, esto es un secreto y nadie debe saberlo… promételo…- ella negó…- Alice, no se que me pasó, y tampoco se porque sentí todo eso… además, Edward no iba a hacerlo, yo fui la que lo incitó, yo quería que lo hiciera, por eso no me explico lo que sentí… ahora, tu no le dirás nada ni le reclamaras algo de lo cual yo soy culpable…

-no puedo hacerlo, debo ponerle un alto, puede hacerlo con otra chica, pero no contigo…- su voz se suavizo…

-promételo, por favor… como las mejores amigas que somos desde ahora… y… yo te juro que nunca va a pasar de nuevo, no si yo no estoy consiente de lo que haga.

-¿consiente? ¿No estabas consiente?- inquirió sorprendida…- entonces que…

-no se, algo pasa conmigo… fue tan…- traté de encontrar una palabra para describirlo pero fracasé.- Alice, si supiera que pasa conmigo te lo diría, si pudiera explicarte porque sentí tanto esa necesidad de Edward, yo… - solté un gruñido de frustración, era increíble que le estuviera diciendo esto a ella…- Alice, no se porque siento esto…- declaré y sin soportarlo un sollozó abandono mis labios y después comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas, Alice me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo intentaba controlarme…

**Edward POV…**

Nunca había sentido esto, jamás, pero sentir el cuerpo de Bella tan cerca del mío era un sentimiento inexplicable, sobre todo a un ser como yo, debido a que podía sentir su pulso acelerado y percibir su necesidad; sin poder evitarlo y sin dejar de besarla la hice chocar contra la pared, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando impactó y eso me sacó de los pensamientos, ya casi no tenía control de mis acciones, simplemente me guiaba por la necesidad…

-Edward…- jadeó cuando empecé a besar su cuello, esa sensible parte de su anatomía en la cual tenia ganas de hundir mis dientes y empezar a beber de su deliciosa sangre, que ahora era aun mas fuerte que lo normal, Bella estaba excitada, de eso estaba seguro; escuchaba sus jadeos, los suaves suspiros cada vez que mi lengua pasaba por su piel…- Edward…- jadeó con mas fuerza y una de sus manos trató de hacer presión sobre mi cabeza, para acercarme mas a ella, ¿acaso tenia planeado morir? Hacerme esto era prácticamente estar jugando con fuego, en cualquier momento podía perder el control de mi mismo y me alimentaria con ella… en ese momento mi garganta comenzó a quemarme pero muy poco, ¿Cómo controlé esa sed? Recordando su imagen frente a ese espejo, esa tarde en la que seguramente pensó que nadie la vería… nunca me expliqué porque la estaba observando pero cuando la vi quitarse esa toalla mis sentidos se perdieron, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, cada cuerva marcada en su nívea piel, sus caderas, sus firmes y perfectos pechos… quería probarla, era la primera vez que quería tener a una mujer no solo por sed si no por deseo… el solo pensamiento de tenerla entre mis brazos me hizo mover mi pelvis, escuché claramente cuando Bella soltó un gemido al sentir mi excitación y ese pensamiento volvió… su delicado cuerpo humanos siendo victima de todo lo que yo podría hacerle sentir, imaginar su rostro deformado por cientos de gestos de placer, pensar en como saldría mi nombre de su boca cuando estuviera en la cima… y luego, probar su sangre; la garganta ardió como nunca y con todas las fuerzas que pude me eché hacia atrás y caí al suelo jadeando…

-es imposible…- jadeé sin mirarla, ella se acercó a mí.- Bella, aléjate, por favor…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó y su olor se hizo más fuerte cuando se inclinó quedando de rodillas frente a mí…

-eres… tu cuerpo…- sentencié y sin evitarlo miré hacia su garganta, pero esa atención fue desviada hacia su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba debido a su errática respiración- tu sangre es… muy fuerte para mí…

Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y esa molesta descarga recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome verla a los ojos…

-dime la verdad… ¿Qué te atrae de mí? – yo no le contesté, no dejaba de mirarla, de recordar su imagen completamente desnuda en el baño de su habitación; no se en que estaba pensando Isabella pero vi como desbotonaba los dos primeros botones de su blusa, demonios, quería matarme…

-no sabes cuanto deseo probarte…- dije sin pensar, pero era cierto, quería sentirla… ella se removió un poco y colocó una de mis manos sobre su cintura, como acto reflejo la estreché contra mí, Bella me miró a los ojos intensamente y luego volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez mas insistentes que el primer momento, aumenté el agarre en su cintura pero de nuevo la alejé, esto era demasiado peligroso…

-debes alejarte…- jadeé sobre sus labios…

-no…- musitó bastante decidida y la muy maldita se movió sobre mí solo para excitarme aun más…

-Bella…- gruñí para detenerla…

-hazlo…- dijo al separarse de mis labios, mi garganta ardía como nunca lo había hecho, entonces sentí su pulso, sus venas, la sangre que corría por ella debajo de su blanca y suave piel…- hazlo…- ¿Por qué no lo hacia? ¿Qué me costaba tomarla? No me lo podía explicar pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, solo pensaba en las consecuencias, su sangre era muy atractiva para mi y podía matarla… de un movimiento inesperado ella se abrazó a mí y yo inexplicablemente hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su garganta, inhalando su aroma…- tómame…- gimió y no lo pude evitar, hundí mis dientes en ella al mismo tiempo que gemía… Dios, su sabor era increíble, completamente delicioso, nunca en mi siglo de vida había probado una sangre tan intensa como lo era la de Bella… pero eso no era todo, ella me dejaba tomarla, cuando jadeó mi nombre perdí todos los estribos, hice presión sobre su cabeza y su espalda para acercarla más a mí y ella volvió a gemir, sabia que lo estaba disfrutando, aun así algo pasaba conmigo, yo también la sentía y me hacia disfrutar, no solo saciar la sed, era otra cosa, algo que nunca había sentido y por el maldito demonio, me estaba gustando, era placer… pero eso solo era parte de ser vampiro, cuando tomabas sangre esa persona lo iba a disfrutar, pero eso no te llevaría a la felicidad, te llevaría a la muerte… el cuerpo de Bella se aflojó entre mis brazos y sus delicadas manos ya no rodeaban mi cuello, aun así seguía escuchando sus jadeos mientras tragaba ese liquido… sin darme cuenta de cuando yo ya estaba sobre ella, la quemazón en mi garganta ya no era intensa, incluso casi no se sentía… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Gritó esa pequeña parte de cordura en mi interior y fue suficiente para que la soltara y me echará hacia atrás, de nuevo chocando con la pared, pero esta vez cubrí mi nariz junto con la boca, no podía olerla otra vez o seria imposible que me controlara, traté de cerrar los ojos pero me fue imposible, Bella un seguía entregada a lo que estaba sintiendo y su cabeza estaba hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta, su mano ya estaba sobre la resiente marca pero aun así seguía jadeando, entonces me miró…

Yo veía todo su cuerpo, sus piernas expuestas debido al tamaño de esa falda, me imaginaba mi propio cuerpo rodeado por ellas…

-vete ahora…- dije con voz ronca debido al pensamiento.

-no…-dijo sin más, en un segundo la cogí de los brazos y me levanté junto con ella... ese tormentoso sentimiento volvió a mi, su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo que emanaba ese olor, su olor de excitación…

-vete de una maldita vez, Isabella… - casi le gruñí pero aun así ella no se inmutó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez? ¿Por qué no lo haces y nos haces un favor a los dos?- preguntó en voz baja, ¿a que se refería con ese favor a los dos? ¿Acaso ella quería eso?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- inquirí como si quisiera retarla…

-¿serás sincero?-

-¿acaso no confías en mí?- pregunté sin pensarlo, nunca me lo expliqué…

-quiero saberlo…- musitó- toma todo lo que quieras y después déjame en paz…- dijo tan bajo que solo yo podía haberlo escuchado de no haber estado solo… ese maldito pensamiento volvió, sus gemidos combinados con mi nombre, sus piernas rodear mi cintura, todo de ella…

-porque tu sangre no es lo único que quiero de ti… pero ahora tengo una idea de lo increíble que puede llegar a ser si logro lo que de verdad quiero…- espeté con el enojo que el pensamiento me provocaba, me incliné hacia ella queriendo besarla pero cuando cerró los ojos logré controlarme y me alejé de ahí; iba jadeante y no me detuve hasta que llegué al jardín de seres como yo, como siempre no había nadie, o eso pensé…

-¿Por qué tan tenso Edward?- resoplé, una de las personas a las que no quería ver era a él, no ahora que probablemente me daría asesorías mentales…

-ve a joderle la vida a otro, Jasper…- espeté sin mirarlo, él soltó un sonido de burla y al fin lo encaré…

-¿Quién fue tu victima esta vez? Veo que… no te fue muy bien…

-no hubo victimas…- él levantó una ceja y ahí volvió el Edward que seguía dominado por el deseo… una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro…- esta vez estuvo muy de acuerdo en todo…

-nunca están de acuerdo, Edward, utilizaste el estúpido don como acostumbras, como me gustaría que nosotros pudiéramos usarlo entre los propios vampiros, así te obligaría a hablar…- dijo enojado…

-lastima que no se puede, pero, sea como sea, no lo utilicé, fue bastante fluido, nunca me imaginé que ella fuera tan entregada…- me burlé pero no me duró mucho el gusto, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente la recordé, su cuerpo deshaciéndose entre mis brazos cuando la tomaba…

-¿de quien hablas?- parpadeé un par de veces…- ¿Edward?

-eso no te interesa…- caminé a un lado de él pero el imbécil sujeto la tela del uniforme, lo fulminé con la mirada… no se como, pero su estúpido sexto sentido funcionó conmigo…

-espero y no sea con la persona que estoy pensando…

-¿en quien piensas?- le reté…

-Isabella Swan…- dijo bastante serio, yo no contesté nada y obviamente eso me descubrió…- no vuelvas a hacerlo Edward, ella no merece que te comportes como el imbécil de siempre, no merece que la trates de esa forma…

-todas son iguales…- contra ataqué…

-Isabella Swan no es igual…- dijo bastante cerca de mi cara, bastante enojado…- y eso lo sabes muy bien, Edward… ella no es cualquiera en esta maldita historia, así que controla tus putos instintos si no quieres echar a perder la única salvación que tenemos…

-no es necesario recordármelo… pero… yo no voy a ser su guardaespaldas, tal vez ustedes lo hagan…

-no es tan simple, no somos los únicos que la protegen Edward, olvidas a los Black…- tan solo con escuchar ese apestoso nombre me dio asco, imaginar a mi Bella siendo tocada por uno de esos perros…- ¿todo claro?

-déjame en paz…- él me soltó pero yo seguí allí…

-¿le hiciste daño?- preguntó…

-no… no se ni que mierda sucedió ahí solo…- recordé todo, la facilidad con la que ambos nos acoplamos, como ella estuvo tan dispuesta a todo y yo estaba de la misma forma…- no lo se, Jasper, esta bien… ella esta bien, no paso nada más…

-¿entonces porque te sientes así? Si no hubiera pasado nada tú estarías tranquilo y no andarías por ahí con tus debates mentales…

-no te metas en mis cosas… nunca lo hagas, además ¿Por qué no te vas a joder con Alice por ahí? Todo sea para que ambos se aparten de mis asuntos…

-si, tal vez, pero no puedo joder con ella cuando ahora esta teniendo una charla de mejores amigas con Bella…- me detuve en seco cuando dijo eso, ¿Alice y Bella? Probablemente mi hermana ya había descubierto todo… Jasper sonrió- ¿asustado? Ya veremos quien será la víctima dentro de unas horas…- pasó a un lado de mi…- estaré con Emmet y Rose en la sala común, date prisa que tenemos clase dentro de poco, Alice ya debe estar planeando lo que te hará…- él imbécil se fue carcajeándose y yo me quedé ahí, maldiciendo al aire porque seguramente esta noche sería todo menos una buena noche…

-mierda…- espeté y evité pensar en Bella, al menos pensar indecorosamente en ella…

* * *

**Aquii andoo de nuevooo jajaja, buenoo, graciias a los reviewss como siiempreee jejejeje, me gustan sus comentarrios, bueno andoo un pocoo de rapiidin xqq estoy escribiiendo el siguiiente capiitulo que estará bastanteee aamm, intenso? interesante? jajaja, algoo asii, buenoo no dejeen de mandar sus comentariios y por favor pasen a mi otro fic: "Many Chances For Love" ... lo actualiizo dentroo de unos miinutoss, me despiido, kiizezzzz... **

**CLICK EN EL HERMOSO LINKK AZUL DE ABAJOOO^^!!! ;D REVIIEEWWSSSS^^!!! **


	6. Penitent

**Lean comentariio, disfrutenn el cappp

* * *

****=Penitent=**

**Bella POV…**

Me miré al espejo por última vez, ya casi no se veía la marca en mi cuello, aun así la cubrí con una bufanda, de todas formas era un día bastante fresco. Era fin de semana en la escuela, había hecho mis deberes ayer, ya que no tuve nada que hacer, me sentía mal, no sabía nada de Jacob, aunque Seth me había dicho que él iba a llegar pronto eso no paso, Jacob no aparecía y me estaba asustando, nunca contestaba mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes… además de eso, mi relación con Alice se hacia cada vez mas grande, aunque había algo que ocultaba, varias veces se reservaba comentarios y después cuando intentaba descubrirlos ella cambiaba rápidamente de tema, por si interesa, Edward no me hablaba más, bueno solo habían pasado dos días desde lo que pasó, aun así me sentía herida, como si solo me tratase de un juguete o de un pedazo de papel que se bota a la basura sin siquiera pensarlo…

-buenos días señorita Swan, ¿Cómo la ha pasado esta semana?- me resultó extraño el comportamiento del director, aun así le contesté cortésmente.

-muy bien Sr. Foster… ocupada con los deberes.

-ya veo, bueno, debo hacer algunas cosas, disfruta el día libre…- le sonreí levemente y él se despidió, metí mis manos al abrigo que traía puesto, bueno mejor dicho era una gabardina color gris; saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir la jardín.

-esta bien si no quieres hablar conmigo, solo quiero saber que estas bien, solo… cuídate, Jake….- y ese fue el primer mensaje del día hacia mi amigo.

Suspiré y caí rendida en una de las bancas que había allí, había pocos estudiantes afuera y esos pocos eran solo los que se creían la gran cosa, en una esquina estaban las chicas que juraban que Edward era una maravilla, ya supondrán en que, y en el resto del patio había parejas y unos que otro chico solo… mirándome… un verdadero fastidio, sobre todo porque los comentarios de esas mujeres urgidas se escuchaban hasta donde yo estaba…

Me alejé de ahí, no se porque, ya no soportaba mas esos comentarios, me molestaban, sobre todo porque hablaban de él, inconscientemente llevé mi mano a donde estaba esa marca, ¿habría hecho bien? Podía recordar todo, cada toque, mis estúpidas reacciones, porque aunque odie admitirlo, nunca me molestó nada de lo que Edward me hacia…

-ey Bella…- gritó Alice desde el otro lado del patio, le sonreí, obviamente ella llegó en unos segundos hasta donde yo estaba- ¿Qué crees?

-cuenta…- musité con felicidad fingida…

-habrá un baile la próxima semana, ya hablé con el director, me lo confirmaron, será para los dos turnos, dicen que es para llevarnos mejor entre todos, tu sabes… ¿no es genial?- tomó mis manos y empezó a dar saltitos…

-amm… si supongo, pero… no creo que yo vaya a ir.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que vas a ir… solo debemos encontrarte una pareja para la noche…

-eso será difícil, no ando con cualquiera…- ella levantó una ceja pero después me sonrió…

-ok… ¿Qué te pasa pequeña mentirosa? Trato de cambiarte el humos pero desde hace casi dos semanas te veo así… ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-no… estoy bien…- murmuré bajito.

-no, no lo estas… amm… ¿estas así por Edward?- la miré a los ojos, yo ni siquiera sabia esa respuesta, así que cambie todo.

-no importa, solo quiero ver a Jake…

-¿Jake es tu amigo lobo?- yo asentí- ¿Cómo me dijiste que era su nombre completo?

-Jacob Black…- ella no dijo nada pero vi como se tensaba cuando dije eso, un momento, yo ya le había dicho su nombre antes, aunque también reaccionó de la misma forma…-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no importa…- imitó mi voz y esta ve casi me hace reír, de un momento a otro ella arrugó la nariz solo por una milésima de segundo- creo que ya lo vas a ver…- agregó y me señaló hacia mis espaldas, yo me giré con el ceño fruncido y ahí lo vi, parado a unos metros de nosotras, comencé a jadear y sin dudarlo corrí hacia él…

-¡Jake!- chillé y lo abracé con fuerza, su cuerpo no reaccionó al instante pero después de unos segundos me abrazó también…- perdóname, por favor Jake, fui una estúpida, no quise decir todo eso, por favor, lo siento tanto…- decía yo sin siquiera una pausa entre las palabras.

De un momento a otro Jacob me abrazó con más fuerza y yo no evité llorar.

-el que debe disculpas soy yo.- murmuró bastante bajo y con voz ahogada, me separé un poco de él y me paré de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla, el cerró los ojos cuando lo hice y yo sonreí, recordé que Alice estaba por allí así que me giré pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando el desaparecido estaba a un lado de su hermana, matando con la mirada a Jacob, el cual también le respondía el gesto.

-bueno, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar…- comenzó a decir Alice poniendo una mano en el brazo de Edward.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Jake sin dejar de mirarlos.

-amm… ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga- Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la presente de esa forma…- y él es su hermano, Edward… Cullen…- murmuré, sentí como el cuerpo de Jacob se tensaba.

-¿él no es tu mejor amigo?- preguntó con burla…

-no, ese es tu papel, tonto…- logré que Jake sonriera hacia mi pero Edward soltó un sonido de disgusto.

-¿entonces cual es su papel?- preguntó, su voz era extraña, como si supiera algo que yo no y trataba de hacerlo evidente, los miré a ambos algo extrañada…

-él es… eh… amigo…- dije con bastante titubeo.

-un gusto Jacob…- dijo Alice y caminó hacia nosotros, se dieron un apretón de manos durante no más de tres segundos, pero no parecía que recién se conocieran, preferí no preguntar.

-Alice, debemos irnos…- avisó Edward y después me miró con el ceño fruncido…- Bella… Jacob…- murmuró el ultimo nombre con resentimiento y después de jalar a Alice del brazo ambos se movieron como borrones por el viento.

Me quedé ida durante medio minuto pero después reaccioné y volví mi atención a Jacob.

-¿podemos charlar en un lugar más privado?- preguntó Jacob y yo solo asentí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que entramos en su habitación, tenía tiempo que no entraba, mientras él iba por unas cosas yo me quedé observando el lugar, caminé hacia el estante que estaba a un lado de la pequeña salita, había varias fotos, tres de ellas era donde yo estaba con Jake. En una yo estaba saltando hacia él, en la otra ambos sonreíamos hacia la cámara y en la última yo estaba sobre su espalda, ambos sonriendo, recordé el momento en que esas tres fotos fueron tomadas, eran del año pasado, al inicio del ciclo escolar… algo más llamó mi atención, había una pila de libros, parecían viejos diarios y todos tenían su apellido en la orilla…

-¿Qué haces?- di un respingo cuando él me llamó, el librito cayó al suelo y me agaché a levantarlo pero él fue mas rápido…- no creo que te interese nada de aquí… anda, vamos a hablar- tomó mi mano y ambos nos acomodamos en su cama…

-Jake, Seth me contó lo que pasó… yo, de verdad lo siento mucho, hubiera deseado poder estar ahí contigo.

-no importa ya, Bells, la vida sigue, lo importante es que estas aquí y yo también… además… yo me comporté peor por no contestar tus llamadas…- sonreí amargamente.

-si… eh… eso no importa en lo absoluto, lo comprendo…

-claro…- nos quedamos en silencio por un instante pero después él volvió a hablar…- ¿desde cuando eres amiga de vampiros?

-eh… desde hace una semana y media… espero y no te moleste, aunque al principio yo me sorprendí de mi comportamiento…- Jake me sonrió…- te va a fascinar Alice, ella de verdad es genial, de hecho, solo es con ella con quien tengo amistad, sus hermanos son mas reservados.

-¿Qué hay de Edward? Parecía molesto cuando te abracé, ¿hay algo ahí dentro o que?

-amm… no, no hay nada, él… bueno tal vez ya haz escuchado los comentarios de algunas chicas de la academia… simplemente lo saludo por cortesía…

-Bella… su reacción no era algo cortes… y sabes que eres mala mentirosa, así que dime ahora que trae él contigo…

-nada… no hay nada, Jake…- reí nerviosamente, lo abracé del torso y él colocó una mano en mi cintura…- de todas formas ¿Por qué lo miraste de esa forma?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó divertido.

-como si lo quisieras matar… así.

-oh… porque yo no soy tonto y se que él planea algo contigo, pero no lo tendrá.

-se cuidarme sola… además, soy mejor amiga de su hermana, recuerda eso.- Jacob comenzó a reír bajito y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, me pregunté si esto era normal en nuestra relación…

-no quiero que salgas lastimada, eso es todo…- susurró, yo me separé y lo vi a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? Parece como si ya tuvieras 38 años y apenas tienes veinte, casi lo mismo que yo…- dije intentando ser bromista, él sonrió con amargura.

-esta semana lo cambió todo Bella… me enteré de cosas de las que hubiera preferido no saber nunca.

-¿Qué cosas?

-bastantes, acerca de esta estúpida guerra…- de un momento a otro me miró con miedo, como si yo fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento, tomé su mano con fuerza…

-¿quieres contarme?

-prefiero esperar un poco más… posiblemente esto implique que debas elegir.

-no te entiendo Jake…- y era la verdad, no entendía a que se refería…

-pronto lo sabrás… - acarició mi mejilla y después de eso me miró a los ojos por varios segundos…- eres verdaderamente hermosa, Bella…- agregó en un susurró, yo no evité sonrojarme…- y eso te hace adorable.

-ok hombre lobo, necesitas oxigeno, te estas comportante raro… anda levántate, vamos a caminar…- Jacob se levantó entre risas.

-Bella, estamos aquí desde hace apenas media hora.

-no importa, anda, necesitas aire- Jake rodeó mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el jardín, vi como varios tipos nos miraban y Jacob sonreía con suficiencia.

-dime que es lo que estas escuchando…- susurré, él podía ori los comentarios, gracias a sus sentidos tan desarrollados…

-Crownly y Newton dicen que ya no hay ninguna esperanza de tenerte por que andas conmigo- me contestó entre risas…- pero que bello día, ¿no es así novia mía?- le di un manotazo juguetón por su comentario, gracias a eso, otras chicas nos miraron, llegamos a la tercera área, donde estaba el jardín "de la sana convivencia", me sorprendí de ver allí a Emmet y Jasper, ambos me saludaron con la mano pero yo solo logre sonreírles debido a que Jacob me abrazaba.

Nos sentamos en el pasto, pero estábamos recargados sobre una banca, que raro…

-ahora si, explícame a que te referías con lo que me dijiste en tu habitación- le dije, él endureció su gesto pero me sonrió.

-ya te lo dije, pronto lo sabrás… amm… escuché lo que te dijo Alice, acerca del baile…

-oh…- contesté…

-si… también tu respuesta… y me preguntaba si yo era lo suficiente como para ser tu pareja en ese baile…

-Jake… ¿me estas invitando al baile?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-algo así… pero ya sabes como soy… a veces no tengo creatividad para preguntar así que simplemente lo diré…- suspiró…- Isabella Swan, ¿aceparías que yo fuera tu pareja en el baile?

-oh Romeo, claro que acepto…- bromeé y ambos comenzamos a reír…- vaya, te veré vestido de etiqueta…

-y yo te veré con un vestido… demonios, no será bueno para mi autocontrol…

-cierra la boca Jacob…- murmuré entre disgustada y divertida.

Estuvimos ahí sentados por varios minutos, logré hacerlo reír, la verdad quería que él se sintiera cómodo conmigo y que olvidara lo que había pasado con su padre…

-¿Quién te dio el collar?- preguntó Jacob de la nada, no me había dado cuenta que esa joyita estaba a la vista…- ¿una media luna? Eso es irónico.

-lo es para ti…- murmuré…- me lo dio Alice, por protección.

-¿hacia que?

-amm… bueno, los vampiros tienen un don para controlar mentes o algo así.

-oh… había escuchado de eso.

-si… ella me lo dio para que no fuera víctima de eso, dice que tiene una especie de hechizo.

-ok… suena convincente…- murmuró, yo reí bajito, Jacob comenzó a removerse pero yo era inconsciente de eso porque él estaba llegando a donde estaban sus hermanos, no aparté la vista de Edward ni un maldito segundo…- hay esta tu amiguito.

-deja de expresarte así…- le recriminé, él se rió.

-ya sabes como soy…- estuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego captó mi atención…- hay algo que debo decirte Bella, o bueno, que necesito hacer.

-¿Qué es?

-amm… primero promete que no te enojaras… solo es para saber algo.

-pues… lo prometo…- dije algo dudosa…

Él se levantó y tomó mi mano para que yo también lo hiciera, me miró a los ojos.

-promételo otra vez…

-¿quieres que haga la pinki promise? ¿O la de cruza el corazón?- hice ambas en gesto dramático y conseguí que se riera…

-bien eso fue mas seguro…- agregó, sin saber porque él giró su rostro hacia la derecha, yo seguí el movimiento, allí estaban los hermanos Cullen, en eso Edward me miró pero cuando iba hacer un gesto, Jacob tomó mi mentón con suavidad y me hizo verlo, yo me quedé estática ¿Qué era lo que iba hacer? Él sujeto mi cintura con bastante sutiliza…

-recuerda que lo prometiste…- susurró y se inclinó hacia mí, sabía que debía detenerlo ahora pero no podía, tampoco lo quería, de hecho no sabia ni que onda conmigo, simplemente me quedé inmóvil; cuando sus labios tocaron los míos no le respondí, al menos no al instante, pero después quise saber si había una diferencia entre él y Edward, fue entonces cuando correspondí la acción, acomodé mis brazos sobre su torso y Jake me estrechó con mas fuerza, pero no sentía nada… era completamente distinto, no era incomodo, pero simplemente no era lo mismo, ¿Dónde estaba esa corriente? De inmediato la imagen de Edward vino a mi mente, de cómo compartimos ese maravilloso beso, de sus manos acariciando mi piel, sus labios sobre mi garganta, cada maldita sensación que fue capaz de provocarme… ¿Por qué no era lo mismo con Jacob? Algo pasó en ese momento, Jacob se separó abruptamente de mí y yo abrí los ojos, Jacob estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, yo lo miré preocupada y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quien esta frente a mí… reconocí su espalda… era Edward…

Jadeé al pensar lo que podía pasar, sin pensarlo dos veces me coloqué entre ellos… pero yo miraba a Edward…

-¿Cuál es tu problema Cullen?- retó Jake…

-Jake, basta…- espeté en tono autoritario…- Edward…- dije con voz ahogada y lo miré, él parecía realmente molesto… ¿Por qué?

-Alice quiere hablar contigo…- dijo sin más…- ¿vamos?- inquirió y extendió su manos hacia mi…

-un momento ella no irá contigo a ningún lado…- musitó Jacob, yo me moví por inercia hacia Edward.

-Jake, Alice quiere hablar conmigo… solo…- suspiré…- volveré en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré a verte a tu habitación- Jacob se mantuvo callado por un minuto y Edward seguía con la mano extendida…- ¿Jake?

-haz lo que quieras…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y lo vi irse caminando hacia el jardín de a lado, el que estaba cerca de su edificio… me quedé viéndolo pero después me enfrenté a Edward.

-aleja tu mano de mi, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Alice no quiere hablar conmigo, así que dime porque actuaste de esa formas…- Edward sonrió a medias, maldita sonrisa…

-que bueno que seas inteligente…- dijo sin siquiera intentar fingir más…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Es más… ¿Por qué me hablas ahora? He estado soportando tus miradas déspotas y tus comentarios ofensivos y por si fuera poco, no dejo de escuchar a una docena de mujeres diciendo lo magnífico que es pasar la noche contigo.

-aja… ¿eso te molesta?

-eso no me importa…- contesté sin mostrar mi lado vulnerable, él sonrió pero bajó la mirada…- ¿Qué intentas? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-me dijiste que no tenias ninguna relación con Black y da la casualidad de que los veo besándose.

-no tengo ninguna relación mas que amistad, y no te importa con quien me beso… o que… ¿celoso?- no me expliqué mi propio comportamiento.

-preciosa…- se acercó a mi…- jamás… preguntes eso…

-aléjate…-siseé, él rió bajito pero se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

-¿no soportas tenerme cerca?- inquirió con voz tersa, que prácticamente hizo que mi pulso se acelerara…- o tal vez no soportas tenerme lejos.

-vete al demonio Cullen…- espeté y me giré dispuesta a irme, pero él me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él.

-puedo irme a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando sea contigo…- aseguró y vi como sus ojos tenían ese tono color miel…- ¿Cuándo comprenderás que solo me perteneces a mí?

-yo no pertenezco a nadie... y menos a una sanguijuela como tú…- siseé…

-debes aprender a comportarte conmigo, Isabella…- murmuró con voz fría, su aliento chocaba con el mío y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado hace dos días…- quiero besarte…- murmuró y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-no me toques…- me esforcé para contestar…

-no luches contra ti porque sabes que eso es lo que quieres que haga, que te toque…

-Edward… por favor…- mordí mi labio.

-no hagas eso…- espetó, yo dejé de hacerlo… de un momento a otro él se inclinó hacia mí pero yo logré girar mi rostro y sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla, sonrió contra ella…- veo que ahora es difícil la situación.

-tómalo como quieras…- susurré, él se separó de mí…

-nos vemos luego Isabella, siempre y cuando tu noviecito no este contigo, no quiero ser culpado por asesinar a un perro… por cierto, cuida mas tus libros, este ultimo me costo mucho entregártelo sin que te dieras cuenta…

-¿Qué libro?- pregunté y recordé esa noche…

-ciencias… por cierto… linda habitación… y hablas en sueños, aunque, sueles tener sueños bastante interesantes…

-¿me estas espiando?- pregunté sorprendida, él comenzó a reír…

-no importa, Bella, te veré después, aun me debes ese beso…- y sin decir más caminó hacia no se donde, yo sentía como si mi cuerpo ardiera, ¿Cuándo demonios había entrado en mi habitación? Eso estuve pensando hasta que llegué la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, bueno, era ahora o nunca, pensé y di tres golpes secos, él abrió la puerta en seguida, entré en silencio pero cuando iba a hablar, Jacob me haló hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme con fuerza, el movimiento fue bastante imprevisto pero aun así trataba de empujarlo para que me dejara libre, no quería que pasara nada de lo cual nos arrepentiríamos después, sobre todo yo…

* * *

**Holaa chicoosss!!!! Comoo andann, jeje, esperoo que de lo mejoor...;D Buenooo, esperoo y hayan disfruutadooo del capiii, tengoo una especiie de pre-depressiion xqq no reciibo revieewwss, buenoo, son muyy pocozzz, por favorr diganmee lo que piiensas de lo que leen, y tambiien lo que quiieren que suceda, asii yo lo leoo y hagoo una adaptaciion al siguiiente capiitulo, pero pliiz no dejenn de mandarr sus revieewss y tambiien les agradeceriia que me deenn el nombree de una pagiina para poder termiinar de ver Remember me, sqq no pudee iir a verla al ciine y la vii hasta la miitad, ya se iimgiinaran comoo estoyy, buenoo pliizz tambiien pasen a: "Many Chances For Love" ... mee despiido, kiizezzz... **

**CLICKK EN LINK AZULL DE ABAJIITOOO!!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSS^^^!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! **


	7. Closer

**=Closer =**

**Edward POV…**

Enojo, frustración… si eso debía ser lo único que estaba sintiendo ahora que caminaba hacia mi estúpido dormitorio que lo ocupaba para todo menos para dormir obviamente.

Como siempre esquivé todas las miradas de aquellos imbéciles que solo eran inmortales para estorbar en este puto mundo de mierda, siempre me pregunté porque alguien lo había convertido a ellos si la verdad no servían para nada, simplemente se resguardaban aquí para no morir en la guerra que existía en el país, pasé por la puerta de mi dormitorio, no me dieron ganas de entrar, preferí ir a la sala común que era solo de los Cullen, al menos perdería el tiempo hablando de cualquier tontería con Emmet ya que Jasper solo vociferaba sus teorías acerca de lo que yo tenía con Isabella… cerré la puerta con un golpe seco, Rosalie apartó los labios de su copa solo para poner en evidencia la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-¿feliz de mi furia?- inquirí y me serví lo mimo que ella bebía, nosotros a diferencia de los humanos, utilizábamos el alcohol solo para relajarnos, nunca había esa cosa a la que llamaban "estar tomado", aunque era gracioso ver los efectos en esas débiles criaturas.

-no del todo, creí que irías a divertirte con alguna chiquilla de por ahí…- respondió con esa fina y elegante voz característica de ella, reí con cierta sorna….

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté, ya que estábamos solos.

-Alice salió a cazar, Jasper y Emmet deben andar por ahí, por cierto, da las gracias que no se metieron en tu leve discusión con Black.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- ella ladeó la cabeza y señaló hacia la ventana, luego con un dedo señaló sus ojos, sonreí desganado.

-no era una discusión… solo me divertía.

-a costa de la molestia de Isabella, vaya, que diversión…- respondió con sarcasmo y se echó una risa muy baja, sin saber porque la maldita imagen de ella besándose con el perro vino a mi mente, la forma en que él la tocaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo, no solo eso, recordar lo que sentí cuando la vi responder la acción, aunque la verdad, ninguna de sus acciones fue si quiera una mínima cosa parecida a la reacción que tuvo cuando la bese, aun así era insoportable saber que él la estaba tocando, ella debía ser mía, aunque fuera solo por el puto capricho pero Isabella debía ser solo mía… la copa de cristal se hizo añicos y el líquido escurrió sobre mis manos, Rosalie volvió a reír…

-creo que estas algo tenso, hermanito… lastima que tú enojo a penas esta comenzando…- abrí la boca para replicar y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, por ella entro Jasper y Emmet y solo pasó un puto segundo para que llegara la pequeña duende.

-hola, belleza…- saludó Emmet a Rose y vaya que compartieron un beso…

-hola, Alie…- saludó Jasper…

-hola…- fue lo único que contestó y saltó hacia mí…- escúchame muy bien pedazo de basura, deja de fastidiarle la vida a Bella y solo ocúpate de cumplir con tu puto trabajo.

-¿se puede saber que hice ahora?- pregunté en tono burlón, vi como Jasper solo tomaba lugar a un lado de Rosalie y Emmet junto con ella ponían toda su atención en nuestro pequeño espectáculo.

-¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo que planeabas hacer? Estuviste a punto de atacar a Jacob… y eso no es todo, en tu maldito tiempo libre te ocupas de joderle la vida a Bella… déjala en paz.

-oye… oye, solo cumplo ordenes como tu dices…- me levanté del asiento y me fui a limpiar las manos porque todavía tenia vino en ellas…- Carlisle dijo que nos relacionáramos con ella y eso es lo que planeo hacer, solo que es un poco difícil…

-cada vez eres mas sínico, eres una vil porquería Edward… ella no es igual a las demás y ya debiste haberte dado cuenta cuando intentaste acostarte con ella solo para beber su sangre.

-¡¿Qué cosa hiciste?!- por primera vez Rosalie levantó la voz…

-si, eso hizo… hace dos días, mientras Bella estaba tranquila, esta cosa llegó y comenzó a hablarle bonito y que quería que hiciera ella, es humana y rápidamente se deja llevar por sus hormonas, la dejaste completamente confundida Edward…

-eso no es culpa mía, yo le advertí que no se acercara más pero… ella…- recordé exactamente lo que había dicho y lo que había hecho, su cuerpo acomodarse sobre mí y la facilidad con la que dejaba que la tocara, sus jadeos con mi nombre y las vibraciones de su cuerpo entre mis brazos…

-¿ella que?- presionó mi hermana, llevé mi mano al puente de mi nariz e intente calmarme, por alguna cosa me sentía abrumado y aunque sea algo vergonzoso, comenzaba a sentir calor solo de pensar en Bella…

-nada, ella nada, de todas formas no importa, el maldito perro ya volvió, ya lo sabe todo y no va a alejarse de ella en ningún puto momento…

-los Black eran nuestros aliados, no hay razón por la que Jacob sea la diferencia…- espetó Emmet en voz baja.

-¿Cómo reaccionarias si tu padre fue matado por los seres que mas odias? ¿No buscarías venganza?- inquirió Jasper.

-pero…eso fue algo que salió mal, el tipo debe entender, de todas formas, si él intenta influir en el modo de pensar de Bella no lo va a lograr…- esa fue la mejor explicación de Emmet.

-¿Por qué no lo lograría?- pregunto Rose.

-su mejor amiga es un vampiro y bueno, tenemos el plan B…- explicó Emmet y sonreí con sorna cuando me señaló como "el plan B".

-no, no quiero a esta cosa cerca de Bella…- Alice se giró hacia mí y me miró llena de furia…- ella no es un juguete ni es como todas las putas que quieren acostarse contigo, si de verdad quieres algo con ella lo harás correctamente y será en serio, no como un puto juego solo para quitarte la calentura…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que intento algo con Bella?- inquirí como retándola, Alice resopló y se alejó, Jasper se levantó del asiento y me sonrió con burla.

-de hecho, casi toda la academia reconoce que Isabella Swan es tu siguiente victima, al menos así era hasta esta mañana, pero luego llegó Jacob y creo que tu plan se fue al caño…- sus palabras me dejaron prácticamente desarmado.

-¿y Jacob Black puede interferir en mis planes?- me burlé.

-¿entonces lo aceptas? Si quieres a Bella…- se burló Emmet…- ¿Es en serio o no?

-claro que no, no quiero nada de esa simple humana… como dice Alice, hay muchas putas en el instituto como para quererme acostar solo con una…- me burlé, mi hermana soltó un gruñido secó y yo me empecé a reír.

Comenzaron a hablar de los acontecimientos recientes y yo aparté mi mirada mientras fingía estar ocupado haciéndome una bebida, en realidad solo tenía cosas en la mente, trataba de comprender el maldito mar que había en mi cabeza, por primera vez en mi existencia me sentía confundido, aunque eso nunca se lo iba a confiar a ninguno de mis "hermanos"… ¿Qué había en ella? ¿Qué tenia de especial esa mujer como para hacerme sentir así? Cualquier pregunta que me formara en la mente sobre ella carecía de respuesta, pero siempre llegaba a terminar con la misma imagen, su rostro que de no ser porque la hacia enojar, era completamente adorable, pocas veces la había visto sonreír y muchas menos reír… yo nunca lograba que ella reaccionara con una risa, en cambio con ese maldito perro se comportaba tan diferente, era una Bella a la que en el fondo quería conocer, una chica feliz y tierna… quería que su risa solo fuera para mí, que su mirada solo estuviera en la mía y que ella fuera mía… en todo…

-deja de ser tan obvio, hermanito…- susurró Rosalie solo para que yo la escuchara…- no puedes fingir conmigo.

-no se de que hablas…- espeté, ella sonrió con burla.

-claro…- dijo al fin…- oye Alice, le dijiste a Bella sobre el baile ¿verdad?- eso seguramente lo preguntó a propósito, solo por mí.

-eh, si…

-¿Quién será su pareja? ¿O no va a ir?

-si irá… - contestó Jasper en lugar de Alice…

-pero ella me dijo que no tenía pareja…- agregó Alice algo confundida…

-cuando tú hablaste con ella no tenía una… aun…- espetó y miró a Emmet de reojo, después a Rose y al final a mí- Jacob la invitó, bastante directo es ese chico…

-¿y que dijo ella?- preguntó Rosalie con intención directa hacía mí.

-que si, obviamente…- puntualizó Jasper…Alice sonrió con suficiencia y esa respuesta fue como un golpe bajo para mí orgullo… ¿así que iría con ese perro?

-¿con Jacob Black?- pregunté incrédulo… reí con sorna.

-si… ella parecía realmente alegre de esa decisión…- respondió Jasper solo para hacerme enojar, yo asentí y dejé la copa en su sitio.

-nos vemos luego…- me despedí pero Alice tomó mi mano con fuerza…- suéltame.

-no, dime primero a donde vas…

-dije que me soltaras…

-¡no! Dime a donde jodidamente vas a ir.- sin siquiera ser sutil, hice un movimiento bastante brusco para soltarme de mi hermana, ella soltó un jadeo porque seguramente la había lastimado, aun así solo me miró con odio pero volvió a donde estaban los otros, Jasper la abrazó y yo solo les sonreí victorioso mientras salía de la habitación.

No me importó ir a cambiarme el uniforme porque prácticamente los de clase nocturna no teníamos un fin de semana completo, era solo un día para "descansar"… me tomé mi tiempo para cruzar los jardines de la academia, cuando estuve cerca de los edificios donde estaban los dormitorios de los otros fue cuando comencé a rastrearla.

Entonces la vi, iba caminando hacia su dormitorio, decidí esperar un rato, al menos solo para vigilar que ese montón de pulgas no fuera tras ella; después de unos quince minutos entré al edificio, había varias chicas viendo hacía donde me dirigía, reconocí a dos de las cuales ya había obtenido lo querían, pero debían ser muy tontas si pensaban que solo por eso me iba a ir detrás de ellas para tener una clase de relación… bufé solo por el absurdo pensamiento.

-no, Alice, no esta aquí…- comencé a escuchar su voz pero no la de mi hermana…- te lo juro, me acabo de dar una ducha y no ha entrado ni nada parecido…- llegué a la puerta de su habitación…- oh, lo siento de verdad, yo… bueno, Jake apenas me lo pidió hoy obviamente, planeaba contártelos después… - seguramente mi hermana le preguntaba sobre su "pareja de baile", no evité soltar un gruñido bajo…- no, no te preocupes, solo voy a leer un rato y después me duerno… claro, diviértete en clases…- agregó entre risas y después colgó, bueno ese era el momento que estaba esperando, di solo dos golpes a la puerta…

-¡un momento!- gritó y después de un par de minutos abrió, me miró sorprendida pero no había otro sentimiento…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi amiga?- pregunté al recordar el modo en que ella me había presentado con Jacob.

-n…no….- tartamudeó cuando vio que yo pasaba, levanté una ceja pero ella solo suspiró…- claro pasa, ponte cómodo o lo que sea…

-gracias.- contesté, la seguí a la zona de su cama, ya que la habitación tenia también una especie de sala de estar, tenía varios libros y una par de fotos, en algunas de ellas estaba con Jacob, sentí como un extraño sentimiento se formaba en mi interior.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí, ya venía cambiada, pero hubiera deseado que se quedara con la ropa que traía antes, ahora solo vestía con una short bastante corto y una blusa que se ceñía a su cuerpo y por un demonio ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que solo le hacia que se notara mas su maldito cuerpo perfecto?

-eh… fotos… tienes una gran amistad con Jacob ¿no?

-si, creí que te había quedado claro…- ella se inclinó solo para tomar un libro que estaba sobre su cama, pero dejó a la vista un perfecto ángulo de su cuerpo, no evité verla e imaginar cosas que no debía, como por ejemplo, imaginar que caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba de las caderas solo para frotarla contra mí para que notara lo que lograba despertar en mi cuerpo… seguí admirando esa figura hasta que vi la marca que tenía en el cuello, esa marca de media luna que yo le había hecho…- tu… ¿tomas de esto?- preguntó ahora caminando hacia el pequeño buro, donde había una especie de termo creo que con chocolate caliente, olfateé y si, eso era, chocolate caliente.

-eh… si pero no me apetece, gracias…- contesté cortésmente, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-no me dijiste a que venias…- comenzó a hablar, tomó un sorbo y ahí estaba otra vez mi mente perversa…- estoy siendo bastante cortés contigo, así que quiero saber a que venías…

-solo a saludar…- me excusé…

-vaya, después de que me ignoras por dos días solo vienes a saludar, tú si que eres un sínico, Edward…- en cuanto dijo mi nombre recordé la forma en que yo la había hecho jadearlo… caminó a mi lado y se fue a sentar a uno de los pequeños sofás… encendió la televisión y yo imité su acción, me fui a sentar a su lado…- esto es raro, dime en realidad a que viniste, ¿Qué no tienes clases?

-dentro de veinte minutos…- expliqué, tomé un cuadro que estaba en la mesa de centro, allí estaba Bella con otras dos personas, una mujer que se parecía bastante a ella…

-son mis padres…- dijo sin que siquiera yo le preguntara.

-ah… eres bastante parecida a tu madre.

-si, eso dice Jake… aunque también dice que mi humor es más parecido al de Charlie, yo también creo eso…- estuvo a punto de reír pero no salió otro sonido de su boca.

Estuve viendo esa fotografía unos minutos más, ella se veía realmente feliz, seguramente eso había sido cuando este país seguía viviendo en paz, suspiré al recordar esa época, cuando iba con mi familia recorriendo los distintos lugares sin importarnos que los humanos nos tuvieran miedo, eso nunca pasaba hace solo un par de años…

-¿en que piensas? - preguntó Bella de la nada, dejé la fotografía en la mesa otra vez… ¿Qué podía pasar si le decía toda la verdad a Bella? ¿Qué pasaba si ella conocía la verdadera razón por la que sus padres murieron?- ¿Edward?- volvió a llamarme y al fin giré mi rostro para verla, ella me miraba expectante y alcancé a ver una pizca de preocupación en la mirada… parecía tan ajena a su realidad, solo preocupada por hacer sentir bien a sus amigos, sin siquiera saber lo que tendría que aprender para ayudarnos en esto, algo que el imbécil de Jacob también formaba parte.

-no es nada…. Debo irme…- musité y me levanté.

-no, espera…- su mano sujetó mi ante brazo, era tan cálida, vi la zona en la que ella me estaba tocando y rápidamente retiró su mano ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo?- no es necesario que te vayas, yo… lamento si te incomodé o…

-Bella, no me haz incomodado, simplemente debo irme, tengo clases ¿recuerdas?- expliqué con bastante calma, no me expliqué porque lo hacía de esa forma pero no tenía ganas de causarle ningún otro disgusto.

-amm… si… lo siento…- se volvió a disculpar, yo asentí y seguí caminando hacia el pasillo…- ¿Edward?

-dime…- contesté mientras la veía, ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, parecía como si quisiera hacer algo pero simplemente no lo hacía.

-gracias por no arruinar mi noche, fue un gesto bastante bueno de tu parte…- sonreí con sarcasmo por lo que dijo pero ella también me devolvió el gesto, sin pensarlo yo caminé hacia ella y las estreché contra mí, me arrepentí al instante en que ella se abrazó de mi cintura y su espectacular aroma comenzó a despertar mi demonio interno, me alejé cuando me di cuenta que ya no iba a soportar no probarla.

-hasta mañana, Bella…- fue lo único que dije y sin mirarla caminé o mejor dicho corrí hacia mi habitación, la verdad hoy no tenia planeado ir a clases.

Cuando entré en el edificio noté que varios de los vampiros ya se estaban preparando para comenzar con las clases, vi a Emmet ir de la mano de Rosalie hacia el exterior, solo los saludé con la mano y seguí con mi camino. No vi a Alice pero a Jasper si, parecía bastante perturbado y cuando me miró no supe descifrar algo en la mirada, dejé pasar el gesto y al final llegué a mi habitación, me cambié la camisa solo por costumbre, bueno, más que nada era porque el olor de Bella estaba impregnado en ella… por el rabillo del ojo vi hacia la ventana pero solo eso basto para que distinguiera algo entre las sombras del espeso bosque, me acerqué al marco y olfateé algo extraño. Rápidamente pensé en Bella, no, ella no podría andar por allí a estas horas, además, la acaba de dejar sola… aun así esa chica era completamente impredecible ¿Qué tal si ahora ella andaba por ahí poniéndose en peligro? Esta vez no ocupe la puerta, simplemente salté por la ventana y caí casi sin hacer ruido, rápidamente me puse en marcha hacia ese lugar…

-¿Bella?- la llamé cuando las cosas se pusieron bastantes extrañas, no reconocí su aroma, es más, no percibí si quiera un poco de ella, esto era diferente, tampoco olía a sangre, ni a uno de los perros que desgraciadamente dormían en este maldito lugar…

Algo se escuchó a mis espaldas y me detuve, definitivamente esto no era alguien de aquí…

-muestra tu maldita cara…- espeté en voz alta, se volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y esta vez algo cayó a mis espaldas, me giré en un segundo…- ¿Félix?- era increíble que lo viera aquí, porque Emmet y Jasper juraban que lo habían asesinado hace solo tres semanas.

-¿andas solo Cullen?- preguntó en tono de burla…- no es bueno salir sin tus hermanos.

-no necesito guardaespaldas…- contesté fríamente…

-bien…- tomó su posición de ataque y yo hice lo mismo pero me mantuve alerta a todo lo demás… -me mandaron a investigar que hacen los Cullen en este lugar ¿Acaso están creando un ejercito?

-no te diré nada Félix, puedes estar seguro de eso…- me burlé…

-no me importa si lo haces o no, de todas formas te mataré…- apuntó y mostró los dientes, simplemente hice un repaso de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, él también estaba solo pero no era débil… yo tampoco lo era… de un momento a otro el maldito bastardo se lanzó a mí pero logré esquivarlo, aun así caí al suelo y solo eso necesito aquel maldito para sujetarme de un brazo y empujarme hacia los aires, solté un jadeó cuando mi torso impactó con un roca y por cosas extrañas su rostro apareció en mi mente…

-Bella…- susurré y ese maldito volvió a atacarme…

* * *

**Quee tall gente, esperoo y anden de lo mejor, hoy actualiice prontooo xqq tuvee un momento de inspiracion y ya escriibe los proxiimos dos capiitulos, estaran interesantess, jejeje, agradescoo sus comentariios y tambiien los mensajes priivados, esperoo ver la pelii pronto, hoy no podré xqq tengoo clasess de Fisiicaa;D pasen a:**

** "Many Chances For Love" ...**

**Buenoo me despiido, andoo de rapiidin, que esten de loo mejor y manden sus reviewss, kiizezzz !!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS!!! **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!!**


	8. Stay with me

**=Stay with me=**

**Bella POV…**

Desperté alterada y rápidamente me llevé las manos a las sienes de la cabeza, ¿ahora porque había soñado con eso? Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Alice, prefería pasar vergüenzas que quedarme con la duda.

-buenos días, Bells ¿a que debo tu maravillosa llamada?- me saludó bastante alegre.

-Alice, amm… ¿Edward esta contigo?

-nop… ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada…

-eh… ¿esta con tus hermanos o algo así?

-no lo se, no fue ayer a las clases, debe andar por allí y si no se largo a joderle la vida a alguien, ¿Por qué te preocupa?- creo que la pequeña duende estaba enojada con él, de otra manera ella también estaría preocupada.

-por nada, nos vemos luego…- dije y colgué, me metí al baño y me duché bastante rápido, después de arreglarme con mi uniforme salí de la habitación… no voy a negarlo, tenía pánico, estaba preocupada por él y no sabia ni siquiera porque…

-¡ey Bella!- la voz de Jacob me sacó un poco de la ensoñación, él llegó corriendo hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo antes de besarme en los labios, oh lo había olvidado, Jake y yo recién habíamos comenzado una relación de mas allá que solo amistad, eso sucedió apenas ayer pero Edward no me dejó decirle nada porque se fue…- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada…- contesté con una sonrisa fingida…- ¿no sientes algo extraño?- inquirí, él levantó una ceja y tomó mi mano para seguir caminando.

-no, me siento feliz de ir caminando con mi novia mientras otros me envidian por semejante belleza que traigo de la mano…- me hizo sonrojar pero no reír, de nuevo fingí una sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal pero ahora solo pensaba en Edward, ¿Por qué no aparecía? Tal vez todo era una jugada de mi mente y él andaba por allí perdiendo el tiempo con alguna chica… los sueños no podían hacerse realidad, obviamente era imposible que Edward estuviera en peligro siendo él un vampiro.

Creo que me perdí de todas las clases porque no dejaba de pensar en él, incluso a la hora del almuerzo estuve incomoda…

-Jake, te veo luego ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó algo serio…

-luego te explico… no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿segura?

-si, además no tenemos otra clase después del almuerzo, te llamó luego ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien, solo… cuídate…

-no me va a pasar nada en la escuela, tonto…- traté de bromear, pero cuando me acerqué a él juro que escuché que murmuraba un "ojala"… le di un beso rápido y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, salí a los jardines y no había mas que estudiantes de la clase matutina… suspiré y me resigné, debía ir a donde estaban los otros, pero no lo necesité, sin saber porque algo en mi interior o mejor dicho, algo en mi mente me dijo que no era necesario y preferí ir a la torre astronómica… lo dudé por un momento pero al final me encontraba casi corriendo por esas escaleras, lo mas rápido que las botas me lo permitían…

Llegué al final un poco jadeante y me tomé unos minutos para recuperar mi respiración normal, seguí caminando, lento esta vez y no pude evitar ver hacia el barandal, había bastante aire y se veía como las copas de los árboles se movían al mismo compás, suspiré y seguí con mi camino.

Solo doble el segundo pasillo cuando vi una mancha roja en el suelo, sangre…

-¿hola?- espeté pero nadie me contestó, la mancha seguía un rastro de pequeñas gotas que se perdían incluso hasta el siguiente pasillo… corrí siguiendo el camino hasta que giré y lo vi…

-¡¿Edward?!- casi grite, completamente asustada, no tenía idea de que los vampiros podían sangrar, tal vez lo hacían pero la sangre no eran tan importante en su organismo, mandé al caño mis preguntas y llegué a donde estaba Edward…- por Dios, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunté con voz temblorosa…

-¿Por qué… siempre… sabes a donde ir?- preguntó en voz baja y jadeando…- supongo que… se porque…

-Edward…- llevé mi mano derecha a su mejilla y él cerró los ojos con fuerza, su aspecto daba pánico, su uniforme blanco, estaba completamente sucio y parecía que él estaba bastante herido- ¿Por qué estas así?

-no… im…porta…

-no, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- él jadeó cuando se encogió de hombros y yo terminé de inclinarme hasta que quedé de rodillas, noté como su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor y juro que estaba mas pálido de lo normal… tal vez él necesitaba sangre…

-estoy… b…bien.

-no, no lo estas…- murmuré, solo pensé un segundo lo que iba a hacer pero al final lo hice, subí la manga de mi saco mientras Edward trataba de descubrir lo que trataba hacer…- bebe…- dije intentando que sonara como una orden…

-n…no… Bella…

-hazlo…- agradecí que mi voz fue mas firme esta vez…

-no…- espetó, pero él no lo decía de verdad, él quería beber…

-necesitas hacerlo, Edward por favor, hazlo… no me harás daño…- me miró con dolor por primera vez pero yo solo le rogaba con la mirada que lo hiciera, me acerqué un poco más a él; coloqué mi brazo cerca de sus labios y sentí como daba un muy suave beso antes de que hundiera sus dientes en la piel, me mordí el labio para no soltar ningún jadeo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, como acto reflejo llevé la otra mano a su hombro, sentí sus manos recorriendo mi brazo del cual él bebía, hasta que una hizo mas presión en mi muñeca y la otra apretó mi otro brazo… abrí los ojos y lo vi, comencé a ver cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno era de excitación, esto de verdad le gustaba y le hacia bien… sin saber porque mi respiración se volvió errática y el pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, quería que sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos y que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo…

-Edward…- jadeé sin pensar gracias a la necesidad que estaba sintiendo, bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos en medio de una muy pequeña oleada de satisfacción y cuando levanté la mirada descubrí que Edward me veía, mantuve la mirada por unos segundos, lo mismo hizo él hasta que se separó… sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos pero esta vez yo vi sus labios, rojos y con un mínimo rastro de mi sangre, Edward me sujetó de la cintura y me estrechó contra él, no esperé a que él comenzara, yo llevé mis manos a su cabello y choqué mis labios a los suyos, rápidamente él tomó el control mientras yo jugaba con su desordenado cabello, fui inconsciente de mi posición hasta que me separé de él y descubrí que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas…

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté entre jadeos, él tenía los ojos color miel, no tenían ningún rastro de sed…

-gracias…- fue lo único que dijo pero de un momento a otro volvió a hacer gestos de incomodidad, me separé rápidamente de él.

-Edward, necesitas beber más…- dije en un susurro…

-no, podría matarte… es suficiente Bella…

-no, no lo es…- volví a tener la voz temblorosa… saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y llamé a Alice… -debes venir a la torre astronómica con tus hermanos, Edward esta herido…- fue lo único que dije, Edward tenía una sonrisa amarga en la cara y yo solo acaricié su mejilla…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó en voz baja…- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- no sabía que contestarle así que solo sonreí desganada, lo vi cerrar los ojos…

-Edward… mírame…- mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabra y eso lo hizo mirarme con intensidad pero no me importó…- quédate conmigo.

-Bella…- susurró casi sin ganas y cuando iba decirme otra cosa sus hermanos aparecieron…

-por Dios ¿Qué te hicieron?- inquirió Rosalie bastante preocupada, por primera vez veía su elegancia quedar por los suelos cuando ella se inclinó a mi lado para ayudar a Jasper a levantar su hermano…- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Alice en voz baja…

-era Félix…- explicó Edward antes de que soltara un gemido de dolor cuando Emmet lo puso completamente en pie…- ten cuidado imbécil…- espetó en voz alta…

-lo siento…- se disculpó Emmet, Jasper tomó mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme… Rosalie me miró, al principio hostilmente pero luego vio la marca en mi brazo, sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa y yo bajé manga del uniforme para que nadie más se diera cuenta… -¿escapó?

-no… me encargué de él…- musitó Edward, comprendí entonces porque todas esas heridas, había luchado contra alguien de su misma especie…

-¿Por qué fuiste solo?- reclamó Alice…

-él estaba dentro de la academia yo no fui a buscarlo… no iba a perder tiempo en ir por ustedes y dejar que se escapara…- musitó Edward algo molesto, no comprendía todo lo que decían pero me quedé callada.

-¿solo era él?

-si… no vi a nadie más…

-¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estas así?- pregunté en voz baja, todos pusieron los ojos en mí opero yo solo miraba a Edward…

-no importa, Bella…- aclaró bastante sereno, pero eso no fue suficiente para mí.

-debes descansar…- agregué, Jasper me miró extraño al igual que Rosalie pero eso no me importó…

-claro que lo hará…- espetó Alice…- Emmet, Jazz, ayúdenlo a llegar a su habitación…- ambos asintieron…

Bajé la mirada cuando Rosalie pasó a mi lado, no sabía si la atención que tenía hacia mi era buena o mala pero causaba un poco de malestar. Tampoco vi mas a Edward, al menos no a la cara, cuando ellos desaparecieron Alice tomó mi mano y me abrazó.

-gracias… se que esta mal pero si no le hubieras dado esa sangre él no habría sobrevivido…

-¿puedo ir a verlo después?- pregunté cuando se separó.

-si… puedes ir…- yo asentí, comencé a caminar lejos de ahí…- ¿Bella?- me giré y Alice llegó a mi lado…- ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

-no lo se, Alice…- contesté sinceramente, ella suspiró y yo sonreí débilmente, en estos momentos me sentía confundida, bastante confundida…

Después de unos minutos me encontraba entrando a la habitación de Jacob, el cual estaba acomodando unos libros en su escritorio.

-ya estoy aquí…- murmuré en voz bastante baja, él se giró y cuando vio mi ropa desordenada se puso un poco incomodo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó caminando hacia mí, antes de que él pudiera ver mi brazo, yo junte mis manos…- estuviste con ellos ¿cierto? ¿Te hicieron daño?- inquirió antes de abrazarme, obviamente ya había percibido su aroma…

-s…si, estaba… bueno, encontré a Edward, bastante herido y tuve que ayudarlo, estaba con sus hermanos cuando vine hacia aquí…- expliqué, tratando de decirle casi todo menos esa parte en la que di mi sangre…- pensaba en ir a ver a Edward dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? Dijiste que tú y él no eran nada…

-si, somos amigos, Jacob, y eso tú lo sabes…- le contesté sin evitar elevar la voz, no me supe explicar porque me estaba comportando de esa forma pero me sentía tan confundida, incluso en este momento no sabía que hacia en ese lugar, yo debía estar acompañando a Edward, ayudando en lo que fuera necesario pero…

-¿Qué le paso?- inquirió con una mano en el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse…

-unos forasteros lo atacaron, parece que solo fue un vampiro, estaba dentro de la academia y él trató de… acabar con él…

-¿y lo hizo? Supongo que sí esta tan herido como dices debe haberlo matado ¿no?

-¿Por qué te comportas así Jacob? Lo importante ahora es que él esta bien no que haya acabado con el otro…

-no, Bella… lo menos importante es Edward, pero…- estaba a punto de decirme algo pero solo resopló y suavizó su gesto…- no importa, no lo entiendes.

-entonces explícame… -susurré.- ¿Qué no puedo entender?

-olvídalo Bella, es algo… solo olvídalo…- sentenció al fin, lo vi caminar hacia su móvil y luego envolverme con su abrazo.- y… sus hermanos están ahí con él ahora ¿Verdad?

-si… le dije a Alice que iría después…- volví a decir, Jacob se tensó solo por un momento pero después de haberme besado con bastante ternura volvió a su estado relajado…

-ve, yo… estaré aquí, no es necesario que regreses, debo hacer algunas cosas…- dijo con una sonrisa, pero solo despertó mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosas?- inquirí…

-eh… luego lo sabrás, tengo un día ocupado…- no dijo nada más pero me acompañó hasta el jardín porque él también debía salir de su dormitorio, me dio una especie de pánico cuando me dijo que debía salir de la academia…

-¿de verdad debes salir?- pregunté por enésima vez, él me sonrió.

-estaré bien, volveré te lo prometo, además, soy un licántropo, ¿Qué me puede pasar?

-no lo se, la ciudad es un caos, no quiero que te pase nada.- acepté.

-¿acaso mi novia se preocupa por mí?- bajé la mirada por su tonta pregunta pero él sujetó mi mentón con bastante delicadeza…- no debes hacerlo, nos veremos en la noche, además, debo conseguirme un traje ¿recuerdas?- le sonreí al recordar esa fecha, el baile… suspiré y como acto reflejo lo abracé, pero Jacob quería algo más y se inclinó hacia mi para besarme en los labios, como siempre, solo le respondía el beso para no herirlo, no era malo, pero no sentía esa "magia" que debería sentir…- nos vemos luego.

-claro…- musité rendida y me despedí con la mano.

Mientras iba hacía aquel dormitorio tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, estaba a apunto de entrar a la zona de esos asquerosos chupasangre… caminé mas rápido de lo normal mientras atravesaba el jardín y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, uno de ellos la empujó sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo y me guiñó un ojo.

-gracias…- fue lo único que dije y seguí caminando; evité esas odiosas miradas de todos los que estaban en esa sala y entré en el elevador. Agradecí que nadie de ellos entrara conmigo o tal vez no habría salido viva. Finalmente llegué al piso que según yo recordaba era donde estaba la habitación de Edward.

Toqué la puerta creo que tres veces y suspiré por ultima vez.

-entra…- si, esa era la voz, abrí la puerta un poco vacilante y solo asomé la cabeza antes de entrar por completo; me quedé prácticamente estática cuando lo vi, del otro lado de su cama, cambiándose la camisa, carraspeé cuando vi como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al elevar sus brazos y no evité morder mi labio, demonios, ¿en que estaba pensando?- Bella…- dijo con un toque de sorpresa en la voz pero ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió abotonándose la camisa, un momento, él claramente pudo haber sabido que era yo, digo, mi pulso me delata.

-hola…- saludé casi sin aire y me recargué en la pared…- ¿Cómo estas?

-mejor…- aceptó y avanzó solo unos pasos para coger su saco, ¿para que se lo ponía si aun no había clases?- creí que… pensé que no te iba a importar si estaba bien o no.

-hum…- espeté…- no soy una insensible como tú y… - ¿Qué le decía? Que si me importaba y estaba completamente nerviosa estando frente a él, já…- eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

-oh, genial… vaya, hubiera preferido que no te importara nada, aunque, de acuerdo a tu respuesta, viene siendo lo mismo.- musitó y caminó hacia mí, o eso pensé hasta que pasó a sentarse en su mueble negro- ¿quieres… sentarte?

-s…si, supongo.- dije con el ceño fruncido, tomé lugar a n lado de él y maldije mi propio pulso cuando mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, Edward solo se echó una risita…- no es gracioso y no te emociones, no solo se comporta así contigo- dije, obviamente él entendí a que me refería.

-ah, ya entiendo, también con Jacob sucede lo mismo… ¿estas saliendo con él?

-si, ya lo sabías, supongo… iremos juntos al baile.

-¿Cómo una especie de pareja feliz?- preguntó con sorna, yo me molesté, ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara de esa forma?

-si…- contesté…- ¿tu con quien irás?- ¿para que pregunté?

-planeaba invitarte a ti, pero… veo que ya estas ocupada…- bajé la mirada cuando me dijo eso, por un segundo creí que me estaba tratando en serio, pero después lo arruinó todo…- ¿ya te acostaste con él o esperaran a la noche del baile?- lo miré con asco y enojo, por Dios, ¿Qué no podía tener una charla normal? ¿Acaso el Edward que había salvado hace unos momentos ya no estaba?

-eso… eso no te interesa…

-claro que me interesa, así voy saber que clase de tipos te gustan y mínimo intentaré comportarme como un perro cuando te haga mía, pero, lo dudo, no es mi estilo hacer cosas mediocres…- de nuevo lo miré de la forma anterior, ¿se me estaba insinuando o que? Aunado a eso, el imbécil de Edward comenzó a reír y yo me enojé más.

-si piensas que terminaré acostándome contigo, debes estar muy equivocado, sabes, no se ni que estaba pensando respecto en darte de mi propia sangre para que vivieras…- dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta…- siempre terminas arruinando lo que intento hacer.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó bastante cerca e impidiéndome salir de su habitación, ahora su gesto ya no era el del estúpido engreído que odiaba, era el de él…

-no lo se, tratar de ser amigos…- contesté casi sin pensar.

-no es suficiente para mí…- respondió, yo miré hacia el suelo y luego a él.

-no voy a alejar a Jacob solo porque tu pretendes tener algo conmigo, él no es como tú…- dije en voz baja…

-si, eso lo se, pero… ¿te ha dicho toda la verdad?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté con una sonrisa de confusión…- Jake no tiene secretos conmigo.

-Bella… todos tenemos secretos.- sentenció y entonces recordé lo que había pasado antes, a Jacob callándose algo que parecía ser importante, y luego a Alice, haciendo lo mismo, siempre ocultando algo primordial que seguramente tenia importancia en mi vida…

-tu también me ocultas algo…- dije mirándolo a los ojos, él sonrió con amargura y luego se recargó en la puerta…- tú, Jacob y Alice… ¿Qué me están ocultando?- inquirí y di un paso hacia él, lo vi hacer ese gesto de deseo hacia mi o mejor dicho hacia mi sangre…

-aléjate…- pidió en voz baja, casi sin aire.

-no… quiero que me digas que ocultan…

-luego lo sabrás, ahora aléjate…- hice lo contrario, me acerqué mas a él… esta vez, Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló profundamente, lo vi tragar en seco y cuando volvió a abrir lo ojos su mirada no destilaba sed, era otra cosa, algo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir por su cercanía y peor aun fue cuando sus manos sujetaron mi cintura…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté, Edward volvió a sonreír pero se inclinó…

-hacer que…- preguntó bastante cerca, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaban muy bien…

-Edward…- susurré y finalmente le pregunté…- ¿Por qué me deseas tanto?

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó… yo asentí torpemente pero no me contestó como yo quería…- quiero hacerte mía Bella, solo mía.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- pregunté casi sin aire…- tal vez solo tratas de tomar lo que puedas de mí y luego botarme como a todas esas chicas con las que ya lo hiciste…- él comenzó a reír y sus labios recorrían mi garganta…

-tonta, Bella…- murmuró…- te recuerdo, que yo ya tomé lo que quería de ti, ahora necesito más… no solo por tu sangre… de verdad quiero tenerte…- cerré los ojos cundo su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel pero traté de mantenerme cuerda…

-no puedo hacerlo…- dije y recordé a Jacob…- no puedo.

-¿lo dices por él?

-si- contesté firmemente, Edward se separó y esta vez si se alejó… lo vi caminar hacia la ventana…

-no se si podré esperar tanto tiempo, Bella…- sentenció mirándome con deseo, sus ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y por si fuera poco, eso no me incomodaba…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que terminaré en tu cama? Tal vez… posiblemente yo no este de acuerdo…- él me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-no te engañes a ti misma Bella… sabes que tarde o temprano va a pasar.

-no, si yo no estoy de acuerdo…- dije con voz firme…- no si estoy con Jacob.

-eso se puede arreglar.

-nada va a cambiar…- musité y giré la perilla de la puerta para salir, Edward simplemente estaba sin moverse…- supongo que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.

-no si ambos queremos algo y tú te niegas…- fruncí el ceño, yo no me negaba, ni tampoco me engañaba ¿o si?

-espero que estés mejor…- musité y abrí puerta…- adiós.

-no digas adiós cuando sabes que nos volveremos a ver.

-no lo creo…- dije y di un paso hacia el pasillo pero en un segundo sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y de nuevo estuve en su habitación, la puertas se cerró y mi cuerpo quedó aprisionado entre la pared y sus brazos… lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió.

-aun me debes un beso…- y sin decir nada más, sus labios atacaron los míos, por inercia le respondí el beso y cuando lo hice, junto su pelvis con la mía y jadeé al sentirlo tan cerca, demonios, tal vez, él tenía razón y yo de verdad me engañaba a mi misma; se giró por completo y no se como pero yo caí en su cama y él rápidamente se colocó encima de mi, llevé mis manos a su cabello y él separó sus labios de los míos para dirigirlos a mi garganta y empezar a besar esa parte…

-Edward…- jadeé sin siquiera evitarlo, él sonrió contra mi mejilla y atacó mis labios otra vez mientras sentía como su mano desabotonaba mi blusa, aun así yo no tenía la mas mínima intensión de detenerlo, lo que estaba sintiendo era simplemente genial… completamente excitante…

-hules delicioso…- susurró con voz ronca y me miró a los ojos…- realmente te deseo…- agregó y volvió a besarme, esta vez acomodé mis piernas en su cintura y él se acomodó mejor… por un demonio, debía detener esto pero era imposible, mis manos tenían vida propia y yo no paraba de jadear mientras sentía sus labios tan urgentes contra los míos, sentí como la tela de mi blusa se apartaba de mi pecho lentamente…

-no me sueltes…- jadeé y Edward me estrechó con mas fuerza de la cintura mientras sus labios aplastaban los míos con ímpetu y una extraña pero placentera sensación recorría mi cuerpo…

* * *

**Buenoo, aquii estaa el capiitulo, esperoo y les haya gustadoo, ya veremoos que sucedee despuess, les dejoo la dudaa de que pasaraaa, jajaja, buenoo, aunque estee Fiic no ha teniido la misma aceptaciion que los otros que he hecho, sigo esperandoo que me manden sus oopiniones, de sii debo seguiir o noo, buenoo, me despiido, actualiizareee de acuerdoo a lo que ustedess me diigan;D Me despiido, paseen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love" ...**

** y opiinenn, kiizezzz... **

**CLICKK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIIIN^^!!! **

**REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!!**


	9. Sweet Pain

**=Sweet Pain=**

**Bella POV…**

El sentir sus labios, tan urgentes, era una sensación completamente deliciosa, además, sabía que había algo más, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mis piernas con mucha delicadeza, por si fuera poco, la frialdad de su cuerpo no me molestaba, me sentía bien, como si las cosas estuvieran sucediendo como deberían…

Ese beso demandante bajó de tono y ahora todo era tranquilo, mis manos estaban acariciando su espalda y jugando con su cabello, ambos teníamos la respiración errática porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo, él tenía razón, yo me estaba negando a esto, sabía que mi cuerpo necesitaba de él pero yo me negaba porque todos los sentimientos eran nuevos para mí, todo lo que sentía me hacia estremecer, era como si una parte de mí hubiera estado dormida durante todo este tiempo y ahora deseaba salir, deseaba ser amada como mujer…

-¿aun quieres seguir?- preguntó entre jadeos y con sus labios pegados a los míos, una parte de mi cabeza decía que esto estaba mal pero lo necesitaba tanto, aunque… ¿Qué tal si él fingía quererme solo para tenerme? Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer, recordar todo aquello que me hacía sentir mal, recordar los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres enfrente de mí, los rechazos que había recibido antes de estar aquí, a Jacob… la llegada de Edward, todo era confuso, completamente confuso, ¿Qué pasaba si hacia esto y después todo terminaba mal? ¿Qué había con Jacob? Él no se merecía esto…- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward, apoyó su peso en sus brazos y separó sus labios de los míos, lo miré a los ojos, parecía que estaba sediento pero a la vez sus ojos eran color miel…- ¿Bella?- tragué en seco y la parte cuerda que tenía hizo acto de presencia en todo mi cuerpo…

-no puedo hacerlo…- susurré, él hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

-¿Por qué?- su voz ya no era dulce, parecía molesto y tal vez yo sabía la respuesta…

-por favor déjame ir…- dije con un enorme nudo en la garganta… Edward no contestó, simplemente se hizo a un lado, yo me quedé inmóvil por un momento pero después me levanté mientras me abotonaba la blusa ¿Cómo pude haber dejado que esto llegara a tanto? Acomodé mi uniforme y me giré para verlo, él estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no supe qué, su mirada parecía querer adentrarse en mi alma o como si tratara de encontrar alguna falla, alguna rotura para encontrar lo que quería, pero no lo podía dejar lograrlo; di un paso hacia atrás y caminé hacia la puerta, cuando salí me giré una ultima vez para verlo y eso provoco que chocara contra alguien, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuanto vi esos ojos, completamente rojos y como si fuera poco, ese vampiro tomó una bocanada de aire para aspirar mi aroma, pasé a su lado pero él tomó mi mano y me hizo detenerme, su mano apretaba mi brazo y sentía como comenzaba a entumecerse, me sonreía pero yo sentía miedo…

-¿quieres acompañarme?- inquirió, su voz era grave y carecía de sentimiento, solo era como sí yo fuera su próximo alimento, traté de soltarme pero no lo logré.

-suéltala Garret…- dijo Edward que estaba a sus espaldas, el tal Garret lo miró con desdén y después me miró a mí.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el vampiro.

-dije que la soltaras…- la voz de Edward se convirtió en un sonido sombrío y el pulso se me aceleró, algo que él sintió, pasó su lengua por sus labios cuando vio directamente a mi muñeca que marcaba mis venas y hacia mi cuello…

-¿Cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de ella?- inquirió casi sin aire… Edward lo empujó y cuando sentí mi brazo libre di unos pasos hacia atrás.

-no te acerques a ella sí quieres seguir teniendo todas tus malditas extremidades en su lugar ¿entiendes Garret?- amenazó Edward… el otro vampiro solo se burló y me miró extraño antes de irse… miré hacia el piso cuando Edward se giró a verme, tomó mi mano, la cual había sido privada de sangre hace unos momentos…

-¿te duele?- inquirió.

-estoy bien…- fue lo único que dije, lo miré por ultima vez y después comencé caminar hacia el exterior, cuando estuve en el jardín rogué por no encontrarme con Alice, ella sabría lo que me había pasado y no quería que eso pasara, no en este momento.

&

&

&

Una semana ya había pasado desde mi encuentro con Edward, durante este tiempo pasaron varias cosas, mi relación con Jacob era un poco más tensa, sobre todo porque siempre lo veía andar de un lado a otro, a veces iba solo y otras con sus amigos, cuando le preguntaba que pasaba él solo me contestaba que eran cosas sin importancia y no tenía de que preocuparme, pero para mí no podía ser eso; Alice, ya había conseguido mi vestido para el baile que sería esta noche y respecto a Edward, solo lo saludaba por cortesía pero los pocos contactos que había tenido con él habían sido confusos, la ultima vez que sus manos tocaron mi cintura sentí esa zona arder y siempre era lo mismo, cuando me reunía con Alice, Edward aparecía de la nada, como si supiera donde iba a estar, inventaba alguna excusa tonta para quedarse ahí y Alice, siendo su hermana, aceptaba todo…

Esta tarde, después de comer, llamé a Jacob para avisarle que lo estaría esperando en mi dormitorio, Alice logró convencerme para arreglarse conmigo, así que cuando salí de la ducha, la vampira ya estaba esperándome viendo televisión… me sonrió cuando me vio salir del baño…

-¿lista?- inquirió y yo levanté una ceja.

-¿para ser usada como muñeca? No lo se, supongo…- bromeé…

-eso es genial, entonces, comencemos con la ropa interior…- exclamó y caminó hacia una maleta que estaba en mi salita, creo que era de ella y cuando la abrió me quedé con la boca abierta, me dio un conjunto de lencería negra, ya que mi vestido era negro… me puse ese conjunto, me veía bien, pero había un problema…

-Alice, mi vestido es sin mangas…- avisé, ella suspiró y dijo lo que no quería.

-lo usaras sin sostén, de todas formas, gracias al cielo, todo lo tienes bien puesto…- me sonrojé por lo que dijo pero le hice caso, cuando me puse el vestido evité mirarme al espejo, Alice me sonrió y dijo que me veía verdaderamente hermosa, pero no sabía si creerle…

-Alice ¿con quien irá Edward al baile?- pregunté cuando ella se ocupaba de mi peinado y mi maquillaje…

-amm… solo, me dijo que no quería llevar a una tipa frívola como las que hay en el instituto, dijo algo de que su candidata ya tenía pareja.

-¿sabes de quien habla?- inquirí, vi, a través de espejo, como mi amiga me miraba entre contrariada y confusa…- Alice, estoy hecha una lio, no tengo ganas de ir a ese estúpido baile.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- inquirió bastante seria, la verdad si quería hablar de esto, con Jacob no podía hacerlo porque sea como sea, él era mi novio y decirle lo que sentía solo causaría problemas…

-si, necesito que me escuches…

-siempre lo hago, Bella…- admitió la pequeña duende y yo comencé a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorada de alguien?- inquirí.

-pues, eso es sencillo, no dejas de pensar en esa persona en ningún momento, siempre lo tienes en cuenta, te preocupa lo que haga y cuando te mira o te toca sientes como si te derritieras ante él.

-¿eso sucede contigo hacia Jasper?

-sip…- aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo…- llevamos juntos bastante tiempo, Bella, incluso en la vida inmortal, el tiempo que llevo con Jasper es bastante, somos bastante unidos…

-¿Qué hay de Edward?- ella titubeó ante mi pregunta.

-él nunca ha tenido nada serio, ni con seres iguales a nosotros ni con ustedes… la verdad no se que busca, a veces me pregunto si se comporta así por lo que estamos viviendo, antes era diferente…

-¿e refieres al problema del país?- inquirí.

-si, nosotros, los Cullen, somos los encargados de acabar con los pequeños grupos de forasteros que causan daños, todo iba bien, pero, luego llegamos aquí y descubrimos que sería mas difícil de lo planeado, sobre todo por ti.

-¿por mi?- pregunté, Alice se detuvo y la vi a los ojos- ¿de que hablas?

-pues…- la vi titubear pero después siguió hablando…- luego lo comprenderás Bella, además, no hablábamos de eso, ¿Qué querías preguntar?

-ya lo hice, y gracias por la información.

-¿hay problemas entre tú y Jacob? ¿Edward lo causa?

-no… él no los causa, es solo que, Jake me oculta algo, no se que es pero siento que es importante.

-explícame…- dijo y comenzó a maquillarme.

-no lo se Alice, me siento como la persona mas estúpida en el planeta, últimamente estoy mas confundida de lo normal, no son solo mis problemas personales, últimamente no he podido dormir ni la mitad de bien que antes…

-¿Por qué? ¿Insomnio?

-algo así, tengo sueños, pesadillas bastante vividas y son acerca de mí y mi familia, hay gente, bueno, vampiros a los que no conozco.

-¿Cómo son?- preguntó y ella dejo de hacer lo que hacia.

-pues… uno es alto, según mi sueño, él se llama Aro pero no tengo idea de quien es, además, el día en que encontré a Edward en la torre, tuve un sueño donde veía como luchaba contra alguien, pero nunca supe quien era, por eso te llamé, porque estaba asustada, aunque es infantil porque los sueños no se hacen realidad ¿cierto?

-si…- susurró…- nunca se hacen realidad…- se mantuvo seria por un momento pero luego volvió a sonreír, seguí charlando con ella y cuando Alice se fue a arreglar yo me quedé a esperar a Jake, ya casi era la hora.

Me miré al espejo varias veces, el vestido era bonito, no lo puedo negar, pero… ¿Por qué me sentía así? Como si estuviera incompleta, abrumada… además, no podía dejar de pensar en él, quería que me abrazara porque solo entre sus brazos me sentía segura.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, supuse que era Jacob…

-hola…- me saludó y me dio un beso en los labios, al principio fue tierno pero después comenzó a profundizar y yo le di acceso a mi boca, acomodé mis brazos en su cintura y él hizo lo mismo, no se como pero mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared y Jake me levantó del suelo para acomodarme contra él…- te deseo, Bella…- dijo contra mis labios y yo abrí los ojos, lo seguí besando con los ojos abiertos pero no podía dejar que esto continuara.

-Jake…- él se separó…

-lamento si te incomodé, es que, de verdad te ves hermosa y… - miró al suelo y tomó mis manos antes de verme a los ojos…- de verdad te deseo, amor…

-¿Qué quieres decir? Que… ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- inquirí en voz baja.

-no si no estas de acuerdo…- contestó con una sonrisa sincera, yo traté de decirle algo bueno pero no podía…

-Jake, de verdad, aun no me siento lista…- mentí, si, si mentí, yo estaba lista para entregarme pero hasta ahora solo había una sola persona de la cual estaba segura, de él… sin saber como, Edward se había adueñado de una parte de mí y esa parte quería ser amada por él, no por Jacob…

-no te preocupes, Bella, aun así… te puedo decir que eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto…- me sonrojé y el me besó con dulzura una ultima vez; caminamos juntos hasta llegas al enorme salón que tenía la academia, nunca lo había visto abierto, creo que era la primera vez, el lugar era enorme y estaba bien adornado, claramente podías ver como los licántropos y los vampiros simplemente no congeniaban, porque había solo muy pocos que estaban charlando amenamente.

-¿algo de beber?- preguntó un mesero, Jake y yo tomamos una copa y entonces llegaron los amigos de Jake, bueno, eran Seth y Paul con sus respectivas parejas.

-Bella, luces muy bien, hola Jacob…- saludo Seth, Jake colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y yo sonreía a los demás… comenzaron a hablar de cosas variadas pero cuando Seth le preguntó a Jacob algo acerca de una reunión él se quedó callado para luego decir un…

-comentamos eso después…- puntualizó y sentí como si la única razón para que no hablaran fuera yo.

La música era bastante linda y Jacob me sacó a bailar un par de veces, no sabía que él fuera tan buen bailarín de música clásica…

-¿te diviertes?- inquirió mientras se acercaba para besarme.

-supongo que si…- acepté y entonces los vi, los Cullen entraron juntos, Alice se veía realmente bien con su vestido blanco, suelto de la cintura hacia abajo, me saludó con la mano cuando me vio y yo le correspondí el gesto, Jasper solo me dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa, lo mismo hizo Emmet, pero Rosalie, wow, su elegancia volvía a ella de manera fantástica, ella usaba un vestido rojo con un escote de promesa y que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo, luego, el ultimo en entrar, fue Edward... en efecto, iba solo pero se veía bastante bien con ese traje, cuando me miró fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido, al principio creo que su mirada dictaba sorpresa pero después de ver a Jacob a mi lado solo fue capaz de sonreírme con sinceridad.

Baile con Jake un par de piezas más y luego me fui a tomar aire a la terraza, Jacob me avisó que debía hablar sobre algo con sus amigos y eso sirvió para que me dejara sola aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos…

-¿puedo acompañarte?- por primera vez la voz de Edward no me asustó y pude mantener mi pulso normal…- ¿te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?

-Jake…- fue lo único que dije y volví a mirar a la nada.

-¿Por qué estas sola?

-necesitaba aire, no soy muy fanática de las fiestas…- expliqué y sonreí amargamente…- ¿con quien haz venido?- pregunté con indiferencia fingida y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo.

-solo, con mis hermanos, aunque… eso prácticamente advierte que estoy solo…- hice un sonido de burla y en un parpadeo él ya estaba a un lado de mí…- ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó bastante cerca y ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir bastante rápido, Edward solo sonrió aun más al escucharlo y extendió su mano hacia mí, la tomé después de dudar solo un par de segundos y me guió hasta la pista donde había varios bailando una canción bastante lenta… o creía que era lenta.

-no temas, no te haré daño…- musitó cuando yo me removí en cuanto sujetó mi cintura con firmeza.

-no tengo miedo…- afirmé, la razón por la que me había movido era por esa estúpida sensación que me recorría cuando él me tocaba; Edward sonrió y comenzamos a bailar, por si fuera poco, él me guiaba, la canción se volvía cada vez mas rápida y sus manos sujetaban mi cintura con mucha firmeza cuando levantaba mi cuerpo solo unos centímetros, sin saber porque, simplemente me dejé llevar y seguí la pieza, los giros prácticamente pudieron haberme hecho caer pero él me sujetaba con bastante confianza y me sentía bien, nunca nos dejamos de ver a los ojos y al final de la canción él me estrechó contra su cuerpo, prácticamente estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos y me hacia bastante difícil la tarea de no besarlo…

-debo buscar a Jacob…- avisé casi sin aliento.

-desearía que eso no pasara…- afirmó mirándome intensamente…

-lo siento…- él me dedicó una media sonrisa y se separó.

-no importa, me voy al dormitorio, esto es bastante aburrido…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se inclinó para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando lo vi desaparecer por la enorme puerta comencé a buscar a Jacob, no lo veía a él ni a su amigo Seth, Paul o Sam… a ninguno; seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontré la puerta que daba a los pasillos de la escuela…

-¿Cómo va el plan?- preguntaba alguien, creo que era Sam…

-bien, estoy con Bella, eso la mantiene alejada de Cullen…- decidí guardar silencio cuando escuché la respuesta de Jacob.

-no creo que hagas un buen trabajo, jefe…- ese sin duda era Paul y se estaba burlando de Jacob.

-cierra la boca imbécil… como sea, aun no logro que ella se aleje de su amiga, de Alice, será difícil…

-¿Por qué no simplemente utilizas tus armas varoniles?

-por que Bella no es igual a las otras estúpido, ella no se va a acosar conmigo solo por un momento de calentura y yo no la voy a obligar.

-¿entonces dejarías que esto se vaya al caño por tus estúpidos sentimientos?

-no la voy a lastimar…

-Jacob, ella saldrá lastimada después de que sepa la verdad…- esas palabas me dejaron confundida, pero siguieron hablando.

-nadie le dirá lo que esta pasando, por lo que se, los Cullen tampoco le han dicho nada, si fuera lo contrario, ella ya estaría apartada, pero no importa, ella no puede saber nada…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no recuerda nada? ¿Qué no sabe quien es?

-mi padre la recogió cuando Charlie y René murieron, antes de morir me dijo que Bella había olvidado todo lo que una vez le habían enseñado… no recuerda de donde viene, para ella toda su vida la pasó en Forks… hablé con Jasper y Emmet hace unos días, me dijeron que Edward tenía prohibido abrir la boca, pero que era lo único que quería hacer.

-¿crees que él le diga algo a Bella?

-no lo se, por eso la mantengo lejos de la estúpida sanguijuela… además, no solo tiene esas intenciones…

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Seth completamente confundido, como estaba yo ahora…

-todos conocen la estúpida "profecía"…- Jacob exageró esa palabra y ahí fue cuando lo vi, ellos aun no se daban cuenta que estaba cerca…- Edward es el único Cullen que esta solo, los Black hemos mantenido ese lazo de amistad con ellos pero desde que murió mi padre supe que todo estaba mal, ¿Cómo es posible que sus amigos vampiros no lo ayudaron? Por eso no voy a dejar que esto continúe…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward planea tener algo con Bella?

-todo, Seth… serías un estúpido si no te das cuenta lo que él quiere…

-¿y tu haces esto por ella o por la venganza?

-ambas…- contestó Jacob secamente…- ellos van a pagar y Bella, ella es lo que mas quiero, no voy a dejar que se meta con esos imbéciles que fingen querer acabar con esto…

-¿eres consiente que ella tendrá que escoger al final?

-si…- ¿Qué tenía que escoger? Jacob parecía resignado…- pero ella no lo va a escoger a él si esta conmigo… quiero pensar que aun falta mucho para que llegue ese momento.

-falta muy poco Jacob… ella, sea como sea es humana y ya sabes como son de complejos los sentimientos… no puedes dejar que siga confundida, actúa rápido… acelera las cosas, de todas formas no importa, son novios, en algún momento tienen que…

-no me voy a acostar con ella si no esta de acuerdo, Sam…- la voz de Jacob se elevó y yo cubrí mi boca para no jadear por la sorpresa…- todo seguirá como es… las cosas van a llegar y tanto Cullen como yo vamos a estar listos y punto.

-tal vez debas deshacerte de ese estorbo, si Edward no existe las cosas serían mas fáciles…- ¿estaban hablando de matar a Edward?

-si, tal vez tengas razón, pero… no estoy seguro, aun tengo los motivos suficientes para matarlo…- ¿matar a Edward? El solo pensamiento de Jacob matando a Edward me hizo estremecer, no, no, no… no podía hacer eso… además, eso no era todo… ¿Qué demonios había conmigo? ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente no recordaba? Miré a ese grupito por última vez y salí caminando a prisa del salón de baile, ¿Por qué Jacob no quería que estuviera con Edward? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi estúpida y miserable existencia con todo lo que pasaba en el país? En la mente solo había una persona que me daría las respuestas, la misma persona que ellos habían mencionado antes, la que más aborrecían y para mi propia desgracia, la que yo más deseaba…

Estaba empapada cuando llegué al edificio de las sanguijuelas, no había nadie, todos estaban en el estúpido baile, disfrutando un mísero momento de alegría… toqué la puerta tres veces y él abrió.

-¿Bella? - inquirió al verme ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos y completamente vulnerable… aun temblando de pies a cabeza, entré a su habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí, estaba dispuesta a sacar todas las respuestas esta noche, no importaba como…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quiero que me digas toda la verdad…- espeté con voz temblorosa…- quiero saber que tengo que ver yo con todo lo que pasa allá afuera…

-no… no puedo hacerlo…

-¡no me importa!...- grité entre sollozos… - quiero que me digas todo, hago lo que sea pero por favor dime…

-no puedo, es simple Isabella… no lo voy a hacer…- dijo con voz fría, bien… aun no hacía lo que él quería…

-esta bien… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me deseas? ¿Me dirás todo si dejo que me hagas tuya?

-¿Qué?- su voz se suavizó cuando yo hice mi propuesta y sin detenerme a pensar empecé bajar el cierre de mi vestido…- detente…

-haré lo que quieras si me dices que es lo que tengo que ver con todo esto, ¿Por qué demonios Jacob me quiere lejos de ti?

-es complicado… no lo vas a entender…

-¿me lo dirás?...- pregunté por ultima vez, Edward me miró a los ojos y comenzó a negar…

-no… no lo haré, no puedo hacerlo…- tomé un respiro hondo y sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos solté mi vestido y sentí como la fina tela caía alrededor de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme casi desnuda frente a él… Edward dejo de mirarme a los ojos y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, noté como su respiración se hacia errática pero yo quería saber todo…

-no lo hagas… por favor Bella…- ignoré su petición y camine lento hasta llegar a aquedar enfrente de él, tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi cintura…

-quiero saberlo todo, Edward… tómame si es lo que quieres pero dime la verdad…- dije con voz ahogada… él simplemente tenía un gesto extraño, sabía perfectamente que él deseaba tenerme pero aun no me tocaba como debía, simplemente se debatía mentalmente que hacer…

-vete de aquí antes de que pierda todo sentido de la cordura, Isabella… pierdes tu tiempo si crees que me harás hablar…

-¿de verdad no quieres acostarte conmigo?- inquirí co voz sedosa y sujeté con más fuerza su mano contra mi piel…- es lo único que pido Edward, saberlo todo…

-podrías odiarme después de que te lo diga, se que lo harás…

-entonces ámame antes de que eso suceda… ambos ganamos algo… solo debes hablar…- Edward solo se quedó inmóvil por un minuto para después colocar su otra mano en mi brazo izquierdo y acercarme más a él… moví mis manos torpemente hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharlos… cuando lo hice, Edward se quitó la camisa de una sola sacudida y volvió a acercarme dela cintura, esta vez, mi pecho hizo contacto con él de él y la corriente se hizo mas grande, ya no solo quería saber la verdad, ahora quería que terminara con el fuego, pasé mi mano por su torso hasta que llegué a su cuello, lo miré a los ojos, dorados, invitándome a seguir, pero no fui yo la que inició, Edward me estrechó con fuerza y sus labios chocaron con los míos con bastante urgencia…

* * *

**Buueno, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capp;DD Loo acaboo de termiinar y como estaba largoo le deje en esa parte, pero me iimagiino que ya saben mas o menos lo que sucedera en el siguiiente capiitulo, verdadd??! esperoo y mandenn sus comentariio porque tengo poquiitoss, buu u.u, aunquee no quiito la historiia porque me han diicho que no lo haga, lo cual es algoo contradictorio a los reviewss, en fiin, aun tengo variias iddeas para seguiir con esto jejejeje, por el momento me despidoo y paseen a mi otro Fic: **

**"Many Chances For Love" ... que anden geniial, kiizezz... !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULITO DE ABAJOOO^^!!!**

** REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS ^^!!!!**


	10. Take me

**=Take me=**

**Bella POV…**

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda con mucha tranquilidad y yo jugaba con su cabello de la misma forma, aun así, la paz no duraría por siempre, comencé a jadear cuando me estrechó mas contra su cuerpo, me sentí casi en las nubes en cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo atrapado entre sus brazos y la pared y sin evitarlo un gemido abandonó mis labios…

Atrapó mis manos con las suyas y las apoyó en la pared, entonces sus labios comenzaron un camino ardiente que iba desde mi mentón y se deleitaba con la piel de mi cuello, estaba tan cerca de mis pechos que pensé que los iba a besar pero no lo hizo, me dejó un mano libre para que pudiera tocarme, su mano delineó la curvatura de mi seno y sin detenerse a pensar apretó mi pezón con sus labios, cerré los ojos por lo que estaba sintiendo y acomodé mi pierna derecha alrededor de su cintura, en ese momento Edward me soltó la otra mano y comenzó a acariciar mi muslo mientras jugaba con mis senos…

-Edward… no te detengas…- rogué y esta vez lo decía en serio, necesitaba más, sentía el pulso acelerado, la sangre hervía mientras iba a mi corazón y cada vez mi respiración era más errática… la lengua fría de Edward delineó mi pezón otra vez y de nuevo solté un jadeo… acomodé mis manos en su cabello y comencé a hundir mis dedos en esa parte, incitándolo a seguir, como si fuera poco, él me levantó y yo acomodé mis piernas en su cintura, chocó su pelvis contra la mía y mordí mi labio al sentir su miembro tan listo…

-eres hermosa…- jadeó antes de atacar mis labios, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera y después de unos segundos, sentí que mi cuerpo caía en la cama con bastante sutileza, no dejé de ver a Edward a los ojos, los cuales seguían teniendo su tono miel, tierno…

Sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada, incluso en mi estado era incapaz de reaccionar a algo que no fueran sus caricias recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome llegar al momento debido para disfrutar mi sangre…

Cualquier cosa podía pasar y yo sería inmune a eso… incluso Jacob podía aparecerse pero eso no iba a impedir que no continuáramos con lo que hacíamos…

Las gotas de lluvia seguían dando golpecitos a la ventana y los truenos impedían que alguien escuchara mis jadeos…

Sus manos trazaron un camino desde mis piernas hasta mi cuello y después sentí sus fríos labios deslizarse por mi pecho hasta la garganta, olfateando, deleitándose con mi olor… lo había aborrecido antes, lo había odiado mas que a nada en el planeta pero ahora estaba entregada a él… dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de cada maldita sensación que me dominaba…

Edward se deshizo de la ultima prenda que me cubría y también de la de él, ¿alguna vez había visto algo tan perfecto? Incluso su belleza intimidaba, Edward era completamente hermoso, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa traviesa, diciéndome con la mirada lo que estaba por venir, pero no me importaba, lo necesitaba, quería que al fin apagara el maldito fuego que había iniciado desde que lo conocí…

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca, sentía su mano ir cada vez mas bajo, pasó por mis caderas hasta que sentí como introducía un dedo en mi sexo con bastante cuidado, jadeé, nunca había sentido algo en esa parte…

-¿te molesta?- inquirió con voz ronca… yo negué y moví mi pelvis para que continuara y así lo hizo, cada vez movía su mano mas rápido y de un momento a otro introdujo otro dedo a esa zona…- Dios, Bella… no tienes idea de cómo hueles ahora…- dijo con voz ahogada y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, su aliento chocaba en mi garganta y su lengua se deslizaba por esa parte sin ninguna compasión…

-¡Edward! - grité de placer y encogí mis piernas solo unos centímetros…

-así… grita… Bella quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre desde hace mucho tiempo…- yo solo reaccioné con chillidos de placer, bastante seguidos y con la cabeza hacia atrás, llevé mi mano a la almohada y la apreté con fuerza, Dios, estaba tan cerca, nunca había tenido un orgasmo antes y esto no se comparaba con nada, era completamente perfecto y se sentía delicioso…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de correrme él apartó su mano de mi entrepierna y me miró a los ojos, sentí como se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo y comenzaba a acomodarse entre mis piernas…

-¿estas lista?- preguntó y por primera vez lo veía ser sincero, tal vez yo si le importaba y quería que disfrutara tanto como él…

-si…- jadeé, Edward me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿eres consiente de que seré yo a quien entregues tu virginidad?

-lo se…- musité bastante segura…

-y… ¿eres consiente que voy a tomar algo de ti cuando sea necesario? - preguntó antes de pasar su lengua por mi cuello, yo asentí y me volvió a ver a los ojos…- tienes razón…

-¿acerca de que?- inquirí casi en un susurro.

-prefiero hacer esto antes de que me odies…

-¿entonces porque dudas tanto?

-trato de hacerte reaccionar para que me hagas alejarme de ti y seguir siendo…

-no… quiero que lo hagas…- lo interrumpí, él me sonrió solo una vez más y sus labios atacaron los míos con mucha suavidad mientras acomodaba mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura…

Entonces lo sentí, entrando lentamente, enredé mis brazos con mas fuerza contra su cuello al sentir que lago detenías su paso y evité jadear en su boca en cuanto esa fina membrana se rompió en mi interior, Edward dejó de moverse por un momento y con una caricia en mi pierna derecha, la acomodó un poco más arriba y sentí que el dolor disminuía solo un poco.

-eres mía, Bella…- jadeó contra mis labios y movió su cadera, enviando miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo, y eso fue solo el inicio… sus movimientos rítmicos y nuestras respiraciones irregulares, sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura guiándome en esto… sus húmedos besos en mi cuello, haciéndome llegar a la cima, al momento en que para él seria el indicado…

-Edward… sigue…- rogué entre gemidos, su nombre escapaba de mi boca constantemente y no existía otra cosa que no fuera Edward para mí, solo me concentraba en seguir su paso y escuchar sus gemidos con mi nombre, aunque no veía nada ya que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer que sentía…- ¡Edward!

-Bella… maldita sea, eres…- me embistió con mas fuerza de lo normal y gemí bastante alto…- eres bastante estrecha…- terminó con un gruñido y atacó mis labios, sentía que sus manos hacían mas presión en mi cintura y también sentía como sus movimientos eran bastante rápidos y fuertes, pero no me molestaba, esto de verdad me gustaba, era delicioso…mis piernas se ciñeron mas a su cintura y solté un gemido con su nombre…

-estoy cerca… ¡Edward!

-se que estas cerca, cariño… - apuntó con la respiración bastante errática…- solo un poco más, Bella…

-más… ¡Edward más!...- grité sin pensarlo y mis piernas se ciñeron mas a su cintura, vi la mirada de Edward, para él este debía ser el momento…- hazlo…- de mí y él, con una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y después de un beso casi salvaje en mis labios, deslizó su lengua por mi garganta y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello… una corriente intensa se desplazó por mi cuerpo, era mas que solo placer, mucho mas que esa tonta sensación… era todo… era el cielo… abrí mi boca sin emití sonido alguna y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentía las succiones de Edward en mi garganta y con cada una, el placer se hacia mas grande… sabía que esto no era un simple orgasmo, era lo que los vampiros eran capaces de hacer para obtener sangre… Edward me levantó un poco de mi espalda baja y mi cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse entre sus brazos y no paré de decir su nombre incluso cuando él me liberó para decir mi nombre, mezclado en un gruñido con la voz mas erótica que haya escuchado en mi vida… aun así, su boca volvió a ese lugar donde mi sangre seguía saliendo, pero no quería detenerlo, me sentía muy bien al ser el alimento de un vampiro y no quería que esta magnifica sensación se terminara… sentí mi cuerpo completamente débil y de la nada, un sueño inmenso entró en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos poco a poco y lo ultimo que sentí fueron los labios de Edward, y sus manos, aun sosteniendo mi cuerpo…

**Edward POV…**

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con esto? Y era real, como yo lo había pensado antes, su sangre era aun mas intensa en esta situación… y no solo eso, no solo era el deseo por la sangre, si no también el deseo de poseerla, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, ella era mía, completamente mía…

-hazlo…- dijo casi en un susurro y con voz llena de placer, Bella sabía lo que quería hacer y solo necesitaba que me lo dijera… con una sonrisa bastante sincera de mi parte, pasé mi lengua por su cuello, como lo hacía muchas veces antes, pero esta vez besé su piel y sin detenerme a pensar hundí mis dientes en esa parte, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa pero de inmediato los volví a cerrar, por un maldito demonios, la sangre de Bella debía ser un pecado, era completamente deliciosa y no me sentía satisfecho, además, no solo era eso, me provocaba placer el tomarla, algo que no había sentido antes y que ahora lo disfrutaba, obviamente me dediqué a beber hasta que mi orgasmo terminó, hasta que me descargué en su cuerpo, Dios, sus piernas ceñidas a mi cintura y sus constantes gemidos me hacían perder la cabeza y seguir haciendo lo que hacia… me separé para tomar aire…

-Bella…- dije con todo el placer que tenía contenido, si, lo había dicho con voz bastante ronca pero no me detuve a ver su reacción… volví a hundir mis dientes y seguí tomando sangre de ella, la elevé un poco más de su espalda baja y apreté mas su cuerpo contra el mío, ¿pero que demonios estaba pensando? Llegó un momento en que sus manos dejaron de acariciarme y su cuerpo se sentía bastante liviano… por primera vez activé mis instintos y puse atención en su pulso, era bastante débil… con todo el autocontrol que tenía separé mis labios de su cuello y con un gruñido me separé de su cuerpo… cerré los ojos con fuerza y pasé mi lengua por mis labios para limpiar el rastro de sangre de Bella… dejé de respirar porque de seguir haciéndolo sabía que volvería a atacarla y posiblemente terminar matándola… me recargué en el marco de la ventana y observé el cuerpo de Bella… era completamente perfecto, ella era completamente hermosa… y yo estuve a punto de matarla por mi estúpida sed, por la maldita maldición de ser vampiro… cuando sentí que había controlado al demonio interno, me acerqué a la cama y acaricié el cuerpo de Bella, su respiración era más normal y se veía tranquila, no evite preguntarme si había hecho lo correcto, sabía que dentro de muy poco los incompetentes del director y el subdirector hablarían con ella acerca de la verdad por la que tanto rogaba, ella me odiaría en cuanto supiera todo lo que había pasado, en especial cuando supiera quienes fueron los asesinos de sus padres… ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo me atreví a tomar el alma mas pura como lo era ella? Ahora que la veía ahí, tan ajena a esto, era cuando me daba cuenta el tipo de ser que era, pero eso no era todo, yo no me arrepentía de nada y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo… posiblemente y gracias al odio que tendría, escogería a Jacob y no a mí… mientras pensaba todo esto, acomodé a Bella bajo las sabanas y ella de inmediato se acomodó en posición fetal, solo me puse el bóxer y me serví una copa de vino antes de irme a sentar frente a la cama, solo para verla dormir, para ver la única posesión mía que no podría volver a tocar otra vez… no hasta que ella no supiera todo y decidiera no odiarme…

_-Edward…-_ la escuché jadear y creí que había despertado, pero no lo había hecho, seguía dormida, soñando… conmigo…- _Ed… te quiero…- _me sorprendió lo que había dicho, aunque la verdad no significaba nada, era un simple y estúpido sueño, nada más eso… mi móvil comenzó a sonar y contesté antes de que ella despertara.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-¿Dónde esta Bella? No esta en su dormitorio…

-¿los perros están contigo?

-no…- afirmó y parecía bastante seria.

-ella esta conmigo, esta durmiendo…- avisé.

-¿Qué? Edward… tú y ella han…

-no importa lo que hicimos, ella esta viva y ahora descansa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-me lo pidió…- eso era cierto…- quiso hacerlo con tal de que le dijera todo.

-¿lo hiciste?- preguntó elevando la voz.

-no… no pienso hacerlo, no voy a ser yo quien le diga lo que pasó.

-aun no comprendo porque… porque le hiciste esto, estará destrozada cuando sepa que el mayor causante de la muerte de sus padres eres tú- apreté mis puños con fuerza al solo recordar eso…

-lo se… por eso lo hice, Alice… - dije y miré a Bella, completamente dormida en mi cama…- no te preocupes, no la tocaré otra vez solo para lo necesario.

-¿Qué es lo necesario?

-no haré nada con ella de nuevo, ahora solo planeo como resolver el lio seguro de la mañana, seguramente su noviecito no esta nada feliz- no evité sonar burlón.

-no es gracioso, estúpido, Jacob esta furioso, pero… te cubriré, pero no lo hago por ti, todo es por ella…

-lo se, siempre ha sido por ella…- agregué y Alice colgó su móvil…

Suspiré por última vez y sin detenerme a pensar caminé hacia la cama, me acomodé a su lado pero solo para hacer mas terrible mi infierno, Bella se giró y su brazo se apoyó en mi torso, antes de que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro… era tan cálida que ni siquiera dudé en rodearla con mis brazos y cerrar los ojos, imaginando que así es como podría haber sido sí no hubiera tanto maldito lio por allá afuera… solo Bella y yo…

* * *

**Quee tal chiicos, buenooo, solo queriia agradecer sus maginifiicos revieewss y buenoo, tengo cosas que aclarar, la priimera, es que huboo un comentariio que me deciia que esto se poarecia mucho a "Vampire Knight" y bueno, si, lo acepto, vii la mini serie asii poco mas de medio año y me gusto y quiise hacer una adaptacciion, pero no lo hice hasta ahora, y bueno, le agregue los hombres lobo y unnas cosiitas que veran despues, no crean que es iigual jejeje, pero mas que nada me inspiree de la canciion de Muse: "Undisclosed Desires";D Esperoo y esto no les molesteee, no copiio nada, soloo tratoo de adaptar cosas con mis ideeasss, ok??!! Buenoo, despues de aclarar eso, tambiien diigo que no voy a cortar el fiic, lo seguiiré, aunque sean pocos, iigual hay lectores que les gusta la historiia jejeje;)) En fiin, me despiido, pasen a **

**"Many Chances For Love" y no dejeen de enviarme sus comentariios, que andenn geniial, kiizezzz !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULIITO DE ABAJOOO^^!!!**

** REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSSSS ^^!!!**


	11. Hate

**=Hate=**

había sido un sueño tranquilo, uno como muchos pocos que había tenido en este año, Bella estaba completamente feliz, por así decirlo, pero todo eso era mientras su subconsciente le recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace solo unas pocas horas; aunque Edward, era todo lo contrario, él no estaba tranquilo pero tampoco evitaba sentirse bien, había saciado su sed y también deseo por el cuerpo de Bella, ella ahora le pertenecía en todo sentido y de eso nunca se iba a arrepentir, pero sabía que las cosas pronto iban a cambiar, ya faltaba muy poco… alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces, era Alice, Edward se levantó de la cama muy despacio, para no despertar a la bella mujer que dormía en su cama…

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Alice en cuanto su hermano abrió la puerta.

-durmiendo…- musitó Edward sin dejarla pasar…- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres?

-pues… verla, quiero asegurarme que esta viva…

-lo esta, confórmate con eso y ya…- Edward echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Bella y en ese momento ella soltó un suspiró y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…- Alice, los demás… ¿Dónde están?

-en nuestra sala… ¿Por qué?- Edward miró al reloj, faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera, tal vez Bella ya estaba a punto de abrir los ojos…

-vamos, tengo que decirles algo…- avisó Edward y tomó su camisa, cerró la puerta con seguro en cuanto salió, al menos así no entraría nadie, y tampoco saldría nadie…

Edward tiró del brazo de Alice hasta que llegaron a la sala de los Cullen, todos estaban allí, Rosalie lo miró con enojo, y claro, ella estaba molesta por la imprudencia que acaba de cometer, tal vez eso haría que Bella sintiera algo mas fuerte por él, pero al mismo tiempo Edward se enamoraría de ella o eso pensaba la rubia…

-¿Qué haz hecho?- preguntó la vampira llegando a él y dándole un empujón…- ¡eres un imbécil! Acabas de echar todo a perder…

-Rosalie, déjame hablar…- dijo Edward con poca paciencia…

-no, no hay nada que decir, estúpido… ella… ella es una humana, sabes muy bien que los humanos se hacen ilusiones… tú, la lastimaras…

-no lo haré…

-¿a no? Edward, te acabas de acostar con ella… ¿sabes lo grave del asunto? Seguramente ella ahora…

-¡cierra la boca Rosalie!- gritó Edward, de inmediato la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, pero eso no fue todo, estaba furiosa, con gracia volvió a su posición y mostró que no le temía…- ella no se hará ilusiones…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Alice, ella conocía muy bien a Edward y sabía que en estas horas ya había ideado un plan para evitar que Bella cayera… Edward miró a su hermana solo por unos segundos y apretó los dientes, le molestaba lo que iba a hacer pero debía hacerlo, él ya había hecho el amor con Bella y ella seguramente despertaría ilusionada, pensando que luego surgiría algo, así eran las mentes humanas… asimilaban el sexo con amor, o al menos algo que se le acercase… entonces, en esa mirada, Alice lo comprendió todo, ese todo era lo mismo que le había mencionado antes por teléfono…- esa no será una solución Edward…- agregó bastante preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

-no hay otra opción, Alice…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Emmet.

-le dirá la verdad…- contestó Jasper y eso era cierto…

-no toda, solo lo que necesita saber para alejarse de mi…- completó Edward mirando ahora hacia la ventana…- no será difícil…

Ni Rosalie ni Alice dijeron nada, ellas eran chicas, sabían lo que significaba una ruptura, y mas aun sabían lo que era ser rechazadas, sobre todo Alice, ella prefirió no hablar y esperar a que todo pasara, se sentía mal porque de una forma u otra ella sería cómplice al no impedir lo que sucedería… eso para Edward fue como una invitación a que continuara, que el plan estaba bien y no había mucho problema…

-tomaré ropa de tu armario, Alice…- espetó Edward antes de salir de ahí, Alice solo asintió y caminó hacia la ventana sin mirar a nadie…

Mientras este lio sucedía, Bella despertaba de su precioso sueño, abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a todos lados, esta vez si reconocía la habitación y era consiente de lo que hacía aquí…

Lentamente, ya que su cuerpo tenia un poco de dolor, ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario, donde cogió una playera de Edward…

-¿Edward?- lo llamó, pero por obvia nadie contestó, caminó hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla pero ésta tenía seguro…

Eso le molesto al principio pero lo dejó pasar, caminó de vuelta a la cama y se recostó ahí sin hacer nada más que observar el techo recordando lo que había pasado en la noche… de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, Edward entró mirando hacia el suelo y solo vestía con un pantalón desgastado y una camisa vieja…

-hola…- dijo Bella casi en un susurro y le sonrió, Edward la miró a los ojos pero no hizo ningún otro gesto…

-toma…- espetó Edward y le dio la ropa que había tomado de la habitación de Alice, Bella la tomó un poco confundida…- es de Alice, para ti.

-no me molesta estar así…- admitió la chica, completamente ignorante de lo que Edward estaba por decir.

-solo póntela, Bella… debo hablar contigo de algo…- Bella asintió torpemente y se levantó para quitarse la ropa que tenía encima, Edward evitó verla, de haberlo hecho, no se habría controlado y posiblemente la hubiera hecho suya otra vez… Bella se acomodo un poco el cabello, desenredándolo con los dedos y después miró con detenimiento la ropa que traía, era un pantalón y una blusa simple, cundo estuvo lista caminó hacia el sofá negro de Edward, donde él estaba sentado esperándola mientras bebía una copa de vino…

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Bella algo preocupada ahora, esto no era normal…- ¿estas molesto por lo que pasó?

-no.- dijo secamente y colocó la copa en la mesa de centro, Bella se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca…- ¿recuerdas porque viniste anoche?

-s…si…- contestó Bella algo dudosa y mirando hacia sus manos…- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque un trato es un trato…- las palabras de Edward le dolieron, ¿Qué clase de trato era hacer el amor?- me dijiste que te hiciera mía sí yo te decía lo que querías escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la chica algo contrariada y dolida… ella realmente había pensado que esa noche lo había cambiado todo…- no entiendo, creí que…

-maté a tus padres, Bella… - interrumpió Edward sin siquiera decirlo con palabras sutiles… Bella sintió que el aire le hacia falta y como acto reflejo se alejó de él, pero solo unos centímetros… entonces Edward la miró a los ojos.

-¿de que hablas? Edward, esto no es gracioso… tú no…

-yo lo hice…- volvió a decir, Bella comenzó a negar, no, no podía ser cierto, no le podía estar pasando a ella…

-no, yo… yo estaba presente cuando eso pasó, yo vi todo…

-Bella, tú no recuerdas nada, solo tienes pesadillas, esas pesadillas son lo que tu consideras como recuerdos… pero, como lo dije antes, yo fui el culpable…- un sollozó escapó de sus labios y cubrió su boca con una mano.

-eso no es posible…- dijo con voz quebrada…- me estas mintiendo…

-no lo hago, sucedió en la fecha que tu piensas, pero no fui como lo imaginas, fue completamente distinto, mi familia estaba amenazada y ellos me dieron una opción, matar a los Swan…

-¿Quiénes?

-no importa, mi familia estaba primero, tus padres sabían como quitarlos del poder y lo consideraban una amenaza, fue bastante fácil asesinarlos, además no había cazado en mucho tiempo…- explicó sin siquiera importarle lo que Bella pensara, pero ella ahora sentía como se iba destruyendo por dentro, cada fibra de su ser estaba siendo roto… por la persona a la que ella creía querer…- luego que acabé con ellos, te encontré, escondida en una habitación, no te veía como una amenaza, así que te dejé allí, los Black se encargaron de cuidarte, obviamente… tu amigo Jacob… también debería tener este tipo de charlas contigo…

-no metas a Jacob en esto…- dijo Bella con fría y rota…

-Bella…- la voz de Edward se suavizó y Bella se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta, había sido una tonta y deseaba con toda el alma hacerle daño a Edward, pero ella era consiente de que eso sería imposible… él era un insensible, no le había importado su reacción, lo había dicho como si contra un simple chisme… - supuse que esta sería tu reacción, pero… me pediste que…

-¡no me toques!- gritó Bella en cuanto la mano de Edward hizo contacto con su brazo…- no te acerques, tú, maldita sanguijuela… eres una basura, igual que todos, igual que tu estúpida familia…

-tranquila…

-¡dije que no me tocaras!- volvió a gritar y pegó su cuerpo a la puerta…- me das asco, me engañaste, pudiste haberte detenido sabiendo todo pero no lo hiciste…- decía Bella entre lagrimas… en ese momento Edward sintió lo que nunca había sentido, arrepentimiento, Bella de verdad estaba mal y eso lo había provocado solo él…

-sabes que ninguno de los dos quería detener eso… además, me importas y debía…

-no digas estupideces…- jadeó la pobre chica…- ¿Por qué no me mataste a mi también? ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!- Bella dio golpes al pecho de Edward pero él tuvo que detenerla porque solo se hacía daño a ella misma…- ¡suéltame!

-Bella… por favor…- Edward dejó de hablar en cuanto vio como ella se quitaba el medallón que le había dado Alice…

-no quiero verte… quiero que te mueras, que te pudras en el infierno donde tu y tu familia debe estar… que sufras lo mismo que siento ahora… maldito el día en que decidí ayudarte, hubiera dejado que te murieras, que dejaras de existir…- Edward se quedó callado, escuchándola, viéndola derrumbarse poco a poco…- te odio… ¡te odio! Te odio como nunca he odiado a nadie en mi maldita vida… no te quiero cerca…

-debo protegerte…- dijo Edward aun afectado por la frase que Bella acaba de decir…

-¡no! No quiero que estés cerca de mi… para mi no existes, solo eres una basura, un maldito chupasangre como los de afuera, solo interesa en ti y tu maldito poder…- un sollozó bastante fuerte salió del débil cuerpo de Bella, Edward quiso acercársele pero ella retrocedió y volvió a chocar con la puerta…- te odio tanto…- repitió Bella casi en un susurró…- solo quiero verte muerto, no importa como… vas a pagar por todo…- la amenaza de Bella tal vez carecía de sentido pero para Edward era un golpe bajo… ella no pudo más y a tientas abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y salió corriendo de ahí mientras que Edward solo azotaba la puerta y comenzaba a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso…

Llovía bastante fuerte pero a ella no le importaba, solo corría hacia su habitación, no quería ver nadie y aunque suene estúpido, lo único que quería ahora era morirse, acabar como sus padres lo había hecho, porque por tonta había caído en las trampas de Edward, se sentía bastante lastimada, sobre todo porque se había entregado al hombre que mató sus padres…

Bella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cuando puso atención en su habitación se dio cuenta quien estaba allí… Jacob estaba parado cerca de la cama, ella solo jadeaba y lloraba pero Jake no tenía intenciones de acercársele, él sabía lo que había pasado porque Bella olía a ellos, el aroma de Edward estaba impregnado en su piel…

-si piensas que correré hacia ti debes estar muy equivocada…- advirtió Jacob con voz fría.

-tú lo sabías todo…- espetó Bella mirándolo con poca compasión, Jacob comprendió un poco, seguramente Edward le dijo lo de la muerte de sus padres, pensó el lobo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro…

-¿fue divertido acostarse con el asesino de tus padres?- inquirió Jacob son sorna, Bella se sintió aun mas herida porque su mejor amigo le había dicho eso… ella solo caminó hacia él y el aroma se hizo mas fuerte para Jacob…

-no te acerques…- advirtió, él se estaba molestando, el solo imaginarse a Bella en brazos de otro lo hacia enfurecer y peor era sí ese otro era el ser al que quería matar desde hace mucho…- Bella aléjate…- volvió a decir Jacob, sintió como la adrenalina era mayor y su vista comenzó a nublarse… Bella trató de calmarlo tomando su mano pero la reacción de Jacob fue terrible, el aroma aumento y por inercia movió su brazo con fuerza, empujando el cuerpo de Bella, ella se tropezó y se golpeó el rostro con el buró de a un lado de la cama, su cabello ocultaba su rostro pero sentía la sangre fluyendo sobre su frente… entonces Jake se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

-Bella… Bella…- en cuanto Jacob se inclinó ella extendió su mano hacia delante y comenzó a moverse por el suelo…

-n…no me toques…- jadeó con dolor y trató de levantarse…

-no, necesitas ayuda…

-no…- repitió Bella y logró levantarse, como pudo llegó a la puerta…

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Jacob en cuanto Bella agarró las llaves que nunca usaba en la academia… - ¿Bella?

-eres igual a él…- dijo la chica y lo miró con rencor, Jacob se sintió mal al ver la sangre en el rostro de la mujer que quería y notó lo débil que estaba…

-dime donde vas…

-no te importa, no les importa…- espetó Bella refiriéndose también a Edward…- no te diré donde pienso morir…- agregó y salió casi corriendo de ahí, Jacob se quedó inmóvil por un momento pero luego reaccionó… solo había un lugar en donde podría morir rápidamente… afuera…

-no… Bella…- dijo Jacob mientras corría hacia el patio donde estaban todos los autos…- ¡Bella, no salgas!- gritó, pero era tarde, ella encendió su coche y aceleró para salir de allí…- ¡Bella!

Bella iba llorando, pero dejaba que la sangre de su frente siguiera saliendo, mostrándole lo débil que ella era, la simple humana que había sido engañada por la persona que mas quería…

Finalmente salió de la academia y comenzó a conducir por la estrecha carretera que atravesaba el espeso bosque, la lluvia era incluso más fuerte y lo que ella quería que sucediera estaba a punto de pasar… pero Jacob solo tenía una cosa en mente…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Edward, lleno de furia al ver a Jacob frente a él y sus hermanos en el pasillo de su zona…

-Bella se fue…- fue todo lo que Jacob fue capaz de decir, Edward sintió una fuerte presión en el cuerpo mientras sus hermanos quedaban completamente sorprendidos, Alice solo fue capaz de mirar al suelo y luego a su hermano, rogándole con la mirada que olvidara sus prejuicios y ayudara a Jacob a encontrar a su mejor amiga…

* * *

**Holaaa genteee...xD Antes que nadaaa agradescoo reviewws y contestoo uno jejeje, amm.. no me incomodee ni me moleste, lo juro, solo hicee la aclaraccion, ya ven que luego hay unos que te reportan porque copiiaste el fiic o algo asii, nadamas por eso diije lo de Vampire Knight, esperoo y no te molestee, de todas formas, miil graciias por tu comentariiooo !!! En fiin, por favor, les piido que pasen a:**

**"Many Chances For Love" y lo comenteen... **

**bueno me despiido, que anden de lo mejoor y no se enojenn sii me pasoo de dramaaa pero, ya viiene la rebelacion, muuy cercaaa;D Les tengo una recomendacioon, vean la pelii de cuatro contactoo y la de Remeber me, jejeje, la priimera esta geniial te deja pensandoo y la de remember me, me hiizo llorar a lagrima suelta, lo jurooo...!!Ahora sii me voyyy, kiizezzz... **

**recuerdennn, pasen a: **

**"Many Chaces For Love"**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJOOO^^!!! **

**REVIEEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS !!!!**


	12. Speak

**=Speak=**

**Edward POV…**

-¿Dónde crees que pudo haber ido?- le preguntó Alice a Jacob mientras o caminaba a prisa hacia mi auto.

-no lo se, posiblemente a casa, pero no me contesta…- lo escuchaba decir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó Jasper casi en un susurro…

-no tengo idea… la buscaré, no puede estar lejos.

-esta usando un auto- espetó son sarcasmo.

-eso no cambia nada… Alice…- mi hermana captó mi llamada y movió su cabeza…- tú junto con ellos se quedaran aquí.

-¿planeas ir solo?- inquirió la enana con un gesto de preocupación…

-no sabes donde esta, yo voy contigo…- musitó Jacob, yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

-intenta comunicarte con ella…- le ordené y subí al Volvo…

-no, Edward, espera…- dijo Alice en voz alta y llegó a la puerta del coche, de verdad parecía preocupada.- por favor ten cuidado…

-iré a su casa, Alice, posiblemente esté allí, la traeré de vuelta.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

-vivo siendo un ególatra, siempre digo algo positivo para mí- Alice sonrió y yo me despedí de ella con una mano, salí de la academia y en cuanto el auto estuvo afuera, las enormes puertas se cerraron, trataba de encontrar un rastro pero la lluvia solo empeoraba la situación…

**Bella POV…**

Ahora ya rebasaba el limite de velocidad pero ni siquiera eso me hacia sentirme mejor, la cabeza me dolía y palpitaba como sí mi corazón estuviera allí arriba, y eso no era todo, la presión en el pecho aun no bajaba y todo empeoraba porque mi maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar, posiblemente Jacob me estaba llamando, o tal vez era Alice, pudieron haber sido ellos o cualquier otra persona menos el maldito asesino que no podía sacarme de la mente… golpeé el volante por el enojo que estaba sintiendo… continué con mi camino, no tenía idea de a donde ir hasta que comenzaba a salir de la ciudad y comencé a recordar cuando mis padres y yo hacíamos pequeños viajes alrededor de la ciudad, pasando por el bosque mientras René no paraba de decir cosas graciosas que mi padre y yo disfrutábamos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin evitarlo y entonces me decidí por ir a casa, aunque fuera por unos días, quería estar sola, lejos de todos…

La rama de un árbol cayó casi encima del auto en el que viajaba, giré el volante por completo y gracias a la lluvia comencé a dar vueltas en el pavimento, cuando el auto se detuvo me golpeé en la cabeza con el vidrio de la ventanilla…

-mierda…- siseé y traté de recuperar la respiración… sentía como si me faltara el aire y observé hacia el exterior, todo se veía tranquilo, solo estaba esa estúpida rama en el camino, casi sin pensar abrí la puerta y las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi cuerpo, el agua estaba helada… eché un vistazo al auto, pero todo se veía bien, solo había sido una barrida por la calle. Estaba a punto de subir al auto cuando un trueno me hizo dar un salto por el susto y solté un grito bajito… después de que apreté la perilla de la puerta, escuché una risa a mis espaldas…

-¿miedo a la lluvia?- preguntó alguien, seguramente uno de ellos… me giré lentamente hasta que lo vi, era alto y de cabello negro, parecía sediento pero a pesar de la situación, no le tenía miedo… lo miré con odio y él solo sonrió.- ¿Por qué viajas sola, pequeña?

-eso no te importa…- siseé… el vampiro llegó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y empujó mi cuerpo hasta que quedó atrapado entre la puerta de mi auto y sus brazos, su mano presionó mi mentón y elevó mi rostro…

-veo que ya se han alimentado de ti, así que ya sabes lo que se siente…- se burló y yo traté de empujarlo…- ¿crees que puedes conmigo?- preguntó con sorna y se separó, caminó hacia atrás pero con la misma volvió a mi y me levantó del suelo con una mano para luego empujarme, caí de bruces al suelo soltando un jadeó por el golpe… me giré y cuando lo hice, él me jaló del brazo y volvió a empujarme, esta vez caía en la rama que estaba en el camino…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes conmigo estúpida humana?- inquirió el tipo y se inclinó hacia mí…

-déjame…- exclamé en un siseo.

-no lo creo, estoy bastante sediento, hermosa…- dijo y sentí su aliento cerca de mi garganta…

-no me toques…- dije casi en un grito…-no… ¡no!- grité pero en el ultimo intento de liberarme él hizo presión en mi garganta y sus dientes se hundieron en esa parte… solté un jadeo y ahora lo empujaba con menos fuerza, comenzaba a sentir como iba succionando mi sangre, lentamente, pero esta vez no sería estúpida, estaba cansada de ser la misma imbécil que había engañado Edward… con un poco de fuerza logré arrancar un pedazo bastante grande de la madera de la rama que estaba cerca de nosotros, la punta estaba filosa o eso parecía… pero ahora no sabía sí eso atravesaría la piel dura del chupasangre, solo había un forma de averiguarlo… con toda la fuerza que pude, enterré esa cosa en su abdomen que estaba sobre mí, el vampiro soltó un jadeo y me sorprendí cuando vi que esa cosa si lo había atravesado… sus ojos parecían salirse de su orbita y me miraba como si estuviera a punto de morir, pero eso no fue todo lo que hice, saqué el pedazo de madera y lo volví a enterrar en su piel, cada vez que lo hacia su sangre saltaba a mis brazos pero no me detuve hasta que ese maldito ser cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza al suelo… entonces me separé y comencé a jadear con mas fuerza hasta que noté como los jadeos se convertían en gemidos porque estaba llorando… traté de limpiarme las manos y gracias al cielo la lluvia ayudó a eso, después de unos minutos, vi como el cuerpo del vampiro comenzaba a deformarse, parecía como si se convirtiera en algo parecido a una momia o no como si se estuviera pudriendo con bastante rapidez… me levanté del suelo con rapidez y corrí al auto ¿Qué tal si llegaban más? No me sentía tan apta para acabar con más de cuatro vampiros… vi por ultima vez el cuerpo sin vida de alguien supuestamente inmortal y continué mi camino, estaba empapada pero después de una hora, llegué a mi hogar, donde estaba cuando no había clases y descansaba del ambiente de la academia… la puerta del portón se cerró después de que yo entré y cuando salí del auto tomé grandes bocanadas de aire… miré mi teléfono estando ya dentro, tenía 28 llamadas perdidas y 16 mensajes, de Alice y Jacob… no contesté ninguno…

Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después de habérmelo acabado me derrumbé en el suelo llorando…

"_mate a tus padres", _era lo único que escuchaba en la cabeza, trataba de recordar que él haya sido pero solo recordaba las pesadillas y lo que el padre de Jacob y Jake me habían hecho creer… _"fue bastante simple"…_ solté un sollozo en cuanto recordé eso… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de eso? ¿Por qué? Y yo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Porque sea lo que se, ya había pasado lo que él quería, yo me había entregado a él sin sentirme mal por hacerlo, yo lo había deseado desde que lo había conocido y maldita sea, cuando él se acostó conmigo había sido el momento mas perfecto de mi existencia, me había sentido segura, feliz estando en brazos de alguien que era capaz de amarme, o eso creí…

Además no solo me dolía, también estaba Jacob, a él no le importó lo que sentía, nunca… estaba sola, sola como siempre debía haber estado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando ya había llorado lo suficiente, comencé a temblar y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, solo me puse ropa interior seca y una camisa que había sido de mi padre…

Volví al piso de abajo y escuché sonar mi teléfono por enésima vez…

-¿Qué quieres?- contesté a Jacob, a Alice no le contestaría por anda del mundo.

-perdóname, Bella, lamento si me comporte como un imbécil pero por favor, no era para que fueras a exponerte de esa forma.

-no se de que hablas…

-¿Qué? Bella, estas fuera de la academia, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-confórmate con estarme escuchando, no pensaba llamarte.

-¿estas sola?

-si…- dije secamente…- no se cuando volveré, necesito tiempo.

-iré contigo, dime donde estas.

-no te quiero aquí, no te importa donde estoy, no veremos pronto Jacob…- dije y colgué, me dejé caer en el sofá y estaba a punto de encender la luz cuando el reflejo de la luz de un auto apareció en la pared, ya había obscurecido y me asomé por la ventana… las luces me impedían ver bien así que lo que hice fue ir a la cocina y buscar algo para defenderme. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, así que estaba muy segura que era uno de ellos, ya que acaba de hablar con Jacob.

Lo único que encontré fue un cuchillo bastante afilado, era bastante grande…

Caminé al pasillo y me oculté cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, alguien entró en ese momento, solo era capaz de escuchar, pero de un momento a otro un maldito trueno me asustó y solté un jadeo… escuché sus pasos, acercándose, cogí con mas fuerza mi casi inofensiva arma…

-¿Bella?- otro jadeo abandonó mi boca cuando reconocí la voz… ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir aquí? A venir al lugar donde había pasado todo…- se que estas aquí…- avisó con voz normal pero parecía preocupado, no, obviamente no lo estaba, solo estaba aquí porque alguien lo había obligado, o tal vez solo quería mas de mí, de todas formas, yo ya era su juguete… no, esta vez no sería de esa forma.

-vete…- exclamé en voz alta y salí a la vista, aun así no lo podía ver de todo ya que estaba obscuro.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Te estas comportando como una estúpida niña inmadura.

-no preguntes algo tan estúpido porque tú sabes porque lo hice… nadie te pidió que vinieras… vete… no quiero que estés aquí…- apunté bastante molesta, en un parpadeo, Edward llegó a pocos centímetros de mí, pero esta vez mi corazón ya no latía desenfrenado, lo odiaba bastante como para comportarme como una tonta…- no te acerques, más…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-ya he matado a un vampiro antes… tú no eres la diferencia.

-¿sería capaz de asesinarme?- inquirió en voz baja…

-sabes que si soy capaz de hacerlo…- siseé, entonces Edward se acercó a mí y cuando sus manos tocaron mi cintura yo hundí mi pequeña arma en su abdomen… lo miré directo a los ojos, esta vez si noté como los abría mas de lo normal, hice mas presión en la herida y me atrevía girar la hoja de metal dentro de su cuerpo, Edward soltó un jadeo sordo y cedió al empujón que le di, hundí aun más el cuchillo cuando su cuerpo se recargó en la pared pero entonces Edward colocó su mano sobre la mía…

-q…que… ¿Qué haces?- dijo entre jadeos, yo era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, una parte de mí quería verlo morir, pero la otra se rehusaba a esa idea… -b…basta…- mi respiración se hizo errática y antes de que lo hiriera más, solté el pedazo de metal y me hice hacia atrás, chocando con la pared… estaba frente a Edward, ahora podía ver el liquido fluyendo por la herida, ver como le costaba sacar la hoja filosa de su cuerpo, pero aun así lo hizo… el cuchillo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y la sangre comenzaba manchar la camisa de Edward…

-solo vete de aquí…- dije casi en un susurro y di un paso hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que diera el siguiente, sus manos jalaron mi cuerpo y yo caí al suelo con Edward encima, apenas y lo empujé cuando sentí sus diente hundirse cerca de mi hombro… no evité soltar un gemido… todo había sido tan rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir y ahora estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza dándome vueltas y jadeando mientras sentía como su lengua y todo su ser saboreaba mi sangre… su mano hizo mas presión en mi cintura y la otra en mi otro hombro, cerré los ojos con fuerza y con la misma rapidez que me atacó, él se separó, cayendo a mi lado…me quedé jadeando pero intenté levantarme del suelo… cuando lo hice, su mano sujetó la mía…

-suéltame…- siseé, pero él no lo hizo, de hecho, se levantó llevándome consigo hasta que llegamos a la sala y encendió solo una lámpara y me miró entre enfurecido y ¿preocupado?

-¿en que mierdas estabas pensando?- inquirió sacudiendo mi cuerpo con poca fuerza… yo no le contesté…- ¡contéstame, Isabella!- gritó y yo no evité ver hacia su abdomen, ya no parecía brotar sangre.

-¿Por qué no te hice daño?- pregunté viendo hacia la supuesta herida, Edward me soltó y tiró de su camisa, mostrándome su abdomen, el cual no tenía ningún rastro, ni siquiera una cicatriz…- fue por…

-por tu sangre, por eso la tomé sin pedírtelo… lo siento, pero no planeaba venir a morir aquí.

-entonces vete…- espeté furiosa…- déjame sola…

-¿entonces era cierto? ¿Me odias de verdad?

-si.- contesté con voz fría.

-entonces porque no haz gritado, no me haz insultado o dicho lo mismo que cuando te dije la verdad, por que no terminaste de matarme cuando estabas tan cerca de hacerlo…- esa ultima pregunta me dejo desarmada, pero no se lo mostraría…

-por que no soy una asesina como tú.- contesté, él miró hacia el suelo pero luego me vio a los ojos.

-entonces compórtate inteligentemente y vuelve a la maldita academia, ahí estas a salvo…

-¿para que quieres que este a salvo? ¡¿Por qué quieres que siga vivía si sabes muy bien que tu maldita presencia me hace sentirme miserable?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que continúe como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?!

-¡por que si tú te mueres todo se va al caño, Isabella!- gritó interrumpiéndome, caí al sofá debido a su grito y sentí como me hacia pequeña por lo que me había dicho, no entendía nada de eso… vi como se llevaba una de sus manos al puente de su nariz, intentado calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con un susurro.- ¿Edward?

Él no me contestó pronto, es más, dio vueltas a la sala, varias veces… luego se detuvo y caminó hacia mí, se inclinó con rapidez y sus manos presionaron mis mejillas antes de besarme, traté de resistirme pero fue inútil, al final, mis labios comenzaron a moverse, hasta que él se separó y me vio a los ojos.

-tú eres la única que puede destruir esto, sin ti, ni mi familia, ni Jacob ni toda su maldita manada puede seguir, necesitamos que estés viva, tu familia, tus padres conocían la forma de acabar con Aro Vulturi y con toda su sequito, si él desparece, toda la mierda en la que se ha convertido el país se habrá terminado; Billy Black tenía un pacto con mi padre, de mantener el clan unido con los Cullen, pero cuando murió, Jacob cambió de opinión, aunque él tenga el mismo propósito que mi familia, todo cambia si ambos clanes actúan por separado, sí la manada mata a Aro, el país quedara gobernado por licántropos, y sucederá lo mismo si es ala inversa, sea como sea, vampiros o licántropos, mientras solo uno de esas razas este al poder, todo será un caos, siempre seremos enemigos naturales pero hay momento en que sabemos tolerar, y este Bella, es uno de ellos, tratamos de mantener a los humanos con vida, y la única forma es que ambos bandos terminen con todo… - hizo una pausa en la que yo sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse…- ahora estamos separado, Bella, y si esto se mantiene así, tú tendrás que escoger… irte con Jacob o con nosotros… - hizo otra pausa para evaluar mi gesto pero continuo hablando…- si, yo maté a tus padres y no me había arrepentido hasta que te vi derrumbarte cuando te lo dije, pero tuve una razón para hacerlo… Aro Vulturi y sus hermanos habían atrapado a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme… ¿Sabes lo que sentí? Él estaba a punto de capturar a Emmet y Carlisle cuando yo fui a su maldita mansión y me ofrecí a morir con tal de dejarlos con vida, pero él no accedió, me ofreció un trato, era matar a los Swan, si lo hacia ellos quedaban libres y no nos perseguirían sí nosotros nos alejábamos de sus movimientos… accedí, él dejó libre a mi familia, a mis hermanas, a mi madre… pero Carlisle no estaba contento con mi elección, pensó que había matado a toda la familia, pero entonces le dije que tú quedabas viva, él nos dijo que debíamos entrar al instituto y cuidarte, hacer una nueva alianza con Jacob y la manada y acercarnos todo lo posible a ti… entonces todo comenzó a ser sencillo, Alice se hizo tu mejor amiga, Emmet y Jasper te quieren y Rosalie muestra agrado hacia ti… yo… Bella, tú me importas, al principio era algo simple, solo mantenerte a salvo hasta que supieras todo esto y te dieras cuenta la importancia que tenias… pero, luego el estúpido de Jacob cambió de opinión y hasta ahora, mis hermanos no paran de hablar con él para que vuelva a ser como antes… así que… aun debes elegir.

Se quedó callado después de decirme todo eso, yo no dejé de verlo a los ojos mientras procesaba esa información, saber lo importante que era y ahora saber a ciencia cierta porque Edward mató a mis padres de alguna forma me hizo reaccionar y cambiar un poco mi forma de pensar, el odio que sentía ya no era tan grande pero seguía allí, ahora no era tanto por Edward, si no por ese vampiro que no conocía y que quería verme muerta tanto como yo a él…

-¿esa es verdad que todos me ocultaban?- inquirí en voz baja, Edward asintió…- no era tan importante como me pude imaginar, ¿Qué hay de difícil en matar a Aro?

-Bella… hemos intentado matarlo tres veces y siempre aparecen sus guardias o simplemente es imposible atravesar la fortaleza sin perder tú la vida.

-yo no se como matarlo.

-es porque aun tienes un ligero trauma de lo que pasó hace un año, yo no estaba solo, habíamos venido diez vampiros a atacarlos, pero yo hice que se fueran cuando te encontré, no podía matarte… utilicé mi don para que solo recordaras pesadillas, no lo real.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no quería que sufrieras con la verdad, estaba enterado que los Black venían hacia acá, ellos te iban a ayudar, siempre lo han hecho.

-la elección… -comencé a hablar…- ¿te acostaste conmigo solo para que te eligiera a ti y no a Jacob?- pregunté casi sin aire y temiendo la verdad, Edward me sonrió…

-no, lo hice porque quería hacerlo, porque parecías bastante mal, al principio no planeaba decirte la verdad, simplemente quería hacerte el amor, pero cuando te vi, durmiendo, tranquila en mi cama, pensé en las consecuencias que tendría cuando te enteraras de todo, además… también te ponía en peligro, si los Vulturi descubren que teníamos una relación, ellos te atacarían sin pensarlo… Bella, para ellos tú no existes- explicó con mucha calma, yo tomé aire y me desplomé en el sofá, acomodé mi cabeza en el reposa brazos y de nuevo empecé a pensar en lo que venía para mí…

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado y acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede si Jake cambia de opinión? ¿Ya no tendría que escoger?

-no, ya no lo harías…- dijo con una sonrisa…

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?- pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

-por que, literalmente, casi pierdo la razón cuando Jacob me dijo que te habías ido, obviamente no mostré eso pero Alice estaba casi llorando para que te encontrara, supuse que estarías en casa de padres y adiviné.

Ya no dije nada más, no sabía que… solo pensaba en lo que Edward acaba de decirme, en pensar una y otra vez acerca de cómo matar al tal Aro, aun no tenía una idea de cómo… al final, estaba sumida en la inconsciencia pero puedo jurar que sentía la respiración de Edward cerca de mi rostro hasta escuché como decía…

-te quiero, Bella… descansa, linda…- y no escuché nada más…

* * *

**Finalmente Edward habló jajaja;D Esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiutulo y agradescoo los reviewsss, de verdad, muchas graciasss^^!!! Ando de rapidiin porquee voy aa escribiir el siguiiente capiitulo de mii otr Fic y de este, por ciierto, pasen a leer: **

**"Many Chances For Love"... no dejen de mandar comentariios, me despiido...kiizezzz **

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZUL DE ABAJOOO!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSSS !!!**


	13. Need

**=Need=**

**Bella POV…**

Desperté por culpa de un delicioso aroma que estaba mi alrededor, era comida… abrí los ojos bastante lento y escuché claramente que alguien estaba haciendo cosas en la cocina… ¿acaso Edward seguía aquí? Ladeé mi cabeza un poco, pero no veía nada gracias a que estaba en el sofá… aun así, me levanté del lugar y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, para arreglarlo un poco.

-que bien que ya despertaste… Jacob te llamó hace unas horas… también Alice…- comenzó a hablar mientras yo lo veía con el ceño fruncido, más que nada porque no traía una camisa puesta…

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- pregunté en voz baja, él me dio una sonrisa torcida y lo vi poner dos platos en la mesa…

-no iba a dejarte sola… mucho menos ahora, así que, o te resignas o te obligo a regresar a la academia en este mismo momento…- me molestó la manera en que lo estaba diciendo pero no le dije nada, simplemente resoplé y caminé hacia el lavabo, me lavé la cara con rapidez y volví al comedor…- e…espero que te guste el desayuno, no cocino tan a menudo…- dijo titubeando y viéndome de arriba abajo, después yo hice lo mismo, mientras caminaba detrás de él chequé que tenía de interesante mi atuendo, solo era la misma camisa blanca de botones… ¿le molestaba?

-gracias…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando me ayudó con la silla para sentarme, vi lo que Edward había preparado, se veía bastante rico, estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado cuando él se giró del torso para coger un vaso que quedaba detrás, me quedé embobada en la tensión de los músculos de su espalda y de los brazos, sin poder evitarlo mi mente viajó a lo que habíamos hecho aquella noche, pero rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza y olvidé ese absurdo pensamiento.

-¿Qué tal esta?- preguntó después de un rato, ¿Qué le decía? La verdad esta cosa estaba riquísima… pero… algo me tenía algo confundida, él estaba comiendo ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-rica… no sabía que las sangui… los vampiros- corregí de inmediato-… podían cocinar, siempre pensé que no comían nada más que sangre…- completé y Edward se echó una carcajada muy bajita…

-un mito… bueno, honestamente, si podemos comer, pero sin sangre no sobrevivimos más de una semana o máximo dos, sea como sea, siempre debe haber sangre humana para que nuestro organismo funcione…

-¿la comida te sabe igual?

-no del todo… ¿te gusta el chocolate?- yo asentí…- bien, es dulce, para ti es completamente delicioso, para nosotros, lo dulce… no lo es tanto, tiene un sabor algo simple, lo que sea dulce para ti, lo que mas te guste, eso es lo que se podría comparar con probar sangre para nosotros…- yo asentí lentamente, pero luego se me ocurrió otra pregunta.

-amm… ¿Qué pasa sí un humano llega a probar sangre de… vampiro?- pregunté casi en un susurró, él dio un mordisco a lo que comía y luego volvió a reír bajito.

-eres un poco más fuerte de lo normal, tus sentidos están mas alerta y definitivamente el sexo es mejor…- enrojecí por lo ultimo que dijo y eso solo le causó gracia…- pero todo eso termina en un periodo de doce horas, lo que tu organismo tarda en desechar la sangre…

-comprendo…- dije y ya no pregunté otra cosa; lo ayudé a limpiar los trastes y después de "la linda conversación" yo caminé escaleras arriba para traerle algo de ropa a Edward, tenerlo semidesnudo no ayudaba a mi mente retorcida…

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mientras subía las escaleras casi corriendo.

-espera…- avisé, llegué a la habitación que había sido de mis padres y tomé una de sus viejas playeras…

-¡papá, no!...- di un saltó cuando escuché eso y me giré rápidamente, ¿me había escuchado a mí misma? Observé todo la habitación y aumenté el agarre de la playera en mis manos, tanteé la superficie de la puerta hasta que encontré la perilla y abrí… mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia el piso de abajo, volvió a pasar…- ¡mamá! ¡Basta!...- esta vez parecía que mis voz resonaba por toda la casa… parecía como sí me estuviera volviendo loca, no solo era sonido, miles de imágenes, entre sueños, pesadillas y realidades pasaban como una película en mi cabeza…- ¡no lo hagas… no, papá!- no se como demonios llegué al piso de abajo pero cuando lo hice solté la playera y llevé mis manos a la cabeza, comencé a sentir miedo, como si de verdad tuviera una ataque de esquizofrenia o algo parecido, estaba nerviosa y las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas vivas…

-basta…- dije casi en un susurro… comencé a jadear y me dejé caer al suelo… ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando conmigo? Mi madre, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Alice… todos ellos aparecían en mi mente… incluso un vampiro que no conocía pero que ya había visto en sueños, en una de esas visiones, él daba una orden de que me mataran pero yo no podía hacer nada… - ¡basta! ¡Edward!- grité sin siquiera pensar… en segundos él estaba cerca de mí…

-Bella, tranquila…- decía en voz alta y tratando de mantenerme inmóvil ya que yo solo me removía entre sus brazos…- respira… estoy aquí…- dijo mientras yo lloraba y tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza… no se porque las imágenes iban desapareciendo y ahora solo veía la obscuridad de los ojos cerrados… de un solo movimiento me hice hacia delante y abracé a Edward con fuerza mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho, él, después de unos segundos, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me estrechó un poco más contra él…

-todo esta bien, tranquila… - sus manos recorrían mi espalda y gracias a eso mis sollozos fueron desapareciendo hasta que me encontré recargada en su cuerpo, completamente relajada, me sentía segura… bastante tranquila estando en sus brazos y cerca de su cuerpo, su respiración era acompasada y yo suspiré gracias eso, traté de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón pero eso era imposible… poco a poco fui elevando mi rostro, solo mirándolo a los ojos, Edward hizo lo mismo y cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno de otro…

-no tengas miedo…- susurró y su dulce aliento chocó con mi rostro, no supe si lo decía por lo que acaba de pasar o porque simplemente pensaba que yo le temía, hice un gesto parecido a un risa y me acerqué un poco más hasta que la distancia desapareció y mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, primero solo fue un movimiento pausado pero en un segundo Edward trató de profundizar, yo, sin pensarlo le di acceso de hacerlo y su lengua empezó a explorar mi boca haciéndome estremecer cada vez más… acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiré contra sus labios… no se como demonios pasó pero Edward me haló hacia él y me levantó del suelo, sentí el suave sofá bajo mi cuerpo y a Edward encima de mí desabotonando mi blusa, recordé que yo no traía sujetador y creo que a él le pareció genial porque su mirada cambio totalmente cuando me vio casi totalmente expuesta ante él…

-demonios… eres tan hermosa…- dijo entre jadeos y volvió a atacar mis labios con fiereza, pero no se quedó ahí, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mis piernas mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello y mis hombros antes de llegar la piel de mis senos… pasó una de sus manos por mis pechos, causando una reacción instantánea en esa zona, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí su lengua enroscarse en mi pezón izquierdo y solté un gemido en cuanto introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad sin siquiera avisar… como acto reflejo abrí un poco mas mis piernas… Edward sonrió y me miró con ojos lleno de deseo por mí…

-¡Edward!- gemí y arqué mi espalda porque Edward había encontrado mi punto de placer y cada vez juagaba más rápido con él…- Ed… no te detengas…- rogué entre chillidos de placer hasta que solo era capaz de acomodar mi mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando su cabello para incitarlo a seguir… él sacó sus dedos y destrozó mis bragas antes de quitarme la blusa por completo, quedé desnuda bajo su cuerpo… sabía lo que estábamos haciendo pero otra vez, como la primera, quería terminar…

Edward me haló hacia él de las caderas y besó mi vientre contraído…

Yo estaba jadeante e ignoraba lo que iba a hacer hasta que su nariz rozó mis rizos y sentí como su lengua trazaba una línea por mi extensión…

-Edward…- volví a gemir y llevé mis manos a su cabello…- sigue… más rápido…- comencé a jadear mientras su lengua se movía en mi parte mas intima enviando miles de sensación extremadamente placenteras a mi cuerpo… - ¡ahh Edward!- arqueé mi espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentirme tan cerca, era consiente de que daba tirones al cabello de Edward pero sabía que no le hacían daño… mis gemidos salían sin parar de mi boca conforme me iba acercando y parecía que Edward lo sabía porque sus caricias aumentaban…- ¡Ed! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward!- gemí por ultima vez y me corrí en su boca… sentía el orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, intenso y placentero… él tomó todo de mí y cuando terminó volvió a besar mi abdomen hasta encontrarse con mis labios, lo besé con pasión, casi al borde la violencia y él respondió el beso…

-quítate la ropa…- dije casi en un orden… él lo hizo, en unos segundos ya estaba de nuevo cerca de mí completamente desnudo y listo para hacerme el amor…

-quiero hacerte mía Bella…- dijo con sus labios cerca de los míos… yo sonreí como tonta y lo miré a los ojos por un momento antes de que él se acomodara, pero yo no quería estar abajo… como sí Edward me leyera la mente, se giró y me acomodé sobre él… no dije nada más y sentí su miembro introducirse en mí, me quedé quita un momento, disfrutando la sensación pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que comenzara a moverme… Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una mueca de placer y supe que estaba haciendo algo bien… yo hacía movimiento circular con una vaivén lento, comencé a pasar mis manos por mi cintura hasta que llegaba a mis pechos y pellizcaba mis pezones haciéndome gemir… Edward se levantó un poco, ambos aun seguíamos el movimiento pero ahora él chupaba y besaba mis pezones haciéndome llegar más rápido…

De un momento a otro la sensación se hizo más fuerte y para Edward también… sujetó mis caderas y empezó a moverse más rápido, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a impulsarme con mas fuerza y velocidad. Arqueé mi espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza…

-Bella… sigue, preciosa… córrete….- dijo Edward entre jadeos y viéndome a los ojos, mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo y ahora solo era capaz de hacer lo que mi cuerpo y el deseo me demandaban, comencé a sentir el miembro de Edward palpitar en mi interior y esa genial sensación se fue haciendo más fuerte en mi bajo vientre…

-¡Edward! – gemí en voz alta y bastante fuerte y sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida… Edward solo tardó unos segundos antes de correrse también y yo seguí moviéndome, pero esta vez muy lento mientras sentía su líquido llenar mi interior… cuando eso pasó, seguí jadeando en busca de aire pero dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el pecho de Edward… él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y pasaba la yema de sus dedos por mi columna haciéndome estremecer continuamente…

-eres maravillosa, Bella…- lo escuché decir y yo sonreí por sus palabras, me separé de él con mucho cuidado pero cuando iba a levantarme del sofá, él me haló hacia él, me acomodó en su regazo y se reclinó en el mueble, agradecí que estuviera grande, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido incomodo…

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí casi en un susurro y viéndolo a los ojos, él solo acarició mi mejilla y de inmediato enrojecí haciéndolo reír muy bajito, le sonreí…

-quiero tener tu cuerpo cerca, Bella… por favor déjame hacerlo… - dijo en voz baja, yo asentí lentamente y me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos…

Me quedé quieta un momento, no había otro ruido que no fuera el del palpitar de mi corazón, del cual Edward estaba completamente atento, tenía una mano sobre mi cintura y acariciaba esa parte y la otra pasaba por mi brazo y mi rostro pero siempre con un toque tierno, hasta este momento había olvidado la razón por la cual ambos estábamos aquí, pero algo en mi interior, la misma que me impidió matarlo, estaba bastante contenta de ser acariciada por él, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca, compartir uno de los momento más íntimos de una pareja…

-¿en que piensas?...- preguntó después de un rato pero yo no contesté…- ¿estas arrepentida de haber hecho el amor conmigo?- me pregunté eso a mi misma, pero solo había una respuesta…

-no…- dije con voz neutra, casi carente de sentimiento pero la verdad no estaba arrepentida, incluso este había sido otro momento feliz, sin saber porque, cuando estaba con Edward, toda mi maldita vida se iba quien sabe a donde, por eso me sentía a gusto estando tan cerca de él… Edward guardó silencio un momento.

-entonces hice algo bien…- susurró y yo sonreí…- ¿Qué pasó hace rato? Parecías realmente asustada…- me encogí cuando me recordó eso, pero Edward se dio cuentas y me abrazó con mas fuerza…- nada va a pasarte sí estoy aquí, Bella… eso debes saberlo… te mantendré a salvo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin pensarlo, pero quería saberlo… me removí un poco hasta que logré levantar mi rostro y verlo a los ojos, Edward parecía estar desarmado, no decía nada y era como si tuviera un debate interior, sí él estaba confundió, yo estaba peor… aun no sabía porque había dejado que esto pasara y mucho menos era capaz de controlar el deseo de repetirlo… -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- inquirí como estúpida…- eso era lo que querías ¿no?

-si.- aceptó sin siquiera mentir…- pero no creí que tendría repercusiones conmigo…

-¿de que hablas?

-de lo mismo que tú… no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que siento ahora… y mucho menos tienes idea de la cantidad de cordura que necesito para no volverte a hacerte mía… - bajé la mirada solo un instante pero después volví a verlo a los ojos… - ¿ahora que piensas?- me daba miedo contestarle, solo había una cosa en mi mente ahora, cada una de las sensaciones que mi cuerpo tenía cuando Edward estaba en mí… quería repetirlo, hacerlo hasta que me hastiara de eso, pero sabia que nunca lo haría, siempre querría más hasta que al final terminaría completamente obsesionada con él… tal vez enamorada, o tal vez ese paso ya lo había dado y ahora solo quería que él también se enamorara de mí, aun no lo sabia muy bien… aun así me animé a pedirle solo una cosa que él me daría gustoso…

-bésame…- susurré, Edward frunció el ceño al principio pero después tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme con mucha suavidad, solo era un movimiento simple, como si estuviera acariciando mis labios con los suyos, pero ahora quería más… temerosa, saqué mi lengua y rocé su labio inferior y en ese momento él me estrechó con mas fuerza haciéndome colocar mis piernas sobre las de él, su erección chocaba con mi cadera y yo apreté sus majillas con mis manos, obviamente no le causaba ningún daño, solo hacia que continuara besándome con la misma fuerza con que lo hacía… el aire comenzó a faltarme y él se dio cuenta…

-¿no crees que estamos mejor en una cama?- preguntó entre jadeos y yo asentí antes de besarlo otra vez… sin dejar de besarme se levantó del sofá y yo acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sentía un extraño viento, como sí nos estuviéramos moviendo… no comprendí que él se había movido con bastante rapidez hasta que toque el suelo con mis pies y sentí el borde de la cama en mis pantorrillas…- ¿aun quieres seguir?- inquirió contra mis labios, yo asentí y nos acomodamos sobre la cama solo para continuar lo que habíamos comenzado…

* * *

**Buueno, esperoo y les haya gustadooo el capiitulo, lo acaboo de termiinar, me faltaba solo una hojaa mas jejeje, peroo bueno, ya estaaa jajaja^^!!! Andoo de rapidiin porque voy a iir a ver "cuarto contacto" a cassa dee mii priimo, asii que aun tengo que pasarr por mi beeffa para luegoo continuar hasta llegar a la casaaa, esta algoo lejitoss jejeje; oh, lo olvidaba, miil graciias por los reviiews, de verdad, muyy buenos todoss, como siiempre les piido que no dejeen de pasarr, estoo no tiiene casii sin ustedesss, ciertoo?? En fiin, me despiido, pasen a **

**"Many Chances For Love" ... que esten muy biien, kkizezzz... !!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITO!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS !!!!**


	14. Blood

**=Blood =**

**Bella POV…**

Estaba completamente absorta de todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, incluso se podría decir que ni era consiente de los latidos irregulares de mi corazón… la respiración de Edward, fría y dulce chocaba con mi cabello al mismo tiempo que yo comenzaba a despertarme… no había ningún indicio de luz, ni tampoco parecía ser de mañana, porque cuando abrí los ojos, el cielo estaba nublado y a podía ver las pequeñas gotas que chocaban con el cristal de mi habitación…

Mi torso no tenía contacto con el del pecho de Edward pero era porque en algún momento de mi inconsciencia, él me había cubierto por la sabana para que durmiera tranquila sin sentir el frío de su cuerpo…

Sentía la yema de sus dedos recorrer mi espalda desnuda por debajo de la fina tela y yo solté un suspiro haciéndolo moverse un poco…

-¿dormiste bien?- me preguntó con voz ronca.

-hum hum…- contesté sin querer hablar y seguí viendo hacia la ventana mientras trataba de encontrar alguna consecuencia por lo que habíamos hecho la noche pasada pero ahora no le veía nada de malo, Edward me había explicado todo y era sincero hasta ahora…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con voz mas firme, yo negué contra su cuerpo y sentí como trataba de alejarse de mí pero solo lo hizo para verme la cara, cuando lo logró, pasó uno de sus dedos por sobre mis labios y yo por inercia lo besé haciéndolo suspirar… - me gustas Bella…- agregó al final y yo quedé como estúpida volando por la nubes cuando dijo eso…

-supongo que eso es bueno…- dije sin si quiera pensar en algo mas ingenioso…- ¿Qué hora es?

-las siete de la mañana…

-¿Cómo se hizo otro día? Creí que…

-pasamos todo la noche haciendo el amor, Bella… parte de la tarde también y tú terminaste completamente rendida, por eso te dormiste como roca…- me reí bajito por lo ultimo…- ¿no tienes hambre? Se supone que los humanos no resisten mucho sin comer y mucho menos si han tenido una gran sesión de ejercicio…- volví a reír…

-no tengo mucha hambre, Edward… no como mucho…- dije y me acomodé mejor a su lado, Edward volvió a su trabajo de acariciar mi espalada pero esta vez yo me estiré para poder besarlo pero cuando lo hice, la espalda me dolió y solté un jadeo muy bajo…

-¿te duele algo? –Me preguntó…- Bella… ¿te lastimé? – su voz parecía bastante preocupada y yo solo negaba mientras pensaba que había causado semejante dolor muscular, aunque posiblemente sabía la repuesta y ésta comenzó a reproducirse en mi cabeza haciéndome enrojecer…- ¿Bella?

-no, estoy bien…- aclaré y preferí agachar la cabeza para que no me viera…- me daré una ducha…

-¿quieres ayuda?- preguntó y yo solo me volví a sonrojar, me levanté de la cama sin siquiera contestarle y no me importó cuando la sabana se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo dejándome desnuda… cuando toqué la puerta del baño, Edward me sujetó de la cintura y abrió la puerta… solté un jadeo cuando sentí su erección matutina contra mi trasero y él atrapó mis labios cuando yo ladeé la cabeza un poco… mi espalda chocó con la pared y Edward abrió la llave del agua sin dejar de besarme…

-¡mierda, Edward!- grité cuando sentí el agua completamente helada caer sobre mi cuerpo…

-lo siento…- dijo Edward con una risita y después de lograr que el agua quedara tibia, me sujetó del trasero y me levantó del suelo, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y sin juegos previos él estuvo dentro de mí haciéndome gemir… mientras intentaba acomodarse para no dañarme yo solo jadeaba al sentirlo tan dentro… llevé mis manos a sus hombros y ceñí mis piernas con mas fuerza a su cintura… Edward comenzó a moverse, primero lento, solo llevaba un vaivén simple, más que nada porque su boca exploraba la mía y también se ocupaba de mis senos… yo solo era capaz de emitir unos muy vergonzosos gemidos con su nombre…

-eres tan estrecha…- jadeó contra mi cuello y sin decirme nada me embistió con mas fuerza y esta vez no gemí, un grito abandonó mis labios y Edward siguió con ese ritmo…

-¡Edward! ¡Mierda, Edward! No te detengas…- gemía y gritaba, de todas formas estábamos solos y durante la noche pasada yo casi perdía la voz por su culpa… mis pechos saltaba contra él suyo y él solo se deleitaba al ver mis gestos de placer… mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y mi boca abierta, dejando escapar cualquier sonido que Edward me causara…

Sus embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes y ahora se podría decir que sentía su miembro bastante dentro, incluso hubo un momento en que llegaba a lastimar pero no importaba, yo estaba tan entregada a esto que no quería detenerlo…

-¡Bella!- gimió y yo lo acompañé con un grito, sus manos presionaron mis piernas y luego mis caderas para tener un mejor acceso… entonces me sentí bastante cerca, y ahora sentía que mi orgasmo sería el mejor porque la calidez era mucha… pero trataba de contenerme, quería correrme cuando Edward estuviera listo, llevé una de mis manos a la pared y la otra apretaba fuertemente el hombro de Edward, mis uñas pudieron haber dejado marca pero en este caso era imposible…

-Ed… estoy tan cerca… ¡Edward!- gemí y él atacó mis labios para poder besarme con violencia, mi lengua prácticamente devoraba la de él y viceversa… mis gemidos eran ahogados con sus labios y los de él con los míos…

-quiero probarte…- dijo y me miró a los ojos por un segundo sin dejar de moverse… entonces recordé lo que había sentido la primera vez, el placer tan intenso y yo quería repetirlo… - Bella… etas tan lista…

-hazlo…- gemí…- ¡Edward!- sentí su miembro palpitar y cuando se liberó yo lo hice con él al mismo tiempo que sus dientes se hundían en mi cuello, solté un grito de placer por lo que comenzaba a sentir, como lo había predicho, era un orgasmo intenso, pero la sensación de tener a Edward bebiendo mi sangre lo hacia diez veces más grande… Edward también lo sentía porque estaba gimiendo mientras absorbía el liquido rojo… el agarre de mis piernas se fue haciendo más débil y llegó el momento en que solo sus brazos me sostenían de la cintura con fuerza… yo seguía jadeando y cuando la genial sensación iba a terminar, él se separó y sus labios chocaron con los míos, pude saborear la sangre, mi propia sangre y fui inconsciente de cómo demonios me dejé llevar por esa sensación… me pegué mas a Edward, él ya había salido de mí pero ahora no era placer por el orgasmo, era placer por otra cosa, me sentía a gusto besándolo y sobre todo saboreando la sangre en su boca… yo no era un vampiro, pero esto era algo nuevo… sus manos fueron deslizándose por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura y fue entonces cuando me sujetó con mas fuerza y muy gentilmente me alejó de él…

-lo siento…- susurró con voz ronca, sabía a que se refería…

-no importa…- contesté… lo miré a los ojos mientras sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre mi cuero y comenzaba a relajarme, Edward solo me sonrió y se dedicó a enjabonar mi cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo con él y después de un largo rato salimos del baño, miré el reloj y ya eran casi las nueve…

Me puse la misma blusa blanca que traía ayer y busqué algo para Edward…

Él preparo el desayuno como lo había hecho ayer y yo comí como si no lo hubiera hecho en un mes, al parecer había tenido razón acerca de la alimentación en los humanos…

-¿satisfecha?

-mucho…- acepté y me levanté para lavarme los dientes… cuando lo hice, Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me estrechó con él mientas besaba mi cuello…

-no se como demonios alejarme de ti…- susurró y yo me giré para verlo…- quisiera tenerte todo el tiempo, Bella…- dijo y me besó con fuerza, demostrando que de verdad me deseaba… perdí la noción del tiempo cuando Edward me levantó del suelo y me acomodé sobre la mesa con mis piernas junto a sus caderas… por increíble que suene, Edward comenzó a quitarme la blusa pero antes de que lograra el teléfono comenzó a sonar… ambos nos separamos y nos miramos sorprendidos…

-debo contestar…- le avisé a Edward y pasé mi pierna por sobre la mesa para poder separarme de él porque Edward no planeaba darme paso…

-no… espera…- dijo y su mano sujetó mi muñeca, lo miré con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté…

-estábamos ocupados recuerdas…- no supe si eso lo hizo para evitar que contestara o porque simplemente me quería nada mas como una maldita prostituta y quería acostarse conmigo a toda hora…

-suéltame…- espeté…- si quieres tener sexo en todo momento puedes irte… voy a contestar el maldito teléfono…

-oye no… yo no… Bella esa no era la idea…- dejó libre mi mano y sin escucharlo fui a contestar…- no, Bella…

-¿hola?- llamé pero no se escuchaba nada, solo una respiración…

-hablo a casa de la residencia Swan…- preguntó alguien…

-¿Quién llama?

-¿es esa casa?

-si, pero quien habla… ¿eres tú Jake?- nadie contestó y la llamada se cortó…- ¿hola?

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Edward bastante serio…

-no lo se, solo preguntaron si esta era la casa Swan y nada mas… pensé que era Jacob…- me encogí de hombros y colgué el teléfono… caminé hacia el sofá para ver televisión pero noté que Edward se quedaba inmóvil…

-Ed… lo siento, no pensaba insultarte o algo así pero… pensé que yo solo era tu di…

-debemos irnos…- dijo interrumpiendo mi disculpa…- Bella… vamos…

-¿Por qué? No quiero volver a la academia ahora… estoy bien aquí…

-debemos irnos, Bella…- volvió a repetir y en cuestión de minutos desapareció para luego volver con ropa en las manos, me las dio, era un pantalón y una playera… esa era ropa de mi propiedad…- vístete…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Edward no…

-vístete, Bella…- dijo en voz alta y casi en un grito, lo miré con rencor y me quité lo que traía enfrente de él, de hecho no me importaba, cuando terminé de vestirme, Edward me sujetó del brazo y después de coger mi mochila y sus cosas salimos de la casa…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos vamos? - pregunté, él prácticamente me obligó a subirme a su auto…- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Cullen?- espeté bastante furiosa porque no contestaba… -¿ya fue todo?- pregunté sin quieres y la duda que tenía antes volvió…- ¿Qué ya te aburriste de mí? ¿Cómo no lo adiviné antes? Claro… eres un maldito pervertido que solo me utiliza para tener sexo y nada más…- musité sin importarme que le pareciera…

-deja de decir tonterías, Bella… no tiene nada que ver tu estúpida teoría… sí solo te quisiera para sexo te hubiera dejado allá… - dijo con voz fría que me lastimó…

-¿entonces?- presioné…

-son ellos, Bella…- me quedé callada porque no entendí a que se refería…- los que te llamaron son ellos ¿entiendes? No se como demonios se enteraron que alguien estaba en la casa y quisieron cerciorarse de todo…

-dijiste que ellos no sabían nada de mí ¿me mentiste?

-según recuerdo ellos no sabían nada de ti, pero Aro no es un imbécil… - las palabras de Edward iban cargadas de odio, sobre todo cuando nombró a ese vampiro…- debemos volver a la academia y hablar con los malditos perros para volver a trabajar en equipo, luego nosotros debemos ir a casa y hablar con Carlisle para comenzar con las estúpidas batallas…

-¿Qué batallas? – Pregunté pero Edward no me contestó…- ¿Edward? ¿Vas a luchar?

-no es nada importante, Bella…- dijo y comenzó a ver por los espejos retrovisores… yo hice lo mismo y después de unos minutos, tal vez diez, cuando entramos en el bosque, una auto negro apareció de la nada, Edward soltó un gruñido bajo y aceleró el auto…- maldita sea…- espetó y me miró por solo unos momentos…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada y miré hacia atrás… el auto estaba más cerca…- oh por Dios…

-tranquila…- dijo en voz baja y aceleró aun más, seguí observando hacia atrás y también a Edward…

-oh no…- lo escuché decir y entonces yo me giré para ver que era lo que veía… solté un jadeo de pánico cuando vi el enorme árbol derrumbado en medio de la carretera… incluso si Edward frenara el auto iba a voltearse… el otro coche seguía con la misma velocidad…

-Edward se a estrellar…- jadeé y entonces escuché las llantas rechinar, los brazos de Edward me rodearon por completo y yo solté un grito al sentir como el auto se elevaba al mismo tiempo que los cristales se hacían añicos sobre nosotros… sentí solo un par de golpes, sobre toldo porque el cuerpo de Edward me protegía… finalmente el auto se detuvo y Edward se separó para dejar que respirara…

-¿E…Edward?- él tenia el gesto deformado por un mueca de dolor… aun así tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir, mientras me arrastraba por el suelo para salir por la ventanilla del coche, n cristal cortó mi pierna y yo jadeé…

-ay no…- dijo Edward y se movió aun más rápido… vi como los del otro auto comenzaban a salir, eran tres… Edward también los vio y se colocó en frente de mí con los brazos extendidos para evitar que pasaran sobre él…

-Edward…- susurré y traté de detener la sangre que salía de herida…

-vaya… vaya… vaya… nos volvemos a encontrar ¿no es así Edward?- dijo uno de los vampiros que venían caminando hacia nosotros… Edward solo dio un paso hacia atrás y yo lo imité…- ¿protegiendo a una humana? ¿Quién es ella, eh? ¿Tu amiga? ¿Tu alimento?

-apártate Alec…- amenazó Edward… el vampiro hizo un gesto y los otros dos se lanzaron hacia notros, ambos cayeron al suelo en cuanto Edward los interceptó, pero uno se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a atacar a Edward…

-corre…- espetó hacia mí pero yo estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo… además, mi herida no me permitía tener un gran movimiento… el vampiro que solo miraba, el tal Alec, comenzó a moverse, fue hacia el enorme tronco y arrancó una gran parte de él… por inercia vi a Edward luchando contra los otros dos…

-no…- jadeé… en cuanto adiviné lo que Alec planeaba hacer… como pude corrí hacia Alec pero Edward vio mi movimiento…

-¡Bella, no!- lo escuché gritar y Alec se dio cuenta de mi cercanía, me sonrió con sorna y me empujó hacia el suelo… en cuanto elevé mi rostro me di cuenta que Edward se había distraído por lo que me pasó… eso lo aprovecharon los otros dos vampiros y los sujetaron de ambos brazos…

-¡no, Edward!- grité y entonces Alec hundió el pedazo de madera en su abdomen… Edward abrió los ojos por el golpe y soltó un jadeo de dolor…- ¡Edward!- volví a gritar y el otro volvió a hundir el arma, vi como esa cosa lo atravesaba y yo me quedé inmóvil… Edward comenzó a jadear, y los otros lo dejaron libre… fui hacia donde estaba pero Alec me jaló del brazo...

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó pero yo no contesté, gracias eso me volvió a empujar al suelo y caí a un lado de Edward…

-Ed… -jadeé y traté de quitar ese pedazo de madera de su cuerpo pero cuando lo jalaba él solo soltaba un grito de dolor, Alec solo se reía igual que los otros dos… yo comencé a llorar…

-l…lo… s…siento…- dijo Edward y yo volví a intentar quitar esa cosa de nuevo pero era imposible…

-Aro te manda saludos Edward, le diré que tú morías por verlo y yo accedí a tus plegarias…- espetó Alec y comenzó a reírse… Edward no le hacia caso, solo me estaba mirando…

-B…Bella…t…te…- intentó decir Edward pero antes de terminar, el aullido de un lobo sorprendió a todos y yo solo observé a Edward que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras mi pánico se convertía en lágrimas…

* * *

**Holaaa, bueno esperoo que les haya gustadoo el capiituloo jejeje^^!!! Andoo de rapidiin asii que solo me queda agradecer reviewss y pediirles que pasen a mi otro Fic: **

**"Many Chances For Love" **

**... no dejen de mandar comentariios respecto a lo que quiieran llerr, bueno me despiido, kiizezzzz... !!! **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOOO!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS ^^!!!**


	15. Remember the things

**=Remember the Things =**

**Bella POV…**

-háblame… Edward…- seguía rogando y dando golpes en su mejilla, veía que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, y según mis conocimientos, si eso llegaba a pasar, él iba a morir…

-deja de perder el tiempo, estúpida…- espetó Alec, yo lo miré con rabia…- ¿no te conozco?- inquirió y yo evadí su mirada… sentí como su fría mano jalaba mi cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera decirme o hacerme otra cosa, yo caí al suelo, a un lado de Edward y él salió por los aires, impactando con un árbol… un enorme lobo se posó frente a mí y otros cuatro se mantuvieron en los alrededores, ahora solo escuchaba gruñidos y veía las posiciones de los otros vampiros…

Me giré y me levanté del suelo, no tenía otra maldita idea más que alejar a Edward de allí…

-levántate…- dije en un susurro y lo jalé de un brazo pero no podía moverlo… un gruñido bastante alto salió de uno de los lobos y la lucha comenzó…- Edward vamos… - caí al suelo de nuevo por culpa de la herida que tenía en la pierna, no paraba de sangrar pero ahora eso no era lo que consideraba importante…

-v…vete…- jadeó Edward pero yo no lo hice caso; cuando pensé que todo estaba acabado y que no podía hacer otra cosa, sus hermanos aparecieron, la primera fue Rosalie…

-Edward… eres un estúpido… - fue lo primero que dijo y se arrodilló para ver la herida que tenía en el abdomen…- esto dolerá…- avisó y luego vi a Jasper colocarse a su lado…

-no se para que preguntas…- dijo el rubio y jaló el pedazo de tronco, Edward soltó un grito que hizo efecto en mí y me estremecí…- ¿puedes levantarte?- Edward negó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados…

-esto es grave, Jazz…- dijo Rosalie bastante preocupada, no me había dado cuenta que Alice y Emmet estaban ayudando a los licántropos a eliminar cualquier rastro de los vampiros ya muertos…

-¿Edward?- susurré y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla…

-debemos moverlo…- espetó Emmet que había llegado a nuestro lado… él y Jasper lo levantaron y de nuevo el pobre Edward gritó.

-¿Bella? Por Dios, estas sangrando…- dijo Alice llegando a mi lado y ayudándome a levantarme…

-estoy bien…- dije con voz temblorosa, fui hacia donde estaba Edward junto con sus hermanos, estaba recargado en una roca y Rosalie se mantenía a su lado intentando idear algo para que la herida de Edward cerrara… pero solo había una opción…- necesita sangre ¿cierto?- inquirí en voz baja pero ellos escucharon, Jasper se mantuvo viéndome a mí y a Alice alternamente, Emmet tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que Rosalie me miraba con un gesto inexpresivo, Alice no decía nada…

-es la única opción…- me sorprendí por quien había hablado, era Jacob ya en su forma humana, Edward solo tenía una sonrisa torcida, la cual ahora daba lastima, se veía realmente mal y cada vez estaba mas pálido…

Caminé hacia Edward y me atreví a pasar a un lado de Rosalie, la cual no impidió mi acceso hacia su hermano.

-n…no l…lo hagas…- pidió Edward…

-Bella, estas sangrando, no es conveniente, vamos a llevarlos a la academia y…

-no hay tiempo Alice…- la interrumpió Emmet…

-vaya que te ves mal a punto de morir, Cullen…- espetó Jacob y yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos… me acerqué a Edward un poco más…

-confío en ti…- susurré…

-B…Bella… puedo… m…

-no me matarás…- lo interrumpí y pasé mi mano izquierda por la herida que ya tenía para llenarla de sangre… evité ver la mirada de Edward y choqué mis labios con los de él, fue increíble que me regresara el beso pero antes de separarme, llevé mi mano con sangre a su boca y Edward no pudo resistirse a ella… jadeé cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi muñeca y entonces sentí como comenzaba a beber… llevé mi otra mano a su torso y hundí mi rostro en su cuello mientras mis jadeos chocaban con su oído… nadie decía nada pero sabía que Alice y Jacob querían detenerme, pero aun no era suficiente… aunque, por mas que quisiera ser útil, yo seguía siendo humana y mi cuerpo no podía resistir tanto, comencé a sentir frío y me pegué mas al cuerpo de Edward…

-basta…- exclamó Jacob…

-no… falta poco…- dijo Emmet…

-la esta matando…- esta vez habló Alice…- ¡Edward, basta!- él hizo lo contrario, siguió bebiendo de mí, sentí como mis piernas iban entumiéndose pero antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia, alguien me separó de Edward…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jacob, hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba en sus brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados…

-dándole vida…- espetó Alice y sentí una cosa líquida sobre mis labios, no sabia que era pero seguí bebiendo… no hice eso mucho tiempo porque necesite respirar, cuando me separé, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que lo que estaba bebiendo era sangre de vampiro, y era de Alice, ella me sonreía…

-¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó con esa sonrisa y yo solo me llevé una mano a la boca y me limpié cualquier rastro que pudiera tener…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Jacob…

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?- pregunté molesta…- Alice… yo…

-no importa… tenía que hacerlo porque ese estúpido…- dijo y señaló a Edward, él cual ya solo tenía una pequeña herida en el abdomen, pero no era grave…- casi te mata…

-pero estoy viva…

-Bella…- empezó a hablar Edward…

-cierra la boca…- espetó Jacob…- ibas a protegerla no a…

-¡basta!- dije en voz alta y miré a Edward el cual solo me miraba con pesar…- no me mires así…- dije sin pensar… él medio sonrió y luego Jacob me extendió su mano…- ¿Qué?

-te llevaré a casa…- espetó y yo solo miré a Edward.

-debes ir con él Bella…- agregó Edward con voz fría, yo fruncí el ceño pero asentí; Jacob me sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos y comenzó la carrera por el bosque, agradecí que no me trasportara en su forma lobuna, pero fue incomodo que nos fueran siguiendo los otros cuatro chicos de la manada… cuando llegamos a la academia yo me sentía bastante viva…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó Jacob después de despedirse de sus amigos y mientras iba acompañándome a mi habitación…

-tenía que pensar ¿De acuerdo?

-¿ya sabes todo cierto?- inquirió y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, yo me detuve un momento y luego lo miré…

-si… iba a pedirte que volvieras a unirte con los Cullen… no tengo la menor intención de elegir…- dije con voz firme, él solo sonrió con sorna.

-¿a quien elegirías?- preguntó.

-eso es lo que no quiero hacer Jacob, elegir entre ustedes dos…

-¿dos?- inquirió Jacob…- ¿Cuáles dos? Estamos hablando de familias, grupos… no dos personas…

-a eso me refería…- espeté…

-no, no te referías a eso…- dijo y yo decidí evadirlo, llevé mi mano a mi herida pero me sorprendí que ya no tenía nada, seguramente fue por la sangre de Alice…

- no quiero hablar de eso, Jake… solo… por favor, no me hagas elegir, no entre ustedes dos y se que sabes de que hablo… por favor, solo déjame pasar por esto sola, no quiero que te hundas conmigo… te mereces algo mejor…

-¿estas rompiendo conmigo?- preguntó y yo hice un mueca sarcástica...- creo que eso me tocaba hacer a mi ya que tu te fuiste a hacer quien sabe cuantas cosas con Edward y no lo vas a negar, no soy un imbécil…- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta…- bien, pasa por esto sola, pero… lo siento, Bella… no cometeré los mismos errores de mi padre, tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-estoy cansado de todo esto, quiero acabar a esos malditos sanguijuelas que tu tanto amas… - miré hacia el suelo pero él siguió hablando…- te amo, Bella… eso lo sabes… nunca dejaré de hacerlo, se lo que piensas o lo que intentas pensar…- yo sonreí al igual que él por esa idiotez…- me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no cambio de decisiones fácilmente…

-Jake… lo siento, de verdad…

-¿de que te disculpas?

-de esto, de… nosotros…

-no lo hagas… no digas lo siento cuando apenas vas a conocer lo que te espera…- abrió la puerta…- sea como sea, no vayas lejos, debemos mantenerte a salvo, recuérdalo siempre…- y sin decir más, salió de mi habitación…

Me quedé en trance por un momento, eso de que no pidiera perdón por lo que apenas iba a conocer me hacía pensar en muchas cosas ¿a que se refería? ¿No conocía a Edward lo suficiente?

Me quité la ropa sucia y me metí a la ducha… pero era inconsciente de que algo estaba por sucederme; comencé a sentirme muy débil y al mismo tiempo sentía como iba perdiendo la noción de las cosas… cerré la llave del agua tras un fuerte mareo y tuve que apoyarme de la pared para no caer…

-Bella…- no, otra vez no podía estar pasando… cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice todo lo que pude para borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza pero no podía, ahora no estaba en mi baño, estaba en mi antigua casa, viendo unos libros de cocina con mi mamá, eran vacaciones en la academia y siempre me la pasaba disfrutando el tiempo en familia, de un momento a otro, mi papá se puso nervioso y mi madre también… yo no entendía que pasaba…- debes irte, hija… ocúltate y…- un estruendo interrumpió lo que decía y mi padre colocó su mano en mi espalda…

-corran…- dijo mientras me daba un empujón, René sujetó con fuerza mi mano y comenzó a correr conmigo hacia el ultimo piso de la casa…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá?- pregunté asustada cuando ella me llevó a la habitación de música…

-lo siento tanto, hija… te amo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-quédate aquí…- dijo y me dio un abrazo fuerte…

-no… ¡mamá!- traté de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro, la golpeé y grité para que alguien viniera pero nadie lo hizo, solo escuchaba cosas romperse y gritos… un enorme miedo comenzó a formarse en mi interior y de pronto el ruido cesó… ahora solo había pasos, que se iban acercando a donde yo estaba, la perilla de la puerta tembló y se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la madera… comencé a jadear y en el paso que di en retroceso, caí de sentón al suelo… cuando intenté levantarme la puerta se abrió… una criatura de cabello cobrizo me miró sorprendido… sus ojos eran rojos, de un tono bastante terrorífico… no sabía que decir, pero sentí como mi cuerpo se helaba cuando un rastro de sangre estaba a un lado de sus labios; en un parpadeo se encontró frente a mí, a escasos centímetro de mi rostro y sonrió mientras me venía directamente a los ojos y sus manos sujetaban mis mejillas…

-olvida todo esto, Isabella…- dijo con voz hipnotizante y entonces todo se nubló…

**Edward POV…**

Me sentía como un imbécil después de haber casi matado a Bella, de una forma u otro, estaba agradecido con Alice de que me detuviera antes de que fuera tarde… la herida ya no era tan grave y pude recobrar mis fuerzas por completo después de haber utilizado a una de las chicas del instituto… estaba enojado, mi auto había quedado como una papa molida, eso no me gustaba para nada, pero que podía hacer… no solo eso provocaba mi enojo, también era el saber que el imbécil de Jacob y su manada de perros eran los responsables de que ahora estuviera con vida, también, Bella… a la cual aun no hablaba…

Como siempre, estuve vigilando la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas, donde estaba, Bella, vi a Jacob salir hace mucho y Bella seguía dentro… eso me dejó algo ansioso… sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, caminé vacilante hacia la entrada, evité las miradas insistentes de las estúpidas humanas y llegué a la puerta de la habitación… toqué un par de veces pero nadie contestó, la puerta no tenía seguro, así que abrí…

-¿Bella? - la llamé pero nadie contestó, su ropa sucia estaba en el suelo y su aroma impregnaba todo el lugar, suspiré y logré encontrar su rastro, venía del baño, pero ahí no se escuchaba nada, ni las gotas de agua…- ¿Bella, estas ahí?- dije tocando la puerta, ella no contestó y abrí… su olor se hizo mas fuerte y mi garganta comenzó a quemar… pero todo eso lo dejé olvidado cuando la vi…- ¡Bella! – Ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la ducha, su cuerpo seguía mojado y estaba desnuda, lo cual ahora no era tan importante para mí…- ¿Bella? Despierta…- di un golpe muy leve a su mejilla y no esperé más y la levanté entre mis brazos, Dios, estaba helada, la llevé a su cama y traté de secarla…- Bella, vamos… abre los ojos…- sin saber porque, me estaba desesperando y me sentía estúpido al no poder hacer nada por ella… de pronto ella se movió… o mejor dicho comenzó a convulsionarse, el pánico entró en mi cuerpo… ¿Qué demonios hacia?- Bella… estoy aquí…- repetía incontables veces como sí eso ayudara en algo… sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas y su cuerpo adoptó una posición fetal y un jadeo salió de sus labios…

Parecía que estaba llorando, su rostro expresaba miedo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...- Bella, por favor, despierta…- dije en voz alta y pasó un largo rato en el que yo estuve moviéndola para que volviera en sí, cuando abrió los ojos, pero solo un poco…- ¿Bella?- inquirí acomodándola debajo de las sabanas, ella soltó un suspiro con un sollozo y besé su frente…- tranquila…

-¿Ed…Edward?- su voz estaba ronca y a duras penas logró enfocarme…

-shhh… estas bien… duerme… estaré aquí…- dije para tranquilizarla, ella no dijo más y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez si lo hizo para dormir, se notaba en el ritmo de sus latidos, antes eran rápidos y ahora eran suaves, pausados y haciéndome quedarme embobado en ese sonido… me acomodé a su lado y de inmediato acomodé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura…

Aun tenía la duda de que era lo que había pasado, pero no se lo preguntaría ahora, esperaría a que ella despertara y hablaríamos con calma, claro, después de verificar que estuviera completamente bien… mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-¿Qué?- pregunté con voz neutra a Jasper…

-Edward, estas en problemas… Carlisle habló con Foster el director y viene para acá con Esme… - genial, lo único que me faltaba, mis "padres" molestos…

* * *

**Buueno, lamentoo no haber actualizadoo prontoo jejeje, sqq quiisee actualizar todo lo porsiible el otroo Fic, porque como sabrann, mis examennes comiienzan la prooxiima semana y deboo subir de calificaciiones...xD Peroo harre todoo lo que pueda para actualiizar estos proxiimos dos diias, asii que... uf... tengo trabajoo jajaja, en fiin, miil graciias por los reviewss y pliz pasen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love" **

**y comentennn, me despiidooo... **

**P.D: mii correo electrooniico esta en mii perfill...;D Graciiazzz !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOOO^^!!! RIVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWWSSS... !!!!!**


	16. Say Hi

**=Say Hi… = **

**Bella POV…**

Abrí los ojos cuando la pesadez comenzaba a asfixiarme, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando y jadeaba… pero no estaba sola, de la obscuridad de mi habitación pareció Edward, caminando con pasos sugestivos y elegantes… me quedé callada, aun jadeando y de un momento a otro me percaté de mi desnudez, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo, lo ultimo que venía a mi cabeza era el sueño o mejor dicho la pequeña visión que tuve en la ducha…

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté a Edward, él sonrió de lado cuando entendió a que me refería, lleve las sabanas hacia mi torso, para cubrir mis senos, esto lo hizo sonreír aun más…

-no necesitas cubrirte, he visto más que eso…- se inclinó hacia mí pero yo me hice hacia atrás…- ¿Qué sucede?- yo negué y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, Edward acarició mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos…- ¿Qué viste?

-¿De que hablas?- inquirí ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso…?

-llegué a tu habitación y estabas inconsciente en la ducha, te saqué de allí mientras comenzabas a convulsionarte y jadear… estabas asustada, Bella y… soñabas con algo… intenté despertarte pero solo abriste los ojos unos segundos…- explicó con mucha calma, yo solo miraba mis manos, como si fueran muy interesantes…

-recordé todo… lo que pasó el día de… la muerte de mis padres- titubeé al decir eso, Edward se quedó callado por unos momentos- vi tu rostro, pero no eras tú…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tus ojos no eran así…- pasé la yema de mis dedos por debajo de sus hermosos ojos color miel…- me daban miedo, era escarlata y había sangre en tus labios…- deslicé un dedo por sus labios y después apoyé mi mano en su fuerte mentón…- no eras tú…- él sonrió con sorna…

-aun no me conoces Bella…- dijo bastante serio pero con una sonrisa…

-¿no puedo intentar conocerte?- inquirí rogando que él entendiera lo que quería decir.

-no es conveniente…- dijo negando y sonriendo de lado, me mordí el labio al ver los suyos, él se quedó mirando el gesto y su lengua pasó por su labio inferior… moví mi mano y la hundí en su cabello, todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba mi respiración y los irregulares latidos de mi corazón…

-quiero conocerte…- susurré, Edward se inclinó más y sus manos se apoyaron en el colchón, a cada lado de mi cuerpo…- ¿Qué impide que lo haga?

-no estas segura conmigo…- espetó con sus labios bastante cerca a los míos…

-¿entonces porque seguimos haciendo esto?...- llevé ambas manos a su cabello y una la deslicé por su pecho mientras desabotonaba su camisa…- ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme el amor? ¿No hay nada más que una atracción? ¿No sientes nada?

-seres como yo no sentimos nada, Bella…

-no lo creo…- dije y lo bese tiernamente, pero de inmediato Edward comenzó a besarme con mas furia y yo jadeaba contra sus labios… - ¿Qué sientes al estar conmigo?- inquirí con voz ronca y solté un gemido cuando su lengua pasó por mi garganta…- ¿Qué te hago sentir, Edward?

-no lo se…- jadeó y terminó de acomodarse sobre mí, quitó la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo pero él aun no me contestaba…- Bella, eres tan hermosa…

-dime, Edward… dime cuanto me necesitas…

-¿Tú me necesitas?- preguntó antes de besarme con fuerza, asentí como pude y sonrió contra mis labios…- ¿te gusta que haga esto contigo?

-mucho…- musité y lo empujé un poco, Edward soltó una risita y se levantó de la cama…- quítate la ropa…- espeté casi como una orden, él me hizo caso y me levanté de la cama para colgarme de su cuello y besarlo, sus manos me estrecharon contra él de la cintura y su erección chocaba en mi vientre, caímos en la cama, quedé encima de él y me acomodé a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo…

-Edward, te necesito tanto…- gemí y quité mi cabello de mi cuello para que Edward pudiera besar esa parte, su pene chocaba con mi entrada pero aun no lo quería dentro…- bésame… tócame, hazme sentir lo suficientemente mujer para ti…

-Bella, eres lo suficientemente mujer para mí…- aseguró y colocó su mano en mi nuca para acercarme a él y volverme a besar… su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y yo hundí mis manos en su cabello, comencé a moverme sobre él, simulando el coito, comencé a jadear y soltar gemidos con su nombre, pero la mayoría se ahogaban en su boca…

-Bella… me estas matando…

-eres inmortal…- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-quiero hacerte mía ya…- avisó y en un segundo se giró y quedé atrapada debajo de su cuerpo… sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y logró ahogar un fuerte gemido que di cuando lo sentí entrar… -eres deliciosamente estrecha mi Bella…

-Edward…- gemí y comenzó a moverse… acomodé mis piernas un poco más arriba de su cintura y con mis manos me aferré a las sabanas…- Dios… más… ¡oh Edward! ¡Más!- los gemidos se convirtieron en continuos chillidos de placer, Edward sabía como moverse y también que sitios tocar cuando lo necesitaba, sus jadeos los dejaba en el aire y me excitaba aun más al escucharlos… arqueé mi espalda y su mano se acomodó en mi espalda baja para elevarme un poco, abrí mas mis piernas y lo sentí más dentro…- ¡Edward!

-sigue, Bella…- jadeó…- grita, gime cuanto te gusta…- sus ojos obscuros estaban observando mi rostro, mis gestos, cada uno de los cuales eran causados por él…- di mi nombre Bella… grítalo…

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward! Estoy cerca… ¡Ed!...- no me importaba en absoluto quien escuchara esto, solo estaba entregada a lo que Edward me hacía sentir, de un momento a otro, sus jadeos se hicieron más continuos y sus embestidas mas rápidas…

-Bella… córrete bebe, hazlo conmigo… - jadeo cerca de mi oído y sentí su miembro palpitar mientras mis paredes se contraían, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí tan alto como si hubiera gritado… Edward hizo lo mismo y mi orgasmo me llenó por completo, él me besó mientras la agradable sensación me llenaba y comenzaba a desaparecer… cuando me dejo libre, yo estaba jadeante y cansada, salió de mi con cuidado y yo encogí mis piernas, pero Edward comenzó a acariciarlas mientras se llevaba uno de mis pezones a su boca… Dios, me estaba matando…

-te quiero Edward…- dije sin pensar y él dejó de hacer lo que hacia para que su rostro estuviera a la altura del mío, él no contestó, solo sonrió y me beso tiernamente… no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos el uno al otro, pero al final, como era de esperarse, yo terminé acomodada sobre su frío torso, completamente perdida en un hermosos sueño junto a Edward…

"… _Bella, lamento si no estoy contigo cuando abras los ojos, algo ha surgido con la familia, no es nada grave, son solo cosas que suelen pasarme con mis padres… te veré en las próximas horas, tal vez entre clases, no importa, aun no olvido que debo responder tus preguntas… trata de no meterte en problemas… Edward…"_

Solté un suspiro cuando leí su nota y me levanté de la cama para tomar una ducha, el gua tibia logró quitarme un poco la pesadez del cuerpo, me sentía débil pero no a extremos, más bien, tenía un poco de pereza…

Me arreglé con el uniforme y dejé mi cabello suelto, cogí mí mochila y salí de mi habitación…

-ey Bella… ¿Dónde te metiste? Causaste un alboroto…- se burló una estúpida de las estudiantes, Anna, ese es su nombre…

-eso no te incumbe, ocúpate de tu vida, Anna, y si no te resulta suficiente, jodesela a otro, no a mí…- no entendí porque respondí de esa forma pero la dejé con la boca cerrado junto son sus amiguitas, salí del edificio de dormitorios y comencé a caminar hacia mis clases, cuando iba cruzando el ultimo jardín, vi a los lejos a Alice y a Emmet, ambos venían caminando detrás de un par de vampiros que no conocía… caminé mas lento para seguir mirando pero entonces vi a Edward, el cual les sonreía y después se reía cuando el vampiro rubio, el mas alto, pareció haberle llamado la atención… creí que Edward no me había visto, pero si lo hizo, alcancé a ver como me sonreía y su mano se alzaba para saludarme, yo solo sonreí y seguí caminando, seguramente después me encontraría con él…

Las clases comenzaron, todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, los temas no eran difíciles, al menos no lo eran para mí; a la hora del almuerzo solo tomé una limonada y me fui al salón de mi siguiente clase… no me encontré con Jacob y la verdad no sabía si estaba molesto conmigo o que, tampoco vi a nadie de sus amigos, ni al subdirector…

-Srta. Swan… la esperan en la oficina del rector…- avisó mi maestro en la clase de biología, era la ultima del día, yo fruncí el ceño pero salí del salón… iba caminando hacia la oficina del director cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme de la cintura y jalarme por los aires…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- espeté enojada al no haberlo reconocido, Edward comenzó a reír y yo me sonrojé…- lo siento, no te conocí… ¿Qué haces? Intentaba ir con el…

-nadie te busca, solo era yo…- espetó y lo vi abrir la puerta del salón de artes…- ¿vienes?

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué harás?- inquirí y tomé su mano…

-te mostraré… - aseguró y sus labios chocaron con los míos como cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, pero se separó pronto y cerró la puerta con llave…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Me vas a matar?- pregunté bromeando, él comenzó a reír…

-tal vez… me dirás después si logré matarte o solo fue algo pasajero…

-no te entiendo, Edward…- dije con una risa y completamente confundida, él echó mi mochila al suelo y me quitó el saco del uniforme, ¿Qué demonios intentaba? Lo miré confundida y él me volvió a besar, comenzó a caminar haciéndome caminar hacia atrás, hasta que mi espada chocó con una superficie plana, llevé una de mis manos a eso y creo que era cristal, pero o me quise separar de Edward para comprobarlo…

-¿haz tenido sexo frente a un espejo?-su pregunta me dejó atónita pero hizo efecto en mis hormonas porque comencé a tener una película en la mente, yo negué…

-¿Por qué?- inquirí, él me sonrió y me giró lentamente, había olvidado que en el salón de arte había un espejo enorme, era para cuando ensayaban alguna danza o ballet… ¿acaso planeaba tener sexo aquí? Intente girarme pero él me mantuvo inmóvil, llevó mis manos a la barra de madera y deslizó las suyas por mi cintura, pasando por mis senos haciendo que me mordiera el labio, comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y cuando lo hizo, la arrojó al suelo, agradecí que no la rompiera…

-mm… encaje negro… quieres matarme de verdad…- se burló y comenzó a besar mi cuello…

-Edward… estamos en la escuela…- traté de decir…

-tú ya no tienes otra clase y nadie planea utilizar este salón… además… quiero verte disfrutando frente a un espejo, es mi forma de contestar una de tus preguntas…

-¿Cuál?- pregunté con un jadeo…

-cuanto te necesito…- susurró y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja…- bastante a decir verdad…- agregó y comenzó a elevarme la tela de la falda…- no sabes como me pone verte vestida de esta forma… - con sus rodillas separó mis piernas y yo cerré los ojos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás por lo que estaba sintiendo… tomé las manos de Edward y lo hice deslizarlas por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis senos, él apartó mi sostén y empezó a jugar con mis pezones, yo empecé a jadear y giré mi cabeza todo lo que pude para poder besarlo…

Una de sus manos se fue deslizando hacia abajo, subió la tela de mi falda e introdujo un par de dedo a mi sexo… comenzó a bombear lento…

-Edward…- mi pelvis se movía al compas de las pequeñas embestidas y gemí cuando encontró mi punto de placer… - no me tortures…

-necesito lubricarte, Bella…- susurró cerca de mi oído, sus dedos bombeaban mas rápido y su otra mano juagaba con mi pezón, además, me besaba completamente deliciosos en los labios… la mano que estaba en mi pecho se fue y escuché como se desabrochaba el pantalón…

-Edward…- gemí y sentí su gran amigo pasar por mi trasero hasta que se detuvo tentando mi entrada…- Edward, hazlo ya…

-¿segura?- asentí…- dime cuando creas que te hago daño ¿De acuerdo?

-si… solo hazlo…- él sonrió y me embistió con fuerza… comenzó a moverse, Dios, esto era completamente rico, abrí mis piernas un poco más y apoyé mi cuerpo en la barra de madera… abrí los ojos solo para ver a un Edward completamente segado por el deseo y a mi débil persona siendo consumida por éste… - ¡Edward!

-Bella… Bella… mi Bella…- jadeaba continuamente, mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar y llevé una de mis manos a la boca porque simplemente necesitaba gemir alto… Edward me sonrió extasiado y llevó su propia mano a mis labios…

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su hombro, Edward no paraba de verme… disfrutaba ver mis gestos y yo agradecía que él cubría mi boca para que nadie escuchara mis gritos de placer…

-míranos…- musitó y yo le hice caso, por Dios, era la imagen mas erótica que había visto en mi vida, me sentía bastante cerca y esto prometía ser un muy buen orgasmo… Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, sobre todo porque sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas y su mano ya no descansaba en mis caderas, ahora bombeaba en mi interior y pellizcaba mi clítoris… - eres perfecta, Bella… jadeó y libero mis labios para luego atacarlos con su boca… siguió embistiéndome solo unos segundos más y un muy fuerte grito fue ahogado con sus labios, me corrí intensa y largamente a pocos segundos antes que él… cuando me llenó por completo, se separó y me giró para seguir besándome, sostuvo mi cuerpo porque yo sentía mis piernas como gelatina después de esto… el orgasmo comenzó a desaparecer y cuando eso sucedió, ambos nos besábamos tranquilamente…ahora solo acariciaba mis labios con los suyos y me gustaba mucho…

-me gusta estar contigo, no tengo ni idea de porque no dejo de pensar en ti, me haces sentir vivo cuando te hago el amor y me encanta lo que me haces sentir… - antes solo me besaba, ahora contestaba cada una de las preguntas que le había hecho hace unas horas…- mu gustas mucho y necesito estar cerca… esto es mas que unja maldita atracción pero no tengo idea de que…

-podemos descubrirlo…- susurré con los ojos cerrados…

-es arriesgado…

-no me importa…- aseguré, él atacó mis labios con más fuerza pero se separó para que tomara aire…

-¿me quieres?- inquirí de la nada y lo miré, Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba intensamente…

-Bella…- dijo y sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció…- mierda…- siseó y se separó… lo vi acomodarse el pantalón y su demás uniformé…

-¿Qué?

-mis hermanos vienes hacia acá…

-Oh Dios…- espeté y comencé a vestirme en tiempo record, no encontraba mis bragas, las cuales no se cuando me quitó…

-¿buscas esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, yo se las arrebaté y me las puse… - ¿alguna vez dejas de verte sexy? Me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa y follarte otra vez…

-deja de decir eso…- susurré roja de la cara…- aun tenemos una platica pendiente…- espeté…

-si lo se…- cogió mi mochila y salimos de ese salón, mientras caminaba iba arreglando mi uniforme pero Edward me aseguró que estaba bien…

-no quiero que se burlen de mi por mi aspecto…- espeté, él me sonrió y me empujó hacia la pared para besarme, ¿Por qué hacia eso? Suspiré y terminé deshaciéndome entre sus brazos, pero de un momento a otro se separó y yo me quedé jadeando pegada a la pared…

-Bella, Edward… no preguntaré pero…

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Edward?- inquirió en voz alta un vampiro rubio que interrumpió a Alice… detrás de ellos llegó una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón y mirada cálida que me sonrió…

-Carlisle…Esme…- dijo Edward, luego él me estrechó contra él de la cintura y me sonrió hermosamente antes de darme un beso rápido…- Bella… te presento a mis padres…- dijo con una maldita sonrisa y completamente seguro de sí mismo, mientras que yo palidecía, demonios… ¿sus padres? me sentí avergonzada y después fui muy consiente de que mi rostro volvió a adquirir ese tono escarlata que demostraba mis penas…

* * *

**Hoola, esperoo y hayan disfruutado el capiitulo, lo hiice hoyy jejeje, hagoo lo que puedooo por favor no se enojenn jajaja;D Buenoo, graciias por los reviewsss, y debo contestar uno, amm... acerca de la poca faciliidad con la que Bella perdonó a Edward tan facilmente, bueno, no hay un perdon, si no mas biien es que ella esta completamente enredada con él, no se si me explicoo, amm... la cosa sqq las discucions y las peleas apenas van a comenzar y si creen que Bella no tendrá que elegir, pues... estan equiivocadoss!!! pero todaviia falta un poquiitiin para eso, ya lo veran, por lo prontoo les piido que no dejen de enviiarme sus comentarriioss, me encantan todosss jajaja^^!!! Mee despiido y trataree de actualiizar prontoo, pero recuerden que ya viienen mis examenes, por favor comprendaann... **

**pasen a mii otro Fic: "Many Chances For Love" y comenteenn, me despiido, kiizezzzz !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO^^!! REVIEWSSSS!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS !!!!! **


	17. Can be?

**=can be? =**

**Bella POV… **

Bella se sentía abrumada, estaba nerviosa, además se sentía apenada gracias a la situación en la que estaba, Edward y ella acaban de hacer el amor en la habitación que estaba a tan solo dos metros de ahí, no solo eso, Edward mantenía esa sonrisa triunfante antes sus propios padres.

-hola…- saludó la vampiresa de cabello castaño que ella entendió se llamaba Esme, Bella apenas y le sonrió.

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió Edward que acaba de darse cuenta de la cara que tenía Carlisle, si, seguramente él estaba pensando en que demonios pasó por la cabeza de Edward para acercarse a una chica de la cual no tenía el derecho de mantener una relación, ni siquiera de verla.

-explícame esto… - comenzó a hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo…- ¿Tú eres Isabella?

-Bella…- corrigió la chica de inmediato…- si, lo soy… y lamento sí…

-no… Bella, no tienes que disculparte de nada con ellos…- interrumpió Edward, Alice rápidamente se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba a punto de comenzar otra discusión…- ¿Qué te pasa Carlisle?

-cierra la boca, Edward… eres un insensato… esta chica… ella es…

-papá… Bella sabe todo… y, es valiente, sabe la responsabilidad que tiene encima, no creo que sea bueno hablar así sobre ella…- Alice le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella suspiró…- ahora, lo que esta haciendo tú hijo si es una completa tontería.

-Bella, será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo iré a verte después ¿te parece?- inquirió Edward con voz dulce, ella solo miró a Carlisle por unos segundos y después asintió hacia Edward… él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, Bella se despidió cordialmente de los otros y caminó lejos de ahí, ella misma había sentido un peso menos cuando iba bajando las escaleras pero no evitó sentirse rechazada por ese par de vampiros que acaban de conocerla…

-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?- preguntó Carlisle exasperado.

-amigos…- Alice bufó por la respuesta de Edward…- pero estoy dispuesto a todo por ella…

-¿son novios, hijo?- preguntó Esme más tranquila, Edward se detuvo a pensar en esa posibilidad, comenzó a imaginarse a una Bella completamente feliz a su lado, paseando por la ciudad y los jardines mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y presumía la hermosa mujer que era de él… su risa melodiosa y su mirada tierna antes de besarse… pero eso no era tan fácil, Edward recordó la porquería en la que todos estaban metidos, sabía también que sí él le proponía a Bella tener una relación estable, Aro lo sabría y se daría cuenta de que la chica que debía estar muerta desde hace mucho, seguía viva, él la mataría de la forma mas lenta y ese sentimiento le provocaba dolor y frustración a Edward.

-es arriesgado…- terminó diciendo a lo que le preguntó Esme, entonces Alice sintió un extraño sentimiento que nunca había tenido hacia Edward, ella se dio cuenta que él tenía una aparte buena, que le preocupaba lo que le fuera a pasar a Bella y cuidaba de ella, estando lejos era la mejor, pero Edward aun no se sentía convencido de llegar a eso, antes lo hubiera hecho, hace cuatro días estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero después de ese baile, ella acudió a él, tan sola y vulnerable… además, la tentación y el deseo que tenía hacia ella no era solo eso, él ya no tenía solo sexo con Bella y se había dado cuenta de ellos… siempre disfrutaba estando a su lado y hacia lo posible porque ella también estuviera bien teniendo relaciones, además, estaba cambiando su forma de ser, ya no le importaba mucho los peligros que había alrededor de su persona, ahora todo estaba centrado en Bella, no podía estar ni siquiera un minuto sin pensar en lo que ella estaría haciendo y en que desearía pasar un rato a su lado…

-debemos hablar con Foster, y Bella debe estar presente…- comenzó a hablar Carlisle… -también la manada.

-ellos salieron papá… Emmet y Jasper les perdieron la pista hace unas horas, al parecer saben que los estábamos vigilando…- decía Alice caminando a lado de su padre, Edward se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mirando hacia el horizonte y viendo las copas de los pinos ondearse por el movimiento del viento…

-vamos, Edward…- susurró Esme y él se puso en movimiento; mientras tanto, Bella estaba a punto de tomarse una ducha, aun se sentía abrumada pero las gotas de agua tibia la relajaron. Cuando salió se vistió con el uniforme, solo que ahora tenía ropa limpia, la escuela era un internado y solo los fines de semana permitían tener ropa libre. Alguien tocó la puerta y su corazón dio un salto pensando que era Edward quien había ido a verla, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y la pequeña Alice la saludó.

-Bella, que bueno que estas arreglada, mis papas quieren hablar con nosotros.

-¿nosotros? – inquirió Bella.

-no puedo explicarte ahora… pero… acompáñame…- Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó a lado de Alice hasta que llegaron a la enorme oficina del director.

-¿para que estamos aquí, Ally?- preguntó Bella bastante nerviosa, ella le dio un apretón de manos.

-tranquila… son cosas de suma importancia.- Bella aun comprendía nada pero entró junto con su amiga a esa sala, sintió como palidecía cuando vio a toda la familia Cullen reunida allí, pero como era de esperarse, solo basto con esa sonrisa de lado y esos ojos verdes puestos en ella para que se sintiera mas protegida.

-Señorita Swan… supongo que no sabe para que estamos todos aquí.- comenzó a hablar el director, ella dio un rápido vistazo a Edward y negó…- según me informan, usted esta muy enterada de lo que pasa por allá afuera y de lo importante que resulta para nosotros.

-sigo intentando creerlo…- dijo Bella en voz baja y como una broma privada, el director Foster sonrió de lado al igual que Edward.

-hay cosas que debes comprender, Bella…- empezó a hablar Carlisle…- Edward me ha dicho que conoces toda la verdad, incluso lo que respecta a tus padres.

-no quiero hablar de eso…- puntualizó Bella, no quería recordar que tenía una cosa por la cual odiar a Edward, simplemente no quería.

-lo supuse… entonces, también debes saber que nosotros…- dijo Carlisle señalando a toda su familia…- estamos aquí para protegerte y ayudar a terminar con esta lucha, pero necesitamos a los licántropos. De lo contrario…

-debo elegir…- completó Bella, Carlisle asintió…

-entre mas pronto lo hagas, será mejor…- espetó Rosalie…

-no… no quiero hacerlo, no pueden ponerme a elegir entre… Jake y…- miró a Edward sin pensar y todos se dieron cuenta, Bella miró hacia el suelo y después se aclaró la garganta.

-no vas a elegir entre Jacob y nosotros…- dijo Alice intentando ayudarla…- si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

-debe hacerlo, Alice… - Rosalie se veía molesta…- en algún momento tendrá que enfrentar esto al igual que nosotros y cuidar sus espaldas como nosotros lo hacemos… no siempre vamos a estar arriesgando nuestra vida por una…

-cierra la boca, Rosalie…- espetó Edward.

-no… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió Bella…- ¿Qué significa el tarde o temprano? Porque no hay forma de que pueda protegerme de su raza, no mientras sea… humana…- dijo lo último casi en un susurro, entonces Edward comenzó a reír amargamente.

-Rosalie no sabe de lo que habla, Bella…

-es mejor si te conviertes en una de nosotros…- esta vez habló Jasper…- no vas a morir.

-no lo va a hacer…- contradijo Edward, nadie habló después de eso pero Bella estuvo pensando en esa opción, en ser un vampiro, el ser que ella odiaba con toda el alma y al que su mejor amigo no podía ni ver… ¿Qué pasaba si se convertía? Perdía a Jacob, eso era seguro, pero a la vez, ayudaba a varios, terminaría con el tal Aro y después… Bella miró a Edward cuando pensó esto… en la eternidad que le esperaría lado de él.

-esto se esta desviando…- musitó el director.- queríamos que vinieras para explicarte lo que significa la familia Cullen en esto, ellos te protegerán por un periodo, mientras tú aprendes algunos secretos para matar vampiros y también licántropos… además, siempre debes estar armada, solo por precaución… en estos momentos Aro Vulturi no sabe de tu existencia, pero lo sabrá después y…

-basta Foster…- interrumpió Edward, él no quería que Bella supiera el peligro de muerte que estaba con ella…- papá, por favor… Bella sabe lo necesario.

-si tienes razón…- dijo Carlisle, él también sentía que era muy pronto para decirle a la chica que podía ser asesinada en cualquier momento ya que toda una orgía de vampiros estaban cazándola.

-pero…

-te explicaré todo después, Bella…- interrumpió Edward a la chica, ella frunció el ceño y no aguanto más esa ignorancia.

-no… quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber que sucede respecto a esto…

-sabes lo necesario.

-no es suficiente Edward…- espetó Bella en voz alta, él se frustró por la terquedad de Bella pero solo resopló.

-hablaremos después de unos días, Bella… mientras tanto, nos gustaría que hablaras con tu amigo Jacob, necesitamos estar juntos en esto…- explicó Carlisle, ella se negó en un principio y no contestó nada, pero después se resigno, obviamente eso la molesto y lo único que hizo fue asentir antes de darse media vuelta y salir de esa oficina que solo la estaba asfixiando.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Carlisle cuando vio a Edward ir detrás de Bella.

-no te importa…- espetó el otro y salió de la sala. Bella no había caminando mucho, además, ella se había detenido en una de las enormes ventanas para tomar un poco de aire… Bella sintió la presencia de Edward y adquirió un gesto frío y distante.

-quiero estar sola…- musitó la chica sin verlo, Edward miró hacia el suelo y después a ella.

-no te voy a dejar sola, creo que ya te lo había dicho…- Bella lo encaró…

-me haz dicho muchas cosas, una mas no hace la diferencia…- fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando por el pasillo, ignoró que Edward la iba siguiendo hasta que llegó al jardín principal, entonces se giró bruscamente…- ¡déjame en paz Cullen!

-no lo voy a hacer…- espetó Edward, ella resopló y se volvió a resignar. Se giró y trató de parecer fuerte, pero no lo logró, llevó su mano a la boca para que Edward no escuchara el sollozo y siguió caminando, pero obviamente Edward la escuchó, no solo eso, también su irregular latido, lo cual sucede cuando un humano llora… le siguió el paso sabiendo que podía alcanzarla y sostenerla en el momento que él deseara pero no lo haría, prefería guardar una distancia prudente, aunque fuera mínima…

Finalmente ella llegó al edificio de dormitorios, había planeado estar fuera todo día pero ahora solo quería estar en su habitación y sumirse en su propio dolor, ni siquiera tenía planeado llamar a Jacob, él probablemente estaría ocupado con sus cosas o tal vez estaría odiándola por sus estúpidas decisiones…

-Bella… necesito hablar contigo…- espetó Edward cuando ella abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-yo no quiero…- contestó con voz ronca y trató de sacarlo pero él fue bastante rápido y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-necesito hacerlo… quiero aclarar cosas.- dijo Edward muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, ya era hora de dejar atrás prejuicios y miedos, él era capaz de dar cualquier cosa por lo que quería y hasta ahora solo había una que lo hacía volverse tonto y vulnerable… Bella… Edward era muy consiente de que la única razón por la que no estaba con ella era por los Vulturi, porque sí algo sucedía entre ellos, el clan se daría cuenta de la existencia de Bella con mayor facilidad y luego las cosas se complicarían, ¿pero que podía salir mal? Bella no podía salir de la academia y ellos tampoco, a menos que fuera muy necesario, aun así, viéndola, vulnerable como tantas veces, con sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillando y con lagrimas en las mejillas enrojecidas, su cabello enmarcando su perfecto rostro, la belleza inocente que Bella desprendía… él se daba cuenta que era capaz de hacer hasta la mayor estupidez con tal de mantenerla a salvo, porque ella la hacia sentirse vivo y esa sensación le gustaba mucho…

-¿podrías decir algo y no quedarte ahí mirándome de esa forma?- inquirió Bella en un susurro.

-me gustas Bella…- dijo Edward sin más, ella frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras casi carentes de sentido…- mucho y… creo que…

-¿estas enamorado de mí?- preguntó la chica en medio de su aturdimiento, Edward sonrió amargamente.

-es increíble y casi imposible pero…- la miró a los ojos…- si… te quiero.

-no es necesario que me digas todo esto solo para acostarte conmigo ahora…- espetó Bella convencida de que era mentira lo que acaba de decir Edward.

-digo la verdad, yo… no se porque pero me gusta estar contigo y… de verdad te quiero.- Edward se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza…- ¿recuerdas el montón de preguntas que me hiciste? Yo… quería decirte todo en ese momento pero no tenía cabeza, estaba confundido respecto a todo…- Edward estaba casi igual que Bella, sorprendido de lo que hablaba…- la primera vez que te vi…- Bella fue recorrida por un escalofrío al recordar la muerte de sus padres…- en ese momento no sentí nada, pero, el día que llegué aquí y tu apareciste casi de la nada frente a mí… pensé que eras solo una niña solitaria… luego me encontraste con… Anna…. Y no parecías tenerme miedo, te comportabas diferente a muchas, siempre haz sido diferente…

-¿de verdad sientes algo por mí?- Edward asintió antes de seguir con su pequeño discurso, ella bajó la mirada y una lee sonrisa cruzo por su rostro…- creí que habías dicho que era demasiado peligroso estar juntos.

-decidí que soy capaz de todo por mantenerte a salvo… incluso morir.

-no quiero que eso pase…- susurró Bella y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward…

-entonces… será un trabajo doble…- bromeó Edward pero Bella no rió, estaba esperando es pregunta, una simple y estúpida pregunta más hacia ella, entonces Edward lo hizo…- Bella… ¿aceptas estar conmigo? Más que solo amiga… mucho mas que solo una novia…

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Bella viéndolo a los ojos…

-quiero que seas mía… y… cuando sea el tiempo, si tu quieres…

-¿ser como tú?- inquirió Bella y Edward cerró los ojos ante la opción, no lo convencía del todo pero él también deseaba tener a Bella por toda la eternidad que tenía por delante…

-solo si tú quieres eso… pero por ahora… ¿aceptarías estar conmigo?- Bella sonrió levemente hacia él y Edward se inclinó para besarla…

-puedes hacerme el amor y contesto tu pregunta después…- susurró la chica con sus labios pegados a los de Edward, él sonrió traviesamente antes de llevar a Bella a la cama y hacerle lo que ella le había pedido, de todas formas, era su momento…

* * *

**Woooww, lo siiento por no haber actualiizado antes, miil disculpas jejeje... buenoo, el capiitulo fue cortoo porqueee casii no tuve reviewss y en mii otro Fic tuve bastantes, entonces, tuve qaue actualiizar antes el de mayo audiencia por asii decirlo jajaja, ademas de que tuve examener, los caules aunn no termiino, me falta esta semana y ya... uf...! Pliizzz no ddejen de mandar opiniones y sii creen que todo va a ser cuento de hadas, Nnnoooo! todaviiia falta que aparezca Jacob con una noticia no tan buena y los problemas van a comenzar, por fa siigaann leyendoo y haré lo posiible por actualiizar pronto, kiizezzz !**

**Pasen a: "Many Chances For Love" ...**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO^^!**

**REVIEWWSSSSS! **

**REVIEEWWSSS! **


	18. Bad News

**=Bad News =**

**Bella POV… **

Terminé recostada en la cama con Edward encima de mí y besándome tierna pero apasionadamente los labios, nunca me cansaría de sentirme de esta manera, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras sus embestidas eran lentas y suaves, completamente deliciosas…

Esta vez no grité, ni tampoco le pedía que lo hiciera más rápido, me gustaba que lo hiciera de esta manera, solo se escuchaban nuestro jadeos y eran muy bajos, cuando estábamos a punto de gemir, éramos callados por la boca del otro… y cuando estaba cerca de mi orgasmo, Edward me sujetó con mas fuerza de la cintura y levantó un poco el torso para sostenerme de la espalda baja y entrar mas profundo, solté un gemido muy bajo cuando lo hizo y sentí una gran explosión de placer recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y no dejé de jadear hasta que Edward terminó dentro de mí; comenzó a besarme del cuello y sentía su aliento chocar con mi garganta, sabía que era difícil para él resistirse pero lo hacía; llevé mis manos a su cabello y comencé a jugar con él mientras Edward salía de mí, nos recostamos de lado y solo viéndonos a los ojos, sin decir nada… le sonreí al mismo tiempo que él me sonrió y comenzó a recorrer mi cintura de arriba abajo, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de hablar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-que inoportuno…- dijo con una hermosas sonrisa, yo reí bajito y me levanté un poco para alcanzar mi móvil. Contesté de inmediato cuando vi quien era…

-¿Jake?- Edward soltó algo parecido a un gruñido…- ¿Dónde haz estado?

-bastante ocupado… ¿Dónde anda tu novio chupasangre?

-eh… Jake, no… necesito…

-no hay que aclarar nada… ¿esta ahí Cullen?

-¿Por qué?

-solo ponlo al teléfono Bella… es urgente…- espetó, yo fruncí el ceño y le extendí el teléfono a Edward…

-quiere hablar contigo…- Edward se rió bajito y tomó el pequeño aparato.

-¿Qué quieres? - inquirió sin si quiera ser cortés, hubo silencio pero en un segundo Edward me miró extraño, cuando se dio cuenta de mi confusión, apartó el contacto visual y se levantó de la cama…- ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó mientras lo veía ponerse su ropa, entonces yo imité lo que hacia y también comencé a vestirme, vi el reloj, eran casi las siete de la noche…- no… maldita sea, ¿Qué no pudiste hacer nada? ¿Matarlo?...- me quedé aturdida por esa pregunta…- ¡lo hubiera seguido!...- gritó pero al escuché con Jacob también levantaba la voz tanto como Edward…- no eres el único… si, voy para allá… yo les aviso, en diez minutos nos vemos en la sala privada.- dijo y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sala privada?

-te explico luego…- dijo pero esta vez no accedí…

-¿Qué pasa con el quiero estar contigo siempre, Edward? – Inquirí molesta, él suspiró…- quiero ir…

-Bella, no creo que…- lo miré con el ceño fruncido y comencé a frustrarme, entonces él suspiró rendido y tomó mi mano- vamos- no dije nada más y salimos de la habitación, Edward llamó a unos de sus hermanos.

-Jasper, vayan a la sala privada, sucedió algo importante… algo grave maldita sea, los perros están allí, vayan todos… si, también Carlisle y Esme, estúpido.- espetó y colgó… traté de recordar cual era la sala privada, pero simplemente no fui buena en eso… después de cinco minutos caminando, llegamos a una torre de la academia, había solo dos habitación y yo nunca había estado en este piso…

Dimos la vuelta al pasillo y Edward abrió la puerta de una habitación bastante grande, allí estaba la manada junto con el subdirector de la escuela obviamente.

-Jake…- suspiré y solté la mano de Edward para ir con mi amigo…

-¿Qué nunca usas camisa?- inquirió Edward cuando vio a Jacob semi desnudo, pero eso no me importo, ya era normal, él me estrecho con fuerza contra él y besó mi frente para después mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas?- inquirió.

-bien, ahora que te veo…- musité poniéndome roja no se porque… entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron todos los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en ir hacia el subdirector, el señor Foster venía detrás de ellos…

-disculpa…- dijo Jacob y caminó hacia su manada… yo me giré y vi a Jasper hablando con Emmet y Edward, Alice se unió al pequeño grupo y cuando escuchó no se que cosa se llevó una mano a la boca y me miró preocupada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Seth…

-matamos a seis de los que iban…- esta vez habló Sam, Edward pasó a mi lado y se colocó frente a mí, Alice estaba a un lado de su hermano.

-ese uno causó todo… por un demonio, ustedes eran cuatro… ¿no era suficiente? Hubiera llevado a todo su maldito clan si no lo era…

-no estaba previsto un ataque Edward…- espetó el subdirector…

-como sea… ¿Cómo saben que él dijo todo?

-porque lo seguimos, llegó a una especie de campamento en el centro del bosque, esta bastante cerca de aquí…- comenzó a explicar Jacob…

-¿y luego? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién estaba ahí?- preguntó Jasper…

-él estaba ahí, junto con sus hermanos…- espetó Jacob incrédulo…

-eso es… es imposible, ellos nunca salen de su estúpida mansión, siempre mandan a uno de sus sirvientes…- decía Alice, entonces mi mente hizo_ click_ y comprendí todo…

-¿sabe que estoy viva, cierto?- me atreví a preguntar, pero lo hice con voz baja, Jacob y Edward rápidamente me miraron con desesperación y miedo en los ojos, Alice miró a Jasper y después a mí…

-nadie puede pasar esta fortaleza, será muy complicado que lo hagan, en todo caso, hay mas de cien estudiantes aquí, vampiros y licántropos, no van a lograr tenerte…- explicó el señor Foster.

-no puedes salir de aquí, Bella… ni siquiera estar cerca de los limites de los jardines…- comenzó a hablar Carlisle.

-lo lamento mucho, Bella… intentamos acabarlo pero… - Jacob dejó de hablar, ¿Por qué se comportaban tan extraño? Él solo sabía que estaba viva, no me imaginaba que él podía saber o suponer que yo era la única que lo podía matara… a menos que…

-solo no debemos dejarla sola…- espetó Emmet, todos asintieron y Edward no dejaba de mirarme, pero cuando todo parecía estar mas tranquilo, Rosalie habló.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no hay espías aquí?- preguntó, todos guardaron silencio…- todos aquí pueden entrar porque tienen una identificación, pero también podemos ayudar a entrar… pueden estar incluso ayudando los licántropos o los humanos… tenemos un don… ¿recuerdan? Ellos pueden controlar a cualquier mente humana para que los dejen entrar… - todos guardaron silencio…

-tendremos que hacer revisiones por todo el instituto…

-se necesita a la manda completa…- espetó Seth, Jacob asintió pero sin dejar de verme…

-¿Qué se hace por ahora?- inquirió Alice…

-Bella… todo irá bien, él no puede acercarse a ti sin pasar sobre nosotros…- explicó Carlisle…

-si lo llega a lograr la va a matar, debemos tener algún plan previsto…- espetó Alice completamente desesperada.

-¿matarme?- inquirí sorprendida…

-no… Bella, no voy a dejar que eso pase…- comenzó a decir Edward y me estrechó con fuerza contra él…

-no vamos a dejar que eso pase…- corrigió Jacob dándome una media sonrisa pero no logró calmarme…

-pero… yo… ustedes deben arriesgarse por mí… yo, no puedo dejar que hagan eso, no…

-no importa… estamos aquí para eso…- dijo Esme, pero para mi eso era una completa estupidez… dar la vida por mí… el solo pensamiento de ver a Edward o Jacob, muertos por mi culpa me causaba escalofríos y dolor, sentí como temblaba y Edward se dio cuenta de ello…

-por lo pronto haremos las revisiones y reforzaremos la seguridad… Jacob, debemos usar a toda la manada…- dijo el señor Foster…- Carlisle, tu familia es la encargada de los clanes extranjeros…

-¿Qué clanes extranjeros?- pregunté, sentí como Edward se ponía tenso.

-son dos clanes extranjeros Bella, las Denali y unos nómadas, amigos de la familia…- yo asentí, aun molesta conmigo misma porque no podía hacer nada para ayudar, era una inútil, solo estaba aquí para traerles problemas.

-Jacob, Edward… necesito hablar un momento con ustedes…- agregó Carlisle.

-iré con ella al comedor… necesitas comer algo Bella…- dijo Alice cuando Edward rehusó apartarse de mí…

-no te separes de ella…- dijo Edward a su hermana…- no dejaré que nada te pase, amor…- susurró y se inclinó para besarme, pero fue muy poco el momento, Jacob pasó a mi lado y me sonrió, esta vez si respondí el gesto, vi a los tres irse fuera de la habitación…

-bueno… vamos, Bella…- dijo Alice…

-¿necesitas compañía?- le preguntó Jasper a su novia, ella negó una sonrisa y jaló de mí para salir de ahí, caminé con Alice hasta llegar al comedor, no había nadie mas que nosotras en ese lugar, lo cual, no se porque, me hacia sentirme mejor…

-¿hiciste la tarea?- me preguntaba Jacob cuando caminábamos hacia la ultima clase del día… él y Edward se habían vuelto mis guardaespaldas más unidos a mí en esta semana, no podía quitármelos de encima, cuando Edward salía a cazar, Jacob me hacia o mejor dicho ayudaba a olvidarme de la preocupación por mi novio ya que debía salir de la academia para alimentarse…

Durante esta semana, el tiempo que pasaba con Edward era simplemente perfecto, pero también era extraño, él siempre parecía estar alerta y cuando me tocaba, me besana o me hacia el amor, lo hacia como si fuera la ultima vez y eso no me gustaba mucho, me hacía sentir preocupada constantemente…

-Bella… hola preciosa…- venía diciendo Edward antes de que le contestara a Jake, mi amigo solo hizo un sonido de disgusto y yo quedé atrapada entre los brazos de Edward…- gracias por tus servicios, Black, te puedes ir… -espetó y yo le di un empujón por lo cual comenzó a reír…- esta bien, lo siento perro, pero ya estoy aquí y quiero pasar un rato con mi novia…

-aja, claro…- espetó Jacob con sorna…- nos vemos luego Bella…- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me despedí con una hermosa sonrisa y un gesto de mano y lo vi irse hacia los pasillos del interior para, seguramente regresar a clases…

-¿satisfecho?- inquirí hacia Edward en tono de broma, él me hizo un guiño y yo comencé a reír…

-bastante…- sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me estrechó contra él, enredé mis brazos por su cuello para poder seguirle el beso pero como siempre, me tuve que separar para respirar…

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación?- pregunté sin pensar y Edward comenzó a reír.

-creo que alguien esta muy necesitada ¿no?

-un poco…- musité entre jadeos y me restregué contra él, me gustó su reacción porque me miró diferente y suspiró…- ¿tú no?

-no juegues conmigo…- espetó y me tomó de la cintura para ir hacia mi habitación, pero mientras lo hacíamos él no paraba de decirme cosas divertidas y algunas veces morbosas al oído que solo me hacían enrojecer…

Pasamos por el último jardín cuando Jasper y Emmet aparecieron de la nada, Edward resopló…

-Jasper, Emmet… hola…- saludé.

-hola Bella… amm… lamento tener que interrumpir su camino a la cama pero, las Denali están aquí…- el cuerpo de Edward se volvió a tensar, yo no conocía a esas personas vampiros…

-¿Quiénes son las Denali?- pregunté, Emmet miró a Edward y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-nadie importante Bella…- contestó Edward pero ahora fue Jasper el que comenzó a reír.

-já, si claro… Bella, las Denali son viejas amigas de la familia, solo que Edward conoce a la líder mucho mejor…- dijo Emmet y yo levanté una ceja…

-¿mejor? ¿Edward?

-eh… n…no le creas…- contestó mi novio y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, esto no olía bien…

-Jasper, tú explícame…

-bueno… amm… Irina y Tanya…

-¿mujeres?- pregunté incrédula…- ¿y quien es la líder?

-Tanya…

-ah, entiendo… y… dices que Edward la conoce mejor…

-sip… íntimamente hablando…- me separé de Edward cuando Emmet dijo eso…

-tú… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- espeté furiosa y casi gritando, Emmet comenzó a reírse y Jasper solo sonreía burlón hacia Edward…- me ocultaste que tu… no se… tu antigua novia va a venir a…

-Bella… no es tan grave como…

-si lo es…- grité interrumpiendo a Edward…- ¿Qué tan íntimamente la conoces?- pregunté con voz sedosa y amenazante, Edward se quedó callado y fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos, entonces yo me giré hacia Emmet y obviamente él habló…

-creo que muy íntimamente, con eso de que fueron novios por… quince años… ¿Qué crees que hacían durante ese periodo? ¿Hablar de la hambruna mundial? – me quedé con la boca abierta y más enojada con Edward.

-no Bella… es… demonios, eso fue hace…

-¿Cuánto? ¿Un año?- inquirí frustrada.

-bueno, creo que ya se puso tenso el ambiente…- comenzó a hablar Jasper…- Edward ella ya están en la sala Cullen, si quieren pueden ir cuando arregle todo esto, eh… Bella… tómalo con calma…

-¡ya vete!- grité hacia él y de inmediato jaló a Emmet para que se fueran de allí. Miré a Edward por un segundo y luego caminé hacia una banca que estaba cerca, me senté y llevé las manos a la cabeza pensando en esa, seguramente, mujer perfecta que no se comparaba conmigo en nada…

-¿estas enojada, cierto?- inquirió Edward sentándose a mi lado…- Bella, de verdad, fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue un año, es más… además…- tomó mi mentón con una mano y me obligó a mirarlo…- si crees que te voy a dejar por irme con ella, estas muy equivocada…

-ella debe ser hermosa y yo…

-tú eres perfecta…- me interrumpió…

-pero no soy nada comparado con un vampiro, yo, soy débil… frágil y…

-eres mía… y te quiero… más que a nada, Bella… confía en eso por favor…

-¿seguro?- inquirí dudosa, él se levantó y me abrazó…

-nunca dudes de mí, amor…- se inclinó para besarme pero yo estaba tensa, seguía preocupada por lo que esto fuera a significar para ambos…- para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa, Bella…- susurró con sus labios junto a los míos, yo sonreí y lo vi a los ojos…

-te amo…- dije sin dudar y debido a la mezcla de sentimiento del momento, pero él no contestó, solo me miró a los ojos y se quedó allí… yo busqué alguna señal de que sentía lo mismo pero no la encontraba… miré hacia el suelo y después a él, esperando pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió amargamente…

* * *

**Heyyy... actualiizaciion rapiidaaaa mientras estudiio jajaja...xDD Trataree de actualiizar pronto, graciias por los reviews,,, peseen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love" y comentenn... kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINZK AZUL DE ABAJOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWWSSSS... !**


	19. Say Something

**=Say Something=**

**Edward POV…**

¿Había dicho que me amaba? Demonios… ¿Por qué? Sus ojos parecían traspasarme y yo sabía la razón, Bella estaba esperando mi respuesta… le sonreí amargamente porque simplemente no sabía como decirlo, quería a Bella, mucho, más de lo que un día me pude haber imaginado, pero al mismo tiempo… mantenía esa duda… ¿la amaba? ¿Qué tanto era capaz de hacer por ella? Sí de verdad la amaba no hubiera sido capaz de probar su sangre ni tampoco de desearla cada segundo que estaba cerca… ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo hacia ella?

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada y después evadió la mía, no sabía que decirle, cualquier cosa que dijera sería una completa estupidez… y entonces, cuando creí que el momento no podía estar peor…

-¿Edward?- esa voz, Bella se giró y la vio, mientras que Tanya llegó a mí en segundos y sus labios chocaron con los míos casi al mismo tiempo, pero no pasó ni tres segundos antes de que la separara…

-Bella… no…- comencé a explicar pero ella tenía los ojos casi desorbitados y después me miró con rabia…

-te extrañé tanto, Eddy…- _maldición… _Bella miró hacia el suelo y después la vi darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, la iba a seguir pero Tanya tomó mi mano con fuerza…- ¿no me dirás nada? ¿Nos dejamos de ver por casi dos años y no me dirás nada?

-no hay nada que decirte…- espeté…

-claro que si… me dejaste ahí… solo te fuiste con tú familia y…

-¡Cállate!- musité en voz alta pero es que esa maldita desgraciada me había enfurecido…- si Bella se niega a ver…

-¿Quién es Bella?- preguntó con sorna…- ¿era la… humana insignificante que estaba contigo?

-no la llames así…

-ah claro… esa… tipa, mil veces menos que yo casualmente es tu nueva presa… eres increíble…

-entonces lárgate y déjame en paz… no, espera, haz algo útil y dile a Carlisle que tardaré en ir con ustedes, debo arreglar algo.

-¿le vas a pedir perdón?- inquirió y yo solo la fulminé con la mirada antes de irme detrás de Bella; Tanya no me siguió y en casi un minuto estaba afuera del dormitorio de Bella tocando la puerta antes de hacer alguna estupidez…

-¿Bella? Por favor… necesito…

-¡vete!- la escuché decir y parecía que estaba llorando, tenía la voz ronca…

-escucha, fue un mal entendido… déjame explicar…- ella no contestó pero escuché los pasos y la puerta se abrió, no esperé, simplemente entré y cerré la puerta con seguro… ella resopló y fue directo a su cama a sentarse, sus botas negras estaban en el suelo, esas malditas botas que me hacían querer recorrer las piernas de Bella siento de veces… maldita sea, esa mujer me tenía completamente loco…

-lo siento…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por no contestar? ¿Por dejarme como estúpida diciéndote que te amaba o por besar a esa… tipa que no conozco? ¿Por cual de esas cosas te disculpas?

-por todo eso… lo siento, de verdad… no tenía previsto que Tanya llegara y…

-¿ella es Tanya? – inquirió sorprendida y con lágrimas en las mejillas…

-oye… no llores…- llegué a ella pero cuando iba a tocar su rostro ella se hizo hacia atrás y se alejó…- Bella…

-¿Qué?- espetó y se abrazó las piernas sin verme…

-significa mucho para mi que… que hubieras dicho que me amabas…- susurré, ella comenzó a reír…

-eso ya no importa… tu no contestaste nada… - entonces me miró…- no se que sientes por mí, no se si solo te gusto o solo me usas para tener sexo… no quería preguntártelo antes porque me daba miedo, por eso te dije que te amaba, porque yo si estoy enamora de ti… quería una respuesta, una sonrisa, no se… tal vez que solo me dijeras que también me querías era suficiente… pero te quedaste callado y luego…- soltó un sollozo…- luego besas a otra y no siquiera tienes la decencia de seguirme para explicar…

-no… me quedé discutiendo con ella y explicándole que…

-no me digas nada…- interrumpió y se acostó de espaldas a mi…- no es el momento… déjame sola…

-no te voy a dejar sola, eso lo sabes…

-entonces llama a Alice o a Jacob, no quiero estar contigo…- no le hice caso y me quite los zapatos y después el saco del uniforme, Bella no se dio cuenta hasta que me acosté a su lado, se giró y trató de empujarme, obviamente no me movió…

-Bella…- comencé a explicarme aunque solo fuera a hablar como estúpido…- no quería besarla y lamento no haberte contestado pero no sabía que decir, tú lo dijiste muy… natural, y yo… la verdad, estoy hecho una caos, Bella… ¿quieres saber la verdad?- ella no contestó…- no se que siento en estos momentos…- cuando lo dije ella se giró y se sentó en el colchón… soltó un suspiro…

-no estas logrando que esto funcione, Edward… no… no te entiendo, trato de hacerlo pero no…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté y de la nada sentí pánico por sus palabras…

-no puedo estar contigo si solo… si solo basamos esto en… sexo.

-no… no… no, no, no, no… Bella… me senté y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, ella solo me espero para hablar…- no… yo, no… estas mal, yo no te quiero nada mas para pasar el tiempo, Bella… yo de verdad siento algo por ti…

-acabas de decir que no sabes lo q…

-maldita sea… si te quiero…- espeté con fuerza, pero parecía como si me lo dijera mi mismo para que me diera cuenta que de verdad sentía algo mas que solo querer, a Bella de verdad la amaba… - Bella…- dije mas bajo e inclinándome hacia ella, todavía lagrimas en su rostro pero las limpie con mis pulgares…- nunca llores por mi, no lo merezco…- agregué…

Pasé mi mano por su hermoso cabello y ella suspiró cuando deslicé con mucha sutileza la yema de mis dedos con sus labios… Dios, era tan linda y la quería tanto…

-prométeme que no sientes nada por Tanya… - susurró y noté el miedo que tenía por eso…

-lo juro… eres la única que hay para mía…- me incliné mas y choqué mis labios con los de ella…- siempre será así…

No esperé más y la estreché contra mí, nos acomodamos mejor sobre la cama y comencé a acariciar su rostro y sus brazos mientras la besaba con cariño, me gustaba escuchar el latir de su corazón, era bastante relajante…

Cuando la escuché jadear en busca de aire me separé un poco solo para acomodarme sobre ella pero manteniendo mi peso en los brazos, Bella llevó sus manos al borde de mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlo, yo comencé a recorrer una de sus piernas con mi mano, cada vez yendo más arriba… Bella me quitó la camisa y sentí sus labios en mi cuello, sonreí como maldito pervertido por lo que hacia y entonces toqué solo un poco su entrepierna, por un demonio, ya comenzaba a oler su deliciosa excitación, quería destrozarle la ropa y entrar en ella para moverme como loco, pero las cosas debían ir lentas… aun así la paciencia no fue suficiente y de un tirón abrí su blusa, ella gimió por el movimiento y acomodó sus piernas sobre mi cintura, dejé de besarla en los labios y pasé mi lengua por su cuello, oliéndola… entonces no esperé más e introduje un par de dedos en su sexo, ella soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se arqueó, con mi otra mano le quite el estúpido sostén que me impedía tocar sus hermosos senos, cuando lo hice, sus pechos saltaron libres y sin pensarlo comencé a jugar con sus pezones con mi boca…

-Edward…- la escuché gemir, sus manos ahora estaban en mi cabello, desordenándolo y su latido iba cada vez mas rápido, yo comencé a pellizcar su clítoris y sentía como se retorcía entre mis brazos, sus piernas estaban un poco mas abiertas y su pelvis se movía al compas de mis movimientos…- ¡Ed!...- me encantaba escucharla gemir, hacia que me sintiera mas hombre y además, Bella era un completo pecado cuando gemía, solo te daban ganas de follarla con fuerza… lamí su pezón y ella soltó un gemido bastante alto, entonces los chillidos de placer se hicieron continuos y percibí que estaba muy cerca, su sangre se hizo mas dulce y llamativa pero no iba a tomarla…

-córrete…- musité, entonces la miré, ella se estaba conteniendo, aparté mis manos de su cuerpo pero solo para quitarle su estorbosa panti, cuando lo hice, ella se levantó un poco, creo que sabía muy bien lo que le iba a hacer, subí su falda mientras me inclinaba y acomodé su pierna sobre mi hombro antes de pasar mi lengua por su parte intima, Bella estaba empapada y su orgasmo no tardaría mucho más en llegar… sentía mis malditos pantalones cada vez mas pequeños, necesitaba estar en ella… necesitaba embestirla con fuerza y escucharla gritar mi nombre…

-¡Edward! Estoy cerca… ahh!- su mano daba pequeño tirones a mi cabello y eso me hacia excitarme más… apreté sus glúteos y la escuché gemir muy alto antes de que se corriera en mi boca, comencé a beber todo de ella, era deliciosa, su respiración seguía siendo errática y entonces comencé a besar sus piernas, después se abdomen hasta volver a su pecho, ella acariciaba mi espalda y sentía sus manos ir hacia el borde de mis pantalones… no esperé más y en segundos ya estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella, compartiendo un beso bastante salvaje, sus piernas ceñidas a mi cintura y mis caderas chocando tentadoramente con la de ella…

-ya no aguanto…- acepté, ella me sonrió y se mordió el labio tentadoramente, lamí su boca y la besé con fuerza antes de penetrarla… nuestros gemidos se ahogaron en ese beso pero de inmediato comencé a moverme…

Bella dejó de besarme y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándola entre las almohadas, subí su pierna un poco más arriba de la cintura y aumenté la velocidad de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que le daba besos en el cuello… Dios, Bella comenzaba a oler delicioso, era casi el momento… pero no podía hacerlo…

-B…Bella…- jadeé y cerré los ojos por lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca me había sentido más completo, sus jadeos eran cada vez mas continuos y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cuello conforme la embestía…

-Ed… más fuerte…- pidió y yo le hice caso, sentí como apretaba el agarré de sus piernas, y yo sentía mi miembro a punto de explotar en su interior, me encantaba que ella fuera estrecha… - ¡oh Dios! ¡Sigue!

-uhmm…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca y pareció mas a un gruñido de placer… no aguanté y la levanté un poco de la espalda baja, entré con mayor facilidad en ella y la escuché gemir muy alto mi nombre… entonces atrapé sus labios, saboreándolos y tomando todo de ella…

-Ed… uhmm ¡Edward!

-¡Bella!- gemimos al mismo tiempo y sentí como sus paredes aprisionaban con mas fuerza mi miembro y mi orgasmo llegó junto con el de Bella… seguí moviéndome en su interior hasta que terminé en su interior… acaricié sus piernas antes de salir de su delicioso cuerpo y la besé con ternura mientras la acomodaba junto a mí, Bella tenía un poco de sudor en la frente y su corazón parecía explotar por la rapidez con la que latía, sus mejillas rojizas al igual que sus labios, hinchados y sugestivos… su mirada, tan profunda y hermosa…

Pasé mi mano con suavidad por su mejilla y la vi cerrar los ojos… ¿Por qué me merecía una mujer tan perfecta? Suspiró y se hizo un silencio momentáneo, solo escuchaba su pulso normalizarse y entonces esas palabras vinieron a mi mente… ella abrió los ojos y pareció como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez, se veía tan dulce y tierna, hermosa…

-te amo…- dije sin pensar, solo porque de verdad lo sentía, ella parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió bastante alegre, le di un beso bastante tierno para que me creyera…

-yo también te amo…- agregó y sentí, aunque fuera por un momento… que todo estaba en su lugar…

**Bella POV…**

Me había dicho que me amaba, estaba segura que era honesto, lo podía notar en su mirada, de verdad lo sentí y eso me hacia sentir mejor, al menos tendría la tranquilad de que Edward solo me querría a mí, aunque anduviera esa vampira por ahí, él solo me quería a mí…

-quisiera estar de esta forma el resto del día…- lo escuché decir antes de besarme en la frente…

-¿Por qué no habría de pasar?

-debo ir a una estúpida reunión… tú también deberías estar presente…

-no quiero ver a Tanya…- acepté, él me abrazó con mas fuerza y volvió a besarme…

-si quieres puedes quedarte…

-¿no se molestaran conmigo?

-posiblemente…- dijo y luego rió, yo reí con él después…

-entonces déjame ponerme ropa decente… - musité levantándome, sentía la mirada de Edward mientras iba caminando desnuda hacia mi armario, ya era casi de noche, así que decidí ponerme unos jeans y una suéter, el clima estaba fresco…

Edward también comenzó a vestirse, pero cuando yo recién terminé de peinarme, me abrazó de la cintura y me besó sin avisarme, yo sonreí como tonta por esa acción pero le regresé el beso…

-¿vamos?- inquirió y tomó mi mano.

-ajá…- contesté y le di un ultimo beso.

Salimos de mi habitación, no había casi gente en los pasillos, lo cual era bastante normal, pero en el jardín todo estaba solo, me pareció extraño y creo que a Edward también porque me estrechó más contra él…

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunté viendo a todos lados…

-no lo se… esto no parece bueno… démonos prisa…- asentí y seguimos caminando pero entonces, cuando tuvimos que pasar por el pavimento que estaba cerca de los limites del bosque, Edward se giró y se detuvo, parecía que estaba viendo hacia la recién obscuridad del bosque…

-Edward…- apreté su mano cuando vi algo que me dejó helada… había un pequeño bulto casi a un lado de mí, detrás del arbusto, se alcanzaba a ver algo parecido a… cabello… Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza e hizo un lado un pedazo de las ramas… solté un jadeo de miedo cuando vi a una chica, blanca, vacía de sangre y Edward me abrazó.

-tranquila…- musitó con voz ronca… cuando levanté vista él seguía viendo hacia el bosque…- vamos…

Caminamos mas rápido, sobre todo yo, estaba asustada… entonces algo se escuchó y vi un borrón a nuestro lado, Edward me empujó hacia atrás y dijo lo que yo mas temía…

-están aquí… - y apareció uno de esos malditos vampiros frente a él, Edward extendió un poco los brazos, ¿Por qué no salíamos corriendo? El vampiro solo me miraba, ladeaba la cabeza y olfateaba… sonrió maliciosamente cuando percibió mejor mi aroma…- ni siquiera lo pienses…- espetó Edward y de un solo movimiento atacó al otro vampiro…

* * *

**Looo siientooo!jajaja, lamento no haber actualiizado antes pero ya sabiian la razonn...xDD Comoo veran el capiitulo fue cortoo peroo teniia muuucha tarea que hacer y estuveee llena de cosas, en fiin, lo buueno es que ya esta el capii...xD Miil gracias por los reviews, de verdaddd..;D me gustaron todoss y les aviiso que pasen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love"**

** y comentenn, pero ahí actualiizo mañaana, apenas estoy termiinando el nuevo capiitulo de ese Fic, bueno, creo que es todo lo que deboo deciir y Caroliina, ya te consiidero una de mis amigas, graciias por tu geniial plaTiica y tus comentariios jejeje... me despiido...kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO^^! REVIEWWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSS !**


	20. Change me

**=Change me =**

**Bella POV…**

Lo único que era capaz de ver eran dos borrones, sentía como si estuviera clavada al suelo porque era incapaz de moverme, _Edward, Edward, Edward…_ era lo único que pasaba en mi cabeza…

-E…Ed…- jadeé de la nada y tanteé el bolsillo de mi chaqueta hasta que saqué mí móvil…

Marqué el número de Alice y cuando me contestó, un ser de piel blanca se apareció enfrente de mí… sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tomaban de la cintura pero de inmediato reconocí su aroma, de todas formas, esa pequeña fracción de segundo que tuve para sentirme protegida se esfumó cuando Edward soltó un jadeo de dolor y ambos caímos al suelo, rodé por el suelo unos metros cerca de él debido a que yo iba en sus brazos, me incorporé como pude y sentí un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo…

-lamento lastimarte…- dijo uno de los vampiros que nos habían atacado, vi como el otro sujetaba a Edward de la camisa y le daba un golpe en la cara…- mi amo quiere verte…- agregó y grité de dolor cuando hizo presión en el brazo que me había lastimado.

-¡Suéltala!- espetó Edward, entonces el maldito bastardo se burló, miré asustada a Edward… no sabía que demonios estaba sucediendo, todo era en la academia y nadie estaba cerca, o eso creí… caí al suelo cuando un enorme lobo de cabello rojizo cayó encima del vampiro que me tenía sujeta… comencé a jadear y vi como Edward tomaba el control de su antiguo oponente, tomó los brazos del tipo y con el pie apoyado en su espalda, separó esas extremidades del cuerpo, el vampiro soltó un alarido que me causó bastante terror.

-¡recoge todo!- espetó Edward hacia el lobo y me giré en el suelo para ver a que se refería, Jake, en su forma lobuna, estaba juntando los pedazos del cuerpo del vampiro que me había atacado, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de calmarme, comenzó a oler a algo asfixiante y cubrí mi nariz para no oler, entonces alguien tomó mi hombro…

-mírame…- abrí los ojos de inmediato cuando Edward me pidió eso y sin esperar me sujeté con fuerza su cuello, ignoré el dolor que provocó ese movimiento en mi brazo porque la verdad no me importaba…

-¿estas bien?- inquirí viéndolo a los ojos, él me sonrió y me beso brevemente…

-estoy bien, Bella…- susurró, Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y me volvió a abrazar…- lamento que hayas visto eso, amor…- yo negué dándole a entender que no importaba.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Jacob a mis espaldas y yo me giré, vi como una llama intensa brillaba detrás de él y el humo era negro… -¿Bella?

-e…estoy bien…- susurré, Jake tomó mi mano y no evité hacer un gesto de dolor… Edward levantó delicadamente mi brazo y agradecí que fuera su tacto frío y no el cálido de Jake…

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- venía diciendo Emmet, Edward suspiró enojado y en segundo Alice apareció junto a mí.

-Bella, lo lamento, solo escuchaba jadeos y golpes… lamento no haber llegado a tiempo…- comenzó a disculparse.

-¿la llamaste?- inquirió Edward, yo asentí…- ¿dudabas de mi fuerza?

-deja de ser egocéntrico… esto pudo haber sido grave…- contestó su hermana…- ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

-no lo se, creo que me lastimé cuando caí al suelo…- me encogí de hombros…- no es nada importante.

-claro que lo es…- espetó Jacob…

-¿Qué es?- todos guardaron silencio cuando Carlisle apareció…- no me digas que…

-eran dos…- dijo Jacob…- estaba vigilando los alrededores cuando escuché a Edward gritando… supuse que estaban en problemas y cuando llegué solo ataqué al vampiro que sujetaba a Bella.

-gracias, Jacob, de verdad… fue muy bueno que estuvieras cerca…- contestó Carlisle, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y yo solo tomé su mano con la mía, él suspiro y le sonreí…- déjame ver, Bella.

Extendí mi mano y el padre de Edward la giró, dio un ligero apretón y solté un jadeo, eso si había dolido.

-no es fractura pero… debemos mantenerla inmóvil, acompáñame ¿de acuerdo?

-ok…- contesté.

-bien, ustedes espérenme en la sala común… mientras yo hablaré a solas con Bella, espero que hayas entendió esto Edward.- yo me quedé con el ceño fruncido pero ignoré las miradas de los demás antes de irme caminando junto con Carlisle, llegamos en silencio al edificio de los de la clase nocturna y agradecí que él acomodará su mano sobre mi cintura cuando pasamos en medio del montón de estudiantes que estaban en la planta baja, también logré ver al tal Garret, el cual había intentado seducirme una vez, me miró sorprendido pero no entendí porque…

-en ocasiones somos intimidantes ¿cierto?- inquirió Carlisle acabando con el incomodo silencio, me abrió la puerta de la habitación de Edward…

-pocas veces…- contesté después de un rato.

-bien, acomódate, no tardaré, solo te pondré una venda, pero promete que no harás movimiento bruscos con la mano…- yo asentí y me senté en el sofá negro que estaba cerca de la televisión, Carlisle se acomodó a mi lado y tomó mi brazo con delicadeza. Estaba haciendo su trabajo con el ceño fruncido, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si él tenía algo en la cabeza, como era de esperarse, no me quedé con la duda.

-¿Cómo pudieron haber entrado?- pregunté casi en un susurro.

-no lo se, pero… se que Edward y Jacob ya se están encargando de descubrirlo, iré a hablar con ellos un rato.

-yo también quiero estar allí.

-no lo creo… eso es algo… bastante confidencial, no quiero ofenderte, Bella o mejor dicho, no quiero que te molestes pero… aun no estas preparada para ese tipo de charlas.

-no entiendo porque no, de todas formas, ustedes solo hablan de esto y de mí ¿no es así?- él se quedó callado por un momento y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.

-eres una chica inteligente… ya veo porque Edward se siente atraído por ti- sonreí y él también lo hizo…- ¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros, Bella?

-lo que Edward me dijo respecto a… mis padres y… se que ustedes están aquí para protegerme y trabajar junto con la manada para terminar con todo el alboroto de los Vulturi.

-¿conoces a los Vulturi?

-no… no se casi nada de ellos pero… he tenido pesadillas, antes y… siempre aparecía uno de ustedes…

-¿puedes decirme como era?

-él… tenía cabello negro y era alto…

-si no me equivoco, ese es Aro, el líder…- asentí y seguí escuchando…- tal vez te han dicho que tú eres la única que lo puede asesinar pero… la verdad es que, solo serías la mas indicada para hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-él no te conoce, Bella… al menos no físicamente, solo sabe de tu nombre y desafortunadamente, también sabe que sigues viva, la primera cosa nos da una ventaja, la segunda, nos pone en peligro.

-¿a ustedes? ¿A Edward?

-sobre todo a Edward… pero no debes preocuparte por eso, no lo dejaré andar rondando lejos de aquí, es mi hijo, debo mantenerlo a salvo, igual que a mi familia…

-estaría mucho mas tranquila si me dijeras que puedo hacer para ayudar.

-no hay mucho Bella… por el momento, debemos descubrir quien es el traidor, después, convencer a Edward para que este de acuerdo a la única solución…

-¿Qué única solución?- él terminó de vendarme y lo vi sonreír, tría un libro entre sus manos, parecía un diario… ¿eso era de Edward?

-Edward nunca quiso la inmortalidad, siempre me ha tenido rencor por eso… Bella…- se inclino hacia mí- se que eres muy consiente de la responsabilidad que tienes encima, por eso debo decirte esto…- suspiró…- aunque odie aceptarlo cariño… pero… llegará el momento en que todos vamos a actuar por defensa propia, tú debes estar lista para ese momento…

-no estaré lista para enfrentarme a uno de ustedes porque… solo soy una humana, yo no me comparo con…

-exacto…- me interrumpió…- yo nunca dije que seguirías siendo humana…- no dije más, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que yo iba a ser una de ellos? ¿Sería capaz yo de ser un vampiro? ¿De cambiar mi alma solo para esto?- es tu decisión Bella… no quiero que metas a Edward en esta decisión, ni tampoco a Jacob, haz lo que creas mejor para ti y para terminar con esto… si ellos de verdad te quieren van a comprenderlo… pero no será fácil.

-Jacob me odiaría…

-Edward tampoco estaría contento, como dije antes… él nunca quiso esto.

-¿entonces porque quieres que sea como tú?

-no… nunca dije eso, Bella…- suspiró y yo miré mis manos…- quiero que sigas viva, porque yo conocí a tus padres y supe todo lo que hicieron por ti, además… no mereces morir.

-no quiero tener esa elección.- él sonrió con amargura.

-toma…- dijo y me extendió el pequeño libro…- es de Edward y será mejor que no sepa que yo te lo di…- dijo entre risas, yo solo sonreí amargamente…- lo ha escrito desde su nacimiento como vampiro, este es el libro mas importante para que sepas como funciona esto y tal vez… pueda ayudar…

-Carlisle…- dije con voz muy baja…- si Aro ya sabe que existo… ¿será capaz de atacar este lugar?

-no, no lo hará, no hasta que no te conozca físicamente y sepa la amenaza que eres…

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda para elegir?- inquirí muy seria… él se puso serio y su expresión cambio.

-menos de lo que te imaginas Bella… - volvió a acercarse a mí…

-¿Cómo puedo ser como ustedes?

-lo sabrás luego…- dio unos golpecitos en el libro…- lo dice todo…- suspiró y me volvió a sonreír…- lamento ponerte en esta situación Bella, pero… tenías razón, ya estas lo suficientemente lista para saber como funcionan las cosas…- no le contesté nada, solo lo vi darme una ultima sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, abrí el libro y me encontré con una pagina llena de palabras y un dibujo muy pequeño, era un corazón, no los típicos corazones de esas cartas de amor, era un corazón humano, hecho con bastante precisión y simulando sangre escurriendo a sus lados…

Sabía que Edward estaría en la sala Cullen con su familia y los otros pero tal vez le daría por venir, él no debía saber que yo tenía esto, así que caminé a la puerta y la cerré con llave. Volví al asiento, tomé el libro y me fui a acomodar en la cama, antes de comenzar a leer de su hermosa caligrafía…

…_sin encontrar sentido a esto, comienzo a escribir sobre mi inútil y eterna vida, diciendo antes que nada que jamás seré el mismo, jamás creceré, nunca podré tener una familia, porque soy uno de ellos, uno de esos seres del infierno, seres sin alma, siento la sed quemando mi garganta, mi cuerpo arder cuando estoy cerca de un humano, deseo la sangre, como el maldito demonio que soy, un vampiro…_

**Edward POV…**

-aun no sabemos quienes eran… pero, no eran estudiantes…- estaba explicando el imbécil de Foster, debo decir que se veía preocupado.

-murió una chica, esto ya es grave…- espetó Esme.

-si, lo sabemos, pero sería mucho mas peligroso hacer que los alumnos se vayan de aquí, tan solo con poner un pie fuera de este lugar los pondrá en su camino a la muerte y me refiero solo a los humanos, los otros saben como cuidarse…- explicó Harry, que era el subdirector de la escuela. En eso, se abrió la puerta de la sala y mi padre entró, Alice se fue a acomodar a mi lado, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, igual que yo.

-Bella esta descansando…- avisó solo viéndome a mí, yo asentí y vi de reojo a Alice…

-¿Qué hiciste para convencerla que no viniera?- inquirió Jacob, mi padre rió.

-nada, necesitaba pensar en sus futuras decisiones.

-¿Qué decisiones?- inquirió mi hermana antes que yo.

-acerca de ella… de su seguridad.

Me di cuenta como Jacob cambió su expresión y yo me puse a pensar en la forma en la que ella estaría a salvo, pero ninguna de mis ideas era relacionada con lo que era, siendo humana, ella siempre sería una presa fácil, y eso simplemente me molestaba bastante.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?- preguntó mi papá haciéndome salir de la ensoñación.

-comenzaremos con las revisiones a primera hora mañana…- contestó Foster…- es hora de enviar espías con ellos.

-es arriesgado…- dijo Tanya, Irina no quiso hablar, solo negó…- Carlisle, no creo que sea conveniente, puede que Aro descubra el plan y…

-aun no hemos dicho que mandaremos a alguien…- interrumpió Jasper…- pero, tienes razón, es arriesgado, pero hay que correr riesgos.

-¿Quién sería?- inquirió Jacob.

-yo puedo ir…- me ofrecí, Alice me miró como si estuviera loco, al igual que Rosalie, Carlisle me miró a los ojos.

-tú no vas a participar en ningún ataque…- dijo mi padre…

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Me voy a quedar como imbécil viendo que pasa? Viendo como mi familia esta en peligro, sabiendo que alguien quiere hacerle daño a Bella…

-Aro te va a matar sin pensarlo si te ve cerca, Edward…- espetó Alice en voz alta…- tú debías matar a Bella junto con su familia y no lo hiciste, ¿Cómo creer que te va a recibir? Con ovaciones y abrazos, solo vas a durar tres segundos antes de que te maten…

-Alice tiene razón…- musitó Emmet.

-se que quieres ayudar pero… no es el momento, no ahora- agregó Carlisle y yo intenté no perder el control.

-supongo que tampoco puede ser uno de nosotros ¿no?- preguntó Jacob.

-no… será lo mismo que con Edward… te matarán.- contestó mi estúpido papá y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-yo iré, saldré esta noche y... llamaré a Harry para darle informes…- todos miramos a Foster pero nadie quiso hacerlo retractarse de su decisión…

-¿pero, que ellos no saben que tu eres el director de la escuela?- preguntó el perro de Black.

-será fácil improvisar una excusa, lo difícil será fingir…- aceptó; durante los próximos veinte minutos se comenzó a hacer el plan y llegó el momento en que necesitaba ver a mi novia, Alice comprendió muy bien mi impaciencia y sonrió hacia mi…

-papá, iré con Bella… - él asintió y yo salí sin decir más…

Traté a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, que era donde su aroma me estaba llevando, la puerta tenía seguro.

-¿Bella?- la llamé pero no contestó…- Bella… abre la puerta…

-ya voy…- la escuché decir y pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió…

-¿Por qué cerraste? Nadie se atreve a estar por aquí…- bromeé, pero ella no se rió, lo cual fue extraño…- ¿Cómo esta tu mano?

-mejor…- contestó secamente y la vi titubear.

-¿sucede algo?- inquirí y me acerqué a ella, Bella miró al suelo y cuando tomé sus manos ella me miró a los ojos, era esa mirada que me decía que iba a pedir algo, pero nunca me imaginé que…

-quiero que me conviertas, Edward…- dijo bastante seria y sin arrastrar las palabras, yo la miré como si algo me doliera… ¿Acaso estaba jugando?

-¿Carlisle te metió esa idea? – pregunté enojado.

-no… es mi decisión y en verdad quiero esto.

-no sabes lo que estas diciendo, no es tan fácil… no…

-te lo pido a ti porque se que me amas… se que podrás hacerlo y… así sería solo tuya.

-no puedo hacerlo.- espeté serio y ella comenzó a enrojecer…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres verme muerta? ¿Quieres que uno de ellas aproveché el primer momento para acabar conmigo?

-n…no…

-entonces hazlo…- su voz se elevó…

-no lo discutiré Bella… simplemente no lo haré…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres verme morir? O… acaso no quieres que…- la vi ver hacia el suelo y luego a mí…- ¿no quieres que este contigo… por siempre?

Claro que lo quería, pero no quise contestarle, tal vez así reflexionaría las cosas, pero su respuesta fue otra.

-se como cambiar Edward, quise pedírtelo a ti porque pensé que ibas a acceder, pero no eres el único que puede ayudarme con esto, hay muchos…- dijo bastante rápido y con lagrimas en los ojos, un momento ¿Cómo sabía como podía transformarse?- tienes un minuto para darme tu respuesta… - se acercó mas a mí y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la besé por inercia…- hazlo…- susurró y pegó mas su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome oler su sangre, jugando con mi autocontrol…

* * *

**Holaa! lamennto haberme tardado en actualiizarr, no habiia podiido escriibiir, jeje, miil graciias por sus reviews, geniiales todos jajaja, andoo un poco apurada asii que no tengo mucho que deciir solo aviisar que aunque Bella sea transformada pronto o algoo asii, eso no querrá deciir que el Fic esta por terminarse, todaviia le falta jejeje...xD Bueno, pasen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love" **

**y comenten jeje, ya le falta poquiito a ese Fic... Me voy, kiizezzz... !**

**CLICK EN EL LINZK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	21. Weakness

**Holaaa! A partiir de ahoraa les pondré fragmentoos dee el diariio de Edward, para que se conosca mas o menos como fue suu juventudd jejeje;D Esperoo y les gusteeee...!

* * *

**

* * *

**=Weakness=**

**Bella POV…**

_**Edward's Diary… **_

_¿Cómo iba a seguir llevando esta vida? Carlisle lo hacia ver tan fácil porque él se resistía a esa sangre, a esa maldita sangre que me quemaba la garganta y me ponía a un punto cercano a la demencia… no se cuanto tiempo había estado ya sin alimentarme pero eso hacía que pudiera olfatear la sangre aunque estuviera a un kilometro de distancia, mi sed era enorme, no me importaba incluso asesinar a un niño, solo quería beber…_

_Recordaba como había sido convertido a esto, la abrazadora llama que sentía en mi interior, intensificándose cada vez más; ¿Cómo había muerto? O mejor dicho ¿Cuándo tomé sangre de vampiro? Tal vez fui engañado por Carlisle y me hizo beberla para después matarme… sea lo que seas, ya estaba hecho, a era uno de ellos… un demonio… condenado a matar… pero no lo hice, continué con esto durante cinco días más hasta que Carlisle regreso de su viaje, no venía solo, una mujer… de la misma condición que la mía, estaba con él…_

_-¿él es tu hijo?- le preguntó con voz tersa y preocupada al verme tan demacrado, Carlisle asintió…- ¿Por qué no te haz alimentado?_

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunté sin responder, la garganta me ardió solo por hablar…_

_-soy Esme, y desde ahora seré tu madre…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-dime solo una razón por la que no quieres que sea como tú…- espeté retadoramente mientras Edward iba de un lado a otro por su habitación…

-¿Qué hay de ti? Tú odiabas nuestra especie y ahora planeas convertirte… ¿Qué hay de tu estúpido amigo, Jacob?- él sabía que Jake era ya la única cosa que me impedía ser inmortal, y decidió usarla…

-¿Qué hay de mi vida, Edward? Aro sabe que yo existo, sabe que tú nunca me mataste y él es capaz de acabar contigo solo por venganza… ¿Crees que yo lo soportaría?

-él no va a hacerme nada…

-¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- dije desesperada… Edward se quedó callado, solo viéndome a los ojos, él sabía que yo tenía razón, que ahora solo había una solución y después ya sería capaz de terminar con todo…

-Bella, las cosas se podrían complicar si tu te conviertes… tu, podrías alejarte de mí y yo no quiero eso… quiero tenerte cerca… cuidarte…- se acercó a mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevé mi mano a su fría mejilla y con la otra tomé su mano…

-no voy a alejarme… no hay ninguna razón para hacerlo…

-él puede amenazarte… y… puede matarte si no cumples…

-¿es por eso que no quieres que sea como tú?- inquirí en un susurro y él bajó la mirada.

-¿de verdad quieres que te convierta?- asentí…

-es mi decisión…- apunté y él asintió rendido…

-solo haré una parte esta noche…- sentenció y o entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero no quise preguntar cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos para besarme con ternura…

Me quité el saco y lo dejé caer al suelo junto con su diario que ahora lo había tenido escondido en la espalda. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa y él me elevó del suelo para acomodarme en su cama…

Siguió besándome, incluso siguió haciéndolo mientras me quitaba la ropa…

-Edward…- jadeé cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mis senos y comenzó a besar esa parte, ambos estábamos ya desnudos sobre la cama, me levanté un poco para poder besarlo, hundí mis manos en su cabello y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su lengua hizo círculos alrededor de mi enhiesto pezón… seguía jadeando cuando se giró, me acomodé a horcajas sobre él y sentí su miembro cerca de mi entrada, comencé a frotarme contra él…

Como era de esperarse, no hablábamos, nada salía de nuestras bocas más que jadeos… pero bastaba con una mirada para saber lo que el otro quería decir, también sus caricias me mostraban lo que él quería… estaba pasando como siempre sucedía cuando hacíamos el amor, el mundo exterior desaparecía y solo éramos nosotros, nadie más…

Me entregaba a Edward como si fuera la última vez y él me correspondía…

-¿sigues dispuesta a cambiar?- inquirió jadeando mientras lo sentía entrar con mucha lentitud en mí.

-s…si…- dije jadeante y cerré los ojos por un momento; deslicé mis manos por su espalda mientras acomodaba mis piernas en su cintura, entonces Edward comenzó a moverse; eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios fueron a besar mi cuello, sus estocadas se hicieron más fuertes y no pude evitar gemir…

-Ed…Edward… uhmm Ed…- gemí lo más bajito que pude…

-debes… beber mi sangre…- dijo entre jadeos y sin dejar de moverse, asentí como pude y ceñí mis piernas con mas fuerza a su cuerpo, de mi boca solo salía su nombre y Edward también jadeaba el mío…

-Ed… más…- pedí cuando me sentí bastante cerca…

-B…Bella…- gruñó mi nombre de forma endemoniadamente erótica…

-Dios… ¡Edward!- gemí incluso más alto y abrí los ojos, lo vi llevarse la muñeca a la boca para hacerse una pequeña herida en ese lugar, su sangre comenzó a brotar de manera lenta…- Ed…- jadeé y arqueé la espalda, mis paredes se tensaron en torno a su miembro y él gimió mi nombre, cuando él acerco su muñeca a mis labios fue como si una explosión comenzara, junto a mi orgasmo, el líquido escarlata de Edward tocó mis labios y de inmediato sentí una descarga, fue extraño pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso, era placentero, como cuando Edward tomaba de mí, sentía lo mismo, pero esta vez era yo la que bebía, llevé mis manos a su brazo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de eso… se sentía tan bien que incluso olvidé en donde me encontraba, olvidé lo que hacía, era solo yo bebiendo algo que me hacia sentirme en las nubes de tanto placer…

Pero no duré mucho haciéndolo, al menos hasta que incluso era imposible tomar aire con los jadeos, me separé y eso fue lo suficiente para que Edward atacara mis labios con fiereza, le devolví el beso al instante y me sentí mas llena de vida, aun sin que él saliera de mí, hice que se girara. Me miró intensamente y yo comencé a moverme sobre él… Edward sujetó mi cintura y me guió en el movimiento hasta que terminé soltando gemidos y casi gritos con su nombre porque otra vez estaba sintiéndome plena…

-Bella… un poco más…- jadeó y yo me moví con mas rapidez hasta que sentí esa maravillosa explosión, seguí moviéndome en un lento vaivén hasta que nuestro orgasmo desapareció… dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el del y después me moví lentamente para acomodarme a su lado en la cama…

-no puedo hacer lo siguiente Bella…- dijo en un susurro y se acercó a mí para abrazarme, mantuve los ojos cerrados y dejé que él acariciara mi espalda…- te amo bastante como para matarte…

-no lo harás… solo… será el final de mi humanidad…- abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba con dolor, yo acaricié su mejilla…- después seré como tú.

-dame una momento para pensar… - quería contestarle que no, pero… tal vez si era una decisión difícil…

-no hay mucho tiempo…- musité sin contestar a su pregunta.

-solo déjame hablar con mi familia, es todo lo que pido…- lo miré por un momento y asentí, de todas formas esta era mi decisión y nadie podría cambiarla.

Edward me besó con ternura y se levantó de la cama para vestirse, yo hice lo mismo y como en un inició, acomodé el pequeño diario en la espalda, agarrado con la falda para que no se notara.

-te amo…- susurré antes de que saliera, él volvió a mí y me abrazó con fuerza para besarme.

-yo igual… no trates de morir mientras no vuelva…- se que él lo dijo en serio pero yo reí…

Volví a quedarme sola en esa habitación, pero esta vez no comencé a leer, me fui al sofá y encendí la televisión a esperar a Edward. Lo que vi fue completamente sorprendente, estaban informando de la muerte de todo un grupo de excursionistas, eran veinte personas y un vampiro que iba con ellos, lamentablemente, él también murió, en toda esa noticia, apareció el nombre de Aro Vulturi, y también el de una chica, Jane, la cual acusaban como la principal asesina…

Vi la imagen de ese maldito vampiro y luego vino a mi mente el problema en el que Edward estaba metido, aunque él no lo aceptara, yo sabía que era peligroso, Aro podía matarlo y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera, la idea me daba miedo. No se cuanto tiempo pasé pensando en eso, en lo que sería cuando yo fuera como ellos, cuando ya no hubiera camino de vuelta y todos mies miedos se hicieran presentes en mi realidad… muchas imágenes pasaron como una película en mi cabeza y en varias, Jake aparecía, mi amigo licántropo que seguramente me odiaría cuando esto pasara.

-Jake…- suspiré y como si fuera magia, él apareció, abrió la puerta abruptamente y logró asustarme, me levanté del asiento casi al instante…

-¿Por qué demonios haces esto? – inquirió temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Jake…- jadeé…- lo siento, es…

-no… no puedo dejarte hacer eso… es totalmente estúpido.

-no lo es.

-si lo es, Bella…- espetó elevando la voz y se acercó a mí…- piensa en ti, en mí, piensa en tus padres… ¿quieres ser una criatura como esos asesinos?- me sacudió ligeramente y yo comencé a llorar, él tenía razón, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-no lo hagas mas difícil…- dije entre sollozos…- por favor Jake…

-¡no!- gritó y yo evité su mirada…- prefiero, prefiero verte…

-¿Qué?- inquirí con voz rota…

-prefiero verte muerta que convertida en una maldita sanguijuela…- dijo en voz baja pero amenazante y fue como si me hubiera apuñalado mil veces, con toda la tristeza y frustración, lo empujé y me limpié las lagrimas…

-bien… entonces eso pasara, me verás muerta… estaré muerta por toda la eternidad y no me importa…- comencé a decir en voz alta y sin controlar el llanto…

-Bella, espera… - jalé mi mano cuando él la tomó y caminé hacia la puerta.

-¡no me toques!- grité desesperada…- pensé que eras capaz de soportar todo con tal de que yo estuviera a salvo, y esa es la única solución… quiero terminar con todo esto tanto como tú y estoy dispuesta a todo por lograrlo…

-no es necesario convertirte…

-no Jake… te equivocas… yo soy inútil si sigo siendo humana… lo siento…- fue lo ultimo que dije y salí de ahí.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, llegué a la planta baja y fue cuando necesité detenerme para calmarme…

-hola…- dijo alguien con voz grave, lo miré, era ese vampiro que había conocido hace algún tiempo…- ¿Por qué tan triste?

-déjame pasar…- espeté a la defensiva pero él se acercó más…

-¿Qué haces si no? ¿Qué tal si mejor me das un poco de tu sangre? Hueles delicioso…- dijo jadeante…comencé a retroceder hasta que me giré por completo, pensé que ese bastardo se quedaría ahí, pero fue todo lo contrarió, me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me hizo impactar contra la pared.

-nunca debes dejarme con la palabra en la boca ¿entiendes?- volvió a impactar mi cuerpo con la pared y yo jadeé…

-suéltame…- amenacé…

-no… ¿sabes porque? Seré sincero contigo… con la única razón de que no vas a vivir para contar lo que escuches…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí y él se rió bajito.

-tengo una foto tuya Isabella, y Aro la verá muy pronto, la próxima vez que lo vea, se la daré, pero ¿Sabes? Ya vas a estar muerta porque… me voy a alimentar de ti… me das lastima, porque no verás como mi amo es capaz de acabar con los Cullen…- comencé a temblar por esa amenaza…

-tú…

-si, yo…- comenzó a reír y ahora hablaba mas bajo…- Aro sabe que estas viva gracias a mi… y va a atacar la academia muy pronto.

-eres un maldito bastardo…- espeté con furia y vi que en la pared mas próxima había armas en exhibición, pero no podía llegar a ellas mientras él me mantuviera acorralada…

-dime como quieras… de todas formas vas a morir…- no se como lo hice, pero cuando él acercó su boca a mi garganta yo lo empujé y logré zafarme, pero cuando alcancé el marco del montón de objetos, él jaló de mí y esas cosas cayeron al suelo bastante cerca de mi cabeza…

-no vuelvas a hacer eso estúpida…- siseó y me besó con fuerza… traté de empujarlo pero no lograba quitarlo de encima, así que estiré un brazo para alcanzar una de esa cosas, cualquiera sería suficiente para quitármelo de encima…- te deseo tanto Isabella… tu olor…- jadeó y solté un gritó cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con la piel de mi garganta… pero entonces alcancé una de las armas y la hundí en su espalda, no se que era lo que había tomado y me di cuenta hasta que él estaba en el suelo retorciéndose, intentando quitarse el pequeño puñal de la espalda… me arrastré por el suelo y esta vez si tomé una enorme estaca de madera…

-¡no lo hagas!- lo escuché gritar pero yo no me iba a detener, con un grito de mi parte, hundí la estaca en su pecho y me separé, Garret intentó quitarla pero le era imposible, su piel ya no era blanca, ahora era gris y cada vez se iba pudriendo más…

Me pegué a la pared y la herida que él me hizo comenzó a quemarme, llevé mi mano a mi garganta y noté que la sangre de mi cuerpo no fluía, pero igual me ardía esa zona… Garret terminó de deformarse y ahora parecía un cadáver humano en putrefacción…

-¿Qué haz hecho?- inquirió una mujer de cabello negro que acaba de aparecer, era una vampiresa...- ¿Garret?- la mujer se arrodilló a un lado del cadáver y yo decidí levantarme, mi cuerpo me dolía y no era por los golpes pasados, era otra cosa…- ¡lo mataste! ¡Maldita humana!- gritó y se abalanzó contra mí, pero antes de que me tocara, una figura se apareció entre nosotros y la apartó, esa figura era Jasper.

Solté un jadeo porque el ardor ya había avanzado, ahora estaba en mi pecho y casi no podía respirar… sentí unos fuertes brazos girarme y me encontré con la mirada de Edward…

-¿estas bien?

-s…si…- jadeé y el ardor se hizo mas fuerte.

-ella mató a Garret… ¡lo mató!- gritaba la mujer mientras se retorcía del agarre de Jasper y Emmet.

-¿él te atacó Bella?- inquirió Alice.

-si… el maldito me mordió y solo me defendí…- musité con la garganta seca.

Entonces el cuerpo de Edward se tenso y los demás me vieron preocupados…

-¿te mordió?- preguntó Edward con los ojos casi desorbitados, yo asentí y un dolor punzante cruzó mi pecho, tanto que me encogí- ay no…- jadeó junto a mí.

-Edward…- jadeé…- uhmm… me arde…- llevé mi mano a la garganta y él la quito para ver la mordida, esa maldita herida que ahora ardía a mas no poder…

-esta pasando…- espetó Jasper y yo me desubiqué ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¿de que… hablas?- inquirí con poca fuerza y apreté la camisa de Edward por el dolor que sentí.

-debo sacar esa sangre, Bella… no puedo dejar que te conviertas…- dijo Edward y yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sangre?- inquirí y no pude decir más porque un grito abandonó mis labios…

* * *

**Buenoo, ando de rapidiin, asii que solo agradescoo reviewss y por favor sigan dandome comentarios, creen que Bella se conviiertaa? Se los dejoo de tareaa jajaja, me despiido, tengo un montoon de deberes que hacer, uffff... pasen a: **

**"Many Chances For Love" y comenten. **

**P.D. Aun le falta mucho al fic, no crean que ya se va a termiinar...xD kiizezz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	22. Late Repentance

**=Late Repentance =**

**Bella POV…**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Una semana tenía desde que Esme había aparecido con Carlisle, ella me enseñó una buena manera de alimentarme sin matar a un humano, no era de mi gran aprecio, pero servía bastante para ser discreto entre la sociedad… beber sangre de animales, esa era la pequeña solución…_

_Hoy íbamos dando una vuelta por el bosque, Carlisle, Esme y yo, íbamos juntos solo por seguridad, pero nunca nos imaginamos lo que nos podíamos encontrar allí… _

_-escuché algo…- había avisado Esme hacia mí, ya que Carlisle andaba un poco lejos… agudicé mis sentidos y escuché lo mismo que ella, eran voces y su olor no era exactamente el de alguien humano.- no… Edward, no vayas…- me pidió Esme pero yo no le hice caso, nunca lo hacía, emprendí carrera hacia esas voces hasta que llegué a un prado lleno de plantas altas… no había nadie allí… llamé a alguna persona o cualquiera de los seres que estaban ahí pero, nadie contestaba, entonces escuché un gruñido y al momento de girarme, a penas y logré meter las manos contra esa mujer de cabello cortó que saltó hacia mí…_

_-¡Alice no hagas nada!- gritó un tipo que no lograba ver aun… _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-no… Edward… no lo hagas…- decía entre jadeos y me hice hacia atrás mientras chocaba con la pared… Carlisle y Esme aparecieron, Jacob venía detrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Carlisle y me miró. Evité su mirada y llevé mi mano a la boca para que no se escuchara el gemido de dolor que estaba a punto de emitir…

-Edward decide rápido… esta pasando…- esa fue Alice y miré a Edward a los ojos, solo para que no lo hiciera, pero me daba cuenta que él no tenía las intenciones de dejarme convertirme, no ahora que él no había sido el causante y no había estado aquí para ayudarme…

-n…no… por favor…- rogué por ultima vez…

-lo siento, no voy a dejar que suceda… no de esta manera, Bella…- no podía hacerme más hacia atrás y cuando mi cuerpo golpeó la pared, Edward me sujetó de ambos brazos y hundió sus dientes en mi garganta… traté de zafarme pero era imposible, comencé a jadear y apreté el cuello de su camisa con mis manos, sentía como iba succionando la sangre y el ardor comenzó a desaparecer…

-b…basta…- jadeé y escuché su irregular respiración, entonces se separó.

Se quedó cerca de mí pero tenía su boca y su nariz tapada con su mano mientras trataba de contener esa sed, yo estaba decepcionada… había estado tan cerca y…- déjame moverme…- espeté con voz carente de sentimiento, él de inmediato comprendió lo que estaba sintiendo y se hizo hacia atrás mirándome culpable.

-compréndenos Bella… no podías cambiar solo así…- se disculpó Alice pero yo la ignoré, de hecho, ignoré a todos y solo vi el cuerpo de Garret y a la tipa que antes me había atacado.

-Garret era un espía… antes de atacarme me dijo que tenía información mía que estaba a punto de entregársela a Aro…- todo eso lo dije en voz baja y mirando el cadáver…

-¡eso no es cierto!- gritó la mujer y la miré, trató de liberarse de Jasper y Emmet pero ellos no se lo permitieron…- tu también vas a terminar como él…- comenzó a hablar y solo dirigiéndose a mí…- ¿te diste cuneta lo que hizo él?- señaló a Edward…- prefirió dejarte siendo una estúpida e inútil humana… mi amo te matará en un solo un maldito segundo y ese va a ser el mejor momento de mi existencia… ¡maldita basura!

-no juegues con mi paciencia Charlotte…- dijo Edward con voz sedosa que ahora estaba haciendo presión en el cuello de la mujer…- no creo que llegues a ver ese momento, vas a morir muy pronto…

-no… Edward…- intervino Carlisle, Ed hizo mayor presión en la chupasangre y ella jadeo, pero fue cuando se separo, no me había dado cuenta que Jacob ya estaba a mi lado cuando eso pasó.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- inquirió Emmet, la tal Charlotte solo me miraba con rencor y yo estaba molesta, me sentía un poco débil pero seguía estando enojada, observé la estaca que seguía en el pecho de Garret y pensé solo por un segundo lo que iba a hacer, me agaché y la saqué del cuerpo, no tenía sangre, estaba limpia…

-dinos todo lo que sepas de los Vulturi…- musitó Rosalie…- A menos que prefieras morir…

-no se mucho, él solo nos envió aquí para tener todo vigilado…

-¿Por qué no le avisaron antes de la existencia de Bella?- inquirió Alice.

-no sabíamos si ella era Swan… nos aseguramos de todo cuando Edward comenzó su relación con ella…

-¿Dónde esta la información que tienes?- esta vez preguntó Jacob, Charlotte lo miró con asco pero habló.

-en la habitación de Garret, todo esta allí, Aro no sabe nada de ella, solo conoce su existencia, nada más…- terminó de hablar en voz baja y volvió a mirarme…

-debemos matarla…- espetó Edward pero Carlisle se colocó enfrente de él…

-no es necesario…

-si lo es, ya nos dijo lo que queríamos…- contestó Rosalie viéndola con desprecio, Carlisle volvió a negar y yo solo actué por inercia, si ellos no me permitieron estar a salvo siendo como ellos, entonces estaría a salvo por mi propia mano, sin importar lo que fuera a hacer, yo debía seguir con vida para terminar con el famoso clan Vulturi. Tomé a estaca con fuerza en mi mano y caminé hacia ella, todo sucedió muy rápido y mi movimiento prácticamente no estaba previsto… hundí la punta filosa en su abdomen y ella soltó un jadeo… se hizo un silencio de ultratumba donde solo se escuchaba su respiración y yo hundí más el arma…

-saluda tu novio por mí…- dije con una voz sedosa que nunca había utilizado y debo admitirlo, me sentí bastante natural asiéndolo, me separé de ella y Jasper y Emmet la soltaron, la vampira cayó a un lado de su patético novio y su cuerpo comenzó a volverse gris…- así actuamos los humanos…- hablé dirigiéndome solo a Edward…- sin compasión ni razón… puro instinto se supervivencia…- no dije más y no miré a nadie, simplemente me di la vuelta y me alejé de ellos para salir del edificio, incluso fui capaz de ignorar a todos esos vampiros que me veían llenos de sed al ver la sangre sobre el cuello de mi camisa; el aire fresco dio un buen golpe a mi cuerpo y sin detenerme a pensar seguí caminando hacia mi dormitorio.

Probablemente me iban siguiendo, tal vez Alice, Jacob o Edward… no me importaba, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellos, no ahora.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave y tomé el diario de Edward que había estado sobre mi espalda, era un maldito traidor… pudo haberme apoyado, si de verdad me amaba con lo decía hubiera sido capaz de darme lo que yo deseara y lo que había estado a punto de pasarme era lo que yo más deseaba ahora, convertirme… arrojé el pequeño libro hacia una esquina de mi habitación… y comencé a desvestirme…

Me metí a la ducha y dejé que mi tina se llenara de agua, no se cuando tiempo estuve dentro de eso pero me permitía pensar mucho las cosas. Como por ejemplo, podía pensar en lo que debía hacer, en como debía actuar. Si ellos no me ayudaban, entonces yo debía trabajar sola, aprender por mi misma a defenderme, aunque luchar contra ellos fuera la cosa más estúpida. Ya había matado a tres vampiros hasta ahora, pero… ninguno de ellos estaba defendiéndose, todos ellos me habían subestimado bastante, tal vez esa era na ventaja, mi propia naturaleza débil sería la única cosa que podría salvarme la vida…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos… era Edward…

-no quiero hablar con nadie…- dije con voz fría.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quiero decir que… no te culpo, lo hiciste bien pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres una razón?

-no creo que la hayas matado solo porque estabas molesta… Bella, lo lamento si era eso pero… no podía dejar que te transformaras… no era la m…- terminé la llamada antes de que él terminara de hablar y dejé el teléfono en el lavabo. Me sumergí en el agua solo por unos minutos, lo necesario para calmarme.

Mi teléfono siguió sonando incluso cuando me estaba vistiendo, solo me puse ropa interior ya que no quería salir.

-dije que no quería hablar y tu no eres la excepción…- musité bastante furiosa…- no me aburras Edward…- fue lo ultimo que dije y apagué el teléfono para después tirarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos…

**Edward POV…**

-no me aburras Edward…- sentenció con voz fría y colgó, yo estaba con un humor de los mil demonio, Bella era capaz de ser la persona mas desesperante del mundo, este era uno de esos momentos en los que lo hacía.

-Jacob también intentó hablar con ella… Bella no quiso hablar con él y… es su mejor amigo, no creo que hubieras logrado algo…

-cierra la boca Jasper…- amenacé…- no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer en un momento de furia como el que esta teniendo ahora.

-pues, mató a Charlotte, yo creo que si se…

-imbécil…- musité en voz muy baja pero era obvio que logró escucharme…

-tampoco quiso hablar conmigo, no me contesta…- decía Alice mientras iba entrando a la sala Cullen con Rosalie detrás…

-tal vez solo necesite un rato a solas… para calmarse…- esta vez habló Emmet.

Nadie dijo nada, fui a pararme a la ventana, donde se podían ver las ventanas de los dormitorios, donde Bella estaba justo ahora, pero no lograba ver nada, su habitación estaba a obscuras, igual que la estúpida noche.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron mis padres junto con Jacob, Harry, Irina y el fastidio de su hermana hasta el final, la cual se veía alegre después del comportamiento que Bella mostró a la familia.

-hay malas noticias…- espetó mi padre y yo me giré, seguí recargado en el marco de la ventana y solo compartí la mirada con Jacob unos segundos, el imbécil aun no era de mi agrado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió mi hermana.

-Foster… lo asesinaron hace poco…- contestó Jacob.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que él iba a salir hasta mañana.

-no lo hizo así… decidió partir esta misma noche… Emmbry iba a ir con él solo como escolta pero… él también murió.- explicó Harry, Jacob tenía la cabeza gacha, claro, era uno de su manada…- había una docena completa de vampiros que iban a atacar la academia…

-¡¿Qué?- Alice saltó de su asiento y eso también me inquieto, ellos estaban bastante cerca…- ¿Qué fue de ellos?

-Emmbry y Foster lograron matar a la mitad… los demás regresaron a su hogar… Aro es muy rápido y debemos hacer algo…- explicó Jacob.

-¿Cómo que? Nosotros somos muy pocos… a menos que, la academia se una… solo entonces podríamos combatir.

-no todos querrán participar, Rose…- habló mi madre.

-es hora de que escojan porque van a luchar…- espeté en voz baja…

-eso es cierto… entre mas rápido nos movamos, será mejor.- agregó Jacob.

-creo que están olvidando algo…- musitó Tanya, todos la miramos, pero ella solo me miraba a mí, entonces comprendí de que hablaba y ella estaba equivocada, yo no la había olvidado…- tu mujercita es bastante susceptible…

-eso fue mi culpa…- defendí y ella sonrió con sorna.

-debemos decirle…- puntualizó Alice…- y… tal vez ya sea hora…

-Alice, aun hay…

-no hay tiempo Edward…- me interrumpió Carlisle…

-si lo hay, ella no puede convertirse así nada más, debe aprender más, saber lo que será una vida siendo como ustedes…- comenzó a hablar Jacob.

-entre mas se demore este momento será peor, ellos están muy cerca y Alice tiene razón… además, ella será la primera en morir si sigue siendo humana- explicó Carlisle y yo comencé a temblar…

Maldición, en el fondo yo sabía que tenía razón pero me negaba a aceptarlo…

-si no quieres convertirla tú… yo puedo hacerlo…- miré a Alice con rencor, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y sentía como la presión se venía sobre mí.

-hazlo tú…- dijo Jacob y yo me sorprendí…- no estoy de acuerdo con esta idea, pero no planeo verla morir sin poder defenderse…

-¿entonces que planeas que haga?

-que vayas con ella, ahora y hagas lo que quiere… - contestó el maldito perro.

Miré a cada uno de los allí presentes, pero con el que tenía un debate mental era con Jacob y conmigo mismo… di unos pasos hacia adelante y solté un jadeo, la decisión ya estaba en mi mente, aun no completamente segura pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo, que mas daba, ella lo quería de esa forma y mi ser egoísta también la quería siendo inmortal, mía, por toda la eternidad…

-al diablo…- dije bastante bajito y salí de esa habitación, pasé por los jardines con la mayor velocidad que pude y entré a los dormitorios.

Su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, pero eso no me impediría entrar.

La vi, su frágil y perfecto cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama, lo único que la cubría era esa diminuta lencería, caminé hacia ella y acaricié su mejilla, estaba completamente dormida. Llevé mi brazo a mis labios e hice una pequeña cortada sobre mi piel, como de esperarse, mi sangre fluía muy lento…

-¿Bella?- la llamé, ella solamente se removió un poco pero su rostro se giró hacia mí, hice de todo para que no me arrepintiera y llevé mi brazo hacia sus labios, en cuanto ella sintió la sangre sobre ellos, comenzó a removerse hasta que su boca rodeaba la pequeña herida y comenzaba a caer en esa estúpida atracción hacia mi sangre, aun con los ojos cerrados, ella estaba succionando, bebía de mí, de nuevo… como la primera vez, era placentero, pero dada la situación en la que estaba, el placer no llegaba a dominarme.

Bella comenzó a jadear y yo me separé, fue entonces cuando vi sus labios, rojizos por la sangre y ella abrió los ojos… no se porque, me incliné hacia ella y la besé con fuerza, Bella correspondió el beso y mi mano comenzó a viajar por sus hombros… debía terminar con esto, solo faltaba morderla y así sería más fácil…

-Ed…- jadeó cuando me separé de sus labios…

-perdóname amor…- susurré cerca de su oreja y mientras ella ahogaba su ultimo suspiro, yo hundí mis dientes en su garganta dejé que mi ponzoña comenzara a disiparse por su cuerpo, intenté no beber y lo logré, cuando me alejé, ella estaba jadeando y entonces me miró…

-gracias…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios y entonces todo comenzó a suceder, sus jadeos ya no eran bajos, eran gemidos en busca de aire, era doloroso, lo sabía, ya había pasado por eso… escuchaba su latido, irregular y bastante rápido, como si en cualquier momento fuera explotar, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca entre abierta… ya estaba hecho… caí al suelo a un lado de la cama y me quedé viéndola, comencé a odiarme a mi mismo por eso… porque yo había convertido a mi primer humano y maldita sea, ella era la mujer que amaba…

Era muy consiente que al termino de esta noche, a primera hora de la mañana, ella sería como yo… una inmortal…

* * *

**ufff... me canseÉ jajaja, acaboo de termiinar el capiituloo, jejeje,. ando de rapidiin asii que miil graciias por los revies, y por favor no dejeen de mandar opiniones, lamentoo si no queriian que Bella se convirtiera de esta manera pero... tuve una iidea y decidii seguirla, este practicamente es el inicio del fiin, algo asii, pero no el fiin de la historiia, me refiiero a otroo fin, lo veran proxiimamentee... por favor pasen a:**

** "Many Chances For Love" **

**me despiidooo, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZULIITO DE ABAJIINN! REVIEESSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	23. Reborn

**=Reborn=**

**Edward POV…**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Esa chica era como yo, pero… se veía enojada, de todas formas, no me detuve a preguntarle, Carlisle me había enseñado que ante cualquier ataque, me debía defender y eso hice, fue muy sencillo, solo la empujé, la pequeña mujer cayó de bruces al suelo, fue entonces cuando vi a su compañero, rubio…_

_-no la vuelvas a tocar…- me amenazó y yo sonreí con sorna, entonces apreció Esme…_

_-oh Dios… Edward…. ¿Qué sucede?- ella se colocó a mi lado y yo frente a ella, no quería que le sucediera algo, aunque suene estúpido de mi parte, yo la quería como una verdadera madre…- me llamo Esme y él es Edward._

_-Jasper…- respondió el tipo y vi que se colocaba frente a la mujercita…- ella es Alice, mi pareja._

_-un gusto…- respondió Esme y colocó su mano sobre mi brazo._

_-lamento lo que ha pasado, fuimos atacados hace unos minutos y… ella perdió a su hermano…- explicó el tal Jasper…_

_-¿Atacados?- inquirí._

_-no se quienes eran, pero Emmet estaba conmigo y por defenderme a mi y a Rosalie, ellos lo capturaron…- dijo la pequeña, Alice._

_-¿Quiénes?- presioné y Esme me dio un golpe leve en el costado para que me callara, pero no lo hice…_

_Ellos nos comenzaron a explicar, a hablar sobre esos tipos, a los cuales Esme ya conocía, pero para mí, eran unos completos extraños, Alice estaba inquieta y tal vez, si hubiera sido humana, hubiera estado llorando. Estuvimos con ellos por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó Carlisle junto con otros dos…_

_-¡Emmet!- saltó Alice de su lugar y llegó al enorme tipo y lo abrazó con fuerza, él le respondió._

_-Carlisle, por todos los cielos, desde que ellos me dijeron de los Vulturi temí que algo te pasara…- decía Esme antes de darle un beso a mi padre. Una chica rubia fue a abrazar a Jasper, se parecían demasiado._

_-Esme, Edward… he hablado con Emmet…- señaló al tipo enorme…- espero y esta decisión no los incomode pero… ellos están solos y nosotros estamos a punto de irnos a América, así que… tuve el atrevimiento de invitarlos a acompañarnos…- explicó y esa noticia no fue de mi total agrado…_

_No se los hice notar, simplemente comencé a resignarme…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Perdí la cuenta de los latidos de su corazón, eran muy rápidos conforme se iba acercando el momento final. Había estado viendo su cuerpo temblar y soltar jadeos debido a su condición, pero yo no podía hacer nada, muchas veces deseé poder apagar el fuego que sentía en el interior pero no lo lograría.

Vi hacia la ventana, el cielo se veía cada vez mas claro y eso solo era un aviso de que faltaba muy poco, me fui acercando a su cuerpo y entonces empecé a ver los pequeños cambios. Eran muy pocos pero lograban marcar la diferencia de su hermosura humana y de la belleza inmortal… si antes había dicho que Bella era perfecta, ahora podía afirmar que ella estaba mas allá de eso… su rostro ya no tenía la mueca de dolor, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del latido de su corazón, rápido… mas rápido… hasta que se detuvo… me incliné hacia ella y esperé…

-¿Bella?- murmuré pasados los quince minutos, toqué su brazo, era cálido, no tanto como antes pero ahora era reconfortante, era la calidez necesaria para que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Su piel era mas suave y sus rulos llegaban un poco mas debajo de lo que eran antes, su cuerpo también tenía diferencias, ella siempre había tenido curvas, pero ahora todo era mas protuberante y a la vez equilibrado, parecía una diosa…- ¿puedes oírme?- entonces ella abrió los ojos, un par de orbes escarlata se posaron en mi mirada…- hola…- susurré.

-¿Edward?- me llamó y vi como hacia una mueca de dolor y llevaba su mano a la garganta...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien…- aceptó y se levantó de la cama, quedando sentada sobre el colchón… algo le pareció extraño y comenzó a ver su cuerpo, encogió sus piernas, luego sus brazos e hizo varios movimientos, suspiró y otra vez sintió el malestar… ella estaña sedienta…- ¿Cómo me veo?

-mas hermosa que antes…- dije con una sonrisa y acaricié su rostro.

-la garganta me esta quemando…

-necesitas alimentarte…- en cuanto lo dije ella comenzó a negar.

-no quiero matar a nadie…- dijo asustada y tuve que moverme rápido para que no se escapara, sea como sea, ella seguía siendo una neófita.

-no lo harás…- acuné su rostro con mi manos y pegué mi frente con la de ella…- tranquila Bella… yo estarme aquí para guiarte en todo… ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió y yo me incliné, tenía ganas de besarla y así lo hice, profundicé el beso y llevé mi mano a su cabello para acercarla más, entonces ella se separó y soltó un gemido…

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió jadeante, al principio no comprendí, pero después vi todo con claridad, eso debía suceder, su cuerpo era más sensible en estos momentos, solo de imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer con Bella ahora…

-es normal, amor…

-¿sentirme excitada solo con que me beses es normal?

-bastante…- aseguré con voz ronca por lo que había dicho, ella comenzó a acomodarse sobre mí y obviamente yo la ayudé, volvimos a fundirnos en un beso completamente inhumano y recordé algo verdaderamente genial… ya no tenía porque ser cuidadoso cuando le hiciera el amor, ambos éramos iguales…

-Edward…- jadeó y comenzó a frotarse contra mí…- Ed… debes detenerme…

-no, no quiero hacerlo…- musité y volví a besarla, esta vez me giré y la dejé debajo de mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro, comencé a reír bajito al ver lo necesitada que estaba mi preciosa novia… soltó un jadeo bajo y nos hizo girar, cuando lo hizo, se irguió para quitarse el sostén y por un demonio, sus pechos eran perfectos y ceo que ella lo notó porque sonrió antes de besarme, llevé mis manos a su espalda y la mantuve así de cerca…

Acomodé mi mano sobre su cabello y apreté con fuerza su cintura, entonces Bella comenzó a jadear como nunca antes lo había hecho, aun así no la solté, me hacia sentir bien; sus manos ya no estaban sobre mi pecho, ahora iban de mi rostro a mi cuello y se detenían en esa parte, sus labios se separaron bruscamente de los míos y pasó su lengua por mi quijada, sonreí maliciosamente por esa acción, pero un segundo después ella jadeo mas fuerte y en un segundo la tenía alejada a casi metro y medio de distancia. Estaba jadeante y bastante necesitado pero aun así, ella estaba primero, así que la miré e intenté acercármele… tenía sus manos sobre el rostro y respiraba irregularmente.

-¿Bella?

-n…no… yo… Edward lo siento…- murmuró con un hilo de voz y me vio a los ojos…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí con una sonrisa…

-e…estaba a punto de atacarte ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?- acomodé sus manos sobre su regazo y me incliné para besarla, pero ella estaba nerviosa obviamente.

-no es nada, o pienses en eso, además… no podías hacerme nada malo, amor.

-pero… iba a atacarte.

-pero no lo hiciste… lo cual me tiene sorprendido…- dije con honestidad…- tranquila.- ella asintió y recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué tal si después pasamos un rato solos? Por ahora deberíamos ir con mi familia para que… hablen contigo…

-ok…- dijo mientras asentía; esperé a que se vistiera y cuando lo hizo fue cuando salimos de su habitación; Bella iba fuertemente aferrada a mi brazo y la veía hacer gestos cuando pasábamos alado de un humano, demonios, había olvidado su estado, hubo un momento en que creí que iba a perder el control y atacaría a alguien pero eso nunca pasó, siempre que parecía flaquear, ella sostenía con mas fuerza mi mano y cerraba los ojos.

-es difícil la primera vez… después de que te alimentes, las cosas no serán tan complicadas…- murmuré mientras íbamos cruzando el ultimo jardín.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?- inquirió con voz ahogada.

-años de practica…

-fanfarrón…- me reí por lo que dijo y finalmente entramos al área de la clase nocturna; como era de esperarse, acomodé mi mano en la cintura de Bella como gesto de posesión porque los imbéciles que estaban ahí comenzaron a verla de forma poco inocente.

Entramos al elevador y afortunadamente solo éramos nosotros dos ahí dentro.

-Edward, no puedo hacerlo…- dijo de un momento a otro.

-¿de que hablas? ¿No puedes soportar la sed?

-no… me refiero a que… n…no puedo ver a Jake… que pasa si él…

-Bella, no te preocupes por eso… de alguna forma… él fue una parte importante del porque decidí convertirte…

-¿él te lo pidió?- me preguntó mirándome de esa forma tan… intensa.

-estuvo de acuerdo…- dije al final. Ella suspiró…

-creí que cuando eras inmortal no sentías nervios…- agregó y yo comencé a reír.

-no se porque estas nerviosa, apuesto que Alice dará un grito de emoción cuando te vea siendo una belleza…- ella sonrió y miró hacia el suelo, pero no se sonrojo, cielos, eso era lo único que sería capaz de extrañar…

**Bella POV…**

Me sentía extraña, no de esa forma en la que sientes que todo anda mal o como si tuvieras una mancha en la cara, me refiero a que me sentía diferente, bastante bien para ser exactos, lo único malo era la exagerada quemazón que sentía en la garganta, llevaba continuamente mi mano hacia esa zona como si eso ayudara, pero ni siquiera sentía mi piel fría, era cálida, incluso la de Edward también era cálida.

Edward… lo miré por ultima vez antes de salir del elevador, por Dios, ahora podía ver mejor cada uno de sus rasgos y sobre todo de esa maldita belleza que tenía, era completamente guapo y seguro; se podría decir, que él me hacia ver la inmortalidad de la forma mas fácil.

-¿lista?- inquirió mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta de la sala Cullen, yo suspiré y asentí. Edward entró primero y yo iba detrás con mi mano sobre la suya, de lo primero que me di cuenta, es que no estaban todos presentes, Rosalie y Emmet hablaban cerca de la ventana y Alice estaba con Jasper, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se levantó y llegó a mí en segundos.

-… Bella…- dijo con emoción contenida y me sonrió, los demás también pusieron su atención en mí…- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien…- susurré, Alice miró a Edward solo por unos segundos.

-¿segura? ¿Te sientes contenta?

-es muy pronto para que te responda eso ¿no crees?- ella asintió y me sonrió, correspondí el gesto y finalmente me abrazó.

-creí que Carlisle y Esme estarían aquí…- habló Edward después de que Emmet y Jasper me dedicaron sus respectivas sonrisas, Rosalie solo sonrió de media maneta y se fue a recargar en el marco de la ventana, me pregunté si yo también era capaz de proyectar ese aura de seguridad y belleza tan perfecto que ella tenía.

-están con Harry y Jacob, la manada esta creciendo.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí.

-amm… Aro esta moviéndose con mucha rapidez y nosotros tenemos que igualarnos…- explicó Emmet.

-si los Vulturi atacan, que supongo que lo harán ahora que Foster no esta, nosotros debemos estar preparados, nuestra familia no alcanzaría y tampoco sería suficiente con la manada, ya que acabamos de ser informados que ellos tienen hombres lobo bajo su control… Harry esta hablando con los otros licántropos y… bueno, después será el momento de convencer a alguno que otro vampiro para que se una… los humanos se mantendrán aquí, solo por seguridad, ellos son una cosa completamente aparte…- termino de decir Jasper.

-espera… ¿dijiste que Foster no esta?

-uno de ellos lo mató, también a Emmbry…

-¿Emmbry?- inquirí con la voz rota… ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado eso?

-los atacó una decena de ellos, no pudieron luchar contra tantos…- miré hacia el suelo y me alejé un poco, esta situación era una completa mierda y lo era más al darme cuenta de todo lo que yo debía aprender…

-¿Cuándo piensan hacer el ataque?- inquirí bastante seria.

-Bella… esto es algo que se tiene que planear, aun no tenemos una fecha exacta… pero, sería bueno que te enseñáramos un poco de… defensa personal… ¿me entiendes?

-no…no… -comenzó a contradecir Edward a su hermano…- bueno… Jasper tiene razón, debes aprender a defenderte pero… yo te enseñaré, no confió en ese par…- levanté una ceja y Alice soltó una risita.

-bueno… entonces… supongo que debemos esperar a Carlisle para que…

-no… esa no es una buena idea Edward…- interrumpió Rosalie y me miró…- yo creo que Bella esta un poco sedienta, no deja de tocarse la garganta con la mano…- agregó, gesto del cual no me había dado cuenta.

-es cierto, lo lamento, cariño…- espetó Edward y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a salir?

-si, a menos que quieras utilizar tus encantos como Edward solía hacerlo, de todas formas, mas de un chico de por ahí caerá ante ti…- se burló Emmet…

-sueña con eso…- espetó Edward bastante serio.

-iremos con ustedes…- sentenció Alice, Jasper sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿es enserio?- pregunté aun abrumada.

-si…- contestó Edward y yo lo miré desconcertada, pero como si él leyera mi mente me sonrió…- yo te enseño como hacerlo, no es difícil…- asentí y tomé su mano.

-manténgase alerta…- escuchamos decir a Emmet cuando salimos.

-estaremos cerca… Edward, sabes seguir el rastro… y… Bella, asegúrate que no haga estupideces si uno de ellos se aparece ¿de acuerdo?- asentí a lo que Jasper me dijo.

-tranquila Bells…- susurró Alice y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro…- nos vemos dentro de un rato…- agregó mirando a Edward y después, ambos se fueron con demasiada prisa, solo que ahora si podía verlos moverse, no como antes que solo veía borrones.

-sígueme…- musitó Edward y comenzó a moverse, hice lo que él me dijo y reí al darme cuenta que podía seguirle el paso, no se cuanto corrimos, pero al final llegamos a una zona donde había un gran numero de ciervos, los cuales parecían ignorantes a nosotros.

-¿y ahora?- inquirí hacia él, Edward rió bajito y vi como se relajaba por completo.

-solo sigue tu instinto Bella…- dijo muy bajito…- solo huele… olfatea eso que quieres…- su voz parecía hipnotizante y no ayudaba a mis nervios…- cierra los ojos, respira profundo y ve tras tu presa.- suspiré y cerré los ojos…- escucha todo lo que tienes alrededor…- varios golpecitos comenzaron a escucharse, incluso el movimiento de las hojas con el aire era alto… entonces olí lo que necesitaba y pareció como si mi cabeza se desconectara de mi cuerpo, mi garganta ardió con mas intensidad y juro que solté un gruñido antes de abrir los ojos, me moví bastante rápido y en segundos tenía a uno de esos ciervos entre mis fuertes brazos, sin esperar mucho, hundí mis dientes en su piel y comencé a beber, el sabor era bueno pero sentía que me faltaba más y que incluso podía ser mejor la próxima vez, cuando terminé con él, dejé el cuerpo sin vida sobre el suelo y me levanté…

-fuiste rápida…- escuché decir a Edward…- aun quedan más…- fue lo ultimo que dije y lo vi moverse con bastante agilidad por esa zona, saltaba por las rocas con mucha facilidad y sus movimientos eran limpios, fue ahí cuando vi mi aspecto, mis jeans estaban sucios y él estaba impecable, además, sus labios no tenían ni un solo rastro de sangre, solo estaban mas rojizos de lo normal… me mordí el labio por esa imagen pero logré ignorarla y me seguí alimentando.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos ahí, pero cuando iba con mi tercer ciervo, la corriente de aire me trajo un olor mucho mas agradable y dejé mi presa sobre el suelo. Estaba bastante cerca, si, muy cerca, detrás de unos arbustos y creo que apenas se iba a alimentar… sonreí maliciosamente e ignoré lo que hacia Edward cuando el puma saltó hacia mí, ya que yo era la mas próxima, por pura inercia, mi brazo golpeó su cabeza al momento que una de sus garras rasgó mi blusa, el animal cayó a mi lado y no esperé no un segundo antes de beber, el sabor era mucho mejor y me sació con mas rapidez… cuando terminé, me levanté del suelo con rapidez y me giré, Edward estaba mirándome extasiado y estaba recargado sobre un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿satisfecha?- inquirió con voz ronca que logró sacarme de mi sitio por un momento… asentí como pude y él se acercó a mí en un segundo, llevó su mano a mi mejilla y pasó su lengua por la comisura de mis labios mientras quitaba el rastro de sangre…- no te imaginas lo malditamente sexy que te veías mientras hacías todo eso…- reí bajito y acomodé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿lo hice bien?- pregunté juguetonamente y él comenzó a reír.

-bastante bien, amor…- contestó cerca de mis labios…- yo creo que ahora no hay peligro para besarte…- dijo y al final me besó, la corriente que había sentido hace unas horas volvió a mí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos con fuerza.

Mi espalda chocó contra uno de los tantos árboles de ahí y ahogué un jadeo en sus labios, Edward comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y claramente podía sentir la diferencia de los besos de ahora y los de antes, él no tenía nada de cuidado conmigo y eso me encantaba… pero ese momento no podía durar por siempre y mucho menos en esta situación en la que estábamos…

Edward se separó de mí y de inmediato se colocó a la defensiva frente a mí y dándome la espalda.

-debemos irnos…- dijo en un susurro que apenas y fui capaz de escuchar, se giró y me miró preocupado…- vamos…- tomé su mano y comenzamos a correr, pero me di cuenta que no íbamos hacia la academia, si no que él seguía el rastro de Jasper y Alice, incluso yo fui capaz de captarlo también.

Al final los encontramos y es que ellos también venían corriendo en dirección contraria a nosotros, ¿acaso también escucharon algo?

-¿captaron el rastro?- inquirió Edward.

-si, estaban muy cerca… están muy cerca…- espetó Jasper.

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Jasper cayó al suelo soltando maldiciones al aire.

-¿Jazz?- espetó Alice y se arrodilló frente a él… vi como mi amiga le quitaba a su novio la pequeña estaca que no era mas gruesa que una flauta, pero si era bastante filosa…

-nos están rodeando…- jadeó Edward y yo comencé a ver hacia todos lados, Jasper seguía casi inmovilizado en el suelo y Alice trataba de ayudarlo, Edward me mantuvo bastante cerca y trataba de protegerme de todas las formas posibles. Pero el momento no duró mucho, ya que después de unos segundos, dos vampiros aparecieron frente a nosotros…

* * *

**Holaaa! wow, creoo que me tardé un poquiito en actualiizar jejeje, lo siiento, oiigan, les tengoo una notiiciia un poco tragiica la situaciion es que me amenazan con quitarme la conexiion de Interneet y pues... amm... eso signifiica que tendré que actualiizar con mas lentitud, diigo, no es que esto pase mañana, pero se los aviiso para que no se les hagan raras mis ausenciias, por el momento, este Fiic es el que me tiiene preocupada, ya que: "Many Chances For Love" ya lo voy a terminar, pero a este aun le faltaaaa y Dios, quiiero seguiir actuliizando como lo hago ahora... por favor, espero y comprendan la situacion, aunque yo les avisaré cuando me quede sin conexiion, lo juroo jejeje... por ahora les agradescoo los reviewsss y les piido que no dejeen de mandarlos, en fiin, me despiido, pasen a:**

** "Many Chances For Love" **

**y comenteenn porfiizz...xD kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	24. Burning

**= Burning =**

**Bella POV…**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Ya llevábamos treinta años viviendo en América, me gustaba el lugar aunque prefería mil veces estar en Europa. Últimamente notaba a Carlisle más inquieto de lo normal, casi como cuando nos explicó lo que eran "ellos" o mejor conocidos como "Los Vulturi", el clan más numeroso del mundo… me causaban curiosidad y una especie de deseo por formar parte de ellos… de tener ese poder y de matar a gente solo porque lo querían… solo porque tenían sed…_

_Ahora esta era mi forma se pensar, yo era muy consiente de que mis pensamientos habían cambiado desde que nos mudamos aquí, el respeto por la vida humana había quedado por suelos y aunque Esme y Carlisle intentaron hacerme cambiar de opinión, no lo lograron ¿Qué había en los humanos? Solo eran nuestro alimento… ¿Por qué estuve alimentándome de esos animales teniendo la sangre fresca a mí alrededor? _

_Esas no eran las únicas preguntas que rondaban en mi mente, no… había una muy grande e intensa, una que la veía cada día de mi maldita existencia…_

_¿Qué demonios era el amor? Miraba a Alice con Jasper, a Emmet y Rosalie, me daba cuenta de la relación que tenían, eran como una sistema, no funcionaban sin el otro y siempre estaban juntos… mis padres eran algo mas grande, Carlisle observaba a Alice con adoración, como si fuera el sol de todos los días… como si fuera una piedra preciosa para un pobre… era como si Esme fuera su todo… ¿eso era el amor? ¿Ser un ente imbécil que solo vive para el otro? Sabía que para haber amor, debía existir una atracción y por consiguiente un deseo… aunque para saciar tus deseos, no necesitabas estar enamorado, era muy fácil conseguirte a una mujer con la cual tener sexo y luego botarla, sencillo y simple… Me di cuenta de ellos esta mañana, cuando Carlisle apareció en la casa junto con dos mujeres de nuestra raza._

_-una era de cabello negro, bonita, pero no como su hermana… una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo y mirada intensa, su rostro era bello y su cuerpo bastante deseable, su nombre, Tanya… ¿eso era amor? No lo creo, era solo una atracción, estaba muy seguro por las simples razones de que a ella no la veía conmigo en la eternidad, tampoco sentía como si un día ella desapareciera, yo me hundiría porque simplemente no la tendría, tampoco la sentía como mi ser mas preciado, era una simple mujer… una con la cual podía divertirme y pasar el tiempo, con la cual obtener algo banal que yo deseaba y que según mis suposiciones, ella estaba dispuesta a darme._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó uno de los vampiros.

-eso no le incumbe…- respondió Edward a la defensiva.

-no creo que a mi amo le guste la forma en como se expresa… no lo conoces y no quieren verlo molesto.

-te equivocas… si lo conocemos…- respondió Edward y vi como Jasper se levantaba con Alice del brazo…- muy bien, para ser exactos.

-¿te sientes muy fuerte, cierto chico? ¿Eres consiente que puedes morir?

-¿eres consiente que te puedo matar cuando se me de la gana?

-vamos a llevarlos con Aro y él sabrá que…- él vampiro dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró detenidamente…- oh… vaya, tienes a una preciosa neófita contigo… un placer y bienvenida _mi lady_…- hizo una estúpida reverencia y Edward me sujetó de la cintura- permítame decirle que es ustedes la vampiresa mas bella que he conocido, igual tú…- señaló a Alice…- mi amo tendrá una gran consideración para tenerlas como esposas, ¿gustarían acompañarnos o acaso prefieren morir?

-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? No creo que los dejemos con vida… simplemente no queremos hacerlo…- espetó mi novio y en un segundo, él, Jasper y Alice se lanzaron hacia loa vampiros que estaba enfrente, ahora si fui testigo de todo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, los movimientos de Alice eran elegantes, Jasper era bastante estratégico y Edward esa muy rápido, el vampiro que antes me había llamado hermosa ya había sido destruido por él y ahora ardía en llamas, su acompañante solo duró unos segundos más.

-debemos irnos… el fuego les avisará que algo anda mal…- espetó Jasper.

-vamos…- Edward tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta la academia, vi como los enormes portones se cerraban a nuestras espaldas y cuando ya estábamos en el primer jardín, Edward me hizo girar y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí por el abrazo.

-¿acaso no estas asustada?

-abrumada es una palabra mas exacta…- aseguré y me esforcé por sonreír, pero vi a Jasper y la gran mancha roja sobre su camisa…- ¿Jasper, te sientes bien?

-si, Bella… no hay nada de que preocuparse, no fue una herida profunda y ya no la siento… todo va bien…- me sonrió y Alice también lo hizo, lo cual me dijo que todo era cierto; caminamos detrás de ellos hasta que el resto de los Cullen no encontró.

-Jasper… por Dios…- musitó Esme y llegó a su hijo para ver la herida.

-estoy bien…- aseguró el otro, Rosalie pasó a mi lado para ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó a Edward.

-nos atacaron dos vampiros… al parecer Aro tiene espías en los alrededores, estos andaban demasiado cerca.

Carlisle me miró y me sonrió.

-bienvenida…- fue lo primero que dio y supe a que se refería…- ¿tú estas bien?- asentí y él devolvió el gesto…- vamos, debemos informarle de esto a Jacob y Harry…- me tensé en cuando Carlisle mencionó el nombre de Jacob, pero Rosalie me hizo olvidarlo en cuanto me miró con burla, entonces me di cuenta de mi aspecto, traía los jeans y los zapatos sucios y mi blusa estaba rasgada…

-bastante normal en una novata…- se burló la rubia y caminó hacia Emmet para seguir a su familia.

-engreída…- espetó Edward con un hilo de voz…- ignórala.

-creo que… será mejor que vaya a cambiarme de ropa…

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada d…

-aun no me siento lista para ver a Jake…- lo interrumpí y él frunció el ceño.

-te acompaño…

-no es necesario…- aseguré pero él sacó su móvil…

-Alice, avísale a papá que estaré con Bella, aun no esta lista para ver a Black, por favor, avísanos de cualquier cosa… claro…- guardó el celular…- asunto arreglado, vamos…- suspiré y tomé su mano…

Ignoré como pude todas las miradas de mis antiguas compañeras, obviamente se daban cuenta a simple vista que yo ya no era una humana, creo que mis ojos lo decían todo; cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Edward caminó hacia el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó y yo miré hacia donde señaló, vi el pequeño cuadernillo, el diario de Edward, el cual había arrojado ahí la noche pasada, fui mucho más rápida que él y lo tomé… él levantó una ceja.

-es personal…

-¿personal? Bella… somos novios, se supone que no…

-es personal…- dije con voz alta y fingiendo enojo… saqué lo primero que encontré del closet, era un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-no… ni se te ocurra vestirte…

-¿disculpa?- murmuré hacia Edward y guardé el libro en un cajón mientras él no veía… cuando me giré ya lo tenía a centímetros de mi cuerpo…- Ed… estoy hecha un des…- me silenció con un beso voraz y me empujó hacia la pared, dejé caer el vestido al suelo y él rasgo mi blusa para quitármela por completo… solté un gemido por la acción y él atacó mis labios con fiereza otra vez, acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él me cargaba de los glúteos hasta la cama…

No nos detuvimos a hablar, simplemente mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de sus besos y de las caricias que tenía mientras sentía que me quitaba la ropa poco a poco. El borde de la cama estaba detrás de mis pantorrillas y ambos estábamos desnudos, me fui haciendo hacia atrás, lentamente y él siguió mi movimiento.

-n…no creo que…- hizo que me callara por un momento porque me besó…- Ed… no es un buen momento.

-¿quieres que me detenga?- inquirió con voz ronca hacia la piel de mi cuello, su lengua se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo y yo disfrutaba de su cálida piel bajo mis manos, aun no contestaba, su mano derecha se deslizó por mi pierna hasta llevar un par de dedos a mi sexo, sentía cada toque con mas intensidad de lo normal y también me sentía con el poder de igualar la situación…- ¿seguimos…?

-uhmm…- jadeé y atraje su cabeza hacia mí para besarlo con fuerza. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y subí mas mi pierna mientras el bombeaba mi sexo, se sentía muy bien…- Edward…- gemí y atacó mis labios, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza sin fin y pegué mi cuerpo a mas no poder al suyo.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando abandonó mis labios y él comenzó a besar mis pechos, como siempre, lo hacia lento pero bastante delicioso, sus labios apretaban mi pezón y luego lo mordía juguetonamente, hacia lo mismo con el otro y yo solo era capaz de jadear y cerrar los ojos.

Edward me hacia olvidar todo y siempre sabía cuando hacerlo, como ahora, sentía como si solo existiéramos él y yo en el mundo.

La calidez se concentró en mi vientre y era muy fuerte.

-aun puedo olerte…- dijo de la nada y mordió mi cuello juguetonamente, obviamente no podía traspasar mi piel con la poca fuerza que uso…- puedo olerte estando tan cerca…- lamió mi cuello y yo gemí, aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias en mi sexo y se concentró en mi clítoris…- déjate llevar, preciosa…

Quería contestarle pero esto era mas intenso que antes, cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrí la boca pero sin emitir ningún sentido, sentía la mirada de Edward puesta en cada un de mis gestos y de los movimientos irregulares de mi pecho mientras mi orgasmo se acercaba y finalmente lo sentí…

-Ed… Dios… ¡Edward!- gemí muy alto y me corrí intensamente en su mano, él capturó mis labios en el momento justo y llevé mis manos a su cabello cuando comenzó a besarme.

-es mi turno…- dije y sin mas nos giré dejándolo a él a mi merced, pasé mi lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, delineé su abdomen con mi lengua y volví a besarlo en los labios antes de bajar mis manos por su pecho.

Tomé su miembro bastante preparado entre mis manos y comencé a recorrerlos delicadamente…

-Bella…- dijo entre jadeos y sujetó con fuerza mi cintura pero yo quite sus manos, comencé a descender y dejar un camino de besos por su torso…- es…espera… Bella.

-shhh…- musité seductoramente y besé la punta de su miembro, lo vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza… no esperé mas y pasé mi lengua por su extensión hasta que lo introduje lentamente en mi boca.

-mierda… Bella…- lo escuché decir y supe que lo hacia bien, Edward llevó su mano a mi cabello mientras me indicaba la velocidad de los movimientos y yo hacia lo mío pasando mi lengua y utilizando los dientes solo un par de veces para estimularlo más…- más… bebe lo haces delicioso…- espetó, sentía su miembro mas duro de lo normal y eso solo indicaba que estaba bastante cerca.

Le di un vistazo y él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás…

-B…Bella… maldición… casi…- llevé una de mis manos a su escroto y lo estimule más, cada vez iba mas rápido y llegó el momento que su miembro comenzó a palpitar, pasé mis dientes por su longitud y él gimió mi nombre al mismo tiempo que se corría en mi boca, quite todo rastro y volví a besar su abdomen para luego recorrer su torso con mis labios hasta llegar a su boca. Edward me sujetó de la nuca y me besó con fuerza adentrando su lengua, comenzó a frotarme contra mí y noté su pronta excitación contra mi vientre, lo cual me hacia jadear por el deseo.

-Edward…- jadeé cuando me separé de sus labios y él se giró, de inmediato se acomodó entre mis piernas…

-eres mi perdición…- espetó y me embistió con fuerza asiéndome gemir… llevó una de mis piernas por sobre su hombro y la otra un poco mas arriba de su cintura…

-Edward… Oh Edward… más fuerte…- pedí y él como siempre así lo hizo, sentía sus embestidas completamente bestiales y profundas.

-Bella… - gimió y dio una estocada fuerte…

-¡ahh!- fue mi respuesta y hundí mis uñas en su espalda…- Si… ¡sigue! Ed…

Los jadeos de Edward chocaban con mi oído y sus labios pasaban continuamente por mi mentón y mi cuello, pero no fue suficiente para él, llegó a besar mis pechos mientras me embestía… el placer estaba llegando otra vez y eso me encantaba.

-Edward… ¡Edward!- gemía casi sin parar hasta que no podía retener más los espasmos, jadeaba continuamente y ceñí fuertemente mis piernas a su cuerpo, él sujetó con fuerza mis caderas y mi cintura…

-¡Bella!- me embistió dos veces más y sentí el orgasmo mas intenso de toda mi vida, Edward lo alcanzó pocos segundos después y atacó mis labios cuando lo hizo…

Apoyó su rostro sobre mi pecho para intentar serenarse y yo acuné su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo de nuevo.

-te amo, Bella…- susurró mientras me acomodaba junto a él.

-sabes que yo también… nunca te mentiría en eso.

-¿en serio?- inquirió y yo reí.

-obvio, tonto…- me estiré para darle un beso rápido…- ¿es normal que no me sienta cansada después de todo eso?

-bastante normal…- aceptó Edward…- podría hacerte el amor sin parar y no me cansaría pero… supongo que tenemos otras cosas que hacer ¿cierto?

-como dejar que me de una ducha e ir con tus padres…- bromeé.

-si, algo por el estilo…- comencé a reír…- ¿quieres ayuda?

-me encantaría…- contesté entre risas y me levanté de la cama con él detrás de mí para "ducharnos"…

* * *

Después de una hora y media, ya nos encontrábamos en el elevador del edificio de la clase nocturna para ir a ver a los demás, aun no me encontraba con Jacob, así que suponía que él iba a estar allí cuando yo llegara.

-hola, chicos… - nos saludó Alice…

-¿estas ahí?- inquirió Edward caminando a mi lado por el pasillo.

-sip… - contestó Alice y siguió caminando, sentía su mirada puesta en la mía…- ya no haz usado el medallón que te di…- dijo de la nada y yo me detuve, Edward también lo hizo.

-creo que sigue en mi habitación…- admitió mi novio viéndome de reojo.

-ah… p…pues… lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo…

-se te veía bien, úsalo… ¿cierto hermanito?

-solo si ella quiere…- le sonreí, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la sala, Alice fue la primera en entrar, después Edward y al final, yo… pero me quedé inmóvil cuando lo vi allí, parado a un lado de Harry, mirándome completamente serio o resignado, sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos y no hablaba, de un momento a otro hizo una mueca, no era de disgusto, era de dolor, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo para después ver a Edward con rencor…

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió Rosalie que comenzaba a caminar hacia Edward…- ¿Jacob?

-nada…- espetó el interpelado viéndome a los ojos, entonces ya no lo soporte y simplemente me di la vuelta para salir de allí, evité ver a los demás y no paré hasta que encontré refugio en la pequeña obscuridad que había entre los árboles, sabía que si alguien me buscaba iría a mi habitación así que las sombras era un buen lugar en estos momentos.

Me senté en el suelo y me recargué en la corteza de un árbol, me sentía como una cobarde por no encarar a Jacob, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Edward me había dicho que había estado de acuerdo, pero… aun así, yo no era exactamente de la especie que Jake más amaba y ese rencor siempre iba a estar allí, tal vez ahora ya me estaba odiando…

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?- pregunté a mi misma en voz baja y me levanté del suelo para volver, pero cuando estuve de pie comencé a escuchar eso que tanto deseaba ahora… el latido de un corazón… y era humano, me giré y el aroma llegó, estaba muy cerca pero no lo seguí, me quedé allí parada hasta que de los arbustos apareció un tipo, era uno de los estudiantes de la academia pero no lo conocía, tenía el rostro muy pálido y llevaba un enorme pedazo de cristal en la mano.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté y me arrepentí porque mi garganta ardió, tragué en seco…

-uno de ellos ha solicitado verte…

-¿Quién?...- pregunté ignorando el dolor… el tipo señaló hacia el fondo del bosque y yo enfoqué mi mirada allí pero no había nadie, solo alcanzaba a ver la enorme alambrada protegida que impedía el acceso de otros vampiros de afuera…- ¿de quien me estas hablando?

-ellos te observaron cuando tus amigos atacaron a sus plebeyos…

-no te entiendo… ¿tu como sabes todo eso?- me acerqué un paso pero retrocedí porque el olor se hizo mas intenso y me era difícil concentrarme en algo más que el latido de su corazón…

-quiere verte… el amo quiere verte…

-¿Aro? ¿Aro Vulturi? ¿Lo conoces?...- estaba más que solo confundida ahora…

-él me ha enviado…

-¿de donde lo conoces?

-él te verá la próxima noche, prefiere que vayas sola…- comencé a negar…- si alguien va contigo, lo matará son pensar…

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-la próxima noche…- volvió a decir en voz baja y vi como levantaba la mano que tenía el cristal… en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, su mirada estaba perdida y solo era capaz de verme a los ojos, a ningún otro lado…

-¿Qué haces?- jadeé y entonces cortó su muñeca izquierda, la sangre comenzó a brotar y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, el latido de su corazón se hizo mucho mas rápido cuando cortó su otro brazo y el cristal cayó al suelo…

Traté de irme, de alejarme pero era imposible, solo veía como esa sangre brotaba y brotaba… el olor… todo… di pasos torpes hacia él y entonces cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados, su latido ya era muy lento pero esa sangre seguía brotando, la tierra tenía ese color y entonces yo fui victima de deseo, caí de rodillas frente al cuerpo y llevé una de manos muy lentamente a la herida, la yema de mis dedos tocó la sangre y llevé mi mano a mis labios, necesitaba probarla… inhalé el aroma y lamí uno de mis dedos… por un demonio, mi garganta ardió a mas no poder y me perdí en el sabor, terminé de quitar el rastro de mi mano y después ya no escuchaba el latido pero la sangre seguía allí… me incliné un poco, no podía soportarlo, no… victima de mis propios instintos, tomé la mano del ese chico y la acerqué a mi boca, un frenesí llegó a mi cuerpo al probar la sangre de un humano y seguí bebiendo, pero de un momento a otro, la sangre comenzó a ser amarga y quemaba, me separé y llevé mis manos a mi cuello, sentía fuego en esa parte, en mis labios…

Me eché hacia atrás y jadeé… la sangre me estaba quemando la garganta y dolía mucho…

Intenté levantarme pero solo era consiente del dolor, aunque intentará controlarlo no lo podía hacer ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Acaso no podía beber sangre humana?

Caí de espaldas al suelo y arqueé la espalda mientras hacia presión con mis manos en mi garganta… tomaba aire como podía y fue hasta después de dos o tres minutos, los cuales yo sentí eternos, cuando el ardor comenzó a desaparecer… comencé a jadear e intenté levantarme…

-¿Bella?- era su voz, Edward me había encontrado, yo seguía en el suelo pero levanté la vista y lo vi, primero me vio a mí y luego el cadáver que estaba a pocos centímetros de mis piernas… se dio cuenta de la sangre y su mirada se torno dura y preocupada hacia mí, entonces apareció Alice con Jake…

-oh dios… ¿Qué?...- intentó decir Alice…

-¿Qué haz hecho?- interrumpió Jacob con voz fría y mirándome extraño, yo aun seguía jadeando y tenía una de mis manos en el cuello ya la otra en el suelo… solo miré a Edward y comencé a negar sin parar… yo no lo había matado…

* * *

**Holaaa! Woww, un poco largoo el capii de hoy pero esperoo yy les haya gustadoo jeje, buenooo, creoo que no tengo mucho que deciir solo agradecer sus reviewsss y pediirles que pasen a:**

** "Many Chances For Love" ... ya anda en sus ultiimos momentos jajaja^^!**

**En fiin, creoo que me despiido, ya saben, cualquiier iidea u opiniion que tengan, haganmela saber, me despiido...kizezzzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINZK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	25. Knowing the Murderer

**=Knowing the Murderer=**

**Bella POV…**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Tanya y hasta ahora ya me había acostumbrado a su muchas veces acosadora presencia, nunca le demostraba algún tipo de afecto, como lo hacían mis hermanos o mis padres, a lo mucho era capaz de besarla frente a ellos, pero nada más, simplemente no me daban ganas de mostrarlo porque no sentía cariño, aunque debo admitir que ella sabía como hacerme divertirme…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás así?- preguntó mi novia cuando ya habíamos terminado de cazar, estábamos en el bosque y me tomó por sorpresa, me detuve y la encaré, ella fruncía el ceño y su cabello cubría sus mejillas…_

_-¿de que hablas?- inquirí con indiferencia, ella resopló._

_-de eso exactamente, de tu maldita indiferencia, me… es desesperante Edward, me tratas como si no te interesara ni en lo mas mínimo…- y ahí estaba el drama otra vez, rodeé los ojos y no me importó que me viera…_

_-eso no me tiene interesado Tanya, si te parece bien y si no puedes largarte, no me haces falta…- dije lo ultimo y ella se acercó en un segundo para darme una bofetada, me enojé al instante la tomé con mas fuerza de lo necesario del brazo, ella soltó un jadeo…- quieres jugar conmigo…- siseé…_

_-me lastimas… no creo que tu pa…_

_-me importa una mierda si le dices esto a mi familia, Tanya… ellos saben que soy muy diferente y no me pueden hacer cambiar de parecer…- la empujé contra uno de los árboles…- y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo…_

_-Edward suéltame…- volvió a decir y yo así lo hice, esa tipa me sacaba de quicio y creo que ya era hora de acabar, de todas formas, había perdido el tiempo con ella por una década completa._

_-se acabo…- musité y la miré a los ojos, ella estaba sorprendida y sus ojos brillaban…- me hartas, no te soporto ni un maldito segundo más…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso solo me usaste para tener sexo y ya? ¿Qué no me amas?_

_-no…- dije secamente… después reí como el maldito desgraciado insensible que soy…- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te amaba?- pregunté entre risas y sínicamente…- lo lamento, pero no… no te amo…- ella parecía explotar del enojo y se que estaba a punto de golpearme, pero si lo hacía, no sería muy considerado…_

_-eres un maldito bastardo, Edward…- sonreí a medias, como si me importara mucho lo que dijera, já…- tú…_

_-simplemente vete, con tu hermana… espero no volver a verte porque…_

_-yo si te amo…- me interrumpió, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pero al mismo tiempo no lo sentía muy importante viniendo de ella… se quedó mirando mis gestos, yo bajé la mirada y luego la vi con una sonrisa…- ¿Qué dices ahora?- preguntó al ver mi rostro…_

_-lo mismo de antes…- me encogí de hombros…- adiós, ha sido un placer estar contigo…_

_-n…no… Edward…- no dije más y la dejé con la palabra en la boca mientras yo me alejaba de ahí, ahora faltaba enfrentar el drama familiar, el cual no fue para nada corto…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Qué haz hecho?- interrumpió Jacob con voz fría y mirándome extraño, yo aun seguía jadeando y tenía una de mis manos en el cuello y la otra en el suelo… solo miré a Edward y comencé a negar sin parar… yo no lo había matado…

-no…Edward…- jadeé porque al ardor continuaba en mí, Jacob se aproximo al cadáver y se arrodilló frente a él…

-¿lo mataste?- inquirió sin verme y yo negué, entonces Alice fue hacia Jacob y Edward se agachó para sostenerme…

-dime que pasó…- dijo con voz monocorde y viéndome a los ojos…

-yo solo… solo vine aquí para ocultarme, aun no quería verlo u tu lo sabes…- tomé aire…- me encontré con él…

-¿lo mataste?- inquirió y yo negué de inmediato, no sabía que pasaba ahora por la mente de Edward pero tampoco quería saberlo…- Bella, estabas bebiendo su s…

-¡yo no lo maté!- espeté con voz alta e intenté levantarme…- fue él… él solo lo hizo con esa cosa…- señalé el pedazo de cristal, Alice lo tomó y Jacob me miró contrariado y con el ceño fruncido…- no me mires así, yo no hice nada…

-¿entonces porque tienes sangre en la ropa Isabella?- recriminó mi supuesto amigo…

-¿Qué querías que hiciera estúpido? Es neófita y es obvio que la sangre era bastante tentadora…- exclamó Edward y terminó de ayudarme a ponerme de pie, Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿y ahora que tienes?- inquirió hacia mí… Edward también lo hizo pero fue Alice la que comprendió todo…

-él no es un lobo ¿cierto Jacob?- Jake negó lo que dijo Alice…- Bella, bebiste sangre cuando ya estaba muerto ¿no es así?

-n…no lo se…- contesté.

-por un demonio, Bella pudiste haber muerto…- dijo Edward de la nada y me hizo girarme para verlo a los ojos, parecía molesto…- nunca debes beber de un humano muerto ni de un perro como Jacob… la sangre se convierte en veneno y mueres en poco tiempo ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

-déjala en paz Edward…- Alice vino en mi ayuda y me alejó de Edward…- tu también Jacob, ella no hizo nada, simplemente estaba en un mal lugar eso es todo… ¿te encuentras bien?- asentí…

-un momento, ¿Cómo es posible que él se haya suicidado? ¿Qué pasó antes de todo Bella?- me preguntó Jacob y yo me quedé callada, comencé a recordar lo que ese tipo me había dicho, sobre los Vulturi, sobre Aro, ellos no podían saber lo de mi "reunión" no era conveniente y los pondría en peligro si les dijera…

-no se que pasó, él… tenía la mirada perdida…- Alice y Edward se miraron a los ojos…- estaba oculto cerca de la alambrada y luego llegó y simplemente hizo lo que hizo, yo no pude detenerlo porque no quería acercarme, su sangre era muy…

-si lo sabemos…- dijo Alice con voz serena y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué significa lo de la mirada perdida?- volvió a preguntar Jacob…- ¿acaso quiere decir que ese tipo estaba bajo el control de su famoso don?

-creo que así era, la cosa es ¿Quién demonios le ordenó matarse y porque? Bella… ¿él no te dijo nada?- negué de inmediato cuando Edward me preguntó eso, de algo estaba segura, él nunca sabría lo que acaba de vivir hace unos minutos…- entonces… no podemos hacer nada por el momento… ven aquí…- dijo más bajito y me abrazó con fuerza, hundí mi rostro en su pecho…- no quería ser tan imbécil, perdona…- negué para que él le restara importancia.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- me tensé en cuanto Jacob preguntó eso y me abracé mas de Edward…- de verdad, Bella… necesitamos hablar…- Edward me dirigió una mirada y luego a Jacob. Alice se quedó callada y pasó a un lado de nosotros para irse y dejarnos solos, pero Edward parecía que no iba a irse.

-¿Bella?- llamó Edward… miré a Jacob, él seguía ahí enfrente, esperándome… le indiqué a Edward que estaba bien y él se inclinó para besarme, lo sentí como un "todo esta bien" y por eso seguí besándolo un rato más…- estaré cerca ¿de acuerdo?

-no tanto… es privado lo que quiero hablar con ella…- espetó Jacob…

Edward me sonrió y después se fue.

-no quiero estar aquí… ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?

-claro…- dijo Jacob pero no se atrevió a tomar mi mano como siempre acostumbraba, simplemente pasó a mi lado y yo lo seguí callada.

Jacob caminó hasta llegar a los corredores de la academia, los cuales estaban vacios debido a la hora que era, yo fingí estar tranquila y miré hacia el cielo, ya estaba obscureciendo y ya podía ver la luna llena…

-lamento haberte culpado hace rato… yo… pensé que…

-esta bien…- lo interrumpí y miré al suelo.

-¿y bien?...- levanté la mirada, él estaba serio…

-hiciste una promesa Jake…- dije sin pensar, aunque la verdad esa promesa no venía al caso, Jacob resopló e hizo una media sonrisa pero con sarcasmo…

-¿y eso importa recordar porque…?

-hice esto por todos… no lo hice por egoísta ni nada por el estilo, yo solo quería ayudar, quiero hacerlo…

-esta bien… yo estuve de acuerdo…

-¿entonces porque me miras de esa manera?- recriminé, él levantó una ceja…- parece como si te diera asco, no te acercas, no me tocas, ni siquiera me sonríes, cuando entré en la sala tu te quedaste callado y me miraste con desprecio y hace unos momentos volviste a hacerlo…

-Bella…

-somos amigos Jacob… prometiste ser mi amigo siempre sin importar que pasara…

-Bella…

-por favor mírame como lo hacías antes… yo te quiero Jake… siempre… siempre haz sido algo importante para mí y lo sigues siendo, por favor, no me trates como si fuera una basura a tu lado, no quiero que lo hagas…- terminé de hablar y esta vez él se quedó callado, solo me miraba a los ojos y de un momento a otro su gesto cambió notablemente, ahora parecía triste y resignado… tal vez, en estos momentos yo ya estaría llorando, pero lo único que sentía, aparte de dolor, era un nudo enorme en el pecho. Él o dijo nada como yo hubiera esperado pero lo que hizo fue algo mucho mejor… Jacob me abrazó con fuerza y recargó su mentón en mi cabeza como solía hacerlo antes…

-no eres una basura para mí, Bella…- besó mi cabello…- nunca lo serás… admito que me comporté con indiferencia pero fue porque era algo extraño verte como una de ellos… pero, creo que sigues siendo la misma, mi Bella sigue aquí…

-nunca me iré…- dije con una risa y lo abracé con mas fuerza.

-no te dejaré hacerlo…- lo miré a los ojos y él llevó su mano a mi mejilla…- eres más hermosa ahora…- le sonreí sin agradecer el cumplido y él se inclinó para besar la comisura de mis labios, no supe que hacer así que callé otra vez…- no planeo hacerle competencia a Cullen… creo que ahora si se sabe quien ganó la batalla…

-no hables de esa f…- no terminé de hablar porque Jacob ya me había besado, cerré los ojos al instante y por inercia arrugué su camisa con mis manos… Jacob simplemente suspiré y yo me sentí incapaz de separarlo, por medio minutos yo le devolví el beso y después de eso, él se separó de mi con mucha delicadeza y yo abrí los ojos para ver los de él viéndome intensamente y feliz…

-lamento si te incomodó… necesitaba hacerlo otra vez…

-creí que los lobos no podían tocar a un vampiro…- espeté a penas en un susurro que a él le pareció gracioso.

-nunca creas lo que dicen los demás…- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa…- podemos estar tan cerca de un vampiro tanto como queramos, pero normalmente no lo hacemos por lo de la rivalidad natural… pero tu eres la excepción…- agregó con el mismo volumen de voz que yo utilicé antes.

-¿la promesa sigue en pie?- inquirí y él juntó su frente con la mía y asintió, me di cuenta como él se veía tentado a besarme de nuevo, pero cuando sus labios iban rozando los míos…

-Bella…- no me di cuenta d su presencia mientras iba llegando pero Jacob y yo nos separamos, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, la voz de Edward al decir mi nombre había sido fría y seria, no como si estuviera llamando… su quijada estaba apretada y su cuerpo parecía tenso…- ¿han terminando de hablar?- miré a Jake y él suspiró cuando vio mi gesto de preocupación…

-si… por ahora…- contestó mi amigo…- nos vemos luego Bella…- asentí y lo vi irse… me quedé callada viendo a Edward, el cual estaba siguiendo los pasos de Jacob con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Edw…

-no espero que me expliques porque lo besaste, Bella…- me sentí como la peor mujer en toda la faz de la tierra, pero él no parecía enterado de ese sentimiento…- tampoco espero que me digas de que hablaron, creo que… escuché y vi lo necesario…

-no… Edward… yo no…

-toma…- se acercó a mi con esa velocidad vampírica y tomó mi mano, en la palma de su otra mano descansaba el medallón en forma de media luna… lo miré a los ojos, él seguía serio y era mi culpa, de eso no había duda…- úsalo si quieres, no te obligaré…

-Alice me dijo que los vampiros no eran victimas de su propio don…- dije con un hilo de voz…

-no lo hago por el don… es porque esto era mío y de alguna forma, te acordarás de mí cuando lo tengas…

-no necesito algo así para recordarte, siempre te tengo presente…- intenté sonreír pero era inútil fingir que todo estaba bien porque no lo estaba, yo misma estaba confundida, el beso de hace rato no había sido muy simple para mí, pero por otro lado estaba Edward…

-eso solía pensar, ahora no estoy seguro del todo…- abrí la boca para hablar pero no dije nada, él simplemente se inclinó para darme un beso en la coronilla, cerré los ojos cuando lo hizo y yo levanté mi rostro para hacer contacto con ms labios pero lo vi titubear…

Al final, Edward soltó un jadeó muy bajó y tocó mis labios por una mísera fracción de minuto y se separó, su mano seguía en mi cabello.

-estaré con mi familia, por si acaso quieres venir…- susurró y se fue como un borrón en el espacio… vi el medallón en mi mano y luego vi hacia donde Edward había desaparecido mientras yo tenia todo un desorden en mi mente ¿ahora que pasaba conmigo?

**Edward POV…**

Llegué a la sala Cullen con un maldito humor que no podía soportar, Jasper y Emmet se dieron cuenta de ellos pero no sabía la razón, la cual fue Alice la que adivinó al ver que estaba a punto de ir a partirle la cara Jacob que también se encontraba allí hablando con mi padre y con Harry.

-quieres hacer alguna estupidez, no lo hagas… mejor habla conmigo…- dijo mi hermana mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo y me mantenía a su lado, habló muy bajo a modo de que solo yo la escuchara.

-no haré nada…- aseguré, vi al perro, el cual no estaba poniendo atención a los que los otros decían, seguramente estaba pensando en Bella y en ese maldito beso que yo tuve que ver… el simple recuerdo hacia que me hirviera la sangre y me enojara al instante.

Alice me jaló del brazo y salió de la habitación, llegamos a la suya y cerró la puerta con seguro, genial, me iba a sacer la verdad, me fui a sentar en el sofá…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Bella no esta contigo?

-debe estar en su habitación…- dije perdido en mis pensamientos o mejor dicho en la imagen de ese perro en donde sus manos sostenían la cintura de Bella para tenerla cerca, mientras ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Jacob y sus labios se movían al compas del otro…

-¿Qué pasó entre Jacob y tú?

-nada…- dije con sinceridad…

-¿y entre Bella y Jacob?- preguntó con voz más baja… yo la miré a los ojos al instante y ella comprendió, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano…- no creo que haya sido tan importante para ella… yo creo que…

-ella le devolvió el beso…-dije con más y aun con esa imagen en mi mente…- estaban hablando de lo que pasó y de la nada él la besó, Bella no hizo nada para separase y parecía como si lo fueran a hacer de nuevo sí yo no hubiera aparecido.

-debió tener una razón, Bella te quiere, te ama y no creo que debas dudar de eso… habla con ella mañana y no saques conclusiones pronto.

-no he sacado conclusiones y prefiero no pensar en ello… mejor vámonos de aquí…- ella me miró con preocupación pero después asintió y sonrió, salí de su habitación detrás de ella y como por acto del destino, choqué con Bella al salir.

Ella me miró a los ojos, Alice siguió su camino y nos dejó solos.

-venia ver si ayudaba con algo…- sentenció en voz baja.

-bien…- fue lo único que dije y pasé a su lado para seguir caminando, lo mejor por ahora era mantener nuestro espacio, no por ella, si no por las estupideces que yo era capaz de hacer…

**Bella POV…**

Se fue, algo andaba mal y me sentía mal por ello, no podía creer la estupidez que acaba de provocar, él estaba molesto y todo era por mi culpa, aun así no me atrevía a entrar en esa habitación, Jacob también debía estar allí, con mi presencia solo empeoraría las cosas entre los tres. Simplemente estaba parada allí, en medio del pasillo… la puerta se abrió y Alice apareció.

-Bella ¿no entrarás…?- inquirió.

-no…- respondí secamente…

-¿sucede algo?

-no… nada…- miré hacia el suelo…- estaré en mi habitación.

-¿quieres que le diga a Edward que te acompañe?

-n…no…- titubeé…- no importa…- agregué en voz muy baja y me giré para caminar hacia el exterior. Salí del edificio y mi mente iba desconectada de todo lo demás, parecía como estuviera en shock y solo me moviera porque tenía que hacerlo…

Me abracé el torso con fuerza y vi que mi ropa aun tenía esas manchas de sangre, era obvio, aun no me cambiaba de ropa.

_-ellos te observaron cuando tus amigos atacaron a sus plebeyos…- _la voz de ese humano vino a mi mente y me detuve en medio del jardín mientras miraba la obscuridad de los árboles que estaban cerca…- _él te verá la próxima noche, prefiere que vayas sola…- _sola, justo como estaba ahora… -_si alguien va contigo, lo matará son pensar…_

Pensé en Edward al instante y me giré para ver el enorme edificio de la clase nocturna.

Nada me garantizaba que alguien anduviera por allá afuera, pero tampoco que todo estuviera solitario, no perdía nada con salir, ya no era humana y me sabía defender, además, no había un mejor momento, estaba sola, Edward estaba con su familia y no quería hablar, al menos eso me hacia pensar ¿Qué mas daba entonces? Jacob tampoco estaba… era el momento perfecto… aunque ellos me hayan citado a la próxima noche, si antes estuvieron vigilando, ahora también lo harían, Aro no me conocía físicamente así que no sabía quien era… no había peligro…

Miré por última vez a mis espaldas pero ya no cambié de opinión, simplemente me fui de allí, salí con mucha facilidad de la academia logrando burlar a los guardias. Tomé grande bocanadas de aire cuando estuve afuera y corrí… sin detenerme hasta que pasados diez minutos decidí parar… estaba obscuro, ya era de noche… miré a todos lados y no pude evitar pensar en él… y en Jake… también pensé en mí, en como hace solo 24 hora yo había sido convertida.

Suspiré y di unos pasos hacia atrás, tal vez era mejor volver, allí no había nadie, o eso creí… algo se escuchó enfrente y traté de ver algo o tal vez olfatear, no conocía el aroma pero no estaba sola…

-¿Quién eres?- me atreví a preguntar en voz alta y escuché una risita. De la nada, apareció uno de ellos, pero no era un desconocido, cuantas noches no había soñado con él, él era el protagonista de mis pesadillas, su cabello negro caí sobre sus hombros, sus ojos rojos brillaban a la luz de la luna y su tez blanca relucía frente a mí… Aro Vulturi me sonrió…

-haz venido antes de lo previsto…- no contesté pero me mantuve alerta…- no vine solo querida, si eso es lo que piensas… hay amigos, observando…- no miré a otro lado, mis ojos estaña sobre los suyos…- eres una neófita muy hermosa… me gustaría saber que hacías con ellos… con los Cullen…- apreté la mandíbula cuando los mencionó…- ¿Cuánto los conoces?- no contesté y él se acercó, yo no me moví…- noté como Edward…- dijo su nombre con desdén y enojo…- te cuidaba mucho y te protegía… ¿eres tú su pareja?

-no…- hablé por primera vez y él se sorprendió de la indiferencia en mi voz…

-¿entonces porque te protegía de esa manera? ¿Por ser neófita?

-no lo se…- siseé…

-humm… ¿eres estudiante en esa academia?- asentí lentamente…- que bien…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirí de la nada y él se acercó más…

-tu belleza me ha dejado maravillado… sería un placer que tú fueras mi compañera…- levanté una ceja…- o tal vez, solo necesite tu ayuda…

-¿para que?

-Isabella Swan ¿la conoces?- no hice ningún gesto, seguía seria…

-la conozco o al menos la conocí…- sonreí con desdén y él me observó minuciosamente…

-¿la conociste? ¿De que hablas? ¿Edward terminó con lo que le ordené, él la mató?

-no… yo lo hice…- sonreí con malicia y él pareció sorprendido…

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de eso?

-porque para mí ella era un estorbo y… después de que mató a Garret… se me hizo muy sencillo mostrarle quien es superior…- no comprendía como era capaz de decir tantas mentiras y seguir fingiendo pero lo hacia muy bien…

-¿Qué tan importan

te era Garret para ti? Yo siempre lo traté como a una basura…

-y eso era para mí… - Aro levantó una ceja…- pero Isabella se comportó muy altanera…

-mis sirvientes, los espías del colegio me han dicho que Isabella mantenía una relación con Edward Cullen… ¿es eso cierto?

-no…- volví a mentir…- ellos ni siquiera se hablaban…

-¿de verdad?

-si… - contesté indiferente y lo reté con la mirada a preguntarme otra cosa…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?- preguntó al fin y me miró directo a los ojos… listo, era el momento de empezar con todo esto o mejor dicho, de seguir con la farsa…

-Elizabeth…- él me sonrió y yo le correspondí, en el fondo deseaba matarlo pero me di cuenta que como el había dicho, no estábamos solos, además, Edward estaría en peligro, lo mejor era seguir con esto… solo debía soportar un poco más y luego volver a la academia o… ir con ellos, no importaba, solo debía hacer algo para alejar a Aro lo mas posible de Edward o de Jake y estaba muy segura de que lo iba a lograr… aunque de eso dependiera mi vida…

* * *

**Holaaa! Ya, listoo ,aquii esta la otra actualiizacionn jeje, hoy no hubo lemoon, pero sii suspenso y drama, espero y les haya gustadoo el capiitulooo, a mii me parecioÓ bueno pero mi opinion pasa a segundo plano miientras este la de ustedes jajaja, no se sii se habran dado cuenta pero el triangulo amaroso ha vuelto y ahora tambien entraran los celos, mentiras y actuaciones... ojala y les vayan gustando los prooxiimos capiitulos porque van a tener eso, pero no se preocupen, todo sera para un biien comun, mantener a los Cullen a salvo... xDD En fiin, me despiido por ahora, los veo en la siguieente actualiizacion, kiizezzz !**

**P.D. Pasen a: "Many Chances For Love" **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO Y REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	26. The lie hurts

**=The lie hurts =**

**Edward POV…**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_El tiempo seguía su curso, pero la verdad, eso ya no me importaba ahora ¿Qué tan importante era el tiempo para alguien que nunca muere como yo? Era algo completamente banal para mí… _

_Últimamente estuvieron pasando cosas muy extrañas, Carlisle nos había pedido y a mí me rogó, que no anduviera solo por el bosque y menos ahora que los famosos Vulturi estaban atacando a todo aquel que les cruzara, fuera humano o perro, no había diferencia, ellos solo buscan territorio y el país parece haberles gustado bastante._

_-no me gusta esto… pensé que nunca saldrían de Italia y míralos ahora… aquí están…- dijo Alice esta mañana mientras veía una noticia en el periódico, ahí se decía que todo un grupo de excursionistas había muerto a manos de vampiros… además, mencionaba que los licántropos ya estaban formando su grupo para luchar y tratar de defender el territorio… de inmediato recordé a ese grupo o mejor dicho, manada de perros que habían hecho un pacto con Carlisle, yo hubiera preferido no tener nada que ver con ellos pero mi padre insistió, supongo que lo hicieron por el bien de esta zona del país, ya que los Cullen y los Black eran dos grandes clanes que vivían y compartían todo un estado del país…_

_-¿Dónde están ellos ahora?- inquirí… _

_-están en la frontera con Canadá, pero, planean venir a Washington…- sabía lo que significaba esto para Carlisle, ellos se estaban acercando, ni siquiera yo me imaginaba como sería enfrentarlos, todos decían que nadie sobrevivía una vez que caías en sus manos, pero ¿Qué tanto de eso era real? _

_Recuerdo que la última vez que fuimos a cazar, Emmet y Alice se pusieron tan tensos que todos preferimos volver a casa, nunca supimos porque se habían comportado así pero hasta ahora yo seguía preguntando a Alice… _

_Esta mañana me encontré con otra cosa, siempre entraba en la habitación de mi padre sin que se diera cuenta, porque había muchas cosas que él nos ocultaba y yo no sería un imbécil como para quedarme en la ignorancia; hoy… me encontré con una carta, era de un caligrafía desconocida pero claramente le pedía a Carlisle que hiciera que Emmet y Alice junto con Jasper, se unieran al clan Vulturi, eso no fue lo peor, también le exigía que yo me incluyera con ellos y que abandonara su familia para unirme a ese poderoso grupo. No se cual fue mi expresión cuando leí eso pero no se lo hice saber a Carlisle, en cambio, seguí buscando entre todas sus cosas, sus libros, quería una respuesta, quería saber porque demonios ellos nos querían… ¿Qué teníamos de especial? Éramos unos vampiros, solo eso… que más daba si tenían otro más… mientas buscaba me encontré con un sobre, sobre él estaba la letra de Billy Black, ese licántropo con el cual a penas y cruzaba palabras; dentro del sobre había fotografías, todas eran de una sola familia… Charlie, René… así se llamaban los padres de esa niña, ¿Cuántos años podría tener ahora? Tal vez 16 o menos, pero… ¿Qué de importancia tenía una simple familia de humanos? Cada vez tenía más preguntas y menos respuestas, llegó el momento en que no soporté más esa estúpida frustración y saqué la fotografía de la familia completa, de los Swan, ese era el apellido, ya después investigaría lo que ellos eran… al parecer importaban, aunque para mí eran unos simples humanos…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Por qué Bella no esta aquí?- inquirió Carlisle, yo levanté la vista, se supone que ella había entrado detrás de mí…- ¿Dónde esta Bella?- me preguntó…

No contesté, miré a Alice y después a Jacob.

-dijo que prefería estar en su habitación…- dijo mi hermana en voz baja y yo me levanté del asiento…

-iré a buscarla…- espetó Jacob pero yo llegué antes a la puerta.

-ni si quiera pienses que te dejaré estar cerca de ella, Black…- siseé pero obviamente todos se dieron cuenta, pero no me importó…

-¿planeas detenerme? ¿Qué tanto eres capaz de hacer?

-de matarte…- contesté sin pensar, yo podía ser un maldito desgraciado si quería, lo había aprendido de Aro durante el muy poco tiempo que estuve con ellos…Jacob se quedó callado y no me di cuenta que Carlisle estaba cerca hasta que colocó su mano en mi hombro, yo me sacudí con brusquedad y caminé por el pasillo.

Saqué el móvil y comencé a preguntarme si me había comportado como un imbécil con Bella… pero… ese maldito beso cambió toda mi forma de pensar, ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que ella accediera con tanta facilidad?

Quise romper el teléfono en mis manos cuando Bella no contestó, pero en ese momento yo ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Bella?- la llamé pero nadie contestó, tampoco escuchaba nada…- ¿estas ahí?- nada… volví a llamarla a su celular pero no había ningún sonido. Salí y paseé por los jardines, la olfateé entre los árboles del límite de la academia, tal vez estaba allí de nuevo, pero no, todo estaba solitario obscuro… cuando me di cuenta que ella no estaba, el pánico llegó, algo podía estar mal, no contestaba, no la sentía cerca ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Seguí buscando, por un demonio, si algo le pasaba no se que era capaz de hacer, no quería pensar en que la habían atrapado, no, eso era imposible, ella estaba aquí, dentro estaba segura, pero…

-maldita sea, donde estas…- siseé cuando ya llevaba la quinta vuelta por el jardín principal… me detuve un momento e intenté tranquilizarme, suspiré y cuando abrí los ojos vi a alguien caminar sigilosamente por entre los autos del estacionamiento… alguien había entrado. Seguí el movimiento y creo que no se había dado cuenta que yo lo vigilaba… de un momento sentí un vacio tremendo, como un maldito presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, de inmediato pensé en Bella… todo era mi culpa, si no la hubiera tratado indiferentemente hace un rato ella seguramente estaría segura entre mis brazos… solté un gruñido bajo y el tipo que entró lo escuchó porque giró el rostro, no lograba verlo totalmente pero ya no esperé, simplemente me lancé a él y caímos al suelo…

Sujeté su cuello con fuerza y sentí su suave mano imitar mi acción… era Bella, la solté de inmediato…

-l…lo siento…- espeté…

-¿Edward?- inquirió y sin decir nada me abrazó… un momento… ¿ella estuvo afuera?- perdóname…

-n…no… Bella… ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estabas afuera?- sujeté su rostro, ella mordía su labio y parecía muy convencida de seguir callando, la ayudé a ponerse en pie…- Bella ¿Qué demonios hacías afuera? Es muy peligroso, alguien pudo verte, Aro… no lo se…- sentí como su cuerpo se tensó cuando mencioné a ese tipo…- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirí, ella estaba muy extraña, no dijo nada, simplemente tragó en seco y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello antes de besarme.

**Bella POV…**

Debía responderle algo, cualquier cosa menos la verdad, pero no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras necesarias…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió preocupado y esperó mi respuesta, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había hablado con Aro hace tan poco tiempo, él me había pedido unirme a su grupo y yo me negué, pero obviamente tuve que dar algo a cambio, y ese algo era ser una traidora… me abracé a Edward a más no poder, era como si tan solo con mi abrazo lo fuera a mantener a salvo, libre de ese maldito chupasangre que estaba mas que convencido de matar a todos los Cullen y sobre todo hacer sufrir a Edward por no haber cumplido con su orden…

… _él va a pagar, muy pronto… solo espero el momento indicado para atacarlos, esta tarde casi lo hago pero… te vi y decidí dejarlo libre por unos días más…_

Su voz estaba muy clara en mi cabeza y yo me abracé mas a Edward, él correspondió mi beso y me estrechó de la cintura, hubiera querido que nos quedáramos de esta forma por siempre pero tarde o temprano yo tendría que irme para mantenerlos salvo, se lo había prometido a Aro…

-Edward…- jadeé sobre sus labios…- dime que me amas…- rogué…

-te amo…- dijo muy sincero a pesar de lo que había visto hace unas horas…- eres la razón de mi existencia Bella…- me siguió besando y esa deliciosa necesidad venía creciendo en mi interior…

-Ed… haz… hazme el amor…- volví a jadear y lo miré a los ojos… la cara de Aro apareció en mi mente…

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-tal vez dentro de cinco días… será el primera ataque y será en contra de esos malditos perros… después de eso… Edward será el ultimo de los Cullen en morir, quiero que vea a toda su familia arder frente a él…_

Ahí estaban los recuerdos otra vez, si fuera humana ya estaría llorando de la desesperación…

_-no creo que sea conveniente matarlo… _

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes un lazo con ellos?_

_-ellos me convirtieron…_

_-ah… entonces, tal vez haga una excepción…_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-de ti querida… haz lo que te diga y ellos quedaran libres…- _¿Cuál era el trato? Era yo… era irme con él y alejarme de aquí, después de eso, yo sería la responsable de matarlo y eso lo iba a lograr, pero primero, debía apartarme de Edward, apartarlo de todo el peligro que fuera a pasar…

-Bella… ¿sucede algo?- inquirió y acarició mi mejilla, sentía como trataba de descubrirlo todo con la mirada…

-nada… solo quiero hacer el amor contigo…- dije muy bajito, quería hacerlo, pero solo para sentir un poco de tranquilidad estando con él…

-¿segura que todo esta bien? No pareces tranquila…

-todo esta bien… pero…- y ahí encontré el pretexto perfecto…- Edward lamentó lo que pasó con Jacob, por favor, no quería que pensaras otra cosa pero… no… no se como pasó fue muy…- me dio un beso rápido para que no hablara más…

-si eso te preocupa… no estoy molesto…- le sonreí y creo que me salió muy bien porque él me volvió a sonreír…-¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó con su frente contra la mía, yo asentí y volví a acariciar sus labios con los míos…

Evité pensar en lo demás, como siempre, trataba de enfocarme en Edward, la única razón por la que continuaba con esto… ¿Qué sucedería si Aro descubriera que yo soy Isabella? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo se podría dar cuenta? Nadie de sus guardias me conocían y yo juré que Isabella ya estaba muerte, que yo misma la había asesinado… _"sigue fingiendo, sigue fingiendo…", _repetía en mi mente una y otra vez mientras sentía como cada prenda iba deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

Los labios de Edward seguían sobre los míos, cada vez más urgentes que antes, mis manos delineaban su torso y a veces las colocaba sobre sus mejillas para atraerlo más a mí.

Caímos sobre mi cama y de inmediato él se acomodó sobre mí… sus labios abandonaron los míos y yo simplemente me dejé querer por Edward, sentía sus suaves besos sobre mi cuello, mi pecho y finalmente en mis pechos, yo recorría su fuerte espalda mientras sentía como juagaba mi pezón con su lengua, soltaba jadeos bajos y cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su toque…

Deslizó su lengua por mi hombro hasta que la colocó sobre el hueco de mi cuello para así besar esa parte, su lengua recorría continuamente mi garganta y su otra mano se deslizaba por mi vientre, mordí mi labio en cuanto sentí como introducía muy lentamente un par de dedos en mi entre pierna y de inmediato comenzaba a darme placer…

-Edward…- gemí por primera vez de placer y cerré los ojos con fuerza, él sonrió contra mi cuello y después volvió a besar mis senos, iba cada vez mas abajo, depositó besos en mi abdomen y dejó de tocarme, sabía lo que eso significaba y simplemente aguanté la respiración y levanté un poco mis caderas para él…

-siempre dispuesta…- ronroneó por mi movimiento, besó el interior de mis muslos y finalmente pasó su lengua por mis pliegues, solté un jadeo muy bajo y llevé una de mis manos a su cabello y la otra a mi almohada…

-Edward… jadeé cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos, acaricié su cabello con una mano y con la otra apretaré las mantas debajo de mi cuerpo, repetí su nombre entre jadeos, era la única palabra que podía salir de mis labios.

-Edward…- chillé al sentirme tan cerca, introdujo un dedo mas y continuó con su tarea intensificando los movimiento de su lengua, pronuncié su nombre un par de veces más con mayor dificultad, mi cuerpo se contrajo y un grito se desprendió de mi garganta al llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, mi respiración era errática y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Intenté relajarme pero el tenerlo dándome besos por todo el cuerpo no era de mucha ayuda, finalmente, regresó su rostro a mi altura y comencé a delinear esas perfectas líneas de su cara, el mentón, las cejas, la nariz, simplemente lo veía a los ojos…

-te amo mucho Edward…- susurré y lo besé por muy poco tiempo…- quiero que me prometas algo…

-lo que quieras…- dijo y volvió a besarme…

-si algo llega a suceder… nunca intentes buscarme… tampoco seguirme o ir detrás de uno de ellos por venganza…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió y trató de separarse pero yo se lo impedí…

-prométeme que vas a continuar con tu familia…- él no iba a contestar, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con dolor, le sonreí pero él seguía serio, me estiré un poco para besarlo pero cuando lo hice él no respondió a la primera, su cuerpo ya no estaba relajado como antes y me arrepentí de haberle pedido eso…- Edward, por favor…

-no entiendo porque quieres que lo haga… yo nunca dejaría que te vayas…

-entonces solo compláceme…- contesté con un hilo de voz, él intentó sonreír y al final asintió…- te amo…- agregué y volvimos a sumirnos en un beso completamente alejado a lo culto y sencillo, su lengua se adentró a mi boca con maestría y me hacia delirar el sentirlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo, mis piernas estaban acomodándose alrededor de su cintura pero antes de que lograra sentir su erección contra mí sexo, él me sostuvo de la cadera…

-así no…- jadeó y dio un mordisco suave a mi garganta, me reí bajito, Edward se separó por un momento pero solo lo hizo para mostrarme lo que quería, muy suavemente me giró y quedé boca abajo sobre la cama, de inmediato comenzó a besar mi espalda y yo ladeé mi cabeza para poder besarlo, sentía como iba acomodándose sobre mí hasta que sus manos acariciaron mi cintura, sus rodillas separaron mis piernas y sentí como entraba lentamente en mí…

Abrí la boca sin dejar escapar ningún sonido y sus manos se apoyaron a cada lado de mi cintura para impulsarse…

-Edward…- jadeé y levanté un poco mis glúteos, él colocó una mano sobre mis caderas y comenzó a guiarme en sus movimientos…- más… más fuerte…- como siempre, así lo hizo, sus jadeos iban directo a mi oído y su respiración pasaba por sobre mi oreja, entraba y salía de mí muy lento, pero cada estocada era más fuerte que la anterior…

-Bella…

-uhmm ¡Edward!- trataba de moverme más rápido pero él me lo impedía, quería que fuera a su ritmo y eso me estaba matando al sentirme tan cerca…

Abrí mi boca dejando escapar jadeos continuos de placer y cerré mis ojos con fuerza conforme la sensación iba aumentando, sus estocadas se hicieron más rápidas pero no lo suficiente para mí, aun así no dije nada, solo disfrutaba de la formas en que me hacia suya…

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward!- me retorcí bajo su cuerpo y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo fue recorrido con un estallido enorme de placer… el líquido de Edward se regó en mi interior y no dejó de moverse hasta que el clímax terminó… salió de mi lentamente y después se acomodó a mi lado, cerré los ojos y después me di cuenta que no iba a dormir, nunca lo volvería a hacer…

-te amo, preciosa…- dijo y me abrazó suavemente, acomodé mis manos sobre su pecho y esperé a que me besara…- Bella…

-uhmm…- musité con mis labios junto a los de él… Edward se separó para verme a los ojos…

-¿serías capaz de ocultarme algo? ¿Lo haces ahora?- me quedé callada por un momento pero no aparté mi mirada de la suya, eso no sería bueno… finalmente negué, mentí…- ¿y si mi vida dependiera de ellos me mentirías?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-quiero saberlo… ¿no me ocultas nada?- volvió a preguntar con voz muy baja…

-no…- espeté al fin y lo dije secamente, son sentimiento, el no parecía convencido pero al final me besó la frente…

-por favor Bella, nunca… nunca en tu vida, tengas secretos conmigo…- me sentía mal con él, justamente ahora le estaba mintiendo…- no se que haría sin ti ahora…- en otros momentos le hubiera respondido, pero ahora no, simplemente me acurruqué entre sus brazos y besé su cuello, la única parte a la que tenía acceso ahora.

Estuvimos juntos otro rato, simplemente en silencio, Edward acariciaba mi espalda sin detenerse y yo solo podía pensar en las cosas que estaba por hacer.

No solo pensaba en Edward, también pensaba en Alice, en los otros Cullen… en Jacob… ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que tenía una encrucijada respecto a mi novio y mi mejor amigo? Debía seguir mintiendo, fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando Edward este cerca, que nada de lo de afuera me importa mientras hable con Jacob y lo mismo debo hacer con Alice.

Había otro problema, yo debía escaparme de la academia continuamente, para eso Edward tendría que estar lejos y eso no lo veía muy sencillo, pero lo lograría de algún modo, me dolía todo esto, sentía una vacio terrible en mi interior y juro que hubiera deseado il veces seguir siendo esa estúpida y débil humana, a salvo con mi novio, en lugar de ser lo que soy ahora, intentando proteger a la gente que amo y también tratando de matar al desgraciado que se encargó de arruinar mi vida…

* * *

**Hola chiicozzz, esperoo que andeen de lo mejoor, como veran el capp estuvoo un pocoo falto de accion, eso lo dejaré para el siguiiente, sq me puse en mii faceta dramatiica y eso fue lo que saliio, esperoo que les haya gustado y sii no, haganmelo saber...**

**Tengo algunas cosas que deciirles, antes que nada, graciias por haBer leiido "Many Chances For Love" y la seegunda y tal vez la mala jejeje, es que... ando ocupadisiima con los deberes de la escuela y mis examenes FINALESSS comiienzan la semana entrante, eso signiifiica que actualiizare mas lentoo, tal vez, sean dos actualiizaciiones por semana y cuando de verdad este al tope, pues, solo actualiizare una vez, pero les aviiso desde ahora para que comprendan la situaciion...xDD Buenoo, creo que eso es todo, tal vez actualiice el viiernes, es lo mas probable y sii no, lo hago el sabado, en fiin, comprendan por favor... me despido, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSS !**


	27. Everything starts to happen

**=Everything starts to happen=**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Esta semana ha sido de lo más desesperante, Carlisle nos tiene completamente obligados a permanecer dentro de casa, la situación enferma, sobre todo porque mis hermanos pasan su estúpido tiempo teniendo sexo en el piso de arriba y escuchar es completamente inevitable y molesto._

_Había salido a cazar ayer y obviamente no tenía mucha sed, salí al jardín a leer uno de los tantos periódicos que allí habían, cogí el primero y me encontré con otra fatal noticia para los humanos, otra vez, excursionistas fueron atacados, pero ahora no en Canadá, había pasado aquí en Washington y bastante cerca de casa, se volvía culpar a Aro y su demás clan. ¿Qué tanto poder tenían? Esa cantidad me hacia sentirme atraído a ese grupo, nadie de mi familia sabía lo que yo pensaba, ni siquiera Alice, a la que últimamente le ocultaba prácticamente todo lo que hacia y ya no platicaba con nadie; por si fuera poco y para ayudar a que mi humor se hiciera aun mas terrible, Carlisle tuvo la idea de traer a casa a esos malditos perros, eso pasó ayer y casi le rompo cada apestoso hueso a ese imbécil llamado Jacob, era mas joven que yo obviamente pero algo lo tenía claro, nadie podía ser mas engreído que yo en mi propia casa y ese perro lo estaba intentando, perdí la paciencia cuando me dijo que no me metiera en las cosas de la familia…_

_-no creo que sea buena idea que él…- me señaló el perro…- sea el indicado para cuidar a los Swan, yo puedo hacerlo, soy muy apto y mi relación con Bella es muy grande, no se verá raro, además, Charlie y René no quieren que ella se entere lo que esta pasando así que, ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amigo para cuidarla?_

_-¿insinúas que soy inútil en este plan?_

_-si, exactamente…- apreté la quijada y Emmet jaló mi brazo para que no atacara a Jacob, el imbécil sonrió con burla y me retó a que me moviera._

_-Edward… no es eso, la verdad es que Jacob tiene razón…- dijo mi padre y Billy Black asintió con una sonrisa…- ellos son amigos de la familia y Bella no tiene que enterarse de nada, suficiente tiene la pobre chica con estar encerrada en su casa sin ninguna explicación._

_-¿Quién es Bella?- inquirí con desdén, Billy me entregó una pequeña foto, ya conocía la chica, aun tenía la fotografía que había sacado de la habitación de Carlisle, pero en esta ella se veía distinta, o tal vez sea porque aquí estaba vestida diferente y sonriendo, como si todo su maldito mundo fuera de color de rosa…- ¿Por qué no puede enterarse de nada?_

_-por que sus padres así lo quieren, ellos le dirán cuando este lista._

_-¿lista? Estamos en una maldita guerra y ella debe estar lista…_

_-ella no es como tú, estúpido…- contestó el perro que me caía mal…- no tienes ni una mierda de idea del tipo de chica que ella es, así que no digas ni una sola palabra acerca de su situación…- me dieron ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y luego encargarme de quitarle cada extremidad mientras estuviera consiente. _

_-Jake…- le regañó su padre; la reunión continuo, pero Jacob y yo solo estábamos fulminándonos con la mirada el uno al otro, Alice se dio cuenta que si no me separa de ahí iba a hacer alguna estupidez, así que tomó mi mano._

_-papá, voy a salir con Edward._

_-mucho cuidado por favor, chicos…- asentí, Alice me dio una sonrisa._

_-¡voy con ustedes!- espetó Jasper y se levantó de su lugar, cogió a Alice de la cintura y los tres salimos de allí._

_Evité ver a mi hermana y a Jasper mientras íbamos por el bosque, íbamos muy lento y creo que íbamos solamente a revisar los alrededores porque ninguno de nosotros estaba sediento. _

_-deberías relajarte más seguido, hermanito…- dijo Alice llegando a mi lado y colgándose de mi cuello sonreí y Jasper se burló…- te cae mal Jacob ¿eh?_

_-es un engreído…- dije porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella levantó una ceja…_

_-ok… ¿y tu eres un…?_

_-cierra la boca Alice…- musité con una risa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia Jasper… pero cuando él la iba a abrazar se escuchó un crujido y Jasper miró hacia su abdomen, Alice sofocó un grito y corrió hacia él…_

_-sácala…- me gritó mi hermana, una enrome estaca en el abdomen de Jasper le estaba absorbiendo la vida…- ¡sácala!- Jasper soltó un grito cuando saqué el pedazo de manera y empezó a jadear, la sangre comenzó a brotar pero también la herida estaba cerrando._

_-ayud…- Alice dejó su frase a medias porque yo la empujé hacia el suelo, la daga pasó a un lado de mi cabeza, intenté tomarla del brazo y correr junto con ella y Jasper pero ya era muy tarde, cinco malditos vampiros nos rodearon, dos sujetaron a Jasper y uno a Alice…_

_-¡vete!- gritó Jasper mientras forcejeaba, los otros dos vampiros vinieron a mí pero a uno lo aparte de un golpe y al otro lo empujé para ir por Alice…_

_-¡Alice!- grité, mi hermana se giró para verme y pude ver que tenía miedo…- ¡no!...- volví a gritar al mismo tiempo que Jasper cuando el tipo que la sujetaba hundió una hoja de metal en su pierna, Alice gimió de dolor y dejó forcejear, fui hacia ella pero el otro la acomodó sobre su hombro para llevársela…_

_-¡Alice!- gritó Jasper._

_-tú tendrás el mismo fin, imbécil…- siseó uno de los que sujetaba a Jasper y le dio un buen golpe en la cara…_

_-v…vete… ¡búscalos ya!- los vampiros que me había quitado de encima antes fueron hacia mí, esta vez no me toqué el corazón y sin saber como lo hice, el cuerpo de esos imbéciles quedó inmóvil sobre el suelo, para cuando levanté la vista, Jasper y los otros ya no estaban, no, eso no podía estar pasando… corrí de vuelta a casa, cuando llegué, vi que los grandes ventanales estaban rotos…_

_-¡papá!- grité cuando entré y vi a Emmet sobre el suelo y cerca del jardín, lo giré para verle la cara…- ¿Emmet?- comenzó a abrir los ojos._

_-Rose… ¿Rosalie?- miré a todos lados y no la vi…- ellos… _

_-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?_

_-¿Edward?- me giré para ver la cara descompuesta de mi padre, parecía bastante lastimado…- ¿Dónde están?- comencé a negar con la cabeza…_

_-Rose… maldita sea ¡Rosalie!- gritó Emmet y se puso de pie, nada se escuchaba ya, comprendí rápidamente lo que había pasado, también los habían atacado y mi hermana y mi madre también habían sido atrapadas…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Apenas y se podían distinguir los rayos de sol esta mañana, el cielo estaba nublado como siempre y hacia un poco de frío, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando uno esta con la persona que quiere; Bella descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward mientras éste la besaba tiernamente, hace apenas unas horas habían hablado con la familia para dar información sobre los Vulturi. Jacob y Harry estaban completamente decididos a terminar con eso y Bella se sentía culpable por no poder decir lo que sabía, como siempre, olvidaba sus penas, aunque fuera por un mísero minuto, mientras estaba con Edward.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- inquirió Edward y ella suspiró.

-estaré ocupada…- dijo en voz baja, hoy debía salir y encontrarse con Aro.

-¿en que?- preguntó Edward entre risas…

-cosas…- susurró, él ya no quiso preguntar otra cosa y simplemente se dedicó a contemplarla, sabía que le ocultaba algo pero no la iba a obligar a hablar si ella no lo quería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ocupada haciendo tus _cosas_?- Bella se encogió de hombros y rápido pensó en distraerlo, se poyó sobre su brazo y juntó sus labios con los de él mientras que su manos comenzaba a recorrer las líneas de Edward.

-no hablemos de eso ahora…- susurró y Edward sonrió contra sus labios, sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura y la obligaron a estar lo mas cerca posible de él…

Edward trató de profundizar, ella, sin pensarlo le dio acceso de hacerlo y su lengua empezó a explorar su boca haciéndola estremecer cada vez más… acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiró contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que Edward se giraba y la dejaba a su merced.

Deslizó tiernamente sus manos por las piernas de Bella y las colocó a cada lado de su cintura, ella comenzó a jadear cuando sintió la masculinidad de Edward completamente preparada y se excitó de pensar lo rápido que su novio podía caer ante ella…

Edward comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua por la piel suave de su novia, Bella soltaba jadeos bajo y suspiros continuos, sus manos jugaban con el cabello de Edward y en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Edward llegaba a sus pechos, ella hundía sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del vampiro.

-eres tan hermosa…- jadeó Edward y comenzó a devorar d manera expertas los senos de Bella, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas subían y bajaban sobre la cintura de Edward y sus manos le indicaban que continuara con lo que hacía, pero Edward no solo iba a hacer eso, dulcemente deslizó su mano por la pierna izquierda de Bella y finalmente llegó a esa parte tan intima de su anatomía; Bella soltó un gemido bajito y Edward comenzó a besar el abdomen de la chica…

-Edward…- jadeó y finalmente la lengua de Edward hizo contacto con sus pliegues, una de sus piernas estaba sobre el hombros y la otra sobre la suave sábana…- ¡Ed!- gimió mas fuerte y pasó su lengua por el punto exacto que hacia vibrar a Isabella, ella chilló de placer y llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Edward, la otra apretaba fuertemente la almohada y se mordía el labio para no gritar, sentía la calidez muy intensa en su vientre bajo y el cosquilleo en su intimidad aumento…- uhmm… Edward…- volvió a gemir y finalmente, ante las caricias de Edward, ella terminó en un maravilloso orgasmo que la relajó por completo…

-eres deliciosa…- Edward pasó su lengua por sus labios después de que dijo eso, Bella no podía recobrar la respiración normal y eso le encantaba a Edward, verla completamente rendida entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo y a punto de ser suya de nuevo… atacó sus labios con violencia y las piernas de Bella se aferraron a la cintura de su novio, él comenzó a frotarse contra ella, haciendo una maldita pero placentera tortura para ambos…

-Edward… te quiero dentro…- jadeó Bella y deslizó su mano sin vergüenza por toda la extensión de Edward, él gruñó bajo y apartó la mano de Bella para penetrarla con fuerza, ambos soltaron un gemido al sentirse uno otra vez… Bella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y él comenzó a moverse, un vaivén que comenzó siendo lento y aumento conforme la necesidad y el deseo lo obligaban…

-Bella…- le dio una estocada que Bella sintió hasta la garganta y soltó un gemido sin vergüenza a ser escuchada…

-más fuerte…- jadeó la chica y él le hizo caso, las estocadas eran bestiales y cualquier humana hubiera quedado sin caminar durante mucho tiempo, pero no Bella, ella era única, así la describía Edward, se entregaba completamente a él y no tenía remordimientos al final, sabía como complacerlo y siempre lo hacía…- Edward… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward!

-di mi nombre… di mi nombre cuando te corras…- Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio al sentirse tan cerca, Edward trataba de contenerse lo mas que pudiera pero no lo iba lograr por mucho tiempo, la estreches y humedad de Bella lo hacían volverse loco y sus caderas se movían sin parar…- maldita sea… Bella… bebé… córrete…- Bella soltó un gemido bastante excitante para Edward y él dejó de contenerse, un gruñido ronco salió de su boca cuando hizo su liberación…

-¡Edward!- gimió Bella a tan solo dos segundos después del orgasmo de Edward, él la sostuvo y disfrutó entre sus brazos mientras la veía deshacerse bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas aflojaron su agarré y descansó todo su cuerpo con los ojos cerrado mientras disfrutaba de su maravilloso orgasmo, Edward no podía ver lo entregada que su novia estaba ante esa sensación, apenas y Bella ladeó la cabeza, Edward la besó con ternura y salió con cuidado de ella…

-te amo…- susurró Bella contra sus labios y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, Edward sonrió y siguió besándola…

-creo que ya es hora de que te mudes a mi habitación… ¿no crees?- iba diciendo Edward mientras llevaba a Bella contra su cuerpo, iban hacia uno de los jardines a pasar el tiempo, al menos eso pensaba Edward, Bella estaba ideando una forma de apartarse de él y poder salir sin que se diera cuenta.

-humm… no lo se, ahí se escucha todo…

-cierto… podemos ser mas silenciosos…- Bella sonrió y hubiera jurado que eso merecía sonrojo pero obviamente nunca se sonrojaría otra vez… Edward le robó un besó y ella se deslumbró como siempre sucedía.

Cuando se iban a sentar sobre el pasto, Seth apareció en la escena…

-Bella…- dijo jadeante y asustado…

-Seth… ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió la chica algo confundida…

-es Jake… lo atacaron…- pareció como si una parte del mundo de Bella se viniera abajo, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Edward y comenzó a jadear y a desesperarse…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta?

-en su habitación… Carlisle y Harry están con él, apenas y se mantiene consiente…- Bella no esperó otra explicación, a penas y le dio una mirada a Edward y caminó junto con Seth a la habitación de Jacob.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo vio allí, con los ojos cerrados y con marcas por todo el cuerpo.

-estará bien, Bella… - dijo Carlisle al ver la cara de la chica. Harry le sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación como si leyeran el pensamiento de Bella acerca de querer estar a solas con su amigo; Bella se encaminó a la cama y se inclinó para quedar a la altura del cuerpo de Jacob.

-¿Jake?- inquirió colocando su fría mano sobre la cálida piel de Jacob, él se removió un poco y abrió los ojos… le sonrió y Bella correspondió el gesto.

-estoy muerto ¿cierto? ¿Eres un ángel?...- Bella rió bajito y besó la frente de Jacob, él deseo que hubiera sido mas que solo eso…- lamento preocuparte…

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-estábamos…- tosió...- estábamos cuidando el perímetro cuando esos sanguijuela aparecieron y atacaron…- hizo una pausa y miró intensamente a Bella…- Aro estaba con ellos y uno de sus hermanos también…

-¿luchaste contra él?- inquirió preocupada… él asintió…

-ese maldito bastardo me dejó así… que vergüenza…- espetó Jacob un poco frustrado…

-¿dijo algo?- inquirió la chica, Jake frunció el ceño y comenzó a dudar, las mismas dudas que Edward tenía por Bella, ambos la conocían demasiado bien y sabían que ella ocultaba algo…

-quería ver a una tal Elizabeth…- Bella tragó en seco y miró al suelo, eso la hacia entender que su tiempo estaba corriendo muy rápido…- ¿la conoces?

-n…no…- dijo titubeante se acercó a Jacob, él suspiró…

-me da gusto que estés aquí, me hace sentir mejor…- Bella pasó su mano por el cabello azabache de Jacob y él cerró los ojos…- te amo…- susurró al final.

-Jake…- dijo Bella, pero más bien fue como si le dijera "no digas algo que yo no te puedo contestar"… sin embargo ella sintió algo removiéndose en su interior, algo que la hizo acercarse más… Jacob levantó el brazo y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Bella…

-solo una vez más Bella… por favor…- ella entendió a que se refería, primero miró al suelo y suspiró…

-nunca hagas cosas estúpidas por mi ¿lo prometes?- preguntó Bella pensando solo en cuando ella fuera y los dejara, a Edward ya Jacob, ambos la querían y eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla cerca… Jacob asintió sin saber a que se refería su amiga, Bella le sonrió…

-Bella…- susurró Jacob y su mano se deslizó hasta el mentón de la chica, Bella entreabrió la boca, dejando ver sus tan rosas y lindos labios…- solo una vez más…- ella no opuso resistencia cuando Jacob la atrajo hacia él y finalmente sus labios se tocaron, lento y suave, esta vez no duro pocos segundos, ella llevó sus manos al rostro de Jacob y siguió besándolo, eso lo hizo sonreí y le dio mas confianza, pero entonces escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta; Bella regresó a la realidad y se separó después de unos segundos, Jacob le sonrió y ella solo intentó devolverle el gesto…- gracias…

-Jake…- su frase se quedó a medias cuando Edward entró a la habitación, esta vez no los encontró besándose pero su mente rápido comenzó a imaginarlo.

-dime a quien debo enviarle flores por dejarte así…- se burló Edward, fue increíble que le haya salido tan natural, hasta el mismo se sorprendió porque la verdad estaba muy tenso…

-imbécil…- espetó Jacob, Bella se puso de pie y le sonrió a Edward, pero él se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando, nada que ver con el beso, era otra cosa, miró a Jacob y él también tenía el ceño fruncido hacia Bella…

-debo irme…- dijo la chica hacia ambos…- vendré a verte luego.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ella tragó en seco.

-tengo cosas que hacer… Edward, ¿podrías quedarte con Jacob?

-¿es enserio?- inquirió Jacob con sorna, Edward lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué harás?

-te lo digo después, por favor quédate con Jake…

-Bella…- suspiró rendido…- esta bien… pero, no por mucho tiempo…

-no soportaré mucho, Bella…- se burló Jacob, ella le dio un beso a Edward, pero él la sujetó de la cintura y la besó con mas ímpetu frente a Jacob, solo para que viera que ella ya tenía dueño y él no planeaba compartirla, Bella le sonrió a Jacob y luego salió de allí.

No caminó, más bien corrió hacia la salida de la academia y antes de salir por completo se aseguró que nadie la viera. Minutos después ella ya se encontraba en la misma zona del bosque donde se había visto con Aro… sabía que andaría por allí así que se preparó, después de cinco minutos, un borrón apareció y Aro se paró enfrente, muy cerca de Bella…

-hola…

-¿Por qué atacaste a J… al licántropo?- corrigió de inmediato, Aro frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué habría de importarte? Es un simple perro…

-p…pero… él no ha hecho nada…

-si lo hizo, me impidió llegar a la academia, no creerás que lo iba a dejar sin castigo ¿o si?- Bella no contestó…- Elizabeth… mi paciencia se esta acabando y he decidió que si no te vas conmigo, me encargaré que los mejores de mi clan asesinen a toda la familia Cullen y a ese pero también…

-¿Qué? A mi no me amenazas…- Aro la sujetó con fuerza del cuello e hizo presión en esa zona, ella trató de alejarlo pero era imposible, él era bastante fuerte, como lo era Edward…

-no juegues conmigo, pequeña…- la dejó libre y Bella cayó al suelo tosiendo para recuperar el aire…- como verás no tengo mucha paciencia así que te doy a elegir, o su vida o tu sacrificio…

-n…no puedo irme contigo aun…- Aro la obligó a mirarlo…

-si puedes hacerlo… a menos que me hayas engañado y tu relación con Edward sea algo fuerte…- apretó su mentón y Bella jadeó…- no habrás querido jugar conmigo ¿verdad belleza?

-n…no…- se esforzó Bella por hablar, Aro la soltó y ella bajó la mirada, ahora si se sentía atrapada…

-tienes exactamente 12 horas para volver aquí e irte conmigo, si no apareces, atacaré la academia y no me va a importar matar a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino, y cuando llegué a ti, serás la ultima en morir para que puedas ver como me encargo de Edward y de su familia ¿entiendes?- su tono era amenazante pero ella debía seguir siendo fuerte…- 12 horas Elizabeth…- asintió y sujetó la mano de Aro cuando éste se la ofreció para levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie, notó que estaban mas cerca…- se que elegirás bien, así que me atrevo a hacer esto…- no dijo mas y estampó sus labios con los de Bella, ella no forcejeó, en cambio, le siguió el beso, pero con asco, lo odiaba mas que a nada… Aro se separó con una sonrisa de victoria, Bella seguía seria…- no me hagas hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepientas, Elizabeth…- le dio un ultimo beso rápido y se alejó de ella…- nos vemos pronto…- desapareció. Bella se quedó allí por un momento y después comenzó a jadear, corrió hacia la academia y cuando entró no se detuvo hasta que llegó al primer jardín, necesitaba ver a Edward y comenzar a planear la mejor forma de dejarlo, sin explicaciones, así debía ser pero eso le dolía, lo amaba y no quería dejarlo, pero todo sería por su bien… maldito el momento en que decidió encarar a Aro…

De pronto, como por arte de magia, Edward apareció por los pasillos, él la vio preocupada y se sintió extraño, un presentimiento lo dominó y fue hacia ella…

-Edward…- jadeó Bella…

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- inquirió y besó su frente, ella suspiró y llevo sus brazos a la cintura de Edward…- ¿te encuentras bien?

-s…si…- asintió con toda la desesperación dentro…- todo bien…- agregó y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras disfrutaba de los últimos momentos que estaría con él…

* * *

**Holaaa! me encontree un pequeñoo momentoo para escriibiir y aquii esta el capp, ojala y les haya gustadoo...xDD bueno, graciias por los reviewsss, de verdaddd...^^!Ennn fiin, no tengoo muchoo tiempoo por mis deberess asi que hoy no tengo muchoo que deciir, tal vez la prooxiima actualizaciion dea el domingo, si no es asíi, pues sera el martes o miercoles, por favor comprendan, ya les dii mis razones jejeje...**

**bueno me despiido, graciias por seguiirme leyendoo, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	28. Farewell

**Farewell **

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_¿Qué más daba ya lo que fuera a pasarme? Mi vida no era nada comparada con la de mi familia, Carlisle nunca me apoyó en esta decisión porque tenía toda su confianza puesta en esos malditos perros, yo era la diferencia, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que mis hermanos y Esme estuvieran con nosotros, así que esa fue la razón por la cual ahora estoy con ellos._

_He conocido a muy pocos, pero esos pocos son los principales vampiros involucrados en el clan, por así decirlo, son la mano derecha y los mas fieles plebeyos de Aro, la primera y la más importante es Jane, una maldita perra dispuesta a hacer lo que Aro le ordene, el segundo es su hermano Alec, después sigue Felix, Demetri y otra mujer llamada Heidi… después de ellos, los demás son solo cosa desechable; Marco y Cayo no interfieren en las decisiones que llegue a tomar su hermano pero si pueden dar opiniones, pero viene valiendo una mierda ya que él nunca les hace caso, gracias a eso ahora formo parte de ellos, lo malo es que conocen mi nombre, a mi familia y Aro sabe como jugar a su favor con esto…_

_He intentado de todas las formas posibles para liberar a mi familia, incluso le ofrecí mi vida, pero no lo acepto, para él eso era un desperdicio ya que mi don y mis habilidades de lucha eran de las más desarrolladas en nuestra raza._

_-tengo una tarea para ti, Edward…- me dijo Aro mientras caminaba a mi lado, acababa de alimentarse, yo sentía la garganta al rojo vivo porque no había bebido desde hace semanas…- es muy sencilla…_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunté con voz fría…_

_-asesinar a una familia…- levanté una ceja, esto debía tener una gran excusa…- tendrás algo a cambio…- apreté la quijada, él sabía que yo solo quería una cosa a cambio…- liberaré a tu familia y también a ti… se irán, lejos y nunca interferirán en esta guerra o si no… tú mismo tendrás su mismo fin… me conoces muy bien y no soy muy paciente…_

_-¿a que familia?- pregunté sin pensar, lo demás no me importaba, solo quería verlos libres…_

_-los Swan…- espetó y sonrió…- a todos… 10 de nosotros te acompañaran pero tú los vas a matar, si no lo haces, mis sirvientes me lo dirán…_

_-¿quieres sus cuerpos?- pregunté demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a todo…_

_-no… no me interesan… solo… mátalos, aliméntate con ellos, drénalos de sangre y cuando vuelvas, tú y tu familia serán libres…_

_Yo asentí y no hizo falta hacer ningún plan, Aro me dijo donde los encontraba, fue bastante sencillo, solamente llegué con los otros diez y vigilamos que no hubiera un pero cerca, no había nadie, al parecer estaban solos, llegó un auto, donde salió un hombre al que yo conocía como Charlie Swan, les hice una seña para que no lo atacaran, no aún… _

_Pasaron cinco minutos y alguien se asomó a la ventana, era Charlie, el maldito nos vio y seguramente fue a ocultarse, yo tenía la mente fría, lo único que me importaba era salvar a mi familia, no a otra que no era nada mío… di la orden de atacar y así lo hicieron…_

_Entramos a la casa y cuando lo hicimos nos sorprendimos de encontraron con tres de esos malditos perros, ninguno de ellos era alguno de los Black, pero seguramente eran de la manada… los otros se ocuparon de ellos y yo llegué fácilmente a Charlie, tenía una estaca preparada en la mano, lo miré con burla y lo ataqué rápidamente, la madre, René venía bajando las escaleras, tiré el cuerpo sin vida hacia el suelo y limpie el pequeño rastro de sangre de mis labios, ella se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a llorar…_

_-n…no por favor…_

_-la vida es injusta…- me burlé y sonreí con cinismo… René tropezó y cayó al suelo, entonces escuché un golpeteo en el piso de arriba y levanté la mirada…_

_-n…no, por… por favor… no…- me incliné hacia la mujer…- no a ella, te lo ruego…- fruncí el ceño, entonces recordé a la chica, a su hija…- sálvala… por favor…_

_-lo siento…- espeté con un siseo y hundí mis dientes en su garganta, bebiendo todo de ella y dejándola en el suelo hasta que quedó muerta._

_-¿haz terminado?- inquirió uno de los que me acompañaban… asentí y le ordené que se fueran, todos mis acompañantes abandonaron la casa y fue cuando yo subí las escaleras, en medio del silencio había un golpecillo continuo… era el latir de un corazón y estaba frenético… lo seguí y llegué a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave, después de haberle dado un golpe a la madera, se escuchó un estruendo en el interior y entonces abrí… _

_Sofoqué un jadeo cuando ese aroma llegó a mí, era completamente embriagante… la miré, la chica estaba jadeando y me miraba con miedo… por un demonios, ¿ella era Isabella? Ella era… hermosa… me acerqué…_

"_sálvala…" vino a mi mente y no lo pensé dos veces, yo estaba solo y ella era solo una chica, los Black no tardarían en llegar y la ayudarían, nadie lo sabría, solo yo, no la podía matar a ella también, algo me lo impedía… coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, su piel era suave y sonreí por eso, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir mirándola…_

_-olvida todo esto, Isabella…- dije mientras utilizaba mi don en ella y la ayudaba a, mínimo, ser ignorante que esto había pasado, hice que pensara otras cosas y cuando me encargué de dejarla completamente engañada, me fui de allí…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

12 horas… el maldito reloj iba cada vez más rápido para Isabella, se sentía atrapada, desesperada… mientras que Edward sonreía gracias a las bromas de Alice hacia ellos; ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Jacob hizo acto de presencia… venía un poco más compuesto, sus heridas ya no eran marcadas, solo había un raspón en su brazo derecho y era casi invisible.

-hola, Bella…- saludó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, él también le preocupaba demasiado, ¿Qué iba a pasar entre Jacob y Edward cuando ella se fuera? Desafortunadamente, Edward entendió mal ese gesto y soltó un gruñido bajo…

-Bella… ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras a la ciudad el fin de semana?- preguntó Alice sentándose a lado de su amiga, Rosalie solo le dedicó una sonrisa para indicarle que también estaba de acuerdo en su compañía…

-¿estas loca? ¿Cómo piensan en salir?- inquirió Edward, que estaba preocupado por sus hermanas, pero sobre todo por Bella… ella suspiró y pensó en él, si tan solo supiera que ese fin de semana nunca llegaría en sus planes, ni siquiera sería capaz de darles los buenos días a la mañana siguiente porque ella ya no estaría allí…

-vamos a cuidarnos, Emmet y Jasper también irán…

-entonces también yo…- dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella, ella le sonrió y miró hacia el suelo, ya no podía fingir más pero debía soportarlo…

-¿Qué dices?- presionó Alice…

-si… me gustaría…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa muy bien fingida, se levantó de su asiento y Edward la tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó, ella le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, no puedo evitar recordar que este sería uno de los últimos besos y lo sujeto con cariño de la mejilla y lo beso con más ímpetu, pero no por mucho tiempo…

-estaré en mi habitación… debo hacer unas cosas…- Edward levantó una ceja…- no tardo, lo juro…- él asintió y se resigno a dejarla ir sola, él y Jacob siguieron con la mirada a Bella hasta que salió de la sala privada, algo no andaba bien, pensaron los dos, pero ambos fueron obligados a quedarse en ese lugar porque Carlisle y Harry los pusieron a hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, Bella iba hacia su habitación, este era un buen momento para escapar, pero ella creía en el "aun hay tiempo" y quería estarlo con Edward.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró con llave, cogió su mochila y metió allí el diario de Edward y algunos obsequios que su novio, Jake y Alice le había dado, dejó todas las fotografías y también todo aquello que dijera a simple vista que ella era Isabella Swan. Cogió dos hojas de papel y una pluma y comenzó a hacer lo que serían, dos cartas de despedida…. Para las dos personas que para ella eran las más importantes hasta ahora.

"… _se que en este simple pedazo de papel no encontraras las razones suficientes para saber lo que hice, posiblemente, me estarás odiando o pensaras que estoy en peligro… pero, no será así, hice esto porque se que era lo correcto no pienso decirte lo que me llevo a tomar esa decisión… quiero que sepas que en todo mi vida, fuiste y siempre serás, lo mas importante, nunca… nunca voy a dejarte en mi pasado porque tú estarás conmigo siempre, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste esa noche, nunca harás estupideces por mí… ahora te pido que me prometas otra cosa… nunca dudes de Jacob, se que tú piensas que siento cosas por él y no te voy a engañar, no ahora, lo quiero… pero no se compara con lo que yo siento por ti, yo te amo, Edward, siempre… recuérdalo siempre y aunque no este contigo, eres el único que he amado y al que me entregué en todas las formas posibles, por eso no puedo ponerte en peligro, se lo que soy ahora y la responsabilidad que tengo y te juro que la cumpliré… mientras tanto, tu cumple esto… no me busques… nunca, no quiero que vayas detrás de mi, quédate con tu familia y se feliz… de verdad, lo lamento mucho y esto no es suficiente para decirte cuanto, por ultima vez te digo, te amo Edward… por favor, recuerda las promesas, las mías y las tuyas, siempre seré tuya, por toda la eternidad amor… espero que algún día logres perdonar esto pero… debía hacerlo… te amo…_

_Tu Bella…"_

Bella tragó en seco y releyó la carta muchas veces, ya no podía agregar más, era lo suficiente para decirle adiós, ella suspiró y sintió ese horrible nudo en la garganta, doblo la hoja de papel y la colocó sobre la cama, tomó en sus manos la otra pieza y comenzó a escribir eso que sería para su mejor amigo…

"…_Hola Jake…- _no evitó sonreí cuando escribió esto -…_cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré aquí, posiblemente pensarás que me alejé por culpa de mis debates mentales acerca de ti y Edward pero no es así, era para mantenerlos a salvo… tal vez pienses que es una estupidez pero así lo es. A ti, tengo muchas cosas que agradecer y esta estúpida hoja no será suficiente, solo te digo, que gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora, tú estuviste conmigo cuando mas lo necesité y me duele mucho el saber que no te correspondí como debía de hacerlo; te quiero Jake, siempre lo he hecho, solo a ti puedo decirte esto… llegué a pensar que tú y yo podíamos tener un futuro juntos, y lo hice cuando estaba con Edward, ese fue uno de mis más grandes errores, el querer a los dos y al final terminar dañándolos como se que lo hago ahora, por favor, te pido que no hagas nada en contra de él…; Jake… no se que más decirte, no tengo palabras contigo porque eres al que tengo miedo de lastimar, porque se que ya lo he hecho antes y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, por favor, no me odies con mi partida y si acaso llegas a hacerlo… lo comprenderé, de nuevo te doy las gracias por ser como eres y por todo lo que haces por mí, pero llegó la hora en que yo debo seguir actuando para protegerlos a ustedes, debo hacerlo sola, te lo pido, no vayas atrás de mí porque entonces todo será peor… solo se feliz… hazlo por nuestra amistad… te quiero Jacob, siempre estarás en una parte de mí, espero y me perdones por esto… cuídate hombre lobo…_

_Bella…"_

Terminó de escribir y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba calmarse, guardó las dos cartas en su mochila y salió de su habitación. Cuando iba por el jardín, miró hacia el edificio en el que estaba Edward, la ventana de la sala estaba abierta pero desde esta altura no se veía nada. Con esa velocidad característica de los vampiros, llegó a la habitación de Edward.

"… _estoy en tu habitación… ¿puedes venir?..."_

Bella mandó el mensaje y se dedicó a esperarlos, pero antes de los cinco minutos Edward apareció… Bella se levantó de la cama y llegó a él para abrazarlo de la cintura y comenzar a besarlo, de inmediato, Edward volvió a pensar que algo andaba mal, quería hacer preguntas pero no sabía si era el momento indicado.

-Edward…- susurró Bella y volvió a besarlo, él la estrechó con fuerza, para de un modo u otro darle a entender cuando la quería y que deseaba protegerla…

-¿sucede algo, amor?- preguntó él contra sus labios, ella apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de su novio y le sonrió.

Las doce horas se estaban terminando…

-¿Qué tanto han planeado?- inquirió la chica y tomó la mano de Edward después de cerrar la puerta…

-pues, Carlisle y Harry han decidió esperar…- Edward suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Bella, entonces vio la mochila…- Bella…- titubeó…- ¿para que es la mochila?- inquirió…

-son libros, los traje porque dijiste que querías que me mudara y… esas son mis principales pertenencias…

-déjame ayudarte a desempacar…- Bella tiró de la camisa de Edward cuando se levantó…

-no… quiero hacer otra cosa…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos, fue entonces cuando Edward estuvo 100% seguro que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-quiero…- Bella miró las manos de Edward y las tomó, se acercó un poco y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su novio…- quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca lo haz hecho.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Edward, pero Bella hacia todo para que él no preguntara más, se inclino hasta que el espacio era inexistente y sus labios se tocaron…

-solo quiero hacerlo…- jadeó Bella y jaló del cuerpo de Edward para que ella quedara bajo de éste sobre la cama…

Sin saber porque o mejor dicho, sin poder resistirse, Edward comenzó a hacer lo que Bella le había pedido, la estaba amando y llenándola de besos como nunca lo había hecho, todo era suave; Edward se levantó un poco para deshacerse de su ropa y para comenzar a quitar la de Bella… cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Bella empezó a acariciar la espalda y el pecho de Edward, sus dedos rozaban muy poco la piel y Edward jadeaba gracias a esa acción, su lengua se deslizó juguetonamente por el pezón de ella y soltó un jadeo… sus piernas se acomodaron en la cintura de Edward y él las acariciaba mientras seguía besando a Bella, después de un rato, volvieron a juntar los labios, esta vez con desesperación, el deseo y la incertidumbre de Edward luchaban contra la desesperación y resignación de Isabella, aun así, ninguno habló, solo se dedicaban a amarse el uno al otro, ella sabía que esta era la ultima vez, la última vez que lo tocaba, la última que estaba entre sus brazos, la ultima vez que sentiría sus caricias y escucharías un "te amo" de su parte, pero todo eso fue ahogado por jadeos mientras Edward besaba de forma intima a Bella, ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y solo era capaz de entregarse por completo…

-¡Edward!- gimió por última vez y se dejó ir, sus labios se encontraron desesperados y deseosos y él se acomodó entre sus piernas, entró lentamente y ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras lo besaba con ímpetu… Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente y esta vez no hubo suplicas por parte de Bella de que fuera mas fuerte, ella lo quería así, estaba disfrutando de la ultima vez juntos…

-Bella…- jadeó Edward y le besó el cuello, comenzó a jadear mientras que ella comenzaba a retorcerse entre sus brazos, movía su pelvis junto con Edward y sentía que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca…- amor…

-Edward…- chilló Bella y sintió sus paredes tensarse, esta vez, Edward la embistió con mas fuerza porque conocía muy bien cuando su novia estaba cerca de llegar a la cima, él también lo estaba así que solo fue presa del deseo y las ultimas tres estocadas fueron fuertes y profundas… ella soltó un gemido con el nombre de Edward y él disfrutó de la sensación mientras sentía el cuerpo de Bella deshacerse bajo su cuerpo…

-te amo…- dijo Bella con la voz cortada cuando Edward salió con cuidado y se acomodó a su lado…- te amo con toda el alma Edward, nunca lo olvides…

-¿Por qué hablas así?- inquirió mirándola a los ojos, intentado ver la verdad en ellos…

-después lo sabrás…

-quiero saberlo ahora…- musitó y acarició su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró por el toque…- yo también te amo, siempre serás así…- Bella sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

-quiero ver a Alice y a Jake…- dijo muy bajito, Edward suspiró al saber que ese momento de paz con ella se había terminando, pero ya habría otro, pensó, aunque el presentimiento seguía allí, en cambio Bella, solo quería verlos para abrazarlos por ultima vez…

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano y fueron hacia la sala, Bella traía su mochila en el brazo.

-oh, Edward olvidaba algo, te veo en unos minutos…. – dijo con prisa y no esperó a que contestara, Bella corrió hacia el dormitorio de Jake y dejó la carta sobre la cama… cuando ya había vuelto a la sala, Jake venía saliendo de ella… suspiró, este era el momento…

-Jake…- jadeó Bella…- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-amm… si claro… -ella asintió… -¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el lobo.

-quiero… bueno, quería…- ella no terminó de hablar e hizo otra estupidez, besó a Jacob muy rápido y él, aunque sorprendido, respondió a la acción, pero Bella se separó mas pronto de lo debido…

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó Jake con una sonrisa…

-te quiero…- dijo Bella sin pensar y lo abrazó…- nunca lo olvides.

-yo también te quiero pero ¿Por qué te despides?

-no lo se…- dijo Bella con una risa nerviosa y Jake frunció el ceño…- necesitaba hacer eso.

-supongo que esto quedara entre nosotros ¿Así lo quieres, no?

-solo si tu también estas de acuerdo con eso…- respondió Bella con un hilo de voz y lo volvió a abrazar, el último abrazo, cuando se estaban separando, Alice venía con Edward… Jake miró hacia el suelo con una sonrisa…

-te veo luego…

-s…si…- contestó Bella y entonces estaba contra reloj, si Jacob leía esa carta antes de que ella se fuera todo se iba al caño… actúo rápido, mientras Jake se iba, ella abrazó a Alice de la cintura.

-¿y ahora?

-así se comporta desde hace poco tiempo…- espetó Edward, Bella les sonrió.

-es que los quiero mucho… ¿lo sabes verdad?- Alice asintió y la abrazó…

-Edward me dijo que necesitabas decirme algo…

-eso era…- Alice frunció el ceño pero sonrió y luego rió…

-ok, entonces ya lo se… los dejo solos… yo también te quiero Bella…

Edward se encogió de hombros hacia su hermana y se giró hacia Bella, demonios tenía tan poco tiempo ya.

-y ahora q….- Bella lo silenció plantándole tremendo beso en los labios, se pegó lo mas que pudo a Edward, este, definitivamente era el ultimo beso.

-ok, esto ya es preocupante… debes decirme lo que sucede…- dijo Edward serio y preocupado, Bella fingió una sonrisa.

-deja que deje esto en tu habitación y te lo digo, espérame allá ¿ok?- señaló hacia la puerta y él, al principio se negó…- de verdad Edward, déjame ir a dejar esto…

-de acuerdo…

-te amo…- dijo Bella con voz cansada…

-yo igual…- Edward la abrazó y suspiró. Bella no perdió el tiempo, ahora Jacob seguramente estaba leyendo la carta, corrió a la habitación de Edward y le dejó ese simple y tan doloroso papel y después no se detuvo a pensar, le dolía mucho lo que hacia pero tenía una razón, llegó a la puerta de la academia y miró hacia atrás…

-te amo…- susurró la chica viendo hacia la ventana de la sala, donde Edward la esperaba sin saber lo que estaba ella por hacer, en ese mismo momento, Jacob había terminado de leer la carta, él estaba pasmado y una lagrima ya cruzaba por su mejilla, esto no podía ser real, arrugó el papel y lo metió a su bolsillo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la sala Cullen, donde la había visto por ultima vez…

El bosque estaba silencioso, pero no por mucho tiempo, ella se hizo de toda la fortaleza posible cuando Aro apareció y le sonrió victorioso.

-Elizabeth… sabía que escogerías bien…- dijo con esa voz tan singular de él…

-debemos irnos…- espetó Bella con voz fría y llevó su mano al medallón en forma de media luna que de alguna manera era algo físico que le recordaba a Edward y de forma irónica también a Jacob, Aro asintió y le tendió su mano para irse…

-es imposible…- espetó Edward cuando Jacob le dijo lo de la carta… no esperó respuesta y fue hacia la habitación, no había nadie y entonces vio ese papel, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer, Alice y Jake entraron en ese momento y Carlisle con Rosalie venían detrás…

Alice dio un paso hacia Edward al ver que estaba jadeando mientras leía la última frase…

…_siempre seré tuya, por toda la eternidad amor… espero que algún día logres perdonar esto pero… debía hacerlo… te amo…_

_Tu Bella…_

Jacob comprendió que todo era cierto y se sintió estúpido e imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes…

-¿Edward?- llamó Alice, Rose la jaló de la mano…

-no esta…- siseó Jacob y ese papel que llevaba en el bolsillo comenzó a pesar mas de lo normal…

-Bella… se ha ido…- dijo Edward jadeante…

-hijo…- Carlisle pasó a un lado de Alice para ir hacia su hijo pero entonces, Edward soltó un grito desgarrador y dio un golpe seco a lo primero que vio, Jacob se sentía de la misma forma, impotente y estúpido, Edward se giró y miró a Jacob a los ojos, éste le respondió y pasó lo que Bella no quería que sucediera… ambos, mentalmente, culpaban al otro por algo que ella había hecho solo para ayudar, sin saber como, ese ser maldito y bastardo que Edward creía muerto parecía despertar y por parte de Jacob, su aura de felicidad se iba por los suelos… ambos amaban a Bella pero ahora ambos sentían desprecio hacia cualquier cosa y nunca iban a demostrar de nuevo, lo débiles que podían llegar a ser…

* * *

**Holaaa! que tal, les diije que el domiingo y aquii esta la actualizaciion jajaja...xDD Buenoo graciias por los reviewss y tengo que aclarar algunas cosas respecto a esoo, amm... se que no quiieren que Bella no tenga un tiipo de relaciion amm... fisiica con otroo vampiiro pero, creoo quuee es muy obviio que eso va a llegar a pasar, pero no se preocupen, no piienso escriibiir detalladamentee como va a sseer, en fiin, ya lo veeran despues, no será tan maloo porque nooo llegaran nii a iimagiinarseloo jejeje, Buenoo, creo que eso es todo, supongoo que la proxiima actualiizaciion será entre semana, mas o menos el miercoles o el martes, de acuerdoo? Me despiido, que anden de lo mejor, kizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS ! **


	29. Hell

**=Hell=**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- gritaba Esme…- ellos eran inocentes y…_

_-Esme basta…- pidió Carlisle, llevábamos dos días en casa y yo apenas les había dicho lo que tuve que hacer para liberarlos, Alice estaba callada y Rosalie parecía no tener ningún sentimiento porque simplemente miraba hacia la ventana…- te comprendo…- agregó y me miró…- pero no estoy contento con eso…_

_-¿Qué hiciste con Isabella?- preguntó Rosalie, la miré a los ojos…_

_-ella esta viva… seguramente…_

_-los Black la ayudaron…- espetó Jasper…- ellos saben que tú mataste a Charlie y René._

_-¿Cómo lo descubrieron?- inquirió Alice preocupada._

_-ellos les avisaron, enviaron a un humano bajo el poder del don y le entregó una carta a Billy, Jacob vino a casa esta mañana, mientras tú y Alice fueron a cazar, hicimos de todo para que no hiciera nada contra ti…- no contesté, no planeaba dar las gracias…_

_-debemos irnos…- apunté._

_-no lo haremos…Billy conservó la tregua, pero solo si lo ayudamos a mantener a salvo a la chica…_

_-¿Qué? No papá, debemos irnos, Aro me ordenó matarlos y lueg…_

_-no haremos eso Edward…- espetó Carlisle con la voz mas alta que la mía, dejé de hablar…- ella asistirá a la academia a la que asiste Jacob y ustedes…- nos señaló a Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice y a mí…- irán el próximo curso, comienza dentro de ocho meses… trataran de acercarse a ella y la protegerán…_

_-¿a Isabella? – inquirió Rosalie con desdén…_

_-¿ella te recuerda?- me preguntó Carlisle…_

_-no… le di otro recuerdo… ella no sabe como pasaron las cosas…_

_-entonces… ustedes irán y llevaran a cabo el plan… ¿entendido?- asintieron, Rosalie lo hizo a regañadientes y yo miré hacia el suelo…- ¿Edward? Debes hacerlo…_

_-no tengo opción…- espeté… y me resigné a lo inevitable…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-¡Felix! ¡Demetri!- gritó Aro cuando las puertas de la enorme mansión (aunque también podría llamarse castillo gracias a su tamaño) fueron abiertas, Bella iba de la mano de ese tipo y estaba obligada a ser cautelosa ya que cuando ella se encontró con él en el bosque, seis vampiros los rodearon y otros cinco se agregaron cuando llegaron a la casa…

-¿nos ha llamado?- inquirió un tipo de cabello rubio un poco más alto que Bella, le recordó a Jasper y sintió que le estrujaban el pecho porque también recordó a Edward…

-lleva esto a mi habitación y dile a Marco y Cayo que tenemos una reunión…- el tipo caminó con la mochila de Bella en las manos…- Felix… ella es Elizabeth- el vampiro la miro de arriba abajo…- será mi esposa a partir de mañana…

-¿mañana?- inquirió Bella sorprendida y Aro la miró con un gesto de enojo, para él, nadie lo podía interrumpir, luego la castigaría fue lo primero que pensó.

-si… a primera hora será la ceremonia… todos te darán tu lugar, cariño…- su mano sujetó su mentón y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, Bella aguantó la respiración y se obligo a cerrar los ojos…- avísale a Jane y Heidi que consigan alimento pronto, estoy sediento…- apuntó Aro hacia Felix cuando se separó de Bella, ella sintió un escalofrío ¿alimento? Vio sus ojos y notó el color carmesí obscuro, ella no podía y no iba a beber de un humano…

Aro tiró del brazo de Bella para obligarla a caminar, ella ahora no tenía esa confianza de antes y el vampiro lo notaba, lo cual le daba gusto ya que así sería mejor controlarla. La chica caminó a lado de Aro pero iba viendo hacia el suelo y solo pensaba en Edward, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Y Jacob? ¿Cómo habrán reaccionado después de darse cuenta que ella no estaba?...

...

* * *

-Edward…

-vete…- musitó Edward con voz de ultratumba hacia su padre… Carlisle lo pensó durante un segundo y después se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su hijo, Alice se rehusó completamente a moverse pero Rosalie la obligó, el único que quedaba en la puerta era Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres intercambiar cartas y luego charlar sobre eso?- inquirió Edward con sarcasmo y arrugo la hoja de papel…

-¿no piensas buscarla?- preguntó Jake, Edward sonrió con amargura…

-no pienso ir tras ella…- Edward se sentía traicionado, completamente destruido de una parte, desgraciadamente, esa era su parte compasiva y sensible, la que Bella había hecho y la que ahora se había llevado…- si se fue es porque ella lo quiso…

-¿de que hablas? ¿No te importa que algo le suceda?

-sabe lo que hace…- arrojó el pedazo de papel a los pies de Jacob…- por el bien de todos ¿no?

-eres una basura…- siseó el hombre lobo mientras miraba con desprecio al ser que tenía enfrente, el que según juraba amor eterno hacia Bella y ahora la dejaba ir así como así…

-no quiere que la busque, debe ser por algo, hace esto por nosotros, supongo que al menos sabe lo que hace… no quiso confiar en mi, entonces…

-¡es Bella, Edward! Debemos ir p…

-no… nadie debe ir por ella… ¿Acaso a ti te lo pidió?- Jacob apretó la quijada, él mismo sabía que Bella le hizo prometer que no haría locuras por ella…- ¿lo ves? ¿Qué tal si solo seguimos con esto y ya?

-¿de que hablas?- Edward caminó hacia Jacob…

-de que te salgas de mi vista y te aparte de mis planes porque ahora no existe nada que me impida partirte la cara o mejor dicho, ya no esta tu amor imposible para que me detenga a matarte…

-¿me estas amenazando?

-dalo por hecho…- se burló Edward y empujó a Jacob, éste se defendió con rapidez y las cosas comenzaron a pasar muy rápido, Jake jaló de la camisa a Edward y lo hizo chocar con la pared del pasillo, Edward le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen con mas fuerza de la necesaria y Jake soltó un jadeo mientras se hacía hacia atrás…- ¿triste? ¿Te dolió que no hayas logrado nada antes de que ella se fuera?- se burlaba Edward mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa, pero aunque pudiera fingir ser un hombre fuerte ante esta situación, seguía sintiéndose frustrado y débil… pero no lo iba a mostrar, el mismo se lo había prometido cuando terminó de leer esa maldita carta, nunca iba a volver a ser una imbécil…

-¿Qué hay de ti?- el puño de Jacob impactó en la quijada de Edward y él se enojó aun más… los golpes siguieron por unos minutos más y hasta el momento ya tenían la ropa rasgada y algunas marcas que a un humano podrían haberlo dejado muerto, pero de un momento a otro, Jasper y Alice aparecieron…

-¡Edward!- gritó la pequeña vampira, Jasper jaló de la cintura a Edward y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos…- basta…- agregó y extendió los brazos entre Edward y Jacob…- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿En que pensabas Edward?

-suéltame Jasper…

-tal vez tú no la busques pero yo si lo haré, no la voy a dejar morir por tu estúpida culpa…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Alice hacia Jacob…

-ella solo quiere protegerte a ti, imbécil… y tú lo sabes…- espetó Jacob en voz alta…- al menos se hombre y ve a buscarla, hazlo por ella, maldita sea…

-¿no se si te diste cuenta perro?- inquirió Edward y logró zafarse de Jasper…- pero ella no esta, se fue y si quiere morir… bien… es su vida no al mía, me importa una mierda lo que le pase… ella no es más mi problema…- Alice se enojó por eso…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- inquirió casi en un grito… Jacob quería golpearlo de nuevo…

-es la verdad Alice… ella se fue, no esta, nos dejo, te dejó a ti, a este imbécil…

-te dejó a ti…- contra atacó la pequeña…- ¿esto te duele? Edward si quieres hablar sobre ellos yo estoy aquí, ella sabe lo que hace y no lo hizo por ser egoísta, la conozco… Jake tiene razón, deberías buscarla, ella n…

-¡cierra la boca Alice! No te vuelvas a meter en esto ¿entiendes?- sujetó su mano con fuerza…- confórmate con mantenerte al margen de mi vida, no me provoques…- le dio un empujón y antes de que Jasper la defendiera, Edward ya se había movido, entró a su habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta, Alice miró a Jacob…

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó en voz baja, Jake se encogió de hombros…

-ella no quiere que la busque…

-¿crees que… crees que haya ido con ellos?

-es poco probable…- contestó Jasper…

-si lo hace la van a asesinar y… Bella no es una tonta, solo espero que… espero que sepa mantenerse con vida…

-¿tú estas bien?- Alice intentó colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Jake pero él se hizo hacia atrás…

-Alice… Bella no esta ahora, y ella era lo único que me hacia tener tolerancia con ustedes… por favor, no intentes acercarte a mí porque lo único que vas a lograr es sacarme de quicio…

-solo intenta ayudar…- musitó Jasper…

-no quiero su ayuda… puedes avisarle a Carlisle y Harry que no pienso estar en el plan… actuaré solo…

-¿Qué? No… Jacob… ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por tus prejuicios?- estaba chillando Alice.

-no… ya no hay nada que me mantenga con ustedes y no voy a cometer el mismo error que mi padre…

-lo estas haciendo ahora…

-no lo creo…- Jacob pasó a su lado y siguió caminando por el pasillo, Alice y Jasper se miraron a los ojos y ella soltó un suspiró y de inmediato comenzó a pensar en su amiga, ella la conocía y era obvio que lo que hizo fue por causas buenas, las de proteger a la gente que quería, no solo a Edward, también a la familia y a Jake…

-¿debemos avisar de esto a Harry y papá?- inquirió Alice.

-es lo mejor…- Alice asintió y a penas dio un paso, se escuchó como cientos de cosas iban cayendo al suelo y otra se hacían añicos por golpes dentro de la habitación de Edward, Alice se movió rápido hacia ese lado y empujó la puerta, pero Jasper le impidió abrirla…

-Jazz, él no esta bien…

-Alice… lo mejor es dejarlo solo, lo único que podemos hacer es mantener a Jacob y Edward apartados, no se que serian capaces de hacerse el uno al otro por culpa de lo que pasó.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió la chica, él le sonrió y tomó su mano para ir hacia la sala, mientras caminaban, él le contestó…

-ellos se culpan el uno al otro, pero por lo que me di cuenta, Jacob es el que mejor esta tomando esto… en cambio, Edward…- hizo una pausa…- es capaz de cualquier cosa en estos momentos… Alice miró hacia el suelo y suspiró, ahí estaba ese pensamiento otra vez…

...

* * *

-aquí te quedarás…- avisó Aro al mismo tiempo que cerraba las puertas tras él…- avisaré a Jane que traiga ropa… todos los plebeyos tendrán la orden de obedecer todo lo que tu les digas… ¿te parece?- él se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le acarició la mejilla…- ¿sucede algo mi bella Elizabeth?

-nada…- contestó Bella en voz baja…

-¿acaso extrañas a esa familia? – Bella negó y se hizo hacia atrás…- ¿y a Edward?- tragó en seco y eso lo notó Aro, comenzó a reír como si se estuviera burlando y cogió a Bella de la cintura y sujetó con fuerza su mentón, la obligó a acercarse…- ¿me mentiste?

-n…no…- dijo Bella entre jadeos y lo empujó con fuerza…- déjame…

-¿Qué relación tenias con Edward Cullen?

-ninguna…- lo volvió a empujar…- Aro, suéltame…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió y apretó más su rostro, ella soltó un jadeo de dolor y cerró los ojos por un momento…- ten mucho cuidado por como te comportas conmigo Elizabeth… los plebeyos harán lo que tu les digas pero conmigo…- Bella gimió de dolor cuando Aro apretó sus costillas…- harás todo lo que yo te ordene, no me importa si lo quieras hacer, lo harás en el momento que yo lo diga…

-suéltame…- volvió a pedir, él la dejó libre y ella se hizo hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la cara y con la otra abrazó su torso…

-voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas muy sincera…

-no pienso responderte nada…- espetó Bella con la voz temblorosa, él la miró con desdén y sin detenerse a pensar, su mano impactó en la mejilla de Bella, ella jadeó y su rostro fue cubierto por su cabello, debía soportar, debía hacerlo por ellos… él la jaló del baro y la obligó a mirarlo…

-no me hagas repetir eso… bien… ahora dime… ¿Qué harías si ordeno atacar la academia? ¿Qué harías si mis plebeyos atraparan a tus amiguitos y los trajeran ante mí para matarlos?

-n…no… tú dijiste que…- volvió a golpearla y esta vez ella cayó al suelo, lo miró con rabia.

-¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para que no lo haga?- se inclinó hacia ella y llevó su mano a su mejilla, lentamente, deslizó la yema de su dedo sobre su mentón hasta llegar a su hombro…- ¿Elizabeth?

-lo que quieras…- espetó con mucha rapidez…- hago lo que quieras pero no hagas eso…- Aro comenzó a reír…

-me voy a divertir mucho contigo Elizabeth…- dijo entre risas, Bella se levantó del suelo y comenzó a retroceder…- te enseñaré a no ser una pequeña mentirosa conmigo… caminó hacia ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, eso no podía estar pasando…

-Aro… por favor…

-dijiste que eras capaz de todo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo ¿no?- la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la empujó hacia la enorme cama de la habitación, ella empezó a jadear…

-espera…- pidió la chica y trató de levantarse pero él fue más rápido…- Aro… b…basta…

-no tengo mucha paciencia Elizabeth…- advirtió y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, ella estaba respirando erráticamente y trataba de liberarse…- si fuera tú me comportaría como se debe… tus amigos no son nada para mí y no me va a importar dañarlos con tal de educarte…- ella lo volvió a mirar con rabia y de un modo u otro se resigno a lo que iba a pasar, estaban solos pero no por eso lo iba a asesinar, no tenía ningún arma y ella se dio cuenta que Aro tenía la misma fuerza que Edward, ella no podía contra eso… posiblemente, la que saldría peor sería ella…

-prométeme que no harás nada en contra de ellos…- pidió Bella en voz baja y viéndolo a los ojos…

-entonces trata de convencerme…- ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Aro para besarlo…

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación… Bella sentía un enorme nudo en el pecho por lo que acaba de hacer y de inmediato Edward vino a su mente, le dolía mucho pero no era por gusto, ella deseaba estar a su lado, que pasara como siempre, que Edward la abrazara y la besara cuando tenía algún problema o se sentía aterrada, ahora no lo tenía, estaba sola y esto de alguna forma u otro era su infierno, del cual no estaba tan segura de salir con vida…

-Amo… tenemos a los humanos…- dijo una voz de mujer… Aro no contestó, solo se giró para darle un beso a Bella en los labios, ella cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada…

-vamos, debes estar sedienta…- él la obligó a levantarse aun desnuda, pero mientras él se vestía, ella bajó la mirada, de haber sido humana, las lagrimas ya estarían sobre sus mejillas… - quiero que uses esto…-le extendió un vestido negro, como si fuera a ir a una fiesta de gran prestigio…

-¿para que?

-mientras estés conmigo, debes verte aun mas hermosa…- Bella tomó el vestido en sus manos y se lo puso sin decir nada más, cuando estuvo lista, Aro la sujetó de la cintura para ir hacia el salón principal…

Cuando entraron, cinco vampiros estaban allí, rodeando a diez humanos que temblaban, Bella sintió el pulso y el aroma de cada uno pero se supo contener, ella no iba a matar a ninguno…

La primera vampira, una rubia y de cara de ángel, la miró con rencor…

-ella es Jane…- apuntó Aro hacia esa vampiresa…- su hermano Alec…- señaló al otro…- Felix, Heidi y Demetri… mis mas fieles amigos…- Bella los miró a cada uno y ellos devolvieron el gesto…- ella es Elizabeth, mi futura esposa… ustedes, tienen la orden de obedecer todo lo que les mande ¿entendido?

-si amo…- contestaron a unísono…

-Aro…- una voz elegante y grave se escuchó detrás de ellos, Aro se giró y Bella también lo hizo, dos vampiros entraron al gran salón…- ¿ella es la bella Elizabeth?

-si Cayo… cariño… ellos son Marco y Cayo, mis hermanos…

-tu rostro me es familiar ¿te conocía?- inquirió el tipo llamado Marco.

-no lo creo…

-es una neófita…- aclaró Aro…- tal vez la viste como humana…- el otro se encogió e hombros, cada vampiro tomó su lugar alrededor de los humanos…- bien amigos míos, es la hora de la cena…

Los ochos vampiros se abalanzaron hacia los humanos, solo se escuchaban gritos, Bella dio cuatro pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear, trató de aguantar la respiración, el aroma de la sangre no era lo mejor para ella… al final, había solo dos humanos vivos, uno era un chico de no mas de 16 años y el otro era un niño de cinco.

-Elizabeth… adelante…- ordenó Aro.

-no me alimento de humanos…- todos sisearon y él levantó una ceja, así que era una traidora como los Cullen, llegó a ella y la jaló de la nuca para hacerla ir hacia los niños…

-¿Qué no los hueles?

-basta…- rogó la chica…

-huele Elizabeth… aliméntate…

-no…Aro… no…- los niños estaban temblando y el mas grande mantenía al bebe con los brazos alrededor…- son unos niños, déjalos ir…- comenzó a reír…

-¿segura que no quieres beber?

-no… no bebo sangre humana…

-¿entonces me desobedeces?

-n…no… Aro yo no…- otro golpe en su rostro, jadeó y cuando levantó la cabeza, la vampira Jane estaba riendo con burla…

-voy a enseñarte a no desobedecerme… Demetri… trae mis cosas…- Bella sintió pánico y Aro la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, ella miró a los niños que seguían temblando…

-déjalos ir…- él hizo un seña y Alec junto con Felix se encargaron de matar a los humanos, Bella soltó un gemido bajo cuando vio eso y trató de liberarse de Aro. Vio que Demetri volvía con una especie de maletín en las manos, Cayo lo abrió y vio, que de entre esas cinco cosas, dos le causaban miedo, la primera, la enorme estaca de madera, la segunda, una enorme aguja que Aro tomó, había líquido dentro, pero ella no sabía que era…

-sujétenla…- ordenó, Jane y Alec la sujetaron con fuerza de sus brazos…

-¿Qué? Aro… n…no…

-disciplina Elizabeth… es sencillo…- acercó el arma a su nívea piel, ella se hacía hacia atrás pero la sujetaban dos fuertes vampiros…- nunca vuelvas a desobedecer… no quiere volver a repetirlo…

-no… lo juro… no lo haré… por favor…

-debes ser castigada, querida…- dijo y hundió la aguja en el hombro de la chica, ella soltó un jadeo al sentir el liquido y de inmediato, una quemazón intensa llegó a su garganta, era similar a la que sintió cuando bebió sangre de ese humano muerto, solo que ahora era mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte, sentía cada extremidad ser quemada, como cuando se estaba convirtiendo, Jane y Alec la liberaron, Bella cayó al suelo y gimió de dolor…

-haz que pare…- rogó entre jadeos y sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse…

-quiero a uno de esos perros aquí…

-no… Aro… por favor…

-¿a quien? ¿Al líder?- inquirió Jane, Aro miró a Bella y negó…

-a cualquiera, solo quiero darles una lección, a ella y a sus amigos…

-claro amo…- contestó y la vio irse junto con Alec y Felix…

-¡basta!- Aro… haz que pare…- el dolor era insoportable y lo peor era que podía ver y escuchar todo, pero su cuerpo solo respondía al dolor, algo la estaba quemando viva y no lo podía detener… Aro le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa y caminó hacia un enorme asiento, allí esperó mientras veía como su castigo era cumplido, mientras que Bella se retorcía de pies a cabeza y solo intentaba encontrar fuerzas en el recuerdo de Edward…

* * *

**Holaaa! buenoo aquii les dejoo el cap, les diije que sería el miiercoles jaja, en fiin, ojala y les haya gustadooo...xDD Como les diije hace unos días, mis examenes estan por comenzar, son finales y comiienzan el lunes, así que no actualiizaré muy seguiido, mas o menos seran dos o una actualizacion por semana, ya sea los fines de semana o los miercoles, uno de esos dos, por favor comprendanlo, si de alGo siirve, yo no me siiento muy feliz por esa situaciion jajaja...xD En fiin, me despiido, que anden de lo mejoor, kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULITO DE ABAJOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWWSS^^!**


	30. Pain

**=Pain=**

_**Edward's Diary…**_

_Hubiera querido estar dormido o mínimo muerto para que este día no llegara en mi vida, pero que más daba, todo lo que había hecho durante mi siglo de vida se estaba viendo ahora, las consecuencias estaban aquí, al principio fui bueno, siempre deseando ser lo mejor para la familia ¿entonces que me sucedió? La ansía de poder, eso fue… ellos tomaron a mi familia y después me ofrecieron lo que yo más deseaba, poder…_

_Ahora estaba aquí, conduciendo por la estrecha carretera hacia la academia, mis hermanos venían detrás de mi auto así que podía disfrutar de la soledad aunque fuera por un momento; recuerdo que entramos cerca de las seis de la tarde, algunos humanos nos vieron cuando bajábamos de los autos, me di cuenta que al menos tendría un poco de diversión y podría alimentarme de una que otra estúpida chica de por ahí, al menos ya había descubierto como no matarlas…_

_-las clases comienzan a las siete de la noche para nosotros…- me aviso Alice…- tenemos una hora para hablar con Foster…_

_-¿Qué hacemos primero?- le preguntó Emmet._

_-propongo ir a la habitación y luego buscar diversión…- dije con toda la intención de hacerlos enojar, tomé mi maleta negra y me alejé de ellos. No tardé mucho en llegar al dormitorio, como era de esperarse, ignoré a todo esos tipos (de mi raza) que estaba allí y me fui directo a la que sería mi habitación, según había entendido, Foster nos había dado una sala especial solo para los Cullen, pero eso lo vería después. Arrojé mi maleta a la cama y como sabía que las clases comenzarían pronto, me vestí con el uniforme, un saco blanco con camisa negra… me fui a asomar a la ventana, se veía la mayor parte de la academia, sobre todo el edificio de los humanos y una parte del estacionamiento._

_De un momento a otro, las puertas de la academia se volvieron a abrir, un Audi negro entró, tenía los cristales polarizados y yo pensé que se trataba de otro vampiro o de un perro, pero no era así, la puerta se abrió y ella apareció, su cabello se movía de acuerdo al viento y parecía triste, ¿Cómo demonios no iba a estarlo si sus padres estaban muertos? Bajó sus maletas y se encogió de hombros al ver la imponente construcción de la academia frente a ella… llevaba puesta una chaqueta que la hacia marcar cada una de sus curvas y unas botas altas color café, demonios, esa chica era guapa. ¿Qué hacia entonces ahora? Cumplir las ordenes de Carlisle, salí de mi habitación y me crucé con Rosalie…_

_-lo siento…- me disculpé porque la empujé._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-a… a dar una vuelta…_

_-no hagas nada estúpido…- levanté una ceja…_

_-¿no vas a detenerme?_

_-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?- inquirió con una sonrisa con sorna…- haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando no involucres a los demás…- le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo antes de salir de allí, corrí hasta que llegué a uno de los jardines… _

_Esperé un rato en lo que ella saliera de su dormitorio, seguramente lo haría; pero hubiera deseado haberme quedado lejos, porque cuando la vi salir, ella venía con ese maldito perro que tanto aborrecía, Jacob Black sonreía mientras intentaba tomar su mano, pensé que ella nunca se acercaría más pero fue todo lo contrario… _

_-vamos, Bella, nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo, lo sabes, anda, antes de que esos chupasangre deslumbren a todos… deja que algunas te envidien un rato…-fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que mi hermanita la duende me envira un mensaje de texto diciéndome que ya debía estar cerca de la entrada a la escuela. _

_-ya llegué…- bromeé hacia ella cuando aparecí cerca del grupo, Rose me sonrió al igual que Jasper y Emmet, pero Alice me dio un manotazo juguetón.- vamos no te enojes, puedes tener arrugas cuando seas anciana…_

_-yo nunca envejezco…- dijo con sarcasmo…- tonto…- después comenzó a reír, caminamos junto con los otros por ese pequeño camino en medio del jardín principal, no me había dado cuenta que había varios humanos, claro, eran mas mujeres que hombres pero eran muchos…_

_Entonces la volví a ver, Alice iba caminando enfrente de mí, ella pasaría más cerca de Bella y así lo hizo, evite ver a la chica a los ojos, no sería bueno para mí, evité hacerlo pero me fue imposible, sus ojos, cafés, justo como los recordaba, ahora no tenían lagrimas, pero podía ver que estaba sorprendida, algo era obvio, ella aun me recordaba, pero de todas formas, yo a ella si, era tan bonita, recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada para darme cuenta otra vez lo perfecta que era y no se porque, un enorme deseo de tenerla entró en mí, fue cuando le sonreí, ella entreabrió la boca y yo aparté el contacto visual, seguí caminando, pero aun así, cuando pasé las puerta, ladeé mi rostro para poder verla por el rabillo del ojo, ella seguía viéndonos…_

_La primera noche pasó y yo ya necesitaba divertirme, por esa razón, en la mañana, me fui a pasear por el área de los humanos, algo bueno iba a encontrar… no había nada, pero cuando ya iba regresando a mi cuarto, la olí… si, definitivamente era ella… me di la vuelta y anduve por el pasillo cerca del jardín, entonces la vi, su libro cayó al suelo yo llegué a ella mientras se levantaba, la hice caer y mordí mi labio para no reír…_

_-lo lamento…- espeté con voz indiferente como era mi costumbre…_

_-estoy bien…- dijo y entonces me miró… se sorprendió al principio… pasó a mi lado…_

_-¿ni siquiera un gracias?- inquirí y ella se detuvo, se giró y me mostró la sonrisa mas sarcástica que haya visto en mi existencia…_

_-no voy a agradecer al estúpido sanguijuela que me tiró al suelo…- ¿Cómo me dijo? La tomé con fuerza del brazo y la acerqué a mí…_

_-¿sanguijuela? ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a seres superiores a ti?_

_-suéltame…- siseó y lo hice porque sentí su tan malditamente deseable pulso bajó su piel con mucha claridad…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa…_

_-eso no te importa…- me molestó su altanería y yo le iba a mostrar como debía tratarme, la halé de la cintura y aunque mi garganta reclamó la dejé ceca, me sentía genial teniendo su cuerpo junto al mío…_

_-hueles muy bien…- susurré…- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Puede que lo disfrutes…- sin saber porque, fui bajando mi mano hasta que toqué a más no poder su muy buen trasero…_

_-¡suéltame!- la solté, mi autocontrol estaba fallando y ahora no hacia mas que ver sus labios y sus ojos, me reí a carcajadas para fingir…- eres un imbécil…_

_-te veré pronto Isabella…- la dejé sin palabras al decir su nombre y me fui._

_Después de un rato de andar por allí, me encontré con una chica, Ana, ese era su nombre, me fue muy fácil utilizar mis encantos naturales y luego usar el don para poder beber su sangre, me aseguré de que nadie estuviera cerca cuando estaba a punto de morderla, pero entonces escuché pasos, pocos segundos después, el aroma de Bella llegó, ella no diría nada, así que terminé de hacer lo que hacia, comencé a beber, no me quejé del sabor, no podía pedir mas ahora, escuchaba claramente su respiración, Bella nos estaba viendo, Ana se dejó sucumbir y yo me separé en ese momento, vi directamente al lugar en donde Bella estaba y alcancé a ver su cabello cuando ella intentó huir… como de esperarse, ordené a la chica que actuara como si nada y gracias a mi don ella obedeció, Bella se desapareció por casi una hora hasta que Ana la encontró en el mismo pasillo de antes, las vi, vi la indiferencia que mostraba Bella y eso me gustaba… cuando Ana se fue, yo aparecí…_

_-¿chica rebelde? – la asusté me di cuenta -¿te comió la lengua el lobo? – me burlé, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás…_

_-tranquila… no planeo hacerte daño… nunca seria capaz de lastimar semejante cuerpo…- no podía apartar los ojos de ella y mis palabras solo salían por que era lo que pensaba, quería tenerla…- ¿ahora no me contestarás?_

_-no tengo porque hacerlo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-sabes Isabella…- logré acorralarla entre mis brazos y la pared…- no sabía que fueras tan… curiosa…_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_-¿no lo sabes?... se que me viste hace unos momentos, Bella… lo viste todo, pude percibir tu aroma desde que ibas acercándote a ese pasillo, escuchar tus pasos con esas botas… percibir la esencia de una mujer lista para ser probada…- su pecho subía y bajaba y yo estaba como imbécil viendo ese movimiento…_

_-déjame ir._

_-no puedo hacerlo, preciosa… me encanta olerte… eres deliciosa…- llevé mis manos a su cintura- ¿sabes como se cuando una mujer esta necesitada?- su sangre… comienza a oler mejor… y Bella… la tuya huele mucho mejor que cuando una mujer esta excitada… tu sangre me llama, me quema la garganta cuando solo me imagino lo dulce que sería cuando te hiciera llegar al placer…- sentía mi respiración errática gracias al latido tan rápido del corazón de Bella, no podía contenerme por mucho tiempo, nunca había olido algo así de intenso y delicioso…_

_-d…déjame…- llevé una de mis manos a su pierna, era tan suave y por mi estupidez no podía alejarme…_

_-quiero probarte_

_-por favor, basta…-podía olerla, algo sucedía en ella que también comenzaba a sentir algo, yo jugaba con el botón de su saco y deseaba poder quitárselo y hacerla mía en ese instante…- d…detente…_

_-eres tan malditamente deseable…- me incliné hasta que mi lengua hizo contacto co su cuello, maldición, estaba a punto de hacerlo, de tomar algo mas de ella, alcancé a acomodar los dientes sobre su piel pero entonces percibí el aroma de Jasper y hice de todo para separarme…_

_Eso me costó una buena discusión con mi hermano, Bella se fue y yo terminé en mi habitación, maldiciendo todo lo que veía gracias a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora y no tenía ni una mierda de idea de que era…_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Bella estaba sobre el suelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras que Aro seguía cómodamente sentado, ya no había nadie con ellos, cada uno estaba ocupado en sus cosas…

-¿haz aprendido la lección?- inquirió con voz grave y viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella sus pies…- así es como educo a mis plebeyos Elizabeth…- ella aun no contestaba, simplemente veía a la nada_, si tan solo supiera lo que Edward hacia ahora_, pensó…- ven aquí…- Aro tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, ella tragó en seco y sintió algunos de sus músculos un poco débiles…- ¿ha sido doloroso?- ella lo miró con rabia y Aro comenzó a reír…- lo he pensado y he decidió que tendrás solo dos días a la semana para que te alimentes haya afuera, nunca irás sola, alguien de mi guardia te va a acompañar…

-¿Cuándo podré salir?

-mañana en la mañana… irás con Demetri…- ella asintió…- vete… me sorprende que puedas moverte, te di una gran dosis, eso me hace pensar que tienes mas habilidades mentales y físicas que todos los que estamos aquí, incluso mas que la pequeña Alice, Emmet y tu viejo amigo Edward…- Bella sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado cuando dijo su nombre… aun así, no esperó a contestarle, simplemente salió de allí y fue a la enorme habitación…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la academia, el caos era lo único que se podía ver ahora, Harry había hecho de todo para convencer a Jacob a cambiar de opinión, pero él no podía hacerlo, no quería, sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionando a los suyos.

-Paul, recuerda que esta tarde es tu turno de vigilar los alrededores, Seth irá contigo ¿entendido?

-claro Jake…- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Solamente dos días desde que ella se fue y durante esas 48 horas, Jacob y Edward habían cambiado completamente, se notaba a simple vista, Jake ya no tenía ese aura de alegría y tampoco la sonrisa que solía tener en el rostro, Edward, no era el de antes (ni siquiera el bastardo que solía ser) parecía no importarle nada y si antes había sido simple y vil, ahora lo era más, veía todos como si fueran un simple estorbo en su vida, incluyendo a su familia, en solo dos días había logrado que Alice y Emmet (sus hermanos mas cercanos) fueran alejándose y pareciera que nunca volverían. Lo peor era que no podían verse entre ellos, Jacob y Edward se odiaban mas que nunca y cualquier roce o una simple mirada desataría una lucha y esta vez, ninguno se tocaría el corazón para matar al otro porque ya no lo tenían, Bella se había encargado de llevarse esa parte y ahora ella también sufría…

-Jacob mandó a Paul y Seth a patrullar, deben volver esta misma noche…- anuncio Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos a un lado de Carlisle…

-Emmet y Jasper también han salido, o mejor dicho, fueron a cuidar a Edward…- contestó.

-vaya… ¿Cómo ha tomado tu hijo lo de Bella?

-no lo se, no he hablado con él, nadie lo ha hecho, lo conozco, él no dirá nada que no quiera decir y este es un buen ejemplo.

-Jacob esta igual… creo que ella no tenía idea de lo que causaría…

-eso es un hecho… ¿Sabes? Creo saber donde puede estar ella…

-¿de que hablas?

-posiblemente este con ellos…- Harry rió bajito.

-ella sabe que la mataran si…

-Aro no la conoce, él no sabe leer mentes y Bella es muy inteligente, pudo haberlos engañado, puede estar logrando lo que nosotros no, es muy posible que ella ya este viviendo en esa mansión.

-¿Tu familia sabe de tu hipótesis?

-si, menos Edward, él se ha rehusado a asistir a nuestras reuniones, es como si actuara solo pero no me gusta nada, temo que haga alguna estupidez o que solo ande buscando una excusa para encontrar a Jacob y…

-si lo se, no te preocupes, le ordené a Sam que mantuviera a Jake vigilado.- espetó Harry, ambos siguieron dándole vueltas al asunto, intentaban encontrar alguna contradicción a la hipótesis de Carlisle pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión, que ella tal vez estaba con ellos, fingiendo ser otra, lo único malo, es que no había como probarlo…

En medio del bosque, la enorme mansión se mantenía imponente ante cualquiera, la enorme guardia de vampiros –los plebeyos inútiles- estaban frente a las enormes puertas, mientras que la guardia principal se ocupaba de planear la captura de uno de esos licántropos, como Aro lo había ordenado, para esta tarde, Bella ya había ido a su habitación, se había dado un baño y también había ocultado muy bien sus cosas, al menos las que Edward le había dado; Aro hablaba con sus hermanos sobre la recién llegada.

-¿seguro que ella mató a Swan?- inquirió Cayo, el más desconfiado.

-muy seguro, ella me lo dijo y no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, en cambio respecto a ese patético de Cullen…- Aro recordó los gestos que Bella hacia inconscientemente cuando le recordaba a Edward y soltó un gruñido bajo…

-¿Qué hay con él?

-ella mantenía una relación con él, por eso aceptó venir conmigo, para que no hiciera nada contra ellos…

-¿y entonces no harás nada? Esos traidores necesitan un escarmiento…- apuntó Marco…

-lo se, lo se… solo les daré una oportunidad a Emmet, Jasper y Alice… sus tan desarrollados dones sirven mucho para mí…

-Edward también los tiene…- le recordó Cayo.

-Edward va a ser el primero en morir, me voy a encargar que Elizabeth este presente…

-no lo se, Aro… él es mas poderosos que sus hermanos, creo que sería un desperdicio…

-me importa muy poco, ese chico me ha costado mucho, nos ha engañado ¿lo recuerdan? Merece un castigo.

-mejor eso a que muera, yo opino que lo dejes con vida…- musitó Marco, Aro carraspeó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación mientras pensaba en los pros y los contras.- Elizabeth ya esta contigo, la puedes seguir amenazando, es una neófita, es fácil de controlar.

-no, hermano… ella es diferente ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Es fuerte, decidida, parece como si ya supiera lo que le esperaba al venirse conmigo, como si estuviera resignada a esto…

-¿entonces por que esta aquí?- preguntó Cayo.

-eso quiero saber… - contestó el otro, Isabella, que hasta ese momento había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando, entró con pasos decididos, los tres hermanos se giraron para verla y Aro le sonrió socarronamente.

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió el vampiro.

-quiero ir a cazar esta misma tarde…- pidió la chica con voz temblorosa, Aro comenzó a reír pero ella no se inmutó.

-Jane y Alec ya han salido a capturar a uno de esos perros, pudiste haberte ido con ellos, así que…

-quiero ir esta misma tarde…- le interrumpió Bella, en un segundo, Aro la sujetó del cuello, pero esta vez, ella no se iba a dejar, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, le sujetó la muñeca y lo empujó, Aro se alejó enojado, ella nunca pareció defenderse y ahora estaba lidiando con eso…

* * *

**ammm... holaaa..;)) Deboo deciir quee la escriitora de este Fic (mii priima) me ha pediido que subiera el siguiente capitulo, tal vez por eso esta pequeño, me pidio que lo termiinara con mis ideas pero preferí no hacerlo, que tal sii loo arruinabaaa, asii que... mejor lo dejé asíí, ahora, la razon por la que ella no pudo actualiizar ers porque justo ahora esta estudiandooo, en fiin, diice que por favor le dejen reviewsss... jajaja, mii priima y yo nos despediimos, adiozzz...xDD**

**REVIEWSSSSS!**


	31. What's going on?

**=What's going on? =**

-¿Qué te hace rebelarte contra mí? niña estúpida…- espetó Aro completamente furioso y levantó su mano, a punto de golpear a Bella con todas las fuerzas que era posible, pero cuando su mano estaba en el aire, ella lo miró a los ojos y sin saber porque, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, tensando cada musculo y liberando algo dentro de su cabeza, Aro soltó un grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Marco y Cayo fueron hacia su hermano y entonces, Bella, atónita, parpadeo y Aro quedó jadeando, ella no sabía que acaba de pasar y se sentía sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-q…que… ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó el vampiro mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y en eso entraron dos vampiros, Alec y Jane…

-¡suéltenme sanguijuelas asquerosas!- ¿Paul? ¿Ese era Paul?... Bella sintió una punzada en su interior y se giró par ver a Aro.

-déjalo libre…- ordenó la chica con voz fría, Marco y Cayo no quisieron contestarle porque aun observaban como su hermano intentaba normalizar su respiración…

Ella volvió a ver al licántropo que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía heridas graves y la sangre comenzaba a dispersarse por el suelo.

-¿Amo, estad usted bien?- inquirió Jane y soltó el brazo del licántropo.

-sujétenla… ¡sujeten a Elizabeth!- gritó, los dos vampiros se precipitaron a Bella, Jane logró tirarla al suelo y le soltó tremendo golpe en la cara.

Alec la jaló por los cabellos y Bella soltó un grito por la fuerza que el maldito vampiro estaba empleando.

-suéltame… ¡déjame en paz!- gritaba la chica, Aro la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿es tu amigo?- inquirió con sorna hacia Isabella, Alec la jaló con mas fuerza y la hizo levantarse, su cabello estaba revuelto y era obligada a permanecer inmóvil por los fuertes brazos de Alec…- Jane, querida ¿recuerdas el arma que utilizábamos para matar perros?

-claro mi señor…- dijo la chica y desapareció.

-Marco, Cayo… por favor…- los vampiros dieron golpes a diestra y siniestra a Paul, el cual aun no miraba a Bella, solo era capaz de soltar maldiciones y gritos de dolor, lo estaban torturando.

-mi señor…- espetó Jane cuando volvió, traía un brillante puñal de plata, Aro lo tomó y fue caminando lentamente hacia Paul.

-no… no, Aro ¡no! ¡Basta!- gritó Bella e intentó liberarse, entonces Paul, levantó la mirada y la vio, su amiga estaba viva, era imposible que estuviera viva y viviera con ellos…- ¡Paul! ¡Basta!

-¿Paul, eh? – espetó Aro, le escupió en la cara al lobo y le dio una parata en la quijada ya que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él… Bella no dejaba de verlo a los ojos, él intentó sonreírle…- ¿Qué tanto conoces a mi Elizabeth? Contéstame perro… ¡contéstame!- le dio otro golpe pero Paul no contestó, Aro se desesperó y hundió el arma en el abdomen del licántropo, éste soltó un grito ahogado…- no tienes la sangre tan sucia como me lo imaginaba…- se burló Aro y miró a Bella…- nunca, vuelvas a usar ese maldito don conmigo ¿entiendes?- ella no contestó, simplemente forcejeaba para liberarse y poder ayudar a Paul…- la próxima, no será un simple sirviente… esta vez, será él, será el maldito perro líder, y si intentas propasarte de estúpida, será uno de los Cullen… Paul ya veía su muerte cerca así que miró a Bella o los ojos y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, Aro no esperó más y la hoja de metal cortó la garganta del lobo.

-Paul…- jadeó Bella y sintió una tremenda repulsión hacia ellos, quería asesinarlos, no le importaba nada, solo quería dañarlos, matar a cualquiera, no importaba quien fuera, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la sangre que salía del cuerpo sin vida de Paul, una furia inmensa comenzó a dominarla y esa sensación de tensión en el cuerpo regresó, ahora era mas intensa y como pudo intentó dominarla, quería causar dolor y eso iba a hacer, pero esta vez, su objetivo no fue Aro, los brazos de Alec la soltaron y él cayó al suelo, se retorcía, gritaba, jadeaba, su cuerpo era quemado por dentro, sentía como su extremidades eran separadas pero al mismo tiempo cientos de lazos de hierro lo ataban al suelo, Bella se concentró en él y cuando vio que Jane se abalanzaba sobre ella, Bella le dio un golpe muy fuerte con su brazo y la vampira se fue de espaldas hacia Cayo que cayó el suelo por el impacto.

-basta… ¡detente!- gritó Alec…- ¡BASTA!

-Elizabeth es suficiente…- ordenó Aro y ella compuso una sonrisa en el rostro, parpadeó y Alec se encogió en el suelo, como un bebe desprotegido…- vete…

-si te atreves a hacer algo estúpido… te voy a hacer sufrir mas que a esta maldita cucaracha…- le dio una patada a Alec y comenzó a andar hacia las puertas del gran salón…

-¿no planeabas ir a cazar?- inquirió Aro con voz fría, estaba enojado pero no iba a hacerle daño hasta que no estuviera seguro de que demonios era lo que Bella era capaz de hacer.

-Felix, irá conmigo…

-no solo él…- fue lo ultimo que dijo Aro y le dio la espalda a Bella…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la academia, Harry había decidido que el mejor lugar para los alumnos era su propio dormitorio, a los humanos, no se les permitía andar cerca de los límites del bosque y las clases se habían suspendió por un periodo indefinido. La manada se mantenía en constante movimiento, hacía ya una semana que habían atrapado a Paul, y Jacob seguía con ese humor de mil demonios, ahora ya no mandaba a nadie a hacer rondas, solo iba él y tal vez lo acompañaba Sam, pero no siempre. Respecto a los de la clase nocturna, unos de ellos- los cobardes según Emmet- había decidido irse y huir, aunque la mitad de ellos, ya habían sido atrapados por los Vulturi o simplemente los habían asesinado.

Respecto a los Cullen, Alice, Emmet y Jasper estaban inestables, se dieron cuenta que su don comenzaba a fallar y ni Carlisle ni Esme lograban calmarlos, la fuerza de Emmet ya no era nada normal, Alice tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza y Jasper ya se había sorprendido más de un par de veces al ver como pequeños hilos de hierro aparecían de su mano. Rosalie, era la única que seguía siendo una vampira normal por así decirlo, pero le inquietaba mucho lo que estaba pasando con sus hermanos, sobre todo ahora que tenían que andar por el bosque para vigilar, estaba incluso mas preocupada por Edward, solo ella era testigo de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer, su don era completamente sorprendente y al mismo tiempo aterrador, él podía desintegrar cosas, cualquiera y lo lograba con solo mirarlas; además, no solo era eso, había otra cosa que Rosalie ni nadie conocía de él; Edward trabajaba solo y no había nada en su mente que no fuera matar a cada uno de los Vulturi, uno por uno… aun no se veía con Jacob, pero él juraba, al igual que el licántropo, que si eso llegaba a suceder, ambos iniciarían una lucha que no terminaría hasta la muerte del otro.

-¡mierda!- espetó Alice cuando el dolor se le hizo insoportable, Emmet y Rose, acudieron a ella…

-contrólalo…- dijo Emmet.

-eso trató estúpido pero no… no puedo…- recriminó la pequeña y abrió los ojos, hizo contacto visual con Emmet y esté se perdió en esa mirada…- deja de verme…- Emmet lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo, Alice deseo que él fuera capaz de hacer algo estúpido para poder reír y como por arte de magia, Emmet se encontraba dándose bófetas a si mismo en la cara.

-que… Alice… ¿Qué haces?

-n…no lo se…- contestó la chica a su hermana.

-Emmet basta…- ordenó Rosalie.

-detente…- espetó Alice y Emmet lo hizo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Emmet casi en un grito…- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-no hice nada…

-claro que si, no… tú… me obligaste a moverme, no se como pero…

-¿puedes controlar a alguien como un títere?- inquirió Rosalie sorprendida, Alice comenzó a negar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Jasper venía corriendo hacia ellos y Edward caminaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el rubio y fue hacia Alice.

-algo acaba de s…

-voy a salir…- avisó Edward con voz seca.

-n…no… Edward, papá nos dijo que no saliéramos sin protección, no p….- Edward sacó un arma de su bolsillo, sus hermanos conocían ese pequeño revolver, las balas, eran especiales y eran capaz de tener el mismo efecto que una estaca en un vampiro, los mataba al instante.

-se cuidarme…- agregó Edward…- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

-eres un idiota…- espetó Alice.

-debiste haber estado aquí, no se como lo hizo pero, me hizo hacer lo que ella quería.- explicó Emmet.

-eso no es difícil…- se burló Jasper, pero Edward frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana menor, ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y entonces no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando con él, ¿tenía miedo? No, solo era incertidumbre porque no podía explicarse como eran capaces de hacer cosas que otros vampiros no podían, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo pero por el momento, era muy conveniente.

De un momento a otro, Jasper empujó con fuerza a Edward.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- gritó a la defensiva y guardó el arma en la chaqueta del uniforme.

-lo siento, fue…- Jasper miró a Alice.

-lo siento… no quería…- Emmet se echó a reír y Jasper al igual que Edward se enfurecieron, ambos odiaban que se burlaran de ellos, solo que Edward, eras mas impulsivo y cuando su puño iba a impactar con la cara de Emmet, él se hizo hacia atrás y en medio de ambos apareció una línea de fuego que los hizo separarse aun más, Emmet estaba desconcertado y Edward solo fue capaz de mirar a su hermanos, todos estaban sorprendidos, eso era otra cosa nueva, ahora solo faltaba Jasper, que era otro al cual le pasaban cosas raras…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-el amo nos ha ordenado acompañarlos…- escuchó Bella a los plebeyos, eran cinco vampiros que iban caminando detrás de Felix, el cual, en este momento, era el guardaespaldas de Bella y según ella, era el primer Vulturi que iba a morir.

Desde el salón principal, Aro observaba con detenimiento a Bella, la cual hasta ahora iba cruzando las puertas con la media docena de vampiros pisándole los talones.

-¿tienes alguna explicación a lo que sucedió?- inquirió Maro hacia su hermano.

-no…- lo miró…- pero no debe ser la única, Jane…

-si amo…- hizo una reverencia y lo vio a los ojos.

-quiero que busques a otro como ella, alguien que sea capaz de protegernos de su don, esa niña estúpida no puede estar sobre mí.- Jane asintió y salió seguida de su hermano.

-¿Qué harás mientras Jane y Alec encuentran a alguien como ella? - preguntó Cayo, entonces Aro miró hacia el bosque, odiaba su idea pero por ahora debía hacerlo, ya llegaría el momento para volver y sobre todo, para tomar venganza contra todos aquellos que lo retaban ahora…- ¿Aro, que haremos?

-volvemos a Italia… a Volterra…- exclamó y sonrió con sorna hacia ellos.

-mi lady, el amo nos dio ordenes de no dejarla ir más allá de un kilometro a la redonda…- exclamó Felix y los otros vampiros comenzaron a dispersarse por el área, para vigilar si alguien estaba cerca además de ellos.

-¿y quien me va a obligar, tú?

-son ordenes de el amo, debe cumplirlas, o si no, debo advertirle para que la castigue…- la voz prepotente de Felix molestó a Isabella y con una sonrisa sarcástica, lo miró a los ojos y repitió lo que ya le había hecho a Aro y Alec hace unas horas. Los ojos de Felix casi se salen de las orbitas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué otro castigo puede ser peor que este Felix?- inquirió Bella mientras lo torturaba, pero no lo suficiente porque él solo jadeaba…- ¿tal vez este?- hizo que el dolor se intensificara y Felix soltó un grito desgarrador, los vampiros que debían vigilarlos estaban un poco lejos, seguían patrullando pero obviamente escucharon ese sonido…- antes de matarte, hay algo que debes saber…- Felix intentó abrir los ojos…- yo soy Isabella Swan… y voy a matarte…

-m…mi amo…- otro grito y Bella dio un golpe al tronco de un árbol para poder obtener el arma que necesitaba…- t…te matará.

-¿con este don?- más dolor y esta vez, Felix cayó completamente de espaldas al suelo…- nadie me va a impedir acabar con ustedes, y tu eres el primero…- no dijo nada más y la pequeña estaca quedó enterrada en el pecho del vampiro, Bella decidió dejar de utilizar su letal don y se dedicó a mirarlo con asco al mismo tiempo que Felix iba desfigurándose, a lo lejos, se escuchó un disparo. Bella miró en dirección de aquel sonido y salió disparada en esa dirección. Pero mientras iba corriendo, dos vampiros la tiraron al suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa imbéciles? –Espetó enojada, los vampiros, plebeyos de los Vulturi estaban jadeando…- ¿Cómo se atreven a…?

-debemos irnos… usted corre peligro, están aquí y tienen… armas… van a matarnos.

-¿de quien hablas?- inquirió Bella, aunque ella ya sabía de quienes hablaban, sintió como algo la apretujaba del interior y entonces uno de los vampiros que acaba de tirarla al suelo, comenzó a luchar contra el otro…- basta… ¡no hagan eso! ¡Deténganse, ahora!

Ellos seguían luchando y al parecer no iban a parar hasta matarse, Bella escuchó pasos, alguien venía corriendo hacia ellos y por cosa de unos centímetros, la bala fue directa a un tronco que estaba a un lado del cuerpo de Bella, ella soltó un jadeo y miró hacia su agresor.

-¡están allí!- esa voz, era ella, su amiga… Alice…- ¡Edward, espera, es peligroso!- Bella no se quedó a esperar, pero aun así, no evitó quedarse a verlo, se movía con suma precisión entre los árboles e iba hacia ella…

Entonces él la vio y se detuvo, Bella jadeó y lo vio a los ojos.

-Bella…- fue lo que dijo Edward en un susurro que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, hizo una mueca de dolor por haberlo visto de esa forma, siendo tan… frío y salió corriendo, de vuelta a la enorme mansión…

Los de la guardia, la vieron llegar sola y como si eso fuera suficiente, una docena completa de vampiros salió corriendo.

-¡NO!- gritó Bella e intentó detener a algunos…- ¡vuelvan!

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?- salió vociferando Cayo Vulturi y miró a Bella con precaución…- ¿Dónde esta Felix?- inquirió hacia ella… Bella comenzó a negar y entonces uno de los de la guardia habló.

-amo, vea eso… están atacando…- Bella se giró hacia donde el vampiro apuntaba y vio una enorme nube de humo negra, ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando como para no irse?

-atáquenlos, tráiganlos aquí y mátenlos…

-n…no…- espetó Bella y entonces Aro apareció…

-¡HAGANLO!- gritó el líder y otros seis vampiros salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

-no lo hagas, ordénales volver…- espetó Bella y camino decidida hacia Aro.

-¿a quien viste?- Bella negó e intentó tener contacto visual con él para dañarlo pero no lo lograba, él ya sabía como evitar ese dolor…

-ordénales que vuelvan…- volvió a gritar Bella y se giró dándole la espalda a Aro, de un momento a otro, alguien la tomó de ambos brazos y la hizo mantenerse quieta…- ¿Qué haces maldito perro imbécil?- forcejeó y se ganó un buen golpe en la cara por parte de Aro.

-volveremos a Italia…- Bella lo miró con el rostro desencajado, como si esa fuera la cosa mas estúpida que haya escuchado antes, eso nunca lo había pensado, no estaba en su cabeza el ir a Italia y tal vez nunca volver.

-yo no voy a ir… no me vas a obligar.

-¿prefieres morir?- inquirió Aro y sacó na aguja como la de su primera tortura, Bella sintió el cuerpo agarrotado y se hizo hacia atrás, pero solo logró ser mas apresada por los brazos de Cayo…- esto te mantendrá tranquila, así no sabrás a quienes atrapamos.

-no… no lo hagas…- musitó la chica e intentó liberarse…

-es una dosis mas grande, así que posiblemente estés agonizando durante un par de días, pero no temas, cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos, ya estaremos en casa.

-¿de que mierda hablas?- espetó Bella entre asustada y enojada…- ¡suéltame!

Aro comenzó a reír y ella sintió como la pequeña aguja de metal hacia un corte minúsculo en su hombro, el líquido se regó muy rápido y ella comenzó a jadear.

-no la sueltes y llévala a la habitación, no puede hacerte daño, es imposible que controle su cuerpo con esa dosis…- dijo entre risas a Cayo, Bella sintió como alguien la iba jalando y la obligaba a caminar, pero ella solo era capaz de jadear, pero, aun así, dentro de todo ese dolor, ella solo rogaba que Edward y sus hermanos hayan escapado, no le importaba sufrir todo eso si él estaba a salvo, y ahora… solo era capaz de gritar y retorcerse por el dolor y la quemazón en su cuerpo…

* * *

**Holaa otra vezz! Woww... lo siiento por no haber actualiizado antes pero estaba con los exaamenes e incluuso, mañana tengoo el ultiimo es Físiica, a ver como me vaa, pero ese lo siientomas senciillo jajaja...xDD Buenoo miil graciias por los reviewss y diice mii priima quee ya se animó a escribiir un Fiic conmigoo, osea que: "Never Think" estará prontoo por aquí jajaja, en fiin, me despiido, ando un poco apuradaaa, me despiido y los kiieroo un montoooooon! xDD**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULTIO DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEEWSSS !**


	32. How Much?

**=How much?=**

La luz se dibujaba tenue sobre el suelo, no había brisa y tampoco sonidos, todo era tan tranquilo, los grandes ventanales y los altos techos eran el recuerdo de la maldita vida que ella estaba llevando ahora… y aquí estaba otro día, ya había pasado un tiempo, ¿Cuánto fue? Tal vez lo que pareció ser un siglo fue solamente un año, tal vez el dolor del que Isabella estaba acostumbrada era solo una mísera cosa comparada con lo que sentía en el alma por no tenerlo cerca, ni a él ni a su amigo, nadie estaba con ella, el recuerdo de sus padres era ya muy borroso y casi era un "nada".

Aunque ella se negara a seguir, la decisión ya había sido tomada desde hace mucho, ahora ya era una de ellos, el nombre Vulturi ya lo llevaba consigo como una carga, Elizabeth Vulturi, se lo repetía una y otra vez…

Ya estaba harta, lo sentía bajo la piel, quería acabar con eso que tanto le costaba seguir, Cayo, Marco, ellos le tenían miedo pero el principal, Aro, él la sabía controlar y mantenerla a raya cuando la atacaba, ya había intentado matarlo una vez, Bella se preguntó porque no la había asesinado, esa respuesta fue obvia cuando se dedicó a soportar cada toque y caricia del cerdo que era el vampiro, Aro la deseaba bastante y aunque Bella le resultaba indomable, el deseo era aun mayo y no soportaba un día sin poseerla, eso le fastidiaba a ella pero ahora que estaba planeando su siguiente ataque, lo dejaba en segundo termino.

¿A cuantos había asesinado ya? A cinco tal vez… el primero fue Felix, el segundo fue un simple plebeyo, al igual que el tercero y el cuarto, los cuales tuvo que matar porque fueron testigos del asesinato de Demetri; los mas difíciles eran Alec y Jane, sobre todo la chica, porque algo era obvio, Bella y Jane se odiaban mutuamente, como una vez lo hacían Jacob y Edward.

-el amo quiere verte…- espetó Jane con voz ruda mientras entraba a la habitación de Bella, ella estaba guardando un arma que había obtenido de una de las habitación de tortura del palacio de los Vulturi, nadie sabía que la había tomado…- ¿Qué es eso?

-eso no te incumbe…- le regañó Isabella, Jane le mostró los dientes, como retándola a luchar, pero Bella ya gozaba de los privilegios de ser la esposa de uno de los líderes…- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso conmigo…- agregó y sujetó con fuerza a Jane del cuello, la vampira era fuerte y logró liberarse, pero Bella tenía un don, el cual no dudó en utilizar, Jane cayó jadeante al suelo… Bella pasó a su lado y con una sonrisa socarrona. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Bella iba repasando el siguiente plan en su mente.

Tal vez lo intentaría eta noche, de todos modos, su último ataque fue hace cuatro meses.

-Elizabeth, cariño… ven aquí…- Bella caminó hacia él con una sonrisa fingida que se desdibujó de su rostro cuando vio un sobre de papel color hueso sobre la mesa de su esposo, ese emblema lo conocía muy bien, lo había visto muchas veces en el pasado, mientras tocaba sus brazos, cuando lo abrazaba, era _su_ emblema… el de los Cullen.

-¿para que me haz llamado?- inquirió Isabella y caminó hacia la mesa para ver ese papel…

-por eso, querida…- señaló el papel que Bella estaba a punto de tomar…- ¿los recuerdas?- Bella no contestó pero la respuesta era muy obvia ¿Cómo eres capaz de olvidar a la única persona que haz amado? ¿Cómo vas a olvidar al ser que se quedó con tu alma y corazón? ¿Al ser al que te haz entregado por completo?

-¿Quién lo ha enviado?- preguntó con voz entrecortada y Aro se dio cuenta que ella estaba contrariada, sobre todo porque su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

-los Cullen…- dijo Aro en voz baja y caminó hacia Bella, rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y la hizo girar, sus labios tocaron los de ella y comenzó a besarla con fuerza, Bella esperó y cuando por fin Aro se separó, suspiró rendida.- léelo.

-¿para que?

-solo hazlo Elizabeth…- espetó con furia, Bella lo miró con rabia por haberle elevado la voz y cogió el sobre y sacó el pedazo de papel, ahí estaba su letra, no era la de Carlisle, ni la de Jasper o Emmet, era la pulcra y estilizada letra de Edward Cullen…

"…_Supongo que no te haz olvidado de mí y sabrás que no pienso expresarme con respeto hacia ti, como muchos de tus títeres están acostumbrados a hacer._

_No se cuanto decidiste volver a Italia pero se que vas a volver, cuando lo hagas, quiero luchar de tu lado…_

Bella se mordió el labio por lo que acaba de leer…

…_mi familia aun tiene tratos con esos perros y sobre todo con Jacob Black, el cual yo estaré bastante complacido de destruir. Planeo ir a Volterra la semana entrante y te solicito una reunión, tus hermanos pueden estar presentes, que de ante mano estoy seguro que estarán, pero no me importa; no espero una respuesta de tu parte pero si he de pedir que dejes que me una a tú grupo, los Vulturi son el método mas rápido de acabar con la gente que solía importarme y de la cual estoy harto ahora… como lo he dicho antes, una semana es el plazo que doy para llegar allí; se que de ser un vampiro normal, yo no te interesaría para nada, pero me conoces y estoy seguro que deseas los dones que tengo, en especial con el que soy capaz de asesinarte con solo verte a los ojos, pero eso lo verás después, por el momento me despido…_

_Edward Cullen…"_

Bella vio la fecha en la que había sido enviada esa carta y cuando lo hizo apretó el papel y éste se arrugó a más no poder.

-esto… Aro, esto lo envió hace una semana…- musitó Bella con voz baja, amenazante, Aro se echó una risita.

-¿sorprendida? Ya esperaba esa reacción, querida…

-¿Qué le haz respondido?

-nada, él me conoce y era obvio que no le respondería, Edward y yo estamos acostumbrado a actuar sin pensar mucho las cosas, aunque, eso nos ha traído malos momentos, pero en mi caso, es difícil que salga perdiendo.

-¿esta aquí?- inquirió Bella, Aro negó y se dio la vueltas, Bella se estaba desesperando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de leer ¿Sería cierto? La risa de Aro la perturbaba, era como si él supiera el montón de sensaciones que Bella estaba pasando, como si Aro pudiera leer su mente y viera lo abrumada y asustada que Bella se estaba poniendo; pero ella no lo dejó ver, seguía allí, parada, con ese pedazo de papel en sus manos, lo botó al suelo y trató de normalizarse.

-¿tú que piensas? ¿Lo dejo unirse?- Bella no contestó porque Aro lo estaba tomando a broma…- mis hermanos ya están enterados de todo, ya saben lo que les espera…

-¿y cuando planeabas contármelo?- recriminó la chica y Aro volvió a burlarse.

-¿decirte, Elizabeth? No planeaba decirte ni una mierda de eso… pero me diste lástima, mucha lástima y por eso te dejé leer… ahora… ¿ese ese el tipo del que te enamoraste? ¿Es ese maldito perro bastardo por el cual estuviste dispuesta a todo?

-¿de que hablas?

-de todo, preciosa… él es una maldito sanguinario en busca de poder, siempre lo ha sido y tú solo eras un triunfo mas en su lista.

-eso no viene al caso, Aro…- Bella intentó utilizar su don pero cuando lo hizo, fue como si rebotara en el cuerpo de Aro y cayera sobre ella, soltó un jadeo y cerró los ojos con fuerza…

-recuerda que Renata me tiene bajo su protección y no puedes hacerme daño con tu maldito poder…- Bella soltó un gruñido bajo y tuvo ganas de sacar su arma y matar a Aro, pero no era el momento, no cuando Edward ya podría estar aquí…- ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que solo eras un estúpido juguete?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Aro golpeó la mejilla de Bella y ella se hizo hacia atrás por el impacto.

-no… nunca me levantes la voz, sabes lo que puede pasarte…- musitó el vampiro con voz sarcástica y solo porque quiso le dio otro golpe a Bella… la jaló hacia él con fuerza y sujetó su cabeza para poder besarla, ella no iba a aceptarlo esta vez y trató de zafarse. Entonces recordó el castigo de la última vez que intentó matarlo…

_-¿Quién te crees para jugar conmigo estúpida? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que puedes contra mí?- Aro empujó a Bella al suelo y comenzó a darle golpe a diestra y siniestra, Jane, Alec y Cayo estaban alrededor, la vampira miraba a Bella con burla, quería intervenir y dañarla pero era prohibido, solo Aro podía hacer eso…- me voy a encargar que sufras… que tu maldita existencia aquí sea tan dolorosa que terminaras a mis pies, rogándome por atención o simplemente suplicando porque acabe contigo de una vez…- otro golpe, Bella estaba jadeante en el suelo._

_-¡eres un maldito bastardo!- chilló Isabella y Aro volvió a golpearla, Bella cayó de bruces al suelo de nuevo y esta vez, Aro la cogió del cabello, Bella intentó liberarse pero el agarre se hizo mas fuerte y ella fue prácticamente arrastrada por los pasillos mientras él la llevaba hacia los pisos inferiores, donde planeaba tenerla encerrada mucho tiempo…_

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima, maldita sea!- chillaba Bella contantemente; Aro la hizo incorporarse cuando fue el momento de entrar a la celda, su vestido estaba hecho un desastre y la tela ya le colgaba, revelando bastante de su blanca y tersa piel…_

_-te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo que se me de la gana…- la empujó, Bella soltó un gemido cuando su cabeza impactó con fuerza en la pared…- no me importa si te falta sangre, vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo…- eso no fue todo lo que hizo, sus gritos y amenazas resonaban en ese tétrico lugar mientras él la hacia suya a la fuerza, Bella estaba débil después de la tortura que había tenido gracias a un plan fallido y no hacía o mejor dicho no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Ella terminó en el suelo, jadeando y llena de furia después de la humillación que había recibido por parte de Aro, estuvo encerrada en ese lugar por casi tres semanas y estuvo a punto de morir por falta de sangre, fue el deseo de Aro lo que la hizo ser libre._

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, Elizabeth, así que confiaré en ti…- siseó Aro mientras besaba el cuello de Bella, ella solo rogaba porque se separara de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-estarás con Edward la mayor parte del día, al menos hasta que yo llegue, quiero que investigues que es lo que quiere y si no haces lo que quiero…- apretó con fuerza su rostro…- volverás a quedarte sin probar una gota de sangre durante mas de dos semanas y esta vez no seré compasivo.

-¿A dónde estarás tú?

-planeando el regreso a América, Edward me dio una buena razón para atacar, traición a los suyos, de eso culparé a todos los Cullen y también a los otros vampiros que hayan sido capaces de unir fuerza con unos perros…- Bella no contestó, simplemente esperó a que la dejara ir…- ve a tu habitación, te llamaré cuando él llegue y… ¿Elizabeth?

-¿Qué?- inquirió la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-ni si quiera pienses en tocar a Edward… porque él va tener un fin peor que el tuyo en tan solo cincos segundo ¿lo haz entendido?- Bella asintió y salió de allí… no pasó mas de una hora cuando Alec fue por Isabella, ella sabía la razón, era el momento, él estaba allí… llegó al enorme salón, donde estaban ellos y no apartó la vista de Aro ningún momento porque de haberlo hecho, se hubiera quedado estática o hubiera corrido a sus brazos… de haber sido humana, el corazón de Isabella hubiera estado a punto de estallar de verlo allí parado frente a su infierno personal, frente a ese maldito bastardo que tanto le ha costado matar; Edward también estaba así, desde que Aro pidió que su bella dama entrara, Edward nunca se esperó que esa dama fuera Bella, su Bella… ella, tan altiva y mas perfecta que nunca dentro de ese hermoso vestido color carmesí, su piel suave y esos ojos que ya no eran más rojos, eran como los suyos, color miel, totalmente distintos a los de esos desgraciados que vivían en la mansión de los Vulturi…

-querida, ¿recuerdas a Edward? ¿A ese que me pediste que dejara con vida?- Edward no dejaba de mirar a Bella, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba seria, no podía creer que él, que Edward, después de todo lo que le costó dejarlo para ayudarlo a vivir, estuviera allí, tan cerca de la muerte…Aro carraspeó al ver que su esposa no contestaba.- bien… ¿A que debemos tu visita?

-quiero unirme a ustedes para acabar con los malditos perros que están con mi familia…- espetó Edward, Bella dejó de respirar y de inmediato pensó en Jacob…

-humm… bien… no lo se, hace años te ordené matar a Isabella y no lo hiciste…- Edward frunció el ceño, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando, porque… Bella estaba viva ¿Aro la había dejado vivir solo porque era una vampiresa hermosa? - mi querida esposa tuvo que matarla por tus incompetencias…- ¿esposa? Edward ahora no solo estaba confundido, estaba enojado…

-Aro…

-calla…- ordenó el interpelado y se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia Bella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella debía seguir fingiendo y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Aro, Edward sentía una gran llama arder en su interior, esa que pensó ya no existía ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera haciendo eso después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? - lo pensaré, durante ese tiempo te quedarás aquí…- Edward asintió pero no dijo nada más…- ¿Elizabeth?- inquirió Aro y Bella rápidamente lo miró, entonces Edward la miró confundido, ella no era Elizabeth, ella era _su_ Bella…- ¿me harías el favor de indicarle su habitación?

-claro…- contestó Isabella con esa voz fría tan característica de Elizabeth… Aro se inclinó para besarla y Edward apretó los puños a sus lados…

-disfruta tu estancia Edward… Elizabeth… tengo que salir, me gustaría que hicieras lo que quieras durante mi ausencia…- la volvió a besar…- es posible que tarde.

-no te preocupes… estaré en la habitación…- Bella se forzó para sonreír y después se alejó de Aro, dio dos pasos hacia Edward…- sígueme…- ordenó y caminó altiva hacia las enormes puertas del salón; Edward no decía nada, simplemente la seguía y miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Subieron las escaleras y el silencio continuaba, cuando estaban en la tercera planta del pequeño castillo, se encontraron con cuatro tipos, plebeyos de los Vulturi… los cuatro miraron extraño a Edward y a Bella, pero ella sabía su lugar en esta casa y lo sabía utilizar.

-¿Qué miran?- inquirió y se detuvo, Edward también lo hizo…

-el amo nos ha dicho que estuviéramos aquí…- Bella levantó una ceja.

-lárguense ahora… quiero que vigilen los alrededores…

-pero el am…

-¡no me importa! ¡Te di una orden y lo haces!- espetó Bella con voz fuerte y decidida, los cuatro tipos caminaron rendidos a un lado de Edward y se alejaron… Bella siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a una puerta, miró hacia ambos lados y entró a la habitación, esperó a que Edward entrara y entonces pasó, esa furia que estaba dentro de Edward tomó todo el control y sacó el arma que estaba oculta en su chaqueta y apuntó a Bella a la espalda, ella cerró la puerta lentamente y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, ya había escuchado como preparaba la pistola para disparar, aseguró la puerta y se giró para verlo a los ojos, Edward tenía la mirada sombría, sus ojos estaban obscuros y tenía ojeras y las venas marcadas en los parpados inferiores.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- inquirió la chica con voz simple y sin perder la sonrisa…

-matarte…- espetó el otro y aumentó el agarre del arma…- ¿no vas a rogar?

-¿Qué sentido tiene rogar cuando sabes que no estas en peligro?

-mi familia se encarga de acabar con ustedes…

-¿entonces eso soy yo? ¿Una Vulturi?- en ese momento Edward apoyó el arma en el pecho de Bella, donde descansaba el medallón en forma de media luna, cubierto por otro dije con una enorme "V".

-lo eres desde que accediste a largarte con ellos… con Aro.

-¿para que viniste aquí? No tenías porque ha…- Edward se cercó a ella y colocó el borde del arma sobre el mentón de Bella, ella se puso seria y no hizo nada más que ver a Edward a los ojos.

-¿de verdad crees que no soy capaz de matarte?- retó Edward.

-¿aun me amas?

-no…- dijo casi al momento que Bella dejó de hablar.

-entonces dispara…- musitó ella y relajó todo su cuerpo, Edward lo notó y de un momento a otro un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, algo lo estaba controlando y eso sucedía cuando veía a Bella a los ojos…

-deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bella con voz inocente…

-es tu don, deja de usarlo…

-nunca me dijiste que esto pasaría conmigo…

-no lo sabía… nadie de nosotros sabíamos lo que nos iba a pasar…- Bella lo miró sorprendida y confundida a la vez, ¿Acaso se refería a que ellos también tenían esos extraños dones? Bella podía controlar a cualquiera, incluso a vampiros y licántropos, pero ¿Cuál era el don de Edward, de Alice? Dejó de usar el poder y Edward hizo presión con el arma en la garganta de Bella.

-aun siendo lo que eres, vas a morir en cuanto dispare…

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le retó, ella puso atención a los ojos de Edward, lo vio tragar en seco, él estaba muy sediento, luego lo vio entreabrir la boca y la esencia de Edward le llenó los sentidos…- necesitas sangre.

-no…

-¿hace cuanto que no te alimentas?

-no te interesa…- Bella le sonrió con sorna y deslizó su mano por el brazo de Edward, él se sintió flaquear y cientos de imágenes llenaron la cabeza del vampiro, imágenes en las que estaba con ella, cuando estaban juntos hace tiempo… Bella estaba más o menos igual, pero ahora eso no importaba, con sus uñar, hizo presión en su cuello y logró hacerse una herida, la sangre comenzó a brotar y la mano de Edward empezó a temblar, él quería beber, sentirla otra vez, aunque ella fuera vampiro, su sangre le atraía.

-demuéstrame que eres un vampiro… bebe…- el arma cayó al suelo pero Edward apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, sus ojos se hicieron más obscuros y ella se acercó, llevó su mano derecha al cabello de Edward pero él fue más rápido, las manos de Bella quedaron aprisionadas contra la puerta y sin esperar, Edward hundió sus dientes en la garganta de la bella vampira, Bella soltó un jadeo y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación que tanto extrañaba. Edward tenía un frenesí inmenso y no dejaba de beber, los jadeos de Bella eran más continuos y comenzaban a suceder cosas que él mismo creía inexistentes, sus manos hicieron más presión en las muñecas de Bella y su cuerpo se pegó más…

-Edward…- dijo Bella entre jadeos y sintió un deseo inmenso de probarlo, pero ahora no era momento; sentía su cuerpo mas flojo, pero el agarre de Edward era firme, apartó sus manos de las muñecas y las colocó en las espalda baja de Bella, fue cuando ella acarició los hombros del chico y terminó por hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de Edward…- Edward…- volvió a jadear Bella y cuando abrió los ojos, Edward dejó de beber, ella estaba tranquila, sintiendo la errática respiración de Edward sobre su cuello…- ¿haz tenido lo suficiente?

-¿Qué haz hecho con ella? ¿Dónde esta _mi_ Bella?...- esa pregunta dejó muy desconcertada a Bella, Edward se hizo hacia atrás y se irguió completamente para verla a los ojos cuando respondiera.

-ha estado contigo…- contestó después de un minuto y con voz muy baja, vio el rastro de sangre en la comisura del labio de Edward, ella se atrevió a jugar con el cabello cobrizo de Edward y él cerró los ojos debido a la tan añorada sensación, Bella sonrió y sin esperar más, deslizó su lengua por el pequeño rastro de sangre y juntó sus labios en un beso muy dulce y calmado, Edward le respondió al instante y la abrazó de la espalda, ella suspiró y después de tan tiempo, sentía cariño, había olvidado lo que era sentirse en esa burbuja, inmune, segura, libre, completa, todo al mismo tiempo… sus labios se movían al compás de los de Edward y por primera vez en poco más de un año, él ya no tenía repulsión hacia ella, era todo lo contrarío, esa parte vulnerable que ya había logrado sepultar estaba abriéndose camino lentamente, hasta que logró liberarse y fue entonces cuando besó a Bella con mas ímpetu.

-no debiste venir…- dijo la chica cuando tomó aire…- debes irte.

-no voy a hacerlo…

-Aro se dará cuenta muy pronto… te va a matar.

-no si lo hago yo primero, Bella…

-no es tan sencillo…- dijo y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la enorme cama que allí había…- ya lo he intentado.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?

-porque él me desea…- contestó, Edward sintió rabia otra vez pero ella lo besó antes de que hablara, al fin cayeron a la suave cama y él se separó para hablar.

-¿te ha hecho daño?- inquirió Edward viéndola a los ojos.

-no hablemos de eso ahora, Edward…- dijo con voz ronca, él le sonrió maliciosamente…

-¿quieres que te haga el amor, cierto?

-si… te he extrañado mucho… lo siento…- lo besó…- de verdad, Edward, debía hacerlo, lo juro…- otro beso…- lo siento, mi vida- se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y apretó sus mejillas para besarlo, él se giró y el cuerpo de Bella quedó aprisionado sobre el colchón. Se besaban como dos fieras devorándose mutuamente, Edward no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de Bella con devoción y ella solo era capaz de jadear contra sus labios. Soltó un jadeo cuando él se separó y rompió el vestido que la cubría, Bella hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Edward y lo atrojó hacia sus labios de nuevo. Los labios de Edward iban deslizándose por el cuello de Bella y se deleitaba escuchándola jadear.

-Ed… Edward…- se mordió el labio y la lengua del vampiro delineó el pezón de la chica, no podía hacer mucho ruido, pero eso no evitaba que ambos se entregaran como (posiblemente) nunca lo habían hecho antes, estaban completamente desnudos y jadeantes y ambos sentían que esa extrema cercanía no era suficiente.

Edward deslizó sus manos por las piernas de Bella, preparándose para ese momento, ella ya no soportaba más, quería sentirlo, quería ser de él otra vez, por que le había hecho tanta falta, todo lo que había sufrido pasaba al olvido ahora que estaba con él. No importaba nada, era incapaz de poner atención en el exterior, solo eran Edward y Bella, como estaba escrito, se pertenecían el uno al otro y ambos eran muy consientes de ello.

-tú solo eres mía, Bella…- musitó Edward con voz ronca por el placer que estaba sintiendo y comenzó a entrar en ella, cerró los ojos al sentir lo estrecha, cálida y húmeda que era.

Bella, acarició el rostro de Edward y se miraron a los ojos cuando por fin eran uno… fue entonces cuando Edward dio la primera estocada y atrapó los labios de Bella con fiereza.

-Bella…- jadeó contra sus labios y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza…- uhmm Bella…

-así… Edward…- jadeo lo más bajito que pudo y sus piernas se ciñeron a la cintura de Edward…- sigue… Edward…- sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez no se separaron, incluso, cuando esa sensación estaba tan cerca, ella gimió en la boca de Edward y él la embistió con mucha más fuerza, todo su interior se tenso alrededor del miembro de Edward y finalmente llegó esa explosión, jadeantes, tratando de tomar todo del otro, se dedicaron a esperar, a seguir besándose, mas lento y aun siendo uno, mientras ese orgasmo iba desapareciendo.

Edward salió de ella y trató de serenarse mientras besaba el cuello de Isabella, ella acariciaba su cabello cobrizo y depositaba besos en la coronilla de su más grande amor, no necesitaban palabras, nunca las necesitaron.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Edward la besó una última vez con mucha ternura en los labios y la acogió entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, mostrando así que nunca más la iba a dejar y que nadie le iba a impedir cuidarla… se quedaron así por un rato, pero solo fueron unos minutos, antes de que Bella volviera a solicitar ser amada, quería que Edward recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, al menos podían hacerlo ahora, ya que nadie estaba cerca…

* * *

**Hoolaa a todooz, aquíí les dejoo el siguiiente capp, ceo que me tardé un poco en actualiizar así que espero y les haya gustadoo...xDD Si no, pues, ya saben, deben deciirme lo que les desagrado y les piido que no oodiien a Bella, esta en su naturaleza ser testaruda y arriesgada... Buenoo, no tengoo muchooo que deciir hoy, asíí que supongo que solo me falta pediirles su opiniion, en fiin, me voy, cuiidensee, los quiiero !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS... !**


	33. Don't do it

=Don't do it=

Aun podían sentir la luz del sol bañando una parte de sus cuerpos, aun podían sentir esa quemazón bajo su piel y ese deseo insaciable de poseerse el uno al otro; Edward deslizaba sus manos por la cintura y espalda de Bella, iba dejando un camino de caricias y fuego, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y se movía lentamente, disfrutaba todo, Edward también lo hacia pero se entretenía besando el cuello de Bella, pasando su lengua por la curvatura de sus senos y llegando al fin a los rosados y enhiestos pezones de Bella…

Los jadeos no pasaban de eso, eran bajos y cuando Bella estaba a punto de gemir se mordía el labio, lo cual hacia sonreír extasiado a Edward, el cual sentía que esas pocas horas no serían suficientes para saciar su necesidad de ella…

-Ed…- jadeó la chica y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasó sus manos por su cintura, sus senos, hasta posarlas en su cabello, Edward siguió ese caminó pero sus manos se posaron en la espalda baja de Bella y la ayudaron a moverse un poco más rápido, movía su pelvis al compas de la chica y daba ligeros mordiscos a los hombros y la garganta…- dime que sientes…- pidió Bella mientras comenzaba a ser dominada por el deseo.

-todo…- exclamó Edward y logró mover su pelvis a modo que entrara a mas no poder en ella, Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza…- eres tan hermosa, Bella…- dijo Edward entre jadeos, Bella siguió moviéndose, cada vez más rápido pero sin parecer una salvaje en busca de un orgasmo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor, disfrutando del otro y no había nada que pudiera detenerlos en ese momento…

-estoy tan cerca…- soltó Bella con voz entre cortada y Edward comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la chica…- Ed… uhmm…

-córrete…- ronroneó y la sujetó con fuerza para poder besarla…- gime todo lo que quieras, nadie va a escuchar…

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Bella contra los labios de Edward, él llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Bella y la estrechó con más fuerza, no paraban de mover las caderas y ese calor estaba llenando por completo su cuerpo.

-aquí…- volvió a atrapar sus labios…- hazlo…- Bella ya no dijo nada, simplemente unió sus bocas como si fuera la ultima vez, los brazos de Bella rodeaban el cuello de Edward mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas y sentía como la espalda de ella se arqueaba… entonces lo sintió, las paredes de Bella se contrajeron con fuerza y ella soltó un gemido muy alto que fue apagado por los labios de Edward, ambos se entregaron por completo a esa sensación y ella no dejó de besarlo hasta que Edward hubo terminado por completo.

-te amo tanto…- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz y jadeando mientras su frente se apoyaba contra la de Edward.

-y yo a ti…- deslizó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su ángel y sonrió…- eres tan cálida…- Bella cerró los ojos y él comenzó a besar su mentón, su nariz, sus mejillas… todo a lo que tenía acceso…- no puedo cansarme de ti… quiero hacerte mía hasta que no pueda más… - ella soltó un jadeo e intentó besarlo, pero él no había terminado de hablar…- quiero que digas mi nombre cuando te haga llegar a la cima, amor…

-yo también quiero hacerlo…- aceptó la chica…- pero alguien puede escucharnos y es peligroso…

-puedo matarlos con solo verlos a los ojos…- Bella lo miró confundida y una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Edward, él la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y después la atrajo hacia él con cariño…- no se como pasó, pero desarrollamos dones nuevos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

-Alice, Emmet, Jasper y yo…- suspiró y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Bella, haciendo círculos y otras pequeñas figuras…- puedo desmaterializar cualquier cosa, Alice te maneja como un títere y Emmet tiene control sobre el fuego, se la ha pasado alardeando de eso…- Bella soltó una risita y también comenzó a hacer figuras con la yema de los dedos en el pecho de Edward…

-Edward… quiero preguntarte algo…- dijo Bella un tanto insegura y él adivinó sobre que era, ya era mucho que no preguntara algo de él…

-¿es sobre él, cierto? ¿Sobre tu perrito Black?- Bella suspiró y asintió…- tuve un par de peleas con él, pero nada grave, siempre llegaba alguien para separarnos.

-le pedí que no se metiera contigo, también a ti…

-era imposible no hacerlo Bella… sea como sea, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra.

-¿él esta bien?- Edward suspiró chocado.

-si…- espetó un poco hosco…- ¿quieres saber otra cosa de él?

-no… es suficiente con eso…- se apoyó en su codo y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Edward, él le sonrió…- no quiero que te molestes cuando hablo de Jake, sabes que…

-si lo se…- interrumpió…

-bien…- Bella se estiró para besarlo en la frente, pero Edward hizo un movimiento para besarla en la boca, ambos soltaron una risita y allí estaban otra vez, Bella deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Edward hasta acomodarlas en sus hombros, él se giró y Bella quedó deliciosamente aprisionada por el cuerpo de Edward, siguieron besándose…- yo tampoco me canso de ti…- agregó la chica y esa fue la ultima frase coherente que fue capaz de salir de sus labios…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Aro junto con sus hermanos ya estaba llegando a la mansión. Nadie había interrumpido lo que Edward y Bella se dedicaron a hacer y algo era seguro, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera Jane o Alec, ellos habían estado en los pisos inferiores, torturando a los pobres inocentes que tenían apresados.

-¿Qué haz hecho esta tarde?- inquirió Aro cuando entró a la habitación que ocupaba con Bella, ella estaba completamente tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora traía puesto un vestido blanco, suelto, estilo romano.

-he estado aquí, leyendo…- le señaló el libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿en serio?- Aro estaba incrédulo, pero no había ninguna señal de que algo más hubiera pasado…- ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-si…- contestó ella con indiferencia y caminó hacia su tocador para dejar las joyas en su lugar…- me dijo lo mismo que en la mañana, solo quiere unirse a ti para atacar a esos perros, como los llaman ustedes.

-uhmm…- musitó Aro y caminó hacia su esposa, ella le sonrió y trató de apartarse, pero él la cogió del brazo y la hizo detenerse, se vieron a los ojos…- ¿solo eso hicieron? ¿Solo hablar?

-si, solo hablar… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?- le retó Bella, Aro la siguió viendo a los ojos pero ella parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

-nada…- dijo finalmente…

-planeo ir a cazar mañana a primera hora…- dijo Bella en medio de un silencio total…

-¿Quién irá contigo?- inquirió el vampiro y comenzó a desvestirse, Bella hizo una mueca al adivinar lo que estaban por hacer pero se volvió a resignar…

-no lo se, quien sea menos Jane…- Aro comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué no te agrada? Es una mujer muy linda.

-¿entonces porque no vas a divertirte con ella ahora?- Aro volvió a reír.

-tú me sacias más…- Bella no hizo ningún gesto…- ve con quien quieras, menos sola.

-Edward tampoco ha bebido… ¿te parece que vaya también?- Aro se detuvo a pensar un momento y volvió a sentirse inseguro, miró a Bella con detenimiento pero no encontraba ni un rastro de nervio o de que estaba mintiendo, ella hablaba indiferente, como lo hacia Elizabeth.

-si… pero no van a ir solos, lleva a alguien de la guardia…- dijo con menor importancia y Bella sonrió a sus espaldas, ese "alguien" iba a morir mas rápido de lo pensado. No hubo mas palabras después de que él la atrajo hacia sí con un beso voraz, Bella no hizo ningún movimiento y tampoco intentó impedir nada, después de lo que había pasado esta tarde, tener sexo con Aro no tenía ninguna importancia…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-quiero informarles que a partir de hoy comienzan los entrenamientos…- estaba diciendo Aro en voz alta, Bella se mantenía detrás de él, en medio de Cayo y Marco, pero ella no le ponía atención ni en lo más mínimo, ya que justamente enfrente de ella se encontraba Edward, el cual solo compartía miradas con la chica, Bella ya le había sonreído un par de veces y ambos se estaban comportando como lo que eran, dos amantes en secreto.

-Renata, te concentraras en mantener tu escudo…- ordenó el vampiro y llegó a su guardaespaldas…- solo a los primordiales en la lucha.- agregó y Renata asintió…- ¿Elizabeth?- Bella miró al instante…- quiero que practiques con Jane…- Bella hizo un gesto y Aro sonrió…- ella es buena luchando y me gustaría que aprendieras algo…- Jane sonrió extasiada, mostrando su brillante dentadura y Bella la miró con odio…- algunos de ustedes tienen dones mas desarrollados, me gustaría que los usen muy bien y… volveremos a América dentro de un mes, para ese tiempo, todos deben tener en mente destruir a cada estúpido ser que se les atraviese, sea humano, perro o vampiro… cualquiera de ellos es un estorbo para nosotros… ¿entendido?

-si, amo…- contestaron todos a unísono, menos Bella, Edward, Cayo y Marco que se quedaron callados.

Después de eso, los hermanos Vulturi se marcharon a seguir planeando como sería el ataque, a excepción de Aro, el cual se dirigió a Bella, sin decir nada, la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él, Bella colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del vampiro y tuvo que besarlo, fingiendo que eso la hacía feliz, Edward no podía evitar mirar, pero sentía que cada centímetro de su piel comenzaba a hervir, quería saltar a Aro y separarlo de ella…

-Elizabeth ¿estas lista?- Bella se sorprendió del tono de voz que Edward utilizó cuando la llamó así, él no tenía nada de cariño, en cambio, cuando susurraba un "Bella", parecía destilar amor por cada letra.

-si, claro… Dean irá con nosotros…- musitó Bella al ver la cara de Aro.

-sabes que tienes un tiempo límite para andar por allí…- Bella asintió y comenzó a bajar por los escalones, Edward se quedó viendo como sus caderas se movían sugestivamente hacia él, pero mientras él ponía atención en ese tan sensual movimiento, Aro jaló a Bella del brazo con fuerza y ella no evito soltar un jadeo… Edward se obligó a quedarse estático, pero odiaba a más no poder el ver como él la estaba lastimando.

-ya sabes lo que puede pasar si haces estupideces…- siseó cerca del oído de Bella, ella apretó los labios y asintió, pero no lo miró a los ojos… él la sacudió un poco para tener contacto visual…- una hora, Elizabeth, no más ¿haz entendido?

-si…- espetó la chica y Aro la dejó libre, Bella miró hacia el suelo y siguió caminando, pasando a un lado de Edward, el cual compartió una mirada con Aro, con la cual se amenazaban mutuamente, aun así, el Vulturi no hizo nada más que salir del salón por la otra puerta, para reunirse con sus hermanos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo haz soportado esto?- inquirió Edward cuando se adaptó al paso de Bella, ella sonrió con amargura y evitó pensar en las torturas.

-no vale la pena hablar de eso…- Edward la sujetó del brazo con delicadeza y la hizo detenerse en medio de aquel pasillo cerca de la entrada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Bella?- volvió a preguntar, ella lo miró a los ojos y soltó un suspiro de rendición.

-¿para que quieres saberlo?

-para saber cuanto debo torturarlo antes de matarlo…- Bella volvió a sonreír con burla y negó con la vista al suelo, logró zafarse del agarre de Edward y no contestó su pregunta; esta vez, él ya no insistió, tal vez fue porque Jane apareció, junto con Dean, el plebeyo que debía acompañarlos a cazar.

-Elizabeth… este es Dean…

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme así, pequeña escoria?- espetó Bella, Edward no apartó la mirada de Jane, la cual dio dos pasos hacia Bella, quedando demasiado cerca.

-te llamo como quiera, mi amo te ha humillado bastante enfrente de mí y mi turno de humillarte será en las practicas… no creo que puedas contra mí.

-eres una maldita perra del demonio, estúpida…- siseó Bella bastante furiosa, Dean y Edward estaban callados…- ya veremos quien sale perdiendo.

-¿es un amenaza, bastarda? Traidora a los tuyos… es eso… ¿me estas amenazando?

-claro que lo hago…- espetó Bella y la empujó con fuerza, Jane soltó un gruñido y se abalanzó contra Bella para regresar el movimiento pero Edward se interpuso y Jane terminó en el suelo.

-¿Quién te crees para tocarme, imbécil?- inquirió Jane completamente colérica.

-deberías respetar a tus superiores…

-¿superiores?...- se burló y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo…- tú solo estas aquí para acostarte con mi amo, no hay otra cosa para la que te necesite…- agregó dirigiéndose a Bella y pasó a su lado sin decir otra palabra; Edward quiso utilizar su don pero era inútil, ya que Renata tenía a la guardia principal bajo su escudo.

-vamos…- dijo Bella de la nada y caminó delante de los otros dos; cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la mansión, comenzaron a correr, Bella quería estar lo más lejos posible y Edward ya quería deshacerse de Dean, lo cual no fue bastante difícil, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario.

-mi lady… esta es una zona muy lejana…- apuntó Dean, viendo hacia la mansión, la cual no lograba verse por culpa de los árboles.

-lo siento, Dean…- susurró Bella, él se giró para verla y en un segundo, Edward hizo uso de su don, con solo mirarlo a los ojos, el vampiro se hizo polvo, Bella quedó sorprendida por eso y se preguntó si él accedería a matar a Aro de esa forma, pero lo dudó, ya que ambos querían torturarlo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?- inquirió Edward mientras caminaba hacia Bella, la cual ya lo esperaba recargada en un enorme árbol… las manos de Edward comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Bella, ya que cuando ella salía a cazar llevaba ropa simple, jeans y una blusa azul marino de botones.

-dos días…- susurró Bella y comenzó a besarlo, al mismo tiempo que su blusa se deslizaba por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo…

-¿estas sedienta?- inquirió el vampiro contra sus labios, ella negó con una sonrisa y se pegó más al cuerpo perfecto de Edward.

La ropa ya no estaba sobre sus cuerpo, pero al menos servía para que Bella no tocara tanto la tierra en estos momentos.

Los labios de Edward hacían el mismo recorrido de siempre, solo que ahora ella era libre de gemir todo lo que quisiera, no había nadie cerca, Edward vigilaba ese detalle…

Lentamente, Edward se acomodó de rodillas frente a Bella y acomodó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro.

-Edward…- jadeó la chica al sentir como comenzaba a tocarla con la lengua, llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward y empezó a jugar con él…- Ed…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no soportó quedarse inmóvil, ahora movía sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de la lengua de Edward…- amor… sigue… ¡más!

Edward apretaba las piernas de Bella con sus manos y llegó el momento en que la follaba con la lengua, ella estaba completamente perdida y entregada a lo que sentía, sus jadeos eran chillidos de placer cada vez que se acercaba más…

-Ed… ah… ¡Edward!- gimió y terminó corriéndose en la boca del vampiro, Bella sentía las piernas temblorosas y terminó acomodándose a la misma altura que Edward, él la sujetó de la cintura y se movió a modo de acomodarse sobre la ropa que yacía en el suelo; sus labios se movían a un compás feroz y él comenzaba a sentir que su miembro suplicaba mas de lo debido para entrar en ella… quería empezar a embestirla con fuerza.

Las manos de Bella jugaban con el cabello cobrizo de él y en ocasiones se deslizaban por su musculosa espalda.

-Bella…- susurró Edward, ella sonrió contra sus labios mientras sentía como su amor deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas, a modo de acomodarse mejor para entrar, acomodó una de sus piernas un poco más arriba de su cintura y no despegó sus labios ni un segundo mientras la embestía con un poco de fuerza, ambos gimieron y en cuestión de segundos, Edward dio la primera estocada.

-hazlo fuerte…- pidió Bella entre jadeos y sujetando los hombros de Edward, él sonrió complacido por su petición y simplemente la llevó a cabo, ella tenía la boca entreabierta, soltando chillidos y gemidos continuos, mientras que Edward la veía haciendo gestos de placer infinito y se movía mas rápido, su pelvis chocaba salvajemente contra la Bella y ella necesitaba liberarse.

-Bella…- gimió Edward y la estovó con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Bella soltó un gemido muy alto porque lo sintió muy dentro, podía darse cuenta como el miembro de Edward palpitaba en su interior y ella ayudaba contrayendo sus paredes a propósito para que el placer fuera mas pronto y mas intenso.

-Ed… sigue…- otro gemido…- ¡Edward! ¡Ahh! – Edward soltó una maldición y terminó embistiéndola con fuerza y regando todo su ser en ella, Bella quedó completamente inmóvil, solo deshaciéndose en los brazos de Edward, dejando que ese maravillosos orgasmo recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

-eres tan perfecta…- susurró Edward y la besó con ternura en los labios…

-te amo, Edward…- él sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver por completo su bello rostro… volvieron a hacer el amor solo una vez más y siguieron besándose por otro rato, acariciándose el uno al otro, pero como era de esperarse, solo tenían una hora y ya había llegado el momento de volver.

Se vistieron y Bella intentó quitar toda la basura de su cabello, Edward la ayudó.

-¿Qué diremos acerca de Dean?- preguntó Edward.

-yo me encargo…- musitó Bella y tomó su mano para caminar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-ya veré luego…- dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó rápido, él frunció el ceño…

-¿Bella?

-uhmm…

-lo que dijo Jane ¿es cierto?- Bella se puso seria y bajó la mirada…- ¿él solo te utiliza para…?

-no… no solo es por eso…- dijo Bella viendo hacia el frente…- él usa mi don para cualquier cosa, me ha obligado a torturar a otros… pero… bueno… estamos cazados.- Edward apretó la mano de Bella por su reacción…- pero yo no lo quiero y tú lo sabes…

-se supone que debes ser solo mía…

-y lo soy…- Bella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos… acarició su mejilla y volvieron a besarse…- debemos darnos prisa…- Edward asintió y no quiso decir nada más; cuando volvieron a la mansión, Aro estaba en el gran salón con Jane. Edward y Bella entraron juntos, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-¿Dónde esta Dean?- preguntó Aro.

-el maldito imbécil me atacó mientras bebía…- comenzó a decir Bella, fingía bastante bien el estar enojada…

-¿Por qué te atacó?

-por culpa de ella…- señaló a Jane…- me ha dicho traidora a los míos, Dean se lo tomó muy a percho y estuvo a punto de matarme con una maldita estaca de no haber sido por Edward.

-¿Edward?

-use mi don… fue necesario…

-ya veo…- fue lo único que dijo Aro y se giró para ver a Jane, Edward miró a Bella y ella solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, en estos momentos no podía apartar la mirada de Aro…- puedes irte, mi Jane…- ella asintió con una sonrisa y salió de allí.

-¿entonces, Dean esta muerto?

-no pensé que te molestarías, querido…- dijo Bella con voz diferente y caminó hacia Aro, él le sonrió y esperó a que lo besara, Edward ahogó un gruñido…- ¿Qué quería Jane?

-nada importante… solo… decirme lo amigas que se han vuelto.

-ya quisiera…- musitó Bella e hizo un gesto de asco y desdén. Aro se rió por eso y miró a Edward.

-gracias por ayudar a mi bella Elizabeth…- Edward asintió con seriedad…- debo irme, belleza…- le dio un beso rápido a Bella…- estaré cerca, pero… he dejado a Jane a cargo de todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mí? siempre es…- Aro le dio una mirada que la obligó a callarse…

-se lo merece…- fue lo único que dijo y caminó hacia la puerta… Bella se despidió de Edward con la mirada y caminó a un lado de su esposo. Aro fue directo al exterior y Bella estuvo obligada a despedirse de él; cerró la puerta detrás de si y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, su meta de llegada era la habitación de Edward, solo para ver como estaba después de haber sido testigo de la poca demostración de cariño de ella y Aro.

-hola Elizabeth…- espetó Jane con burla, Bella se giró para verla, la vampira tría las manos en la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-nada importante… solo… demostrarte que a mí no me amenazas…- agregó con voz melodiosa y a velocidad vampírica llegó a ella, solo las separaban unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Bella a la defensiva y después una jadeo abandonó sus labios, Jane sonreía a más no poder mientras mantenía sostenido con fuerza aquel puñal con el que habían matado a Paul hace ya un tiempo, la hoja de plata estaba dentro del abdomen de Bella y la sangre no parecía parar de brotar… Jane se atrevió a girar la hoja del metal y Bella soltó otro par de jadeos e intentó separarse, pero Jane fue más rápida y la sujetó del hombro con una mano, sacó el puñal y con más fuerza volvió a atacarla… Bella gritó bajito y gimió de dolor…

-nunca te metas conmigo Elizabeth… por si no lo sabes, yo gozo de los mismos privilegios que tú en este palacio… Aro toma en cuenta todo lo que yo digo… así que estamos igualadas, al meno por ahora…- volvió a hundir el arma en Bella y ella chocó contra la pared, fue ahí cuando Jane se apartó, deslizó la hoja de plata por su capa para limpiar la sangre de Bella, mientras ésta tenía sus manos sobre la herida, intentando parar la sangre porque no había cazado, estaba jadeando…- sería una lastima que murieras… no para mí, claro, pero… lo bueno, es que te haz alimentado…- Jane soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Bella… después le dijo otra ofensa y se largó de allí…

Bella intentaba tomar aire y parar la hemorragia pero la sangre parecía no detenerse… como pudo y recargada por las paredes, siguió caminando, cuando logró subir las escaleras, cayó al suelo cansada… faltaba muy poco, solo unos pasos más…

-Ed…- soltó entre jadeos y tanteó la pared para levantarse… si acaso vivía, se encargaría de vengarse de Jane…- Edward…- volvió a jadear pero su voz fue casi inaudible, a los pocos pasos, Bella fue incapaz de seguir y cayó al suelo de nuevo, se encogió y apretó su abdomen con las manos, peros solo logró desangrarse mas rápido…- Edward…- volvió a decir con la voz mas alta que pudo lograr, no dijo más… comenzó a sentir dolor y frío, se suponía que ella era inmortal pero sintió pánico cuando una pesadez comenzó a dominarla y sus ojos estaban cerrándose… no, ella no podía dejarse morir, no de ese modo…

* * *

**Hoolaaa! aquí andolo otra vezz, de rapidiin porque estoy a punto de iirme a una fiiesta de agua jajaja...xD (es deciir, mojarnos con globos de agua;)) Por favor dejen sus comentariios y miil graciias por los pasadoss...xDD Hoy actualiice rapidoo ciierto? jajaja...en fiin, me despiido, los quiiero a montooness !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	34. This is bad

**=this is bad =**

No, ella no podía morir, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró levantarse y caminar arrastrando los pies hasta esa puerta, la cual golpeó cuatro veces con la palma de la mano. Finalmente Edward abrió y Bella cayó a sus brazos…

-¿Bella?- inquirió Edward y entonces sintió líquido cálido cuando Bella sujetó sus brazos y los manchó de sangre…

-a…ayud…dame…- jadeó, Edward cerró la puerta y tomó a Bella en brazos, la colocó sobre la cama y vio la herida…

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó furioso, ella soltó un jadeo y él si esperar más se hizo una cortada en el brazo, lo acercó a Bella y ella no esperó a beber…

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando eso pasó, Bella sintió el sabor mas dulce y a la vez intenso que alguna vez haya probado, y era su sangre, la sangre de Edward…

Él, mientras la veía con los ojos cerrados y sentía como succionaba su sangre, tuvo ganas de hacer lo mismo, quería hundir sus dientes en su suave cuello, beber el uno del otro al mismo tiempo, pero en estos momentos no era conveniente para ella, ya que había perdido mucha sangre.

Aun así, él se inclinó a su hermoso ángel y empezó a rozar el cabello de Bella con su nariz, mientras aspiraba su perfecto y sensual aroma, entonces los jadeos de Bella fueron audibles. Edward se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue cuando ella se separó, después de haber pasado su lengua por la herida de Edward para poder cerrarla…

-déjame ver…- musitó Edward en voz muy baja y levantó un poco de la blusa de Bella, ella ahora tenía una marca rojiza, tres líneas se trazaban en su abdomen, una sobre otra…- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-no importa…- jadeó Bella y suspiró, intentó levantarse pero Edward se lo impidió…- gracias…- Edward sonrió con amargura y acunó su rostro con sus manos para poder besarla. Bella llevó sus manos a la espalda de Edward y lo atrajo más hacia sí, él se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo y al final llegaron al punto en que la necesidad volvía ser grande.

-Ed… basta…- jadeó la chica y comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar cerca de la pared.

-¿Por qué?

-no es un buen momento…- decía Bella con voz extremadamente baja, a modo de que solo Edward la escuchara.

-siempre es un buen momento…- espetó el vampiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cogió de la cintura y la levantó del suelo- ¿te da miedo?

-Aro la dejó a cargo, a Jane… es peligroso…

-vamos…- Edward tomó su mano y la hizo entrar al baño, Bella estaba abrumada pero no podía negar que estaba deseosa de tener sexo con Edward ahora que Aro no estaba en casa…- nadie nos escuchara…- agregó…- quítate la ropa…- Bella no esperó a que le repitieran eso y en segundos estaba desnuda frente a Edward, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones, él la atrajo de la cintura y el agua comenzó a caer sobre ellos, aun así, no paraban de besarse, Edward la levantó y ella de inmediato le rodeó la cintura con las piernas…

Los labios del vampiro iban de arriba a bajo de su pecho y su lengua se movía con maestría alrededor de sus pezones, mientras ella soltaba jadeos bajos con su nombre…

-Edward… hazlo…- rogó la chica completamente perdida en lo que estaba sintiendo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella?- inquirió con voz ronca y pasó su lengua por su cuello para besarla con furia…- dímelo…

-Ed… ahh…- gimió bajito cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra ella, podía sentir su miembro en su entrada y su clítoris rozaba el miembro de Edward, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a la cima…- hazlo ya… entra en mí…- Edward sonrió maliciosamente y la penetró con fuerza, Bella se mordió el labio y aferró sus piernas a la cintura de Edward, mientras que él apretaba sus caderas para sostenerla mejor… comenzó a embestirla, muy fuerte y sin detenerse a pensar que la estaba lastimando, pero a Bella le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ya que no era un dolor punzante, era un dolor placentero, su espalda golpeaba la pared de mármol y el agua tibia volvía mas excitante la situación…

-Edward…- jadeó y unió sus labios salvajemente a los de él…- sigue… así…

-¿te gusta?- inquirió y mordió juguetonamente su cuello…

-si… fuerte… Edward… no te detengas…- chillaba Bella mientras su cuerpo iba siendo consumido por la llama del placer, sus uñas se hundían en la musculosa espalda de Edward y él jadeaba sobre su oído, el vampiro sentía su miembro a punto de explotar y llegaba a ser dolorosamente placentero como las paredes de Bella se tensaban a su alrededor.

-Bella…

-más… ahh…- soltó entre jadeos, Edward le dio tres embestidas con toda la fuerza posible, Bella sintió ganas de gritar pero con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, supo contenerse y solo se mordió el labio; finalmente, su orgasmo no podía contenerse más y sintió como cada centímetro de su piel emanaba placer…

-Bella…- gimió Edward por última vez y ella ahogó un gemido al mismo tiempo que se deshacía en los brazos de Edward mientras él terminaba en su interior, siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta que el orgasmo terminó y salió con cuidado de ella. Bella se deslizó por la pared, como si se estuviera derritiendo y Edward la siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo; ella se acomodó sobre el pecho de Edward y trató de relajarse con las gotas de agua tibia que caían sobre ella…

-prométeme que lastimaras a Jane lo suficiente para hacerme feliz…- dijo Bella en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿ella te hizo la herida?

-es una maldita perra estúpida…- murmuró la chica con resentimiento…- Aro la pondrá a practicar conmigo pero aunque odie aceptarlo, ella tiene mas experiencia en lucha, pero podría llegar a lastimarla un poco.

-pero no sin que ella te lastime a ti…- Bella sonrió con amargura…- le daré su merecido, además, imaginaré que es Aro…- Bella rió bajito y lo besó por ultima vez antes de levantarse.

-debo irme… estaré en mi habitación.

-¿no quieres pasar otro rato conmigo?

-no ahora, Edward… es muy peligroso hacer al amor cuando Jane es la que esta a cargo…- Edward se levantó del suelo junto con ella y después de detener el flujo de agua, se dedicó a secar el cuerpo de Bella. – trata de no meterte en problemas.

-puedo defenderme…- dijo socarronamente.

-no puedes utilizar tu don con la guardia principal, Renata lo sabrá y se lo dirá a Aro, no quiero que te haga daño…

-nada me va a pasar…

-hazlo por mí… por favor…- dijo con voz tierna y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

-esta bien… trataré portarme bien…

-ya sabes cual será tu recompensa…- agregó con voz ronca y Edward sonrió…- ¿no es excitante? Acostarte con una mujer casada…

-no estoy muy feliz ante tu situación, pero…- la besó rápidamente…- tienes razón…- Bella terminó riendo de su propia broma y le dio un ultimo beso a Edward antes de salir de allí e ir a la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El jardín de la mansión estaba bien vigilado por los plebeyos de los Vulturi, sobre todo porque ahora se mantenían en medio de una práctica de lucha.

-¿ya haz aprendido un poco?- preguntó Aro a Bella, él la mantenía cerca con su mano sobre su cintura y ella asintió cuando le señaló la practica de Jane con Heidi…- serás la siguiente.

-¿con Jane?- Aro sonrió con suficiencia y asintió…- quiero que le ordenes a Renata quitar el escudo…

-¿para que? ¿Para que la lastimes?

-ella me lastimó ayer…- espetó Bella en un siseó…- de no haber sido porque fui a cazar hubiera muerto.- Aro volvió a sonreír y de un momento a otro miró a Edward, el cual estaba cerca y veía como hablaban, aun así, no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada a Aro…

-lo se, Elizabeth…- murmuró viendo a Edward…- ella me lo dijo ayer, cuando tú volviste de caza, era su idea para demostrar si de verdad tú habías hecho eso o te habías revolcado con Cullen…- Edward escuchó claramente lo que dijo Aro ya que era el mas cercano y tensó su cuerpo… Bella se quedó atónita pero se recuperó pronto.

-¿de que hablas?

-solo te dañó para comprobar una cosa insignificante… estas con vida, así que mantengo la confianza en ti…- le dio un beso rápido…- a menos que me hagas dudar…- Bella no dijo más y esperó a Jane, Aro le sonrió a su muy fiel vampira y ella respondió el gesto, Bella pasó a su lado y compartió una mirada con Edward antes de comenzar con la practica…

-Edward…- espetó Aro… el vampiro lo miró serio e indiferente…- serás el siguiente…

-¿con Elizabeth o Jane?- inquirió con frialdad, Bella vio como Aro sonreí con sorna y la miraba por un milésima de segundo.

-con ninguna…- advirtió…- será conmigo.- Bella no evitó soltar un jadeo, ella sabía la practica que Aro tenía en lucha, y nunca había visto realmente una lucha, vampiro contra vampiro de Edward, porque cuando era humana, siempre estaba aterrada y cerraba los ojos o simplemente se desmayaba.

-me parece bien…- respondió Edward con la misma sonrisa sarcástica de Aro, no le iba a demostrar ni una pizca de temor o inferioridad porque según él, Aro gozaba del mismo nivel o tal vez de un menor nivel de lucha que Edward, algo que Bella no sabía.

-¿lista su alteza?- inquirió Jane con burla, Bella solo la miró con asco y no contestó; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jane se abalanzó contra ella, lo cual Bella consiguió esquivar, pero cuando iba a girar, Jane la tomó del brazo y la hizo caer al suelo, Bella soltó un jadeo e intentó quitarse a Jane encima, pero conforme iba pasando la lucha, Bella se daba cuenta de que esa pequeña arpía sabía como moverse, Bella era buena peleando pero aunque doliera, Jane era mejor, era de los Vulturi mas valiosos en la lucha.- ¿tan pronto cansada?- inquirió con voz melosa y burlándose, Bella se enojó y logró propinarle un buen golpe en el abdomen, Aro y Edward sonrieron ante ese movimiento, pero no duró lo suficiente ya que Jane supo como defenderse.

-ahh…- jadeó Bella en cuanto Jane la volvió a atacar, la cogió de ambos brazos y la hizo quedar de rodillas frente a ella… Bella volvió a intentar zafarse pero como era de esperarse, en ese movimiento, Jane se colocó detrás y con ambas manos sujetó la cabeza de Bella, a modo de que con tan solo tirar de ella, Bella caería muerta al suelo…

-suficiente…- exclamó Aro, Edward estaba tenso en su lugar… Jane se separó y Bella se levantó completamente furiosa, sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentró en dañar a Jane con su don, pero revotó gracias al escudo de Renata.

-amo…- avisó la mujer al sentir el ataque de Bella, Aro le sonrió a su esposa…

-quítalo… quita el maldito escudo ¡hazlo!- espetó Bella caminando hacia Jane, la cual estaba a un lado de su hermano con una sonrisa victoriosa…

-no lo haré…- fue lo único que dijo Aro…- bien hecho, Jane…- Edward logró sujetar el brazo de Bella antes de que ella hiciera alguna estupidez y resultara lastimada, pero ella se sacudió violentamente y se separó de Edward.

-mira y aprende, querida…- musitó Aro, pero Bella supo ignorarlo ya que ahora estaba mirando a Edward, el cual ya estaba preparado para comenzar con la práctica…- uno, dos…- Aro parecía estar jugando pero Edward no quitaba la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro…- tres…- terminó diciendo y ambos comenzaron, el sonido de dos cuerpo de mármol chocando fue lo que se escuchó, Bella frunció el ceño y siguió de cerca lo que hacían, rogando que Edward no saliera herido.

Se notaba claramente que la única meta de Aro era causarle el mayor daño posible a Cullen, pero no le parecía fácil como él había pensado, Edward parecía un león moviéndose para atrapar a su presa, era rápido, elegante y preciso, es decir, no fallaba ninguno de sus ataques, aunque… tal vez era porque odiaba a Aro y eso lo hacía pelear mejor. Bella trataba de ver todo y cuando veía que Edward tenía la guardia baja no podía evitar morderse el labio, solo que ella ignoraba que alguien miraba sus gestos, Jane Vulturi tenía las manos en la espalda y la miraba con detenimiento, lista para informarle con lujo de detalles a su amo, lo que su esposa hacia gracias al enemigo.

De pronto, se escuchó un tremendo ruido en el centro del jardín, Aro había caído de espaldas al suelo y Edward tenía una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sosteniendo un brazo que amenazaba con quitarlo; Bella sonrió con discreción.

-b…basta…- siseó Aro hacia Edward, éste le sonrió con sorna.

-creo que te hace falta práctica ¿no crees?- inquirió Edward con burla y aflojó su agarre un poco, Aro le correspondió la sonrisa.

-me hace falta motivación, veo que tú tienes bastante…- musitó y ladeó la cabeza para señalar a Bella, Edward apretó la quijada y se separó de Aro, le extendió la mano pero el Vulturi lo ignoró…- bien hecho, querido amigo.- agregó en voz alta; Bella observó primero a Cayo y a Marco, los cuales ya iban en camino la centro del jardín para practicar, luego se encontró con la mirada de Edward y aunque suene degenerado, sintió como si él la estuviera desnudando con la mirada y ahora no era un buen momento para esos gestos.

-¿se ha lastimado, amo?- llegó preguntando Jane, Aro le sonrió algo extraño y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica.

-en lo absoluto mi preciosa Jane…- contestó en voz baja y dándole confianza, Bella frunció el ceño por lo que había visto, era un gesto bastante extraño, aun así le restó importancia porque cuando Aro se fue junto con Jane, Edward pasó a un lado de ella rozando su brazo a propósito, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió de lado, Bella miró a su alrededor para verificar que nadie había visto eso, nadie lo vio pues estaban atentos a las prácticas. Pasó un buen rato después de eso, Bella estaba obligada a permanecer en ese lugar hasta que su "esposo" volviera.

-Elizabeth ¿Dónde esta Aro?- preguntó Marco, ella miró hacia atrás como si por arte de magia él fuera a aparecer, aunque la verdad, esto ya era pasado de extraño, ni Aro ni Jane estaban por ahí y ya era cerca de una hora su ausencia.

-no lo se…- se encogió de hombros…- de estar pasando el rato con Jane, posiblemente, puedes ver en la habitación, debe estar allí.- Marco frunció el ceño por la naturalidad de Bella al hablar pero se fue lejos de ella, Edward, el cual había escuchado todo, sonrió con disimulo; al fin la práctica terminó y ella les ordenó que siguieran en sus cosas.

-es excitante cuando ordenas a la guardia…- susurró Edward detrás de Bella a modo de que solo ella escuchara.- ¿vas a ir a interrumpir a tu maridito ahora que se divierte con Jane?

-no te interesa… soy la esposa ¿recuerdas?- respondió la chica en voz baja en la seguridad del solitario pasillo.

-uhmm… por supuesto…- dijo y la haló hacia él de la cintura y la besó, pero Bella se hizo hacia atrás con rapidez.

-no hagas eso, no aquí…- dijo con los ojos como platos…

-¿no te gusta?

-si, pero… no es el momento…- espetó y ambos comenzaron a escuchar pasos cercanos, se alejaron todo lo posible que el pasillo les permitía y después de unos minutos, Aro y Jane aparecieron dando vuelta a una esquina, por donde comenzaban las habitación.

-¿Qué haces ustedes dos juntos?- inquirió Aro con desdén.

-iba a verte, pero… veo que tienes compañía…- musitó Bella fingiendo estar indignada…- me acabo de encontrar con Edward, él buscaba a Jane.

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió Jane hacia Cullen.

-solo verte…- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Edward, Bella frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar sentir molestia por el tono de voz que utilizó el vampiro.

-¿para que?- preguntó Aro.

-razones personales…- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, Jane no tenía idea de cuales eran esas razones, tampoco Aro, pero ahora, él tenía una cosa que hacer, Jane le había dicho lo que vio en el entrenamiento y después de haberle dado una recompensa, decidió castigar a su esposa por una cosa completamente insignificante, solo que Bella no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

-ve con él, Jane…- ella asintió…- Elizabeth, acompáñame, hay cosas que debo arreglar contigo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-no cuestiones nada…- la sujetó del brazo y Bella dio traspiés hacia él…- no me gusta tu comportamiento…- Edward se dio cuenta que Janes estaba sonriendo satisfecha por como era tratada Bella.

-Aro… se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- Bella cerró los ojos por la pregunta de Edward, en estos momento, era mil veces mejor no hablar.

-que Jane te lo diga, ahora… nos disculpan, debo educar a mi esposa…- Bella soltó un jadeo al imaginar lo que le esperaba y no volvió a mirar a Edward, caminó a un lado de Aro hasta que llegaron al salón, el vampiro cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Por qué demonios me estas tratando así?

-¿crees que no te vigilan? Todos tienen los ojos en ti Elizabeth…

-no se de que hablas… por favor, suéltame, me haces daño.

-¡me importa una mierda si te hago daño!- gritó y le dio una bofetada…- Jane te vio, estabas preocupada por lo que le fuera a pasar a ese maldito imbécil de Cullen…- otro golpe en la cara…- niégalo… ¡niégalo maldita perra!

-basta…- jadeó la chica, pero Aro la tomó de ambos brazos y la sacudió con fuerza…- déjame en paz… ¿Qué hay de ti?- a Bella no le importaba nada de lo que él hiciera pero utilizaría todo con tal de no sufrir y tampoco de causar dolor a Edward…- desapareciste con Jane durante dos horas… no es la primera vez Aro… ¿Qué haces con ella? Solo están revolcándose…

-lo que yo haga no te importa…- aumentó el agarre y ella comenzó a jadear por el dolor…- nunca… escúchame bien Elizabeth… nunca te vas a acercar a Edward jamás…

-¿de que hablas? tú no decides por mí… - Aro se molestó mas de lo debido y le dio otro golpe a Bella.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes estúpida? Tú eres mía y vas a hacer lo que yo diga…- siseó en su oído… nunca vas a volver a estar sola, alguien de la guardia principal estará contigo a partir de este momento y cuando Edward no me sirva de nada, lo voy a matar… si acaso me desobedeces, tendrás su mismo fin, después de todo… como tú lo has dicho, Jane ya ocupa tu lugar en mi cama…- jaló de su brazo con fuerza y se obligó a seguirlo… ella trató de zafarse cuando vio a donde se dirigían, era la zona inferior del palacio, donde la obscuridad era lo único que te rodeaba… Aro abrió la puerta de madera y acero con suma fuerza y empujó a Bella al interior…

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Bella entre jadeos…- déjame salir…- gritó cuando Aro la dejó ahí encerrada…- ¡déjame salir!

-tres semanas Elizabeth… saldrás de aquí hasta que regresemos a América, cuando estemos allá, Edward va a estar lejos de ti ¿entiendes? Yo no soy un imbécil Elizabeth y espero y hayas disfrutado mucho las últimas revolcadas que tuviste con él, porque no se van a repetir…

-yo no hice nada… no hicimos nada…- decía Bella algo asustada por lo que le fuera a hacer a Edward…

-no te creo… eres una zorra, Elizabeth… se que te acostaste con él cuando yo no estaba…

-no… ¿ella te lo dijo? No es cierto, Aro… no hemos estado cerca…

-no me importa… estoy muy seguro que eso pasó…- la miró con recelo… Bella estaba jadeando y trataba de abrir la puerta…- mientras yo exista, me encargaré que ambos estén separados… me perteneces y yo no comparto con nadie lo que es mío, mucho menos a mi mujer…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se alejó.

-Aro… ¡Aro! ¡DEJAME SALIR! ¡ARO!- era obvio que los vampiros podían escuchar los gritos, pero Edward lo único que era capaz de escuchar ahora (gracias a la distancia) era un simple silbido, aunque reconocía la voz, eso lo tenía algo intranquilo.

-¡Aro!- siguió gritando Bella por unos minutos más, pero reaccionó que entre mas gastara energías, mas rápido perdería la poca sangre que tenía en el organismo ya que no se había alimentado, eso le dio miedo, tres semanas era mucho tiempo, posiblemente no lograría llegar a ese tiempo…

* * *

**Hey there! Como estann? Buenoo, hoy, deboo darle un poco de crédiito a mii priima, que fue la que me ayudó a hacer el capiitulo, me refiero al fiinal, porque yo andaba fuera de casa, esperamos que les haya gustado y... bueno... las cosas se han compliicado entre Edward y Bella no? jejeje, esperemos que no dure muchoo jajaja...xDD Buenoo, no tengo mucho que deciir, pero les tengo que aviisar que me tardaré un poco en actualiizar porque, mañana voy a unos XV años, el domiingo, voy a Ver eclipsee! wii! (no la he visto ) y el lunes, debo iir a la escuuelaa a no se que, pero debo iir jajaja... ^^! En fiin, comprendaaan, aunque, sii yo tardo mas de dos días, mii priima va a subiir el cap que ella haga, de todas formas, ya sabe la trama (se la conté) tambien el fiinal, aunque para eso falta un poco más, bueno me despiido, cuiidense mucho, kizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS^^! **


	35. It's time

**=It's time=**

-¿Para que me querías ver?- inquirió Jane estando extrañada a pocos centímetros de Edward, él se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

-amm… - entonces escuchó uno de los gritos de Bella y giró su rostro hacia las puertas del salón principal…- ¿haz escuchado?

-si… mi amo debe estar castigando a ese estorbo de mujer…

-¿de que hablas?

-no lo se… tú debes de saberlo, después de todo… tú no eres un inocente en esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jane?- espetó Edward un tanto enojado y la tomó con fuerza del brazo; pero cuando Jane estaba a punto de soltar un jadeo o de hablar…

-¡quítale las manos de encima!- gritó Aro que venia caminando a prisa… Edward no le hizo caso y aumentó el agarre de Jane, la chica sintió dolor.

-¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?- inquirió Edward a la defensiva, Aro sonrió con sorna.

-eso no te interesa.

-dime donde esta…

-ocupada con su castigo…

-¿Qué castigo? ¿Por qué demonios la castigas?

-suelta a Jane y te lo diré…- el interpelado soltó a la chica de un empujón y ella lo miró con rabia…- querida, informa a mis hermanos y a Alec, que quiero a mi esposa completamente vigilada por la guardia principal, diles que por las próximas tres semanas, nadie la va a alimentar y mucho menos ver.

-claro amo.- espetó y a velocidad vampírica se fue de allí.

-¿acaso estas loco? Va a morir si no…

-ella acaba de cazar ¿no? Va a sobrevivir, estará débil, lo se, pero… viva después de todo…- Edward apretó la quijada y sintió una punzada de dolor interior, él sabía que ella no se había alimentado y ahora lamentaba haber hecho el amor con ella en lugar de lograr sus necesidades vitales.

-¿Por qué?- Aro se echó una carcajada gracias a esa pregunta.

-por acostarse contigo mi querido amigo.

-eso nunca pasó… es mentira, ella no…

-¡mientes!- gritó Aro y le dio un golpe a Edward en el abdomen, dejándolo tirado en el suelo…- cuando Elizabeth vino a mí, lo hizo para poder protegerte…- Edward estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba…- se entregó a mí con tal de salvar tu maldita vida y la de tu familia…

-¿yo y mi familia?- preguntó entre jadeos ya que se estaba enfureciendo.

-así es… da la casualidad de que vuelves y ella te ve… ¿Qué sucede? Siente que las cosas serán mas sencillas…- volvió a reír…- ambos creían que yo era un imbécil, creían que no me daba cuenta de nada ¿no es así?- Edward se irguió completamente y solo esperó a que Aro siguiera hablando…- no tengo pruebas, lo acepto, pero no tengo ni una maldita duda de que tú y esa maldita zorra se han estado revolcando a mis espaldas… niégalo y la dejo libre, ¡atrévete a negarlo y la dejo libre!

-es mentira…- espetó Edward sin siquiera dudarlo…- nadie te ha dicho nada, eres tú el maldito bastardo que trata de dañarla por algo que no ha pasado.

-¿de verdad? ¿No lo han hecho? ¿Son tan estúpidos como para no aprovechar mis ausencias? ¿Eres tú tan imbécil para no acostarte con mi esposa cuando yo no estoy aquí?- preguntaba con sarcasmo y Edward comenzaba a temblar de la rabia, quería liberar a Bella…- te conozco Edward, no eres más que un chiquillo con sed de poder, pero después de todo, eres como yo… haces lo que te plazca y crees que eres superior a todos, pero en este caso, no lo eres a mí… creíste que por no tener a Elizabeth vigilada tú tendrías toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisieras con ella…- otra carcajada…- espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque nunca…- se acercó a Edward y lo empujó contra la pared…- jamás volverás a tocarla… si lo haces, voy a matarte.

-¿crees que tengo miedo?- inquirió el otro con desdén.

-deberías, al menos por ella, porque ahora que Jane me satisface más, Elizabeth es solo un capricho que estoy dispuesto a botar y no me va costar ni lo mas mínimo destruirla, pieza por pieza y quemar sus restos ¿es eso lo que quieres para ella?

-déjala libre…- fue lo que Edward contestó…- hazlo o el que va a ser destruido será otro…- amenazó y metió su mano a la chaqueta negra para sacar el revolver que usaba para matar vampiros, Aro se sorprendió al ver el arma apuntando directamente a su pecho, pero aun así no perdió la sonrisa…- ¿o acaso prefieres morir?

-no es tu intención matarme de forma tan rápida… yo he torturado a Elizabeth, no sabes cuanto, me he acostado con ella por mucho tiempo y le he causado el dolor que tú no te puedes imaginar… no creo que quieras que yo muera de forma lenta, pudiendo vengar cada grito de tu zorrita… ¿cierto?- Edward le soltó tremendo golpe en la quijada a Aro y soltó su arma para poder luchar con amabas manos…

El estruendo era bastante grande y se podría decir que el cuerpo de Aro era lanzado de un lado a otro del pasillo; llegó el momento en que Edward sintió el deseo de destruirlo con su don, pero recordó a Renata, si lo utilizaba, ella lo sabría y la guardia vendría por él, Edward logró zafarse del agarré de Aro, giró sobre si mismo y dejó inmovilizado al vampiro de las manos, lo tiró al suelo y colocó una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sobre el brazo…

-dime donde esta Elizabeth…

-la guardia los matara antes de que puedan salir… ¿Quieres eso para ella?

-¡dime donde esta!- gritó enojado e impactó la cabeza de Aro contra el suelo, el vampiro soltó un jadeo de dolor… entonces Edward logró escuchar una grito lejano de Bella, venía de abajo.

-ya lo sabes…- susurró Aro con una sonrisa de victoria, Edward sabía que si intentaba escapar, debía hacerlo rápido por que de lo contrario, ambos iban a morir; con un movimiento fluido, Edward alcanzó el revolver del suelo y le disparó una sola vez al Vulturi, él soltó u grito desgarrador… Edward no se quedó a esperar, corrió al salón, donde estaban las puertas del piso inferior, la obscuridad era abrumadora, incluso él era casi incapaz de distinguir las puertas con su desarrollado sentido de la vista…

-¿hay alguien? ¡Sáquenme! ¡Por favor!- Edward encontró rápidamente la dirección de la que provenía esa súplica y fue hasta allí, la puerta tenía seguro pero la desesperación le ayudaba a ser mas fuerte.

-Bella… te voy a sacar…

-¿Edward?- inquirió la chica sorprendida y se echó hacia atrás, se escuchó un estruendo cuando la puerta se abrió y ella saltó a sus brazos, Edward la abrazó y la besó con desesperación.

-debemos salir…

-¿de que hablas?

-vamos a escapar, pero por favor, no te alejes de mí…

-no… no podemos, Aro… te va a m…

-no lo hará…- acunó su rostro con ambas manos y la volvió a besar…- no puedes seguir aquí Bella, no puedo dejar que él te lastime, vamos a salir y regresaremos a la academia.

-van a atacar, no lo vas a detener, debo quedarme y acabar con él…

-¡no puedes! Tú sola no puedes, aun no tienes la práctica necesaria…- espetó y tiró de ella para salir de allí… pero cuando llegaron a salir y se encontraban detrás de las tres enormes sillas de los hermanos Vulturi, Edward se colocó enfrente de Bella con los brazos extendidos al ver a toda la guardia esperándolos, Aro estaba al frente, Jane y Alec a cada lado y Cayo y Marco detrás de ellos.

-¿se van? ¿Tan pronto?- inquirió Aro ladeando su cabeza… Bella apretó la chaqueta de Edward con sus manos y comenzó a jadear, Edward trataba de ver un buen camino para poder salir de esa, pero por primera vez, se sentía preso y completamente indefenso frente a esos doce vampiros que los miraban con rabia… entonces Bella soltó un jadeo de pánico y se pegó mas al cuerpo de Edward, él no iba a dejar que alguien la tocara, nadie la iba a dañar si el podía impedirlo…- suelta eso, chico… puedes dañar a alguien…- agregó con burla viendo a Edward con el arma bien preparada en su mano, apuntando nuevamente a él, Edward sonrió con sorna, para demostrar que no tenía miedo, pero Bella se mostraba diferente, su pecho subía y bajaba porque se sentía presa del pánico, si tan solo pudieran utilizar su don, ellos saldrían rápido y tal vez todos los de la guardia terminarían muertos, pero Renata estaba allí y los protegía, eso los dejaba en desventaja.

-¿acaso no te das cuenta que ella tiene miedo?- inquirió Aro viendo a Bella…- sabes muy bien que si dan un paso en falso, ambos sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿cierto mi preciosa Elizabeth?- ella no contestó…- ríndanse ahora y… tal vez los deje libres y en paz…- ninguno de los dos se lo creyó y Bella se armó de valor para colocarse a un lado de Edward y ayudarlo aunque fuera solo un poco en la lucha, cuando ella hizo ese movimiento, Aro comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿quieren pelear? Bien… les daré el gusto de morir juntos…- dijo con sarcasmo y levantó una mano a un lado de su cabeza…- acaben con ellos… agregó y seis vampiros se lanzaron a ellos, ya que la guardia principal, por ser la mas fuerte, esperaba… siempre hacían eso… Edward empujó a Bella hacia atrás y trató de luchar con todos los que los atacaban, pero aunque quisiera lograrlo, nunca podría contra tantos, porque cuando estaba ganando, fue el turno de Alec y Jane para atacar, la vampira se movió con elegancia y tiró a la suelo a Edward…

-déjamelo a mí…- espetó Alec, Edward se libró del primer golpe y como acto desesperado, usó su don contra los otros seis vampiros (los simples plebeyos) y cada uno soltó un grito antes de convertirse en polvo… Bella parpadeó asombrada… ¿Qué pasaba con el don?

-no te alegres tan pronto Elizabeth…- advirtió Jane y la tomó el cuello, la elevó unos centímetros del suelo y luego la impactó con fuerza de espaldas al piso, Bella gimió y Edward se distrajo por ese sonido de dolor…

-¡no!- gritó Cullen y Bella sintió como un brazo tiraba de su cintura y la apartaba de Jane, cuando abrió los ojos, la vampira estaba en el suelo y Alec estaba a punto de atacar, fue entonces cuando Edward disparó, Alec cayó al suelo y se escuchó el segundo disparo, este fue directo a la cabeza de Heidi, la vampira comenzó a soltar chillidos y al final, su cuerpo era una cosa gris a punto de volverse polvo…

-¡NO! No los dejen salir…- gritaba Aro…

-Edward…- jadeó Bella a su lado cuando había logrado salir del salón principal, Aro estaba furioso y los perseguía junto con sus hermanos, con toda la intención de matarlos… lograron librarse de los guardias de la entrada por muy poco y cuando estuvieron en el bosque, Edward tiró con fuerza de Bella para ir mas rápido…

-¿confías en mí?- inquirió Edward al ver el acantilado bastante cerca, Bella lo miró por un segundo.

-si…- Edward sonrió y escuchó un grito de Aro a sus espaldas.

-¡no te sueltes!- gritó y de un brinco, ambos se lanzaron a las olas, las cuales golpeaban con fuerza las rocas, Bella salió justo a un lado de Edward y miró hacia arriba, aun no se distinguían las figuras de los Vulturi ¿acaso los había dejado de perseguir?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia el límite del acantilado.

-escapar… siguen detrás de nosotros pero el agua les hará perder el rastro… aunque, es obvio nuestro destino…

-¿vamos a volver?- inquirió Bella viéndolo a los ojos… Edward la vio asustada y no dudó en acogerla en sus brazos y besarla, llevó su mano a su cabello y la obligó a estar mas cerca.

-te mantendré a salvo…- Bella asintió…- vamos…- agregó y ambos se sumergieron en las peligrosas aguas para poder alejarse un poco más de ellos…

Aro estaba temblando de pies a cabeza sobre el límite del acantilado, Cayo y Marco estaban a cada lado de él y esperaban que su hermano diera una orden.

-¿los dejamos ir?- inquirió Marco.

-quiero a la guardia lista, a todos…- comenzó a hablar Aro…- volveremos a América y atacaremos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa si ellos…?

-quiero a todos muertos… el clan Cullen va a desaparecer junto con esos malditos perros…

-¿Qué hay con Elizabeth y el otro?- preguntó Cayo con voz sombría.

-quiero a esa perra sometida a nosotros… la voy a matar enfrente de él… y después terminará rogándome que también lo mate…- dijo mirando el horizonte…- adviertan a todos… la guerra comienza de nuevo… y esta vez, no quiero a nadie vivo… nadie…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El caminó, el cual había parecido ser muy largo, por fin terminó; Edward tomó la mano de Bella para salir del agua y fue entonces cuando pudieron sentir completamente las gotas de agua fría de la lluvia de Italia; él la haló hacia él y Bella hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras Edward enterraba el suyo en el cuello de la chica, respirando agitadamente, había quedado con vida por muy poco…

-ya estamos mas cerca Bella…- susurró y comenzó a besarla, Bella se deshizo entre sus brazos por un momento hasta que sintió una abrazadora llama en su garganta y comenzó a jadear…

-Edward… necesito sangre…- dijo entre jadeos…

-puedes tomar de la mía, amor…- respondió apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro mojado, Bella comenzó a negar…- hazlo, voy a estar bien.

-no… ¿podemos cazar antes de irnos?

-debemos darnos prisa… anda…- musitó y ambos salieron corriendo en busca de algún animal con el cual alimentarse.

La lluvia ya había cesado cuando ellos ya habían terminado de alimentarse y su ropa ya no estaba tan mojada; como era de esperarse, Edward rodeó a Bella de los hombros para adentrarse en la primera ciudad a la que llegaron, la noche era una buena aliada en estos momentos, porque necesitaban ocultarse, ambos pensaban que los Vulturi los estaban rastreando, pero desecharon esa idea al darse cuenta que no había nada peligroso para ellos, seguramente, la guardia ya estaba preparándose para ir a Washington. Cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, a Edward se le ocurrió llamar a su familia.

-¿papá? Estoy volviendo a casa…- silenció…- no, las cosas salieron mal, avísales a los perros, Aro nos esta persiguiendo… si, pero te explico cuando lleguemos, tal vez mañana, adiós…- y dicho esto, colgó…- vamos, pronto estaremos en casa…- lo único que ella hizo, fue asentir y abrazarse de Edward, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Como si fuera poco, las horas pasaron lentas, pero de una manera u otra, Bella se sentía mas segura que antes, ya estaban en el vuelo a Washington y eso la tenía mas tranquila, además, el silencio que los rodeaba era relajante, no solo eso, Edward acariciaba constantemente los cabellos de Bella y depositaba besos de vez en cuando sobre su coronilla y su boca.

-¿Qué debo hacer cuando los vea?- preguntó Bella al pisar de nuevo América.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estas nerviosa?

-los dejé Edward, sin ninguna explicación, no puedo llegar y decir hola cuando se que las cosas no están bien.

-nadie te va a juzgar ¿a que le temes?

-A Jacob…- contestó de inmediato…- se que te molesta, pero…

-es increíble que aun tengas algún tipo de consideración por él…- espetó Edward y tomó con mas fuerza la mano de Bella… ella no quiso contestar, no era el momento de iniciar una discusión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome llegar aquí?- inquirió Bella después de un rato de larga carrera por el bosque, ya que iban camino a la academia.

-tal vez es cuestión de horas para que lleguen y solo minutos después nos atacaran… lo se.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que me quedara?

-por que él te iba a matar, Bella…- Edward hizo detener a Bella cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban muy pero muy cerca de la academia…- no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, lucharemos todos juntos contra él y lo mataremos, ambos…

-debo hacerlo yo ¿recuerdas?

-tal vez haya una excepción…- susurró y acunó su rostro con sus manos…- no lo dejaré tocarte… no te va a lastimar Bella, lo juro.

-no lo hagas…- pidió la chica en voz baja…- no jures algo que ambos sabemos es imposible, en algún momento yo voy a estar en peligro y tú no podrás hacer nada para…

-no… no quiero que digas eso… estamos preparados… tal vez… logremos ganar sin ninguna perdida.

-no quiero perderte… - musitó Bella y juntó su frente con la de Edward… él sonrió y se inclinó un poco más para besarla, Bella le rodeó el cuello y dejó que la besara con fuerza; pero cuando menos lo esperaban, el sonido de pisadas acercándose comenzó a escucharse, "imposible" fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Bella y se separó de Edward.

-no se puede atrasar lo inevitable ¿cierto?- dijo Edward con sarcasmo y sintió como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba en el momento justo que dos enormes lobos aparecían frente a ellos, uno de ellos era negro, Sam… y el otro…

-Jacob…- dijo Bella con un jadeó y sintió una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho…

* * *

**Hoola, soy Lily, la priima de Aliin, hoy me tocó subiir capitulo, yo hice la miitad así que diiganme que tal esta jajaja, mi parte es de la miitad al fiinal...xDD Amm... pues, quiiero inviitarlos a que paseen a leer nuestro nuevo Fiic que vamos a comenzar a subiirlo a partiir de la prooxiima semana, porque Undisclosed Desires ya esta a punto de termiinarse, le faltan tres o cuatro capiitulos cuando maxiimo así que... nuestra siguiente noveliita se llamará "Never Think" esten pendiientes sii son algo fanes de lo que escriibee miii priimaa...xDD Buenoo, me despiido y les diigo que Alin les manda saludos jajaja, los queremos, bye !**

**Reviewsssss...!**


	36. It kills me

**=It kills me=**

-Jacob…- si era inmortal ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de sentir que el aire era tan espeso que sus pulmones no podían recibirlo? Sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo y los lobos que estaban frente a ellos tenían los filosos dientes a la vista; cuando Bella entre abrió los labios, el lobo de pelaje rojizo bajó un poco la cabeza y soltó un gruñido bajo viendo solamente a Bella.

-Bella, vamos…- le indicó Edward a la chica pero ella se negó rotundamente a moverse.

-no…- espetó y miró los enormes ojos cafés de Jacob…- Jake…- jadeó… extendió su mano hacia delante para hacer contacto pero Jacob se hizo hacia atrás y soltó otro gruñido antes de darse la vuelta; Bella se mordió el labio mientras los veía perderse en la obscuridad.

-la academia esta cerca…- tomó su mano decidido…- después hablaras con él…- agregó arrastrando las palabras porque no le gustaba para nada la idea. Esta vez, Bella le hizo caso y siguieron su carrera hasta llegar por fin a su destino, las puertas de la academia eran aun más grandes que antes, pero entraron sin problemas porque Edward era alguien conocido allí. Dando pasos lentos, Bella empezó a mirar a todas partes cuando estuvo dentro, todo se veía tan distinto.

-hace pocos meses se enviaron a los estudiantes humanos a sus casas, este lugar ya no era seguro…- comenzó a explicar Edward…- actualmente lo utilizamos para practicas o cosas por el estilo.

-¿aun viven juntos los lobos con ustedes?- Edward asintió…- quiero hablar con Jake antes que con los otros.

-no lo creo…

-Edward debo hacerlo…- reclamó la chica y trató de soltarse del agarre de su novio.

-no… vas a ir conmigo a ver a mi familia, tu charla con Jacob puede esperar.

-no Edward, no lo entiendes…- dijo elevando la voz…- tú no eras la única persona en la que pensaba cuando estaba allá…- Edward se sintió traicionado y trató de controlar su furia…

-por eso es por lo que quiero tenerte cerca, Bella…

-¿aun no aceptas que ella me quiera también a mí?- Bella se giró rápido al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y ahora lo vio en su forma humana, suspiró rendida… Jacob dio unos pasos hacia ellos y se detuvo a una distancia prudente, Bella estaba jadeante pero aun así caminó con rapidez a él y Jacob la recibió con los brazos abiertos, era su amiga, su hermana, la había extrañado mucho.

-Jake…- jadeó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo del chico, la temperatura de ambos les venía valiendo nada ahora que estaban cerca…

-Bella…- respondió el muchacho…- eres una estúpida, te extrañé…

-y yo a ti…- musitó y al fin se separó, Jacob vio por el hombro de Bella y se dio cuenta que Edward observaba la escena un tanto enojado.- desearías que tu don funcionara conmigo ¿no?

-no sabes cuanto, imbécil…- murmuró Edward, Bella los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-entonces…- comenzó a hablar Jacob y decidió que ignorar a Edward sería la cosa mas sencilla del momento…- ¿querías hablar conmigo, eh?- Bella asintió…- ¿aquí? Enfrente de u chupasangre ¿o prefieres ir a mi habitación?

-ni pienses si quiera que ella va a estar a solas contigo, perro…

-no hables por ella…- Bella se colocó en medio de ambos cuando vio que las cosas iban mal, era increíble que ambos siguieran odiándose tanto como el primer día…

-basta… ¿Cuándo demonios van a entender que no pueden lastimarse el uno al otro sin lastimarme a mí?- inquirió Bella con voz entrecortada y colocando una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno…

-entonces decide…- espetó Edward, Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco…- decide de una maldita vez Bella…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?- inquirió ella aturdida y llevó sus manos a su torso…- no… yo no…

-bien…- bramó el vampiro y se alejó de ella…- quédate con él, habla todo lo que quieras no me importa…

-Edward…

-¡Déjalo Bella!- le interrumpió Edward completamente enojado…- estoy harto de esto… harto de tus estúpidas consideraciones con Jacob, pasó mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que escojas…

-una vez me dijiste que no tendría que elegir…- susurró Bella y Edward le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-eso era cuando creía que tú y yo teníamos algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te quedaras conmigo.

-estas diciendo tonterías Edward…

-tonterías son las estupideces que eres capaz de hacer por él…- hizo una pausa…- ¿Cuál es tu elección?

-no lo voy a hacer… no voy a elegir entre Jacob y tú y no me vas a obligar- Edward gruñó y vio con odio a Jake, el cual se mantenía serio…

- ¡Elige maldita sea!- gritó y Bella dio un respingo por eso, se desesperó de inmediato…

-¡No!...- respondió y los miró a ambos, Edward tenía razón, era obvio que la situación lo tenía harto, ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera a Jacob y también a Edward? Eso era algo bajo, ninguno de los dos se merecía lo que ella sentía.- por favor, no hagas esto…

-no Bella, no lo hagas tú…- respondió el vampiro y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que lo que él decía le hacia daño a Bella.

-déjala en paz…- espetó Jacob.

-perdón…- musitó la chica viendo hacia el suelo…- a ambos, lo siento de verdad… yo no…- sentía un nudo en la garganta que posiblemente solo se disolvería con llorar, pero era imposible que eso pasara…

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se abrazó con fuerza del torso antes de huir de allí.

-Bella… Bella espera…- ella se giró cuando Edward la llamó y por azares del destino, vio hacia arriba, donde estaba la muralla que separaba la academia con el bosque, dos vampiros, los cuales no supo identificar estaban allí arriba y uno de ellos apuntaba algo hacia Jake…

-¡Jake vete!- gritó la chica y él se giró hacia donde Bella señalaba, Edward echó al caño sus pasadas dudas y llegó a Bella.

-¡NO!- espetó Isabella y se deslizó entre los brazos de Edward para colocarse entre él y la daga que uno de los vampiros había lanzado… un gruñido resonó en los alrededores y Jacob ya estaba en su forma lobuna y dos lobos iban en su ayuda…

-¿Bella?- la chica llevó sus manos al pedazo de madera que le atravesaba el abdomen y comenzó a temblar… Edward no pensó lo que iba hacer y con fuerza deslizó la estaca fuera del cuerpo de Bella, la sangre comenzó a salir, Bella trató de visualizar los dos vampiros que los habían atacado pero descubrió que ya se habían ido y los lobos iban tras ellos…- mírame…- espetó Edward y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Bella, ella lo vio a los ojos y él la observaba preocupado…

-¿Qué demonios esperas? Dale sangre…- ¿esa era Alice? ¿La pequeña Alice quería ayudarla? Bella intentó hablar, decirle que había actuado como estúpida y que lo sentía mucho… Edward acercó su brazo a Bella pero ella apretó los labios y se negó a beber…

-n…no…- se removió un poco y sintió dolor… no quería tomar algo más de Edward, no ahora que sentía que la culpa se le venía encima y lo único que deseaba era morir antes de hacerle mas daño a las dos personas que mas quería…

-hazlo, Bella, por favor…

-no puedo…

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar Alice…- vas a morir.

-no me importa…- murmuró la chica y soltó un gemido bajito al sentir un pinchazo en su pecho, ¿eso era el inicio de la muerte? Alice miró a Edward con resentimiento, ella había escuchado todo lo que había discutido.

-hazlo por mí…- murmuró Edward y la atrajo hacia mas a su cuerpo, Bella tenía el rostro bastante cerca de la garganta de Edward, él se inclinó para hablarle al oído…- ¿me amas?- Bella suspiró y asintió, de eso no había duda, ella lo amaba…- entonces hazlo… - susurró y acto seguido, sintió como Bella hundía sus dientes en su piel para comenzar a beber, Edward trató de mantener la respiración acompasada pero era muy difícil, Alice se mantenía atenta a que la herida de Bella cerrase y eso pasó hasta después de un par de minutos, Bella se separó por si sola y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Edward, llenándose de su aroma.

-llévala dentro…- ordenó Alice, Bella seguía casi inmóvil y no se opuso mientras era llevada al interior en los brazos de su amado, acomodó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser humana, para sentir la enorme protección que Edward era capaz de darle, para sonrojarse y marearse cuando él la besara, suspirar y llorar por cosas prácticamente simples, volver a ser esa chica frágil de la cual Edward no sentía ningún tipo de dudas…- los dejare solos, hablaré con la familia sobre lo que pasó, aunque tal vez ya estén ayudando a la manada en el bosque…- se hizo un silencio y Bella tenía un miedo terrible de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la fría mirada de Edward…- ven conmigo antes de que hables con ella…- Bella abrió los ojos cuando Alice dijo eso y observó a Edward, quiso cerrar sus anos entorno a la camisa de Edward pero él la acomodó con delicadeza en la cama antes de que pudiera negarse, sintió un vacio terrible cuando él se separó sin siquiera mirarla y salió detrás de su hermana.

-¿Cómo haz sido capaz de pedirle eso?- inquirió Alice en voz muy baja.

-estoy harto… ya lo haz escuchado… ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que ella solo me quiere a mi?

-ese es tu problema Edward, ella los quiere a ambos, a Jacob a ti… pero solo ama a uno…- murmuró, Alice tenía razón…

-ella le ha dicho que lo ama varias veces, co…

-lo ama como aun hermano, a ti te ama diferente, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Pudo haberse interpuesto entre la daga que iba atravesar a Jacob o a ti, ella acaba de elegir morir por alguien y ese alguien eres tú…- Edward no tenía un argumento a su favor, su hermana había dicho algo muy importante…- no comentas los mismos errores que antes Edward, las cosas se están complicando y ellos están detrás de nosotros.

-lo se…

-entonces entra y dile que eres un imbécil y que lo sientes…- Edward compuso una sonrisa amarga…- iré a ver en que puedo ayudar, tu arregla eso, se que sabes como hacerlo…- agregó con palabras en doble sentido y se paró de puntitas para abrazarlo, Edward deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su hermana.- me alegra que estés bien.

-lo mismo digo…- respondió y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de volver con Bella; abrió la puerta con lentitud y volvió a cerrarla de la misma forma, Bella estaba acostada abrazando una almohada y miraba hacia la ventana.- ¿te sientes mejor?- Bella no respondió pero se giró para verlo, Edward intentó sonreír, pero al recordar que estuvo a punto de perderla hace unos minutos lo hizo adquirir una mascara de terror y preocupación.- no era necesario interponerte para salvarme la vida…- se acomodó a su lado y ella se mostró temerosa a abrazarlo, pero Edward extendió su mano para tomar la de ella y tenerla cerca…

-Edward… ¿Por qué te cuesta entender que tu eres la única persona que amo?- inquirió sin verlo a los ojos…- sabes que quiero a Jake y tal vez lo amo, pero es diferente, él es como mi hermano… no puedo elegir entre ambos porque estaría eligiendo entre mi familia y tú… Jacob sabe eso…- dijo antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar.- así que no me hagas elegir entre ustedes porque sabes muy bien que te elegiría a ti…- Edward no evitó sonreír…- no puedo soportar el dolor de ambos, no me hagas llegar al punto de sentirme como una desquiciada.

-no lo haré…- deslizó su mano por la cintura de Bella ya que ambos se mantenían apoyados sobre su costado, viéndose a la cara, Edward movió su cabeza un poco hacia adelante para poder alcanzar los labios de Bella y cuando lo hizo, llevó su mano a la mejilla suave de la chica y después la hundió en su cabello castaño para acerarla más, Bella suspiró y llevó sus manos al pecho de Edward para desabotonar su camisa, ya que un simple beso bastó para sentirse necesitada de él.

Las manos de Edward iban deslizándose debajo de la fina blusa de Bella, entonces recordó que esa ropa no había sido removida de su cuerpo desde hacia un buen tiempo, ahora era un buen momento para desgarrarla y darla por bien servida, Bella soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como Edward se hincaba entre sus piernas y de un solo tirón, desgarraba su blusa y parte de su pantalón, Bella imitó esa acción y ambos comenzaron a desvestirse con desesperación.

La escena era completamente erótica cuando Bella cayó sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que un jadeo la abandonaba, Edward colocó su brazo bajo su espalda baja para poder arquearla hacia él y por primera vez dejó su cuerpo apoyado sobre el de ella, Bella casi tocó el cielo al sentirlo de esa forma y sus piernas se acomodaron alrededor de su cintura.

Los besos parecían no ser lo suficientemente intensos como para tenerse cerca y sus lenguas bailaban salvajemente en la boca del otro.

Bella hundía sus manos en el cabello de Edward y daba pequeños tirones cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra ella, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, los labios de Edward se deslizaban al cuello de la chica y ella sentía como la calidez comenzaba a formarse en su vientre ya que Edward embestía en ella sin penetrarla y la excitaba más.

-Edward…- gimió y ciñó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Edward, él tenía la espalda arqueada ahora que se dedicaba a provocar a Bella con caricias en sus senos…- tócame…- jadeó y tomó la mano de Edward para llevarla a su zona más intima, él sonrió contra la piel de su pecho y se atrevió a deslizar un par de dedos por la entrada de Bella, solo tentándola y llevándola al límite…- tócame, por favor…- comenzó a besar sin piedad sus pezones y también a deslizar sus dedos por el punto de placer de Bella, ella tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos se apoyaban en el antebrazo de Edward, movía su pelvis inconscientemente contra la mano de Edward y él sintió como sus paredes comenzaban a tensarse.

-¡Edward!- gimió la chica y se mordió el labio, soltó un gruñido bajó y empezó a jadear sin parar, como era de esperarse, Edward aumentó sus caricias en el sexo de Bella y no esperó a llegar la altura de su entrepierna para poder besarla y hacerla llegar al orgasmo y beber de ella…

-Oh Dios… Edward…- gimió y llevó una mano al cabello de Edward y la otra a apretar la almohada, él deslizó su lengua por los pliegues de Bella y ella arqueó la espalda al sentirse muy, muy cerca…- ¡Edward!- chilló y se corrió con fuerza en la boca del vampiro; él siguió besando su cuerpo mientras la veía tratar de serenarse y le sonrió antes de besarla en los labios.

-te deseo tanto, Bella…

-toma lo que quieras de mí…- susurró contra sus labios en respuesta.

-ya lo he hecho…- murmuró y comenzó a acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica para poder poseerla, deslizó una de sus manos co ternura por la pierna derecha y la colocó un poco mas arriba de la cintura, Bella se mordió el labio pero no pudo oposición alguna, simplemente esperó; Edward la miró a los ojos mientras acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de Bella y ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, atacó sus labios con fiereza y entonces la penetró, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro y él trató de disfrutar al máximo esa tan acogedora sensación del sexo de Bella.

-hazme tuya…- jadeó la chica y él dio la primera estocada, apoyó su mano izquierda en la pierna que estaba un poco más arriba de su cintura y la otra en la espalda baja de Bella para penetrarla con mas fuerza y darle mucho más placer… Bella acariciaba sus senos con devoción y deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward…- Ed… ahh… Edward…Edward…- su nombre salía sin parar de los labios de Bella y eso lo hacia ir mas rápido, frenético por hacerla tomar el cielo, él se mordía el labio y daba embestidas a Bella como si fuera la ultima vez…

-¡Bella!- gruñó y sintió las uñas de la chica arañar su espalda, lo cual lo llevó al límite y embistió a Bella con mas fuerza de la necesaria, ella abrió la boca sin soltar ruido alguno…

-así… sigue… ¡Edward!

-eres…- otra embestida…- mía, dilo…

-si… ¡Edward! Solo tuya…- suspiró y soltó un gemido bastante alto al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era sacudido por las oleadas de placer mas intensas que había sentido, pero cuando pensó que la intensidad no podía crecer, Edward sintió el impulso de tomar algo mas de ella para poder correrse también, hundió sus dientes en su garganta y escuchó claramente como ella soltaba una maldición indicándole que había hecho lo que necesitaba… Bella quedó con la mente en blanco e imitó la acción y por primera vez bebieron el uno del otro al mismo tiempo… el placer del sexo ya había pasado para ambos, pero gracias a lo que hacían, el orgasmo era mas largo… Edward seguía moviéndose en su interior pero solo con un vaivén lento hasta que terminó por completo. El cosquilleo en el vientre de Bella le daba aguijonazos de placer por todo el cuerpo y llegó el momento en que se separó para soltar un jadeo, Edward atacó sus labios con fiereza y cuando ya solo recibían los últimos coletazos de placer, su beso se tornó lento, suave y lleno de ternura; él salió con cuidado de ella y hundió su rostro en medio del pecho de la chica, ella se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de Edward y a jugar con su cabello cobrizo mientras disfrutaba de sus jadeos contra sus piel.

Finalmente, él se hizo hacia un lado y descansó por completo sobre el colchón, Bella acomodó su cabeza sobre el torso de Edward y suspiró antes de darle un dulce beso en su pecho.

-¿alguna vez había sido así de bueno?- inquirió Edward completamente aturdido por el placer nuevo que acaban de sentir, Bella estaba igual.

-creo que no…- murmuró con una sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo…

-te amo, bebé…- murmuró y se inclinó para robarle un beso…- no sabes cuanto, preciosa.

-tengo una idea…- respondió Bella con una sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse contra el cuerpo de Edward, para seguir disfrutando de un breve momento de dicha en medio de la terrible realidad que los esperaba afuera de ese dormitorio…

* * *

**Holaaa! Buenoo aquí les dejoo la actualiizaciion del Fiic, espero y les haya gustadoo... amm... me pidiieron que les dijera de que se trataba Never Think, ciierto? Bueno, van a ser humanos, dejemos a los vampiiros un poco atras por un rato jeje, la verdad no se muy biien como expliicarles porque la trama es algo que Lily y yo estamos cambiiando constantemente, apenas hemos escrito 2 capiitulos... jejeje...xP Haber, de nuevo la pareja central es Edward y Bella, solo que ahora le agregamos un nuevo Cullen que será Ethan, el hermano gemelo de Ed... y pues, a ambos les gusta Bella, pero son polos opuestos y Ethan va a hacer cosas que van a ser terribles y diigamos que haran que Edward y Bella se separen, ahí es donde comiienza practicamente la trama de tooodo el Fic, porque Bella va a regresar del extranjero y descubre que su ex novio, o sea Edward ya tiiene un viida hecha, de lo cual Ethan no para de burlarse y de recordarle a Bella la porquería que le hizo para separarlos. Es algo compliicado de expliicar y la verdad esperamos que tenga buena aceptaciion con el puúbliico, ya veremos como nos va la prooxima semana o hasta la siguiiente, pero la cosa es que este verano empezamos con el siguiiente Fic...**

**Bueno me despiido, debo co-escribiir con mii priima...xDD Los quiiero, kiizezz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEEWSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	37. The fight begins

**=The fight begins=**

_-es muy peligroso Jacob, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a alguien de la manada…-_ el viento parecía no molestarles y los árboles eran como hojas en su camino, Jacob Black corría a cuatro patas detrás de esos dos vampiros que los habían atacado hace solo unos momentos.

_-¡no se detengan!-_ gritó Jake dentro de su cabeza hacia todos los cuatro lobos que lo acompañaban, él sabía que estaba corriendo peligro pero se rehusaba a volver como un perdedor…

De un momento a otro, Seth, el más joven, fue atacado por uno de esos chupasangre, el pequeño lobo soltó un gruñido y cayó de bruces al suelo, Jacob y Sam acudieron a él.

_-no lo dejen ir…-_ ordenó Jacob y así fue como lo hicieron, era uno de los plebeyos de los Vulturi; no se esperaron si quiera a que el vampiro comenzara a rogar porque tal vez nunca lo haría, Sam se abalanzó sobre ese cuerpo de mármol y lo derribó, Seth hizo uso de sus garras y las hundió completamente en el torso del vampiro para comenzar a desmembrar pieza por pieza…

_-el otro escapó ¿lo seguimos?-_ inquirió Leah, la chica nueva de la manada, Jacob soltó un gruñido y movió la enorme cabeza indicando un "no".

_-volvamos, necesitamos a los sanguijuelas Cullen en esto… andando._

Los otros obedecieron al instante y comenzaron su carrera de vuelta a la academia…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Bella! Creímos lo peor, cariño…- Esme dio pasos rápidos hacia donde se encontraba su hijo con Bella, ella le sonrió y finalmente dejó que la abrazara…- me alegra tanto que estén bien.

-¿Cómo es posible?- inquirió Carlisle sorprendido pero también la abrazo, Edward miró a Bella, pero ella no contestó la instante, primero dejó que Emmet y Jasper le dieran la bienvenida, como era de esperarse, Rosalie solo le dedicó una sonrisa…

-lograste sorprenderme…- espetó la rubia hacia Bella…

-de hecho, nos ha sorprendido a todos ¿Cómo es posible que Aro no te haya matado?- inquirió Alice yendo a un lado de su amiga.

-él no sabía… no sabe que yo soy Isabella Swan…- todos la miraron un poco sorprendidos, menos Edward, ella suspiró y se resignó a que tenía que contarles todo…- Aro me conocía físicamente cuando salimos a cazar, después de eso uso su don sobre un tipo y él me dijo que Aro quería verme sin que ustedes lo supieran, obviamente accedí…- musitó y miró a Edward al final…- luego comenzó con sus amenazas, lo hice creer, al menos por un tiempo que yo no tenía ningún trato con ustedes, pero, no confió en mi respecto a… Edward.

-espera, dices que… no sabía que tu eres Bella Swan ¿entonces?

-Elizabeth… él me conoce de esa forma.- murmuró Bella…- la ultima vez que los vi, fue cuando Edward intentó matarme.

-lo siento…- susurró Edward y Bella sonrió con sarcasmo…- Aro decidió que debíamos irnos a Italia y así lo hizo, intenté matarlo una vez y las cosas no salieron como lo planeé gracias a Jane, mi segundo intentó fue arruinado por él…- señaló a Edward y él solo fue capaz de sonreír y encogerse de hombros…- entonces comenzaron los problemas.

-era de esperarse, Aro no es un imbécil…- puntualizó Carlisle…- supongo que no actuaste con la cabeza fría ¿cierto? - inquirió hacia su hijo, él prefirió no contestar…- Bella, tu primer intento, ¿Qué pasó?

-digamos que logre tener en mi poder una de las armas que usaba para torturar a otros, lo había planeado todo y lo hice bien, había logrado estar completamente a solas con Aro en los jardines, no podía matarlo dentro del palacio porque la guardia siempre andaba vigilando, pero esa estúpida arpía apareció y simplemente todo se arruinó…

-¿Qué hizo Aro?- inquirió Alice y Bella se encogió sin querer al recordar toda esa tortura, eso era algo que Edward no sabía y Bella no era capaz de decir- ¿te hizo daño?

-no vale la pena hablar de eso Alice, ya pasó… iba a usar un revolver la segunda vez pero fue cuando llegó Edward.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar? O mejor dicho por que lo hicieron.

-Aro estaba "castigando" a Bella ¿crees que me iba a quedar como imbécil sin poder sacarla de allí?- espetó Edward y rodeó los hombros de Bella con su brazo…

-ok, eso quiere decir que los Vulturi estarán detrás de nosotros y a ustedes, Aro los va a torturar ¿tienen eso en mente?

-lo sabemos, Rosalie…- murmuró Bella viendo hacia el suelo…- podemos vencerlos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Jasper de inmediato.

-los dones…- respondió Alice con mucha confianza…

-amm… primero tendríamos que matar a Renata, ella tiene un escudo sobre ellos, Aro logró encontrar a otros tres vampiros con dones, pero son similares a los de ustedes, así que, supongo que sabrán como manejarlo…- asintieron.

-bueno, no nos podemos preocupar del numero porque tenemos a la manada…- agregó Carlisle…- ¿tienen alguna idea de cuando planean atacar?

-papá, nos acaban de atacar, yo creo que será lo mas pronto que Aro decida.

-podrían atacar mañana mismo…- murmuró Alice…- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-arriesgarnos… eso es todo…

Se hizo un silencio total, nadie se atrevía a dar otra opinión porque cada uno estaba algo abrumado por la situación; Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación pero en su mente solo tenía el rostro de Alice y en el peligro que iba a correr la chica en la lucha, Emmet sentía lo mismo por Rosalie, gracias a eso la mantenía abrazada sobre su regazo, Esme estaba preocupada por todos, al igual que Carlisle, que en este momento por el que mas pensaba era por su hijo Edward, él sabía muy bien que Aro lo buscaba y tomaría venganza en contra de él, también era cuestión de tiempo para que Aro supiera que Isabella Swan estaba viva y la había tenido tan cerca como para matarla, eso lo haría enojar aun más.

-¿Qué tanto vez hacia la ventana?- inquirió Edward al oído de Bella, ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-no han vuelto…- murmuró en un susurró, Edward la abrazó de la cintura y recargó su mentón en el hombro de Bella mientras ella pegaba su espalda al pecho de su novio y suspiraba, pensando de nuevo en lo que los esperaba al amanecer si acaso a Aro no se le ocurría atacarlos antes.

-tal vez… debamos salir de aquí…- murmuró Alice.

-ustedes quédense, Esme ven conmigo… iremos a hablar con Harry para comenzar a avisar a los otros que se involucraran en la lucha, entre más pronto mejor…- espetó Carlisle con voz autoritaria y salió de allí con su esposa de la mano, los que quedaron en la habitación se miraron unos a otros, Alice se tomó de la mano de su hermano Emmet, que era el que tenía mas cerca, Rose intercambió una mirada significativa con Jasper el cual le sonrió en respuesta, Bella sintió como Edward la abrazaba con mas fuerza, como si tan solo con eso la fuera a mantener apartada de todo lo demás.

-por favor perdónenme…- dijo Bella en medio de ese silencio, Edward suspiró y los demás la miraron algo contrariados…- nunca hubiera querido meterlos en esto.

-oh por favor no hagas eso…- espetó Rosalie con burla- no es necesario.

-si lo es, mira hasta donde estamos ahora, a punto de enfrentarnos con todos esos…

-Rosalie tiene razón…- le interrumpió Alice bastante decidida y caminó hacia ella…- nosotros protegemos a la familia…- susurró y Bella se sintió extraña al escuchar eso…- tú ya eres parte de los Cullen desde que aceptaste estar con nuestro hermano…

-si, como nuestra hermana menor, cuando eras humana te consideraba mas como un pequeño cachorro pero ahora ya eres una Cullen…- agregó Emmet haciéndola reír…- ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- inquirió Bella con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Por increíble que esto suene, la luz del sol intentaba encontrar una pequeña brecha entre las nubes grises que siempre estaban en el cielo, pero como era de esperarse, el bosque era dominado por tinieblas y lluvia.

A estas horas de la mañana, todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín principal, Alice se arreglaba constantemente la ropa hasta que llegó el momento en que se resignó a que la lluvia nunca la dejaría lucir bien, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Los lobos se encontraban solo unos metros apartados de todo el aquelarre de vampiros pero en el medio de esta división, los Cullen y Jacob junto con Sam y Harry estaban comenzando a organizarse en la lucha.

-los esperaremos en el prado que esta cerca del río…- decía Jacob…

-no estaremos muy separados, solo, lo prudente…- contribuyó Carlisle y todos asintieron.- será peligroso y aunque me cueste decirlo, es probable que haya perdidas…- como acto reflejo, Edward y Jacob miraron a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella solo fue capaz de asentir ya que no se había dado cuenta que la habían observado- Bella, cuando creas que es el tiempo, vas a atacar a Aro.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Jacob y Edward a unísono y como su la idea fuera la mas estúpida que hayan dicho.

-no, es muy peligroso.

-tiene razón…- espetó Jacob como si esas palabras fueran basura en su boca.

-se lo que tengo que hacer…- espetó Bella…- entiendo, Carlisle.

-bien, entonces, es hora de irnos allí…- contestó el vampiro, palmeó el hombro de Harry y éste le respondió para después separarse, solo que cuando Bella estaba dando la vuelta, Jacob la sujetó del brazo y la abrazó en cuestión de segundos.

-se cual es tu decisión, Bella, pero por favor, no hagas nada estúpido solo por protegerlo…- decía contra su cabello, Bella suspiró…- pase lo que pase, nunca te olvides de mí, de ese licántropo al que le encantaba fregarle la vida a tu novio…- Bella rió bajito.

-no hables así…- dijo cuando ya estuvo un poco alejada de él, pero aun sostenía su mano…- nadie de nosotros va a morir, no mientras yo este con vida y sea capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez…- recalcó esa ultima palabra…- para salvarlos.

-ok…- contestó el otro y la volvió a abrazar.- te quiero.

-y yo ti, Jake…- respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con la familia…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La carrera terminó en ese prado, la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como la de hace unas horas pero el frió que hacia ahora hacia la diferencia, Harry y Jacob, en su forma lobuna se mantenían dando vueltas de un lado a otro y viendo a todos lados hacia el espeso bosque, los vampiros, que se encontraban en medio del grupo de la manada, se preparaban para la lucha, eran alrededor de 40 entre todos y los Cullen ocupaban los lugares principales. En la misma línea defensora, a metro y medio de los otros, se encontraba Emmet, seguido de Jasper, Carlisle en el centro, Edward y en la esquina estaba Jacob, ese era su lugar real.

A pocos centímetros de sus espaldas, estaba Rosalie, Esme, Alice y Bella, la cual había tenido una fuerte discusión con Edward y Jacob para ocupar un lugar a su lado, como era de esperarse, ambos chicos la obligaron a mantenerse detrás, solo por un poco de protección.

-¿los oyen?- inquirió Alice.

-si… están bastante cerca…- respondió Emmet.

-chicos…- dijo Carlisle en voz alta y extendió sus brazos solo un poco hacia los lados, Emmet, Jasper y Edward lo imitaron, Jacob también tomó su lugar y se irguió por completo, su cabeza estaba unos palmos mas arriba de la de Edward…- manténganse con vida…- todos asintieron; fue Edward el primero que se giró y haló a Bella hacia él de la cintura antes plantarle tremendo beso en los labios.

-voy a protegerte, Bella… hasta el ultimo segundo de mi vida…- susurró contra sus labios.

-te amo- respondió la chica y le dio un ultimo beso antes de separarse, solo para ver a los otros imitando eso, Rosalie recién estaba separándose de Emmet, Alice abrazaba a Jasper y Carlisle acariciaba la mejilla de Esme; de nuevo cada uno volvió a lugar de lucha y el tiempo pareció detenerse por solo un momento cuando ellos aparecieron a casi cien metros de distancia.

Los hermanos Vulturi caminaban hacia ellos con pasos decididos hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente para "la negociación de rendición"; Aro ocupaba el centro y lugar principal, a un lado de Marco estaba Jane, del lado contrario Alec junto con esos tres vampiros con dones que recién se habían unido al clan. Renata estaba detrás de Aro y se veía completamente protegida por los otros plebeyos, Aro había pensado muy bien como iban a jugar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…- dijo Aro acompañado de tres aplausos y una carcajada…- veo que han decidió arriesgar su vida solo por…- señaló a Edward…- esos dos; Carlisle, amigo mío, ¿de verdad eres tan estúpido como para arriesgar la vida de tu familia solo por la cobardía de tu hijo Edward?

-tómalo como quieras, pero como tú lo haz dicho, es mi hijo, Aro…- respondió con voz monocorde.

-y mira, aun en sus últimos momentos, ahí esta, a un lado de ella, intentando protegerla de lo inevitable…- se burló, Jacob y Edward soltaron un gruñido.- ¿así es como me pagas, Elizabeth? Ven esto amigos míos…- dijo hablándole a los suyos y dándoles la espalda a los Cullen y la manada…- ellos creen poder vencernos, esos perros creen ser superiores a nosotros, merecen un castigo ¿no es así?- todos contestaron con un grito, "si, amo".- entonces, mostrémosles de lo que les sucede a todos aquellos estúpidos que se atreven a provocar a los Vulturi…- volvió a mirar a los Cullen…- Alice, Jasper, Emmet… ustedes tienen una oportunidad de elegir… ¿morir o unirse? Edward perdió ese privilegio al huir con ella.

-prefiero morir antes de unirme a un montón de cobardes… sobre todo a estar cerca de esa escoria…- espetó Alice señalando a la escoria a Jane, la cual tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse contra la duende en ese momento.

-¿estas segura, querida? ¿Tus hermanos también comparten esa decisión?- nadie contestó por lo cual Aro soltó otra carcajada…- ¡quiero a ese clan destruido!- gritó…- y quiero a Edward y Elizabeth a mis pies antes de que su familia muera…- Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió mas sus brazos para mantener a Bella mas segura, Jacob se colocó a un lado de ella, listo para cualquier cosa.

-Elizabeth, lo lamento tanto querida, pero… tendrás que morir…- agregó Aro encogiéndose de hombros y tomándole la menor importancia.

-yo no soy Elizabeth…- espetó Bella muy decidida, Alice y Edward la miraron al instante y Aro se mostró interesado en lo que la chica fuera a decir…- mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió el Vulturi, sus hermanos soltaron un siseó…- tú… tú eres…

-me tuviste tan cerca para matarme y no lo hiciste, dices ser mas inteligente que nosotros y fuiste un imbécil al creer mi mentira, yo soy Isabella Swan y voy a matarte Aro.- el vampiro comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y soltó un grito bastante fuerte, demostrando lo enojado que estaba ahora, él lo pensaba, lo había logrado engañar, había estado tan cerca, había sido capaz de compartir la cama con ella, de su asesina, de ese estorbo en todos sus planes, de Isabella Swan… ahora solo pensaba en una cosa, en matarla, él mismo, torturarla y luego destruirla al igual que todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-los quiero muerto a todos… y a ella…- espetó elevando la voz y señalando a Bella…- la quiero frente a mí…- Jacob y Edward se prepararon para cualquier amenaza que les esperaba y Bella también lo estaba…- todo aquel que quiera unírsenos ahora… es su oportunidad…- ninguno se movió de su lugar…- ¿entonces prefieren morir por ese montón de traidores? Bien…- puntualizó y levantó una mano para luego con un movimiento fluido, indicar a toda la guardia que atacara.

Jane solo tenía un objetivo, Bella…

Y entonces todo comenzó, un estruendo parecido al de los truenos se escuchaba cada vez que un Vulturi impactaba contra uno de los lobos o de los vampiros y parecía una masacre entre cada uno al ver la forma en que luchaban para defender su causa, la vida…

Como de esperarse, aunque Jacob y Edward querían mantener cerca de Bella, eso les fue impedido por Renata y Alec, los cuales los trataban de distraer para que Jane llegara la chica.

-¿creyéndote lo suficiente Cullen?- se burlaba Alec antes de dar un golpe, solo que Edward era bueno en la batalla… pero ahora tenía una prioridad, Bella, la cual mantenía los ojos en Aro, él a su vez, hablaba en susurros con sus hermanos, apartados de la lucha y esperando el momento final en el que Isabella Swan estuviera cerca, entonces apareció Jane.

-¿me extrañaste pequeña basura?- inquirió la rubia hacia Bella y la empujó con fuerza, el movimiento fue rápido y Bella cayó sobre el cuerpo de Jasper, pero él se levantó antes que ella, cuando estuvo ella estuvo de pie, comenzó a defenderse, Edward trataba de quitarse de encima a Alec, pero cada vez que lograba un buen golpe, uno de los plebeyos se venía contra él, impidiéndole ayudar a su ángel.- que irónico es el mundo.

-ya lo creo…- respondió Bella y se abalanzó contra Jane, logró tirarla al suelo y lastimar su brazo pero al momento que ella gimió de dolor, Alec se zafó del agarre de Edward y se lanzó a Bella dejándola sobre el suelo, ella soltó un jadeo de dolor porque el golpe había sido fuerte.

-¡estúpida…! – gritó Jane y acto seguido inmovilizó a Bella de los brazos… Alec le dio un golpe en el abdomen y Bella se encogió, en ese momento Edward lo quito de encima y le dio tremendo golpe en el diafragma que lo dejó jadeando en el suelo, solo que eso fue lo que el vampiro le hizo creer porque cuando Edward iba a quitarle a Jane a Bella, Alec se abalanzó contra de él de la espalda…

-¡¿la vez ahora?- espetó Jane, Bella se zafó solo por unos segundos, pero la vampira era rápida, colocó su mano en su espalda baja y la arqueó hasta dejar a Bella en el suelo, llevó su otra mano a su cabello castaño y la hizo arrodillarse…

-¡no!- gritó Edward cuando Jane colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bella, solo hacia falta ese movimiento y ella estaría muerta…- ¡Bella, no!- gritó a mas no poder, su intentó fallido por liberarse de Alec no fue suficiente, Jane sonrió maliciosa y Bella soltó un gemido de dolor bastante alto…- ¡BELLA!- espetó por ultima vez antes de escuchar como algo tronaba…

* * *

**Soolo tengo una cosa que deciir: Lo lamentoo por no actualiizar antes...xDD pero tengo una excusa, me fuí al rancho por los pasados dos días y Lily tambiien andaba por allá, así que ninguna pudo hacer nada de esto, acabamos de termiinar este capiitulo, por favor no se enojen si esta muy limpiio, amm... tenemos un aviiso o mejor diicho una inviitaciiónn, ya esta el Fic... **

**..."Never Think" **

** completamente disponiible para que lo leeann! así que por favor haganlo y dejjen sus opiniiones tambiien...;DD Me despiido, hasta la siguiiente actualiizacion...kizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEEEWSSS !**


	38. It's Over

**=It's Over=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Había sentido mi muerte muy cerca, Jane estaba presionando mi cabeza y el dolor cada vez se hacia mas insoportable, ¿Cómo era posible que después de escuchar que algo crujía yo seguía en el suelo?

-¡No la sueltes!- gritó Edward y entonces abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme los de él…- ¿estas bien?- asentí como pude y él me ayudó a incorporarme, fuer entonces cuando vi a mi alrededor, todo era un completo caos y parecía que nosotros estábamos en el medio de esta lucha.

-¿Dónde esta Alec?- inquirí.

-esta muerto, vamos… debo sacarte de aquí.

-NO…- espeté y me liberé de su agarre, me giré para ver el cuerpo inerte de Alec, el cual tenía la cabeza completamente apartada del cuerpo y cada vez se hacia más y más gris… volví a sentir su mano sobre la mía pero en ese mismo momento, el sonido de un aullido doloroso resonó cerca de nosotros.

-Jacob…- espetó Edward y lo vi alejarse de mí para ayudarlo, Jane estaba luchando contra él y ella parecía lastimada porque la veía hacer gesto de dolor ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Nadie me atacaba, no sabía porque pero no me quedé parada esperando la respuesta, traté de usar mi don pero era imposible, Renata si estaba utilizando su escudo, vi a Alice por el rabillo del ojo, uno de los vampiros de la guardia la había empujado, corrí hacia ella para ayudarla y por suerte logré llegar cuando ese maldito bastardo estaba a punto de dar el golpe final; el imbécil sonrió con suficiencia cuando me miró tentándolo a luchar conmigo.

-no, Bella…- musitó Alice colocándose a mi lado.- encárgate de Aro, yo puedo con él.- el vampiro se echó una risotada y una llama naranja recorrió todo su cuerpo, ambas vimos a Emmet, el único que podía utilizar su don ya que era algo físico, ambos hermanos se fueron dejándome sola de nuevo pero que demonios, nadie me estaba atacando…

-¡NO!- ese gritó resonó entre todos los que estábamos en ese enorme prado, había sido Aro, me giré en la dirección en la que veía y vi a Jacob y a Edward acabar por completo con la estúpida de Jane, nunca vi como fue su lucha pero ahora estaba muerta, ninguna de sus extremidades estaba junto a su cuerpo y Jacob aun seguía destrozando el torso, entonces Edward captó la atención de Aro, el cual estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, vi al Vulturi mirar a otro de sus plebeyos, seguramente les ordenaría atacar a Edward, corrí hacia él pero cuando me miró tenía el ceño fruncido para después verlo abrir los ojos de par en par y verme- o mejor dicho- ver a mis espaldas… un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuerpo y solté un grito antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Basta!- escuché gritar a Edward y como acto reflejo al dolor mi espalda se arqueó y llevé mis manos a al cabeza, Dios mío, era agonizante, sentía fuego, era como si un maldito incendio se adentrara en mi cuerpo, mas intenso que ser atravesado por una estaca, mucho mas que esa estúpida cosa que Aro utilizaba para castigarme, y todo se concentraba en mi cabeza… lo peor era que no se detenía, abrí los ojos en medio de esa agonía solo para ver a Edward siendo empujado por una especie de fuerza y después sentí unos brazos levantarme violentamente, volví a cerrar los ojos y el dolor se hizo aun mas fuerte…

-¡aaahh! Ya… ¡aaahh!- mis gritos desgarraban mi garganta y la batalla de hace un momento pareció haberse detenido, al igual que la persona que me llevaba en brazos, caí al suelo otra vez y me hice un ovillo con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, entonces, el incendio cesó y yo terminé jadeante.

-bien hecho…- no, esa era su voz, ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué?...- ¡ALTO!- agregó en voz muy alta y yo ladeé mi cabeza para abrir los ojos y verlo, estaba como él lo quería, a sus pies y totalmente indefensa, mis extremidades no respondían nada que mi cerebro les ordenara, quería moverme, levantarme y comenzar a atacarlo pero no podía, solo estaba en el suelo intentado mantener mis ojos abiertos, los sonidos que antes estaba escuchando se apagaron, volví a ladear mi rostro y allí frente a mí, vampiros y licántropos, buenos y malos se habían detenido, para hacer mi impotencia aun peor, Edward apareció al frente de todos ¿Por qué me miraba así? Solo veía dolor… Jacob no tardó en aparecer y se colocó a un lado de Edward, indicando que estaba listo a luchar.

-¿Quién ha ganado ahora Edward?- inquirió Aro y le ordenó a un tipo que me levantara, cuando lo hizo, me tambaleé un poco y ese imbécil me sujetó de la cintura…- tú lucha no sirvió de nada Carlisle… ¡de nada!- gritó y sentí como sus manos apretaban mis costillas, gemí por el dolor…- ¿te duele? ¡Dime cuanto te duele Isabella!... Alex…- llamó a uno de los tipos que allí había, intenté mirarlo pero cuando lo hice, solo logré que ese dolor volviera, me retorcí en los brazos de Aro…

-ba…basta… d…deten…te… -grité con mis labios apretados y solté otro gritó.

-¡Detente Aro…! – escuché su voz en medio de todo ese silencio y después volví a sentir alivio, el dolor ya no estaba ¿así era como se sentía mi don? Cada centímetro de mi piel sentía una oleada de tranquilidad cuando el dolor se acababa…- me quieres a mí, yo te desobedecí… ¡mátame a mí no a ella!- la respuesta fue una carcajada.

-te advertí que ambos iban a morir ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué todo sería rápido?...- cuando Aro soltó mi cintura yo caí de rodillas al suelo y luego caí sobre mis brazos…- mírala… todos ustedes véanla… si no se detienen ahora y se entregan… este será su fin. Marco y Cayo se acercaron a Aro y el primero le dio en las manos una maldita estaca para matarme.

-no…- susurré y moví mi brazo en un intento de detenerlo pero era inútil…

-Sí no se entregan… van a morir…- fue lo ultimo que dijo en voz alta y después me miró a los ojos…- Isabella Swan, ni siquiera siendo una inmortal eres capaz de vencerme… nunca debieron retarme, nunca…- dijo en voz baja y solo hacia mí, lo vi coger el pedazo de madera con mas fuerza…- tus padres te esperan en el infierno preciosa…- agregó, ladeé mi rostro para no verlo, no quería verlo a él cuando muriera, quería ver a Edward… pero… no estaba allí… de hecho, lo que fui capaz de ver fue a Jacob, corriendo velozmente hacia mí.

Alguien me levantó del suelo, no sabía quien había sido hasta que vi esos ojos color miel tan familiares…

-es hora Bella…- murmuró Alice y prácticamente me obligó a que bebiera de su brazo, así lo hice, sabía a lo que se refería, ese momento en que yo debía interceder en la lucha era ese, me aparté de la pequeña duende casi al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo reaccionó y volví a sentirme fuerte…- háganlo sufrir, nosotros nos encargamos del resto…- agregó y se fue hacia donde estaban los otros, vi hacia el suelo, esa estaca estaba a mis pies, la que antes estuvo a punto de atravesarme.

-nunca la vas a amenazar ¿entiendes?- levanté el rostro para ver como se desarrollaba la lucha de los hermanos Vulturi, Jacob y Sam, estaban casi a punto de deshacerse de dos simples vampiros que fueron los que antes me habían capturado, Marco y Cayo lidiaban con Emmet y Jasper, mientras que Edward luchaba con Aro, levanté la pequeña estaca, al menos me serviría para dar el primer golpe, lo haría sufrir de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Renata? No sabía si seguía viva pero me encargué de despejar mis dudas usando mi don contra Marco y funcionó muy bien… lo hice caer al suelo y hacerse un ovillo pero hasta ahí lo dejé, él no era mi prioridad, ahora que Renata estaba muertas las cosas serán mucho mas sencillas.

-vaya… vaya… vaya…- musitó Aro con sorna cuando me vio caminar a un lado de Edward y unirme a esa lucha, compartí una mirada rápida con Edward…- juntos hasta la muerte ¿no? Perfecto…- se lanzó contra mí y cayó encima de mi cuerpo haciendo presión en mí cuello, decidí jugar un poco y cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con él simplemente sucedió…

-n…no…- sus manos temblaban e intentaba librarse del dolor pero era imposible…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí con voz filosa…- creí que te gustaba el dolor…- agregué y me concentré en causarle mas daño, lo logré porque él soltó un aullido muy alto…

-perfecto…- murmuró Edward y lo vi hacer un buen uso de su poder en contra de Marco, fue el primero en morir.

-¿quieres ver a tu hermanito morir?- inquirí…- ¡contéstame bastardo!- espeté y provoqué mas dolor…

-BASTA….- chilló y se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo.- detente maldita… perra…Vi como Cayo se abalanzaba en mi contra pero Edward se encargó de eso y lo sujetó con fuerza de la espalda, de un movimiento fluido, sus manos tomaron la cabeza y después la separaron del cuerpo…

-estas solo Aro… solo como el maldito perro que eres…-

Dejé de usar el don y esperé a que disfrutara de sus únicos y últimos segundos de paz mientras yo iba hacia Edward.

-¿te sientes bien?- inquirió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, asentí.

-Emmet, Jasper, Sam… ayuden a los otros…- Jacob, tú también…- el lobo de cabello rojizo me soltó un gruñido para darme a entender que se quedaría de mi lado, los otros se fueron sin renegar y Edward me sonrió malicioso…

-quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor ¿no es así mi fiel amigo? - espetó Edward imitando la maldita voz de se imbécil…

-ustedes dos… me la pagaran…- reí…

-¿Cuándo? Ninguno de nosotros tres planeamos dejarte con vida, Aro… vamos a jugar un rato y después… adiós.- sonreí como solo un ángel sonríe y lo aguijoné a mas no poder con mi don, quería que sintiera todo lo que yo, que gritara, que suplicara a mis pies por su maldita vida… no, al contrario, quería que suplicara porque lo matara, eso quería escuchar, algo que lo hacia mejor, era que ni Edward ni Jacob intervenían, dejaban que yo lo torturara y eso me encantaba…

-Edward, Jacob… creo que Aro quiere que jueguen con él…- murmuré con voz sedosa y miré a mi novio, él asintió con una sonrisa y junto con Jacob comenzaron a torturar (físicamente) a Aro…- no voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo… hasta el final…- Aro soltó un grito cuando Jacob estuvo a punto de destrozar su cabeza con su garra…- ¡NO! No… no… no… aun no Jake… Aro todavía no esta listo para morir…

-por favor…- jadeó con todo su cuerpo sangrando y miró a Edward…- hazlo.

-no lo creo…- dijo Ed.

-no lo hará… te prohíbo matarlo Edward… esa será mi diversión- volví a sonreír como maldita sádica y otra vez lo hice sufrir, no se cuantos minutos continué hasta que recordé la estaca…- suplícame…- espeté en un siseo…- suplica por tu vida, imbécil…- tomé el pedazo de madera con fuerza, ya lo había torturado lo suficiente pero aun faltaba, no lo iba dejar morir solo así como seguramente Edward lo habría hecho, sería lento, justo como estaba sucediendo.- ¡suplica!

-hazlo…- dijo con la voz mas alta que podía y se retorció…

-no temas, tus hermanitos te esperan en el infierno… al igual que tu zorrita Jane… ya te deben estar extrañando…- me burlé y sin detenerme a pensar le clavé el pedazo de madera en el pecho, pero eso fue todo, lo hice una y otra vez causándole todo el dolor posible, escuchaba sus gritos, sus gemidos y además me dedicaba a usar mi don hasta su ultimo maldito suspiro…- púdrete en el maldito infierno al que perteneces…- susurré y entonces pasó, su cuerpo y sus extremidades apartadas comenzaron a podrirse, ya no eran blancas, eran cada vez mas grises y marchitas, sus ojos aun vidriosos me miraban y yo me regocijaba de gusto al verlo en ese ultimo segundo, finalmente… quedó lo que debía quedar… polvo…

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y giré mi rostro hacia Edward, él me sonreí…

-se acabo…- musité en voz baja y sentí como la cabeza de Jacob chocaba con mi brazo izquierdo y después la levantó para soltar un aullido, seguramente indicando que todo estaba terminado.

-estuve cerca de…

-cierra la boca…- interrumpí a Edward y me colgué de su cuello…- estuviste a punto de hacer una completa idiotez, lo se… no debes repetírmelo…

-no sabia que podías ser tan…

-¿sádica? ¿Maldita? ¿Insensible?- él comenzó a reír…- no me retes sanguijuela…- él levantó una ceja por como lo llamé y yo me eché una risita…- ¿Por qué aun no me besas desesperadamente y me haces perder el control en tus brazos? Tardas mucho Cullen…

-creí que darías la iniciativa…- espetó y tomó mi rostro con fuerza para besarme casi con violencia pero completamente placentero en los labios, llevé mis manos a su cabello y me pegué a mas no poder a su perfecto cuerpo mientras correspondía con ímpetu a su beso; de todas formas, ya todo estaba hecho y ya no había absolutamente nada de que ocuparse… no este día…

* * *

**Capiitulo cortoo, lo see... pero ees porque es el ultiimo jejejee... ya solo queda el prefasiio que será el "5 años despues"...xDD Noo tengo mucho que deciir porque es de nochee y tengo sueñiito pero era obviio que debia actualiizar por esoo estoy aquí jajaja^^! en fiin, les agradezco muchooo que hayan seguiido este Fiiic tambiien y tambiien les ruego que pasen a: _"Never Think"... _miil graciias por su apoyoo y sus liindos reviewss con los que me motiivaban a seguiir ...xPP Los quiiero un monton y no se porque agradesco ahoara porque todaviia falta una actualiizacion jajaja, así que ya me voyy con el ultimo bostezo antes de tocar mi Nos vemos, kizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWWSS^^!**

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


End file.
